We are back
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Chat Noir descubre una verdad que termina arrastrándolo a un juego peligroso, donde tiene que encontrar la manera de proteger a Ladybug de Hawkmoth, hasta que después de años descubre que el mismo tendría que hacerle daño, sin saber que no es el único que sabe guardar secretos.
1. Uno

Un estruendoso golpe llego a sus oídos, al igual que un fuerte dolor en su mejilla. El contacto de la mano ajena se alejó de su piel, y la pudo observar a ella, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas y un claro rostro de furia.

— Por favor, m'lady ¡Tienes que entenderme! — Sus suplicas estaban llenas de desesperación ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaba haciendo aquello para protegerla y aun así terminaba dañándola.

— No, ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Un jodido equipo! — Cada vez que ella hablaba su tono de voz parecía quebrarse al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas amenazaban en salir — Por siete años hemos sido un equipo y — No pudo contener mucho el llanto, quería ser fuerte.

Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose traicionada en el peor momento.

Por la persona que amaba.

— ¿Y no estas harta? — Preguntó él, tomando una de las manos de ella, intentando acariciarla, pero ella quito el tacto — Siete años luchando contra akumas ¿Para qué? ¡Siete años con todo parís sufriendo! — Exclamo, sintiendo la sangre hervir — Tiene que acabar, no hay necesidad —.

— ¿Y tienes que hacerlo solo? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? — Le reclamo, señalando su pecho con su dedo de manera furiosa.

— ¿Tú confías en mí? —.

— Con mi vida —.

— Ladybug — Pronunció, mirando hacia ella y acortando distancia — Siempre te rogué saber nuestras identidades bajo la máscara, aun cuando nosotros comenzamos a ser algo más que compañeros, te seguías negando ¿Eso es confiar en mí? No sólo en tu compañero ¡En tú pareja! — Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, observando como ella sollozaba levemente pero sin perder la mirada firme que le caracterizaba.

— ¡Por qué bien sabes que Hawkmoth cada día era más fuerte! ¿No crees que quería protegerte a ti? ¿A tu familia y a la mía? — Le gritó, alejándolo de ella con fuerza — Aquella vez, cuando éramos jóvenes y yo casi… ¡Oh dios! No podría perdonarme el haberte hecho algo —.

Él rió sonoramente al escuchar la palabra _familia_.

— Yo solo quiero protegerte, por qué mi familia eres tú, entiéndelo —.

— Por favor — Suplico ella, mirando hacia sus pies, temblando por aquel comentario.

— Lo siento —Murmuro, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

Besó suavemente sus labios, cerrando sus ojos e intentando grabar cada detalle de ella en su memoria.

Desde su aroma, la suavidad de su piel y el calor de su boca.

Se separó de ella, inhalando lo más que pudo para tomar el valor.

Para tener el valor suficiente al abrir sus ojos, y que ella no se encontrara ahí.

Por qué ahora él se encontraba sentando, observando por la ventana del coche, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos de hacía, irónicamente, siete años atrás.

Su vista estaba fija en la torre Eiffel, en la punta, añorando estar ahí con su dama escarlata.

Limpió una leve lagrima que salía de sus ojos, odiaba tener que estar de vuelta en parís de esa manera, por qué solo dejaba claro que había fallado.

Y también por qué eso significaba que Hawkmoth volvería a atacar parís.

Ya no era un niño, era un hombre ya hecho, pero le gustaría decir que _derecho_ , pero no era así.

Plagg se encontraba sobre su hombro, con la mirada perdida.

— Adrien — Llamó la atención de él — ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —.

Él suspiró, realmente no lo sabía.

— No lo sé —.

Estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Quería salvarla a _ella_ , volver a tenerla junto a él.

Pero también anhelaba que Ladybug estuviera sana y salva.

Sabía que Hawkmoth pronto entraría en desesperación y en algún momento cumpliría su palabra, sí él no lo lograba, le arrebataría el Miraculous de la creación su portadora aunque tuviera que matarla.

Recordaba cuando recién había sido elegido, era apenas un adolescente de quince años solamente, los _akumas_ que enfrentaban nunca querían dañarlos específicamente, teniendo el poder para intentar matarlos, nunca lo habían intentado.

 _«Por qué eran unos críos_ » Recordó.

Tampoco nunca habían intentado quitarles el Miraculous por la fuerza, siempre lo pedían, de manera no tan gentil.

En su tiempo no pudo entender por qué, y realmente no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

Después lo supo por palabras de Plagg, luego de que apareciera el primer akuma que se los intento arrebatar, advirtiéndole de un peligro.

« _Cuando un portador es separado de su Miraculous de manera abrupta cuando tiene la transformación, ocurre el llamado daño espiritual chico, no dejes que nunca te lo quiten»_

Cuando aquello comenzó, fue cuando Hawkmoth los veía como verdaderas plagas.

Cada uno de los villanos que enviaba eran más fuertes que los anteriores, cada uno tenía menos consideración con los civiles y eran mucho más brutales con ellos.

Paris tenía miedo, ellos lo tenían.

Sólo cuando él se fue pudo darle a Paris un respiro de toda aquella tormenta.

Pero ahora el pronóstico no era nada bueno.

Tenía que ser fuerte como un pilar si no quería que todo se derrumbara.

Cuando el automóvil por fin se detuvo, pudo observar a la perfección las oficinas de " _Gabriel's"_ y pudo sentir como su estómago se revolvía.

Quería huir.

Quería huir de regreso al Tíbet.

Abrió la puerta y bajó, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, quizás por el largo viaje y el leve cambio de horario.

O quizás por qué vería a su padre.

Comenzó a caminar dentro del edificio, era extraño, hacia años que no se encontraba en aquel lugar y aparentemente no era reconocido por los trabajadores.

No le extraño mucho no ver a los mismos empleados, es decir, habían pasado ya siete años y bien sabía que en el mundo de la moda nada podía ser seguro.

Presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor, milagrosamente tenía la suerte de su lado (irónico) y este no tardó más que unos cuantos segundos en abrir.

Al entrar, tipeo el piso número diez, donde se encontraba la oficina de su padre.

Las puertas se cerraban, y ahí escucho un leve grito.

— ¡Hey! ¡Detén la puerta! — Decidió ignorar aquella voz, de verdad él tenía prisa por acabar con aquello — ¡Te hablo a ti rubio oxigenado! — Vocifero molesta.

El giro su vista hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que detenía con su mano las puertas del ascensor, dando oportunidad de que la mujer entrara.

— Vaya, tienes carácter, no me sorprende que trabajes aquí — Comentó él divertido al verla tomar aire — ¿Piso? —.

— Diez — Le dijo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y percatándose que el piso ya estaba marcado — No era tan difícil esperar unos segundos si vamos al mismo piso ¿O sí? —.

— Quizás pero digamos que tengo prisa —.

Ella comenzó a acomodar su cabello, era corto y bien estilizado según lo pudo apreciar. De un color que para él siempre había sido peculiar y había estado presente en su vida, un negro tan oscuro que podía reflejar el color azul.

— Que caballero — Añadió con sarcasmo, rodando sus ojos.

Ojos azules.

— Eh, sí, así soy yo — Comentó algo incómodo.

¿En que estaba pensando?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando él que pasara ella por delante, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la misma dirección que ella.

— ¿Me estas siguiendo? — Le pregunto él, enarcando una ceja al tiempo que se ponía a la altura de ella en el pasillo.

— Creo que quien me sigue eres tú, si observas bien —.

— Yo voy a la oficina de Gabriel Agreste — Se defendió ¿Por qué aquella mujer osaba en acusarlo?

— También voy a la oficina del señor Agreste — Le respondió, intentando ignorarlo el resto del camino.

Cuando llegaron, notaron que la secretaria del diseñador no se encontraba en su puesto.

Ella suspiró.

— Mira, tengo asuntos importantes que atender — Señalo la gran carpeta que tenía en sus manos — Si me hicieras el gran favor de ser un caballero, me disculparía por el insulto y después tendrías tu tiempo con el señor Agreste para que te contrate —.

— ¿Piensas que estoy aquí para que me contraten? — Preguntó él, divertido.

Esa mujer le estaba sacando de quicio.

— Gracias, eres genial — Añadió caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada a la oficina.

Pero no se iba a quedar así.

Él iba a hablar con su padre ahora, iba a terminar con aquello ahora.

No había volado tanto para tener que esperar más por aquella mujer.

Y cuando ella entró a la oficina, él también.

— ¡Padre! — Exclamó, intentando contener todas las emociones que lo podían embargar.

Miedo, sobre todo miedo de lo que podía pasar.

— ¿Padre? — Pregunto la mujer, al tiempo que la gran carpeta se le resbalaba de las manos, atrapándola en un ágil movimiento.

— ¿Señorita Dupain-cheng? — Preguntó el hombre mayor de la sala, al observar como la mujer recomponía la postura — Pensé que llegarías por la noche, varios vuelos se retrasaron por la súbita tormenta —.

Adrien intercambio una mirada con la mujer con la que había compartido elevador hacia unos minutos, recordando vagamente que aquel apellido correspondía a una antigua compañera de clase, una vieja amistad que había tenido en el instituto y los primeros años de la universidad.

Y por más que intento buscar a la muchacha levemente nerviosa en aquel intercambio de palabras, no había un ápice de ella.

¿Realmente aquella era Marinette?

Bueno, todo mundo cambiaba, más luego de tantos años.

Junto con el recuerdo de su nombre en su mente aparecieron varios más, entre ellos Alya y Nino, con quienes había perdido completamente contacto también, ¿Cómo estarían ellos?

Marinette, por su parte, sintió pánico.

Había insultado abiertamente al hijo de su jefe, a su ex compañero de instituto y a su antiguo _crush_.

Deseaba que la tierra la tragara.

— ¿Y bien? — Llamó Gabriel, y ella notó que su tono de voz era el mismo a cuando comenzaba a impacientarse.

— ¡Cierto! — Se acercó al escritorio donde él se encontraba sentado, entregándole la gran carpeta — Esto es parte de mi trabajo, los bocetos para la temporada de verano del siguiente año —.

— ¿Y la sesión infantil? —.

— Se está realizando ahora en el pequeño estudio que esta en este piso —.

Por unos instantes Adrien sonrió, se sentía orgulloso que su amiga hubiese conseguido trabajar para la industria a la cual ella siempre aspiro, sabía que era muy talentosa y para que su padre le entregara una tarea de tal importancia, era porque sabía y reconocía su talento.

Y él, por otro lado, no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Sobre _nada_.

— Es todo, puedes ir a supervisarla, si puedes contactar a Nathalie para que te ayude en lo necesario —.

— De acuerdo, permiso — Dio media vuelta con sus talones, dándole una mirada suave al rubio.

Una disculpa con una mirada suave implicada.

Y salió de ahí.

— Marinette es muy talentosa, me alegra que haya cumplido su sueño — Comentó el más joven de los hombres en la sala, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de su padre.

— Sí, a pesar de las dificultades por las que pasó supo llegar hasta donde está ahora — Le dijo Gabriel a su hijo — Desde que estaba en el instituto la veía como buen prospecto para fuese tu esposa, es una lástima —.

Adrien tosió un poco de la sorpresa.

— No estoy aquí para hablar de la vida amorosa que hubieras querido que tuviera —.

— Por desgracia, no — Hizo una pausa, recargándose por completo en su asiento — Como te lo dije desde un principio, fue una pérdida de tiempo y de tu esfuerzo Adrien — Sobó el puente de su nariz — Creí en tu palabra muy a pesar que Nooro me dijo que era imposible, y aquí estamos, con siete años perdidos —.

— Pensé que habías dicho que no importaba él tiempo —.

— Las cosas han cambiado, han sido catorce años sin tu madre —.

— Ladybug no aceptaría, lo sabes — Susurro, sintiéndose nuevamente como lo hacía años atrás.

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto con su padre, era quien lo había puesto a él y a Ladybug en peligro de muerte constante.

Pero para recuperar a su madre.

¿Tenía que odiarlo? No lo sabía, pero parte de él si sentía repulsión hacia él.

Mientras que otra parte lo admiraba por resistir tantos años intentando recuperarla.

Y él interponiéndose en sus planes.

— Si Ladybug supiera, lo haría — Hizo una pausa — Es una heroína y es su deber, además, sé que sigue en Paris con su Miraculous activo, no hace apariciones como antes, pero lo hace — Continuo de mala gana.

— ¿Aunque sea ayudar a Hawkmoth? ¿Quién ocasiono muertes de civiles? — Espetó con acidez.

— Fueron daños colaterales, Adrien —.

Y le sorprendía lo frio que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones.

— No lo hará por el simple hecho que si la despertamos, _eso_ también despertará —.

— ¡Ella puede detenerlo, Adrien! — Bramó, levantándose y golpeando el escritorio.

Adrien no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, se levantó repitiendo gesto de su padre.

— ¡Entiende que no la quiero arriesgar! ¡Entiende que la amo! —.

— ¿Más que a tu madre? — Pregunto, casi en un susurro de súplica.

— No tengamos esta discusión de nuevo —.

— Cumplí mi parte del trato, deje a tu bicho en paz mientras tu _intentabas_ encontrar la forma de liberar su cuerpo, ahora tu cumple la tuya — Lo miró severamente — Quiero su Miraculous, y ahora no me tentaré el corazón por ti, o lo haces tú o lo haré yo a mi manera —.

Y sabía que eso significaba que _la mataría_.

Suspiró, pasando sus manos por su rostro.

Plagg se removió incomodo debajo de su chaqueta, era obvio que pensaba que aquello era una mala idea.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos hombres, consiguiendo un incómodo " _adelante"_ pronunciado por Gabriel.

— Disculpe que interrumpa, pero necesitamos su aprobación para la siguiente ronda de vestuarios, Señor Agreste — Mencionó una rubia, entrando por la puerta de la oficina — Además, _Le petit modèle_ quiere que usted escoja lo más bello para ella — Comentó la mujer, riendo un poco por aquel sobre nombre — ¡Oh, Adrien! Que alegría tenerte por aquí, han pasado siglos, te ves algo acabado, pero increíblemente igual de guapo —.

— Eh gracias, supongo —.

Gabriel suspiró.

— En un momento, Señorita Bourgeois — E hizo un ademan para que se retirará.

— ¿Chloé también trabaja para ti? — Preguntó Adrien, intentando despejar su mente de la carga que tenía sobre sus hombros.

— En realidad trabaja como maquillista de Marinette, ella la llama cada que sus diseños son modelados y hay alguna sesión — Para Adrien aquello fue una sorpresa, no imaginaba que esas dos pudieran convivir en el mismo espacio sin querer arrojarse del precipicio más cercano — Acompáñame, después de todo, todo esto pasara algún día a tus manos, tienes que — Pero fue interrumpido.

— Sé lo que dirás, pero creo que lo mejor es que vaya al hotel donde estaré hospedado, necesito pensar las cosas —.

— No quiero comenzar a discutir de nuevo — Agrego Gabriel.

Adrien suspiró, tenía ya veintinueve años y varios sin ver en persona a su padre, y lo trataba como si fuera un niño.

Pero por otro lado tenía que mantenerlo contento (Si es que existía alguna forma) para convencerlo de cambiar sus planes.

— De acuerdo — Accedió finalmente, de mala gana.

El trayecto al pequeño estudio estuvo lleno de un silencio incomodo, afortunadamente no estaba tan alejado de la oficina y ambos agradecieron eso.

Tenían tantas cosas en la mente que desde hacía años no habían interactuado como verdaderamente como padre e hijo.

Parecían como desconocidos.

Cuando entraron, todo mundo comenzó a bombardear de preguntas al diseñador, desde cual se le vería mejor a la modelo, si debían cambiar de tela o que podían hacer.

Eran pequeños trajes, no eran para una modelo de talla _regular_ , sino más bien como para una niña.

Y recordó el sobrenombre que Chloé ocupo para referirse a la modelo, añadiendo el hecho que hacia no mucho, su padre había renovado la línea infantil que tenía la empresa, que se encontraba prácticamente olvidada.

Entonces, intentando zafarse de la pequeña multitud que asediaba a su padre, frente a los reflectores pudo observar a quien ahora reconocía como Chloé, su antigua amiga, haciéndole mimos a una pequeña niña con un hermoso vestido ligero blanco, con un pequeño encaje en la cintura y su cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta.

Nunca creyó que Chloé fuera buena con los niños.

La pequeña niña hizo unas señas a alguien detrás de los reflectores, quien reconoció como Marinette, sabía bien que ella se encontraría ahí.

La pequeña salto a sus piernas, abrazándola, Marinette solo pudo reír de manera cautivadora (según su pensamiento) para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

La escena parecía para él algo abstracto, realmente había una inmensa felicidad ahí y él se preguntaba si la podría alcanzar.

Tan ensoñado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando todos fueron prácticamente corridos del lado de su padre, alistándose en posición.

Gabriel se colocó a su lado, observando a su hijo e inmediatamente hacia la dirección la cual él miraba.

Los ojos de la pequeña niña se abrieron de par de manera de emoción, mostrando unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que _Adrien juraba que había visto alguna vez en alguien más_.

— ¡Abuelito, deséame suerte! — Grito la pequeña, agitando su mano.

— ¡Emma, compórtate! —Le reprendió Marinette, intentando ser sutil.

— No la necesitas preciosa — Respondió el hombre mayor, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

Adrien notó el leve cambió de su padre, y se sorprendió por aquella escena.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — Preguntó, confundido.

— Sí, solo la maravillosa oportunidad de que esa niña en verdad fuera mi nieta — Le comentó, intentando sonar divertido, obteniendo el resultado contrario.

— ¿Por alguna razón en especial? —.

— Sí, te lo dije hace no mucho Adrien ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? — Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño — Que yo veía a la señorita Marinette como un prospecto a buena esposa para ti, lamentablemente no fue así — Finalizó con un toque de molestia.

Adrien hizo una pausa en su cerebro.

¿Entonces, Marinette tenía una hija? ¿Estaba casada?

¿Tanto se había perdido de la vida de sus amigos?

— Me recuerda a tu madre — Comentó al aire.

Adrien volvió a mirar a la pequeña, observando su sonrisa.

— Sí — Solo pudo contestar eso.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OK, creo que este es el fanfic/capitulo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 **Un nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente, donde Adrien después de muchos años descubre quien es Hawkmoth e inevitablemente hay una alianza.**

 **La neta, espero que les guste este coso mío, salió el primer capítulo tal como quería, y espero que entiendan el comportamiento de mi niño gato.**

 **También agregue el dato que comenta Plagg, el daño espiritual, que será parte importante de la historia, se explicara más adelante.**

 **PD: No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, planeo unos diez, ya el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Espero que este proyecto les guste/llame la atención.**

 **PD2: Por si no lo entendieron, Ladybug y Chat Noir tenían una** _ **relación de pareja,**_ **sin saber sus identidades y nunca lo hicieron.**


	2. Dos

Cerró la puerta tras de ella, pasando su mano por su rostro para despejarse.

— ¿Ya está dormida la pequeña monstruo? — Ella asintió con su cabeza, acercándose a su amiga quien se encontraba en el sofá en medio de la sala.

— Sí, insistió en que Tikki se quedara con ella para jugar, pero quedo rendida en la cama por el cansancio — Suspiró.

Se encontraban en su apartamento luego de un ajetreado viernes, perfecto para compartir unas cervezas entre ellos.

— ¿Entonces el chico muerto, no está muerto? — Aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era Nino quien salía de su cocina con unas cervezas _Heineken_ en mano, dejándolas en el centro de la mesa donde se encontraban un par de envases vacíos.

— ¿De verdad es lo que te sorprende? — Levanto sus manos, sorprendida — ¡Mi Marinette lo insulto abiertamente! Me hubiera encantado ver su cara — Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en su rostro, junto con Nino.

— Alya, por favor no hagas esto — Su rostro tomo un leve tono rojo — Insulte al hijo de mi jefe —.

— Más bien insultaste a tu _antiguo crush_ del instituto y vaya que se lo tenía merecido — Nino tomó la botella para darle un sorbo — Realmente me sorprendió que lo vieras, no hemos sabido nada de él en siglos —.

— Estoy con Nino — Marinette hizo una mueca — Estoy con él porque tiene razón, no porque sea su prometida, nena — Marinette tomó un gran sorbo de su cerveza — Se lo merecía, se largó sin decirnos nada a los que decía que eran sus amigos, incluso si yo lo viera lo haría —.

— Creo que fue el estrés — Comentó ella, recostándose por completo — Nunca me había sentido más avergonzada durante el trabajo —.

— Más bien creo que es por qué no soportas a los rubios — Bromeó Nino, recibiendo el golpe con un cojín de parte de Alya — ¡Auch! Vamos mujer, tranquila — Se quejó, haciendo ademan de acomodarse la quijada.

— Cambiemos de tema, gracias — Les dijo ella, riendo levemente ante aquel comentario.

Aunque de cierta manera aquello le había calado en lo más profundo.

— Bien, ¿Cómo va mi sobrina con su creciente carrera teniendo solo seis años? — Preguntó Nino, dejando la botella en el centro de la mesa.

— Ella está feliz, se le da increíblemente bien — Admitió suspirando — Además disfruto verla y es una gran oportunidad para pasar tiempo extra con ella —.

— Y por lo que me has dicho, Gabriel la adora — Añadió Alya, con una sonrisa sincera — Emma se gana a quien pase por su camino —.

— Lo sé, en ocasiones no sé dónde meter la cara cuando Emma se refiere a él como _Abuelito_ ¿Sabes todas las preguntas incomodas que he tenido que contestar? — Recordó varios sucesos, riendo levemente.

Los presentes rieron levemente, eran buenos tiempos.

Marinette pensó que no podía ser más dichosa: Trabaja en algo que amaba, tenía a su hija con ella, a su familia y amigos con los que podía contar.

No necesitaba nada más, pensaba.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era una mentira, porque no estaba completa.

Sonrió, eliminando esos _absurdos_ pensamientos de su mente, levantando la botella de cerveza al aire.

— Brindemos chicos — Dijo, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro — Por nosotros —.

La pareja alzo sus botellas, chocándolas entre ellos.

— ¡Salud! —.

[…]

Se dejó caer en su cama, derrotado.

Sabía que ese no iba a ser un buen día en definitiva, pero por lo menos había conseguido algo de tiempo.

Tiempo que sabía que no iba a servir de nada, pero por lo menos podría pensar un poco más.

Levantó su mano izquierda al aire, observándola y recordando cuando por poco destruye aquel _retrato_ con este.

Cerró sus ojos con frustración.

Siete años había pasado el fuera de Paris, viajando por el oriente para encontrar respuestas.

Hasta llegar al Tíbet.

Y aunque encontró cosas que podrían ser de ayuda, simple y sencillamente no encajaban en aquellos momentos.

Por suerte no había hecho viajes a ciegas, aunque el Maestro Fu no se encontrara de acuerdo con su decisión no tuvo más opción que apoyarlo y aconsejarlo, previniéndolo de los peligros y que no se dejara engañar por su padre.

Él sólo era el guardián y la guía que podían tener, más no podía detenerlos.

Se preguntaba ahora si era lo correcto, claro, de manera egoísta.

Recordó aquel momento durante el día, donde observó a dos de sus antiguas amigas interactuar de manera cordial cuando antes no podían estar cinco minutos cerca la una de la otra.

Cada una con una vida diferente, de la cual no era parte.

Y con Marinette la sorpresa era más, tenía una familia, por una parte sintió una opresión en su pecho al pensar cuanto de la vida de sus amigos se había perdido.

¿Cuántas bodas? ¿Cuántos nacimientos? ¿Cuántas reuniones en donde no estuvo presente?

¿Lo odiarían? No podía saberlo.

Rió levemente cuando a su pensamiento llegaron las palabras _toscas_ de Marinette, mostrándose como alguien de un gran carácter, quien luego le entregó una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Ella no lo odiaba, de ser así, nunca le hubiese dirigido esa mirada.

— Pensé que ibas a buscar hoy a Ladybug — Mencionó Plagg, acomodándose a un lado suyo en la cama.

Adrien suspiró.

— Tengo que pensar bien las cosas, hace años que no la veo — Un pequeño gruñido salió, estaba levemente molesto — ¿Voy a llegar y decirle "Dame tu Miraculous, no te lo quiero arrebatar"? — Dijo en son de burla.

— Si llegas de esa manera te va a odiar — Acepto el Kwami, encogiéndose de hombros — Adrien, pienso que deberías hablarlo con el Maestro Fu — Su mirada mostraba preocupación.

A lo largo de los años que había estado con su compañero, él sabía que Plagg se encontraba preocupado por la situación, y lo demostraba.

Ya no eran solo malos comentarios sarcásticos, o molestarlo por su preciado queso.

Plagg se preocupaba por él.

— Él no está de acuerdo en esto —.

— Estaría loco si lo estuviera — Le respondió, rodando los ojos.

— Plagg — Adrien llamó su atención, girándose hacia él — Te prometo que lo derrotaré en cuanto mi madre este bien — Acarició su cabeza — No dejaré que nada malo pase, confía en mi —.

— Confió en ti, Adrien —.

Él también quería confiar en sí mismo.

— Gracias Plagg —.

[…]

Habia pasado una semana y media desde que había vuelto a parís, y aun no obtenia el valor suficiente para buscarla.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue recibir una llamada de su padre, preguntándole si _al fin había tenido éxito_ , donde por supuesto había recibido una respuesta negativa, logrando un exasperado suspiro por parte de Gabriel, quien lo cito (De manera obligatoria) en su oficina, para después colgar la llamada.

Adrien tuvo que reprimir todas sus ganas de destrozar la habitación del hotel, pero logro controlarse.

Volvió a sentirse como un niño.

Tomo su chaqueta y con Plagg dentro, salió rumbo a "Gabriel's".

El movimiento en el edificio no era mucho, eran las primeras horas del día y apenas los empleados estaban llegando a su puesto, esperando el día agitado como era diario en aquel lugar.

Camino hacia donde se encontraban los ascensores, percatándose que alguien esperaba ahí.

Era Marinette.

— Esta vez no me dirás rubio oxigenado ¿O sí? —.

Ella giro, dando un leve respingo para abrir con sorpresa sus ojos.

— Eh, no — Volteó su mirada, evadiéndolo — Realmente estoy apenada, espero pueda disculparme — Suspiró, pasando su mano por sus cortos cabellos — Aunque también en parte es su culpa por su poca caballerosidad — Añadió, más para ella misma que para él.

Adrien escucho a la perfección, rió nervioso, tenía carácter.

Como cuando en el instituto enfrentaba a los abusos de Chloé.

— Disculpa — Respondió, rascando su nuca — Ese no fue mi mejor día que digamos —.

Marinette lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

Estaba diferente.

Podía notar su barbilla levemente más ancha, y una barba de varios días sin llegar a ser frondosa, algo descuidada.

Su cabello más corto desde la última vez que lo vio, que acostumbraba a usar en una coleta rebelde.

No le dijo nada, y en cuanto la puerta del ascensor se abrió, entro sin mirarlo.

Él la siguió, tosiendo levemente para eliminar aquel incomodo silencio.

— Gabriel me comentó que tienes una hija — No sabía que decir, o como iniciar una conversación decente con ella —.

Bueno, no solo con ella, con cualquiera que no hubiese visto en todos esos años.

— Sí — Respondió, acariciando su propio brazo incomoda.

— Entonces ¿Te casaste? — Pregunto curioso — ¿Qué hay de Alya y Nino? ¿Por fin se animaron? — Una leve risa inundo el ascensor.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — Se atrevió a mirarlo — Te fuiste sin despedirte de nadie, todo mundo estaba preocupado por ti y nunca pudiste comunicarte con quienes llamabas tus amigos — Descargó ella un poco de su frustración — Por lo tanto supongo que todas estas preguntas que haces son por cordialidad, no por genuino interés — Finalizó, justo cuando las puertas se abrieron para después salir a paso apresurado de ahí.

La boca de Adrien estaba completamente abierta, aquella había sido una confrontación directa.

Escucho un pequeño _Auch_ por parte de Plagg, disfrutando levemente de aquello.

Sacudió su cabeza, y salió del ascensor, siguiendo los pasos de ella.

— Marinette, espera — La llamó, pero no se detuvo. Se puso a su altura, caminando de espaldas para poder mirarla — Sé que estuvo mal, y sé que también está mal que no les pueda dar ninguna explicación —.

— No tiene que darla — Agregó ella.

— Deja las formalidades, acabas de tirarme una bomba en la cara — Contraataco contra ella — De verdad lo siento —.

Ella se detuvo, sobando su sien con su mano derecha.

— Mira Adrien — Suspiro — Está bien, es tu vida, solo no hagas como si todos estos años no han pasado —.

Y comenzó a caminar, desapareciendo cuando giro la perilla de una puerta y entró al cuarto de textiles.

Bueno, no lo odiaba, no del todo.

Pero estaba claro que había perdido a sus amigos.

Intentó regular su respiración, para después dirigirse en dirección a la oficina de Gabriel.

Al llegar con él pudo observar que se encontraba revisando la carpeta que Marinette había dejado el día anterior, se encontraba concentrado en ello.

— Pensé que no tardarías en intentar convencer a tu bicho — Le dijo sin despegar la vista de lo que revisaba.

— No me presiones más ¿Sí? Lo haré cuando lo crea necesario — Se acercó al escritorio, tomando asiento frente a él — ¿Qué era de lo que en verdad querías hablar? —.

— Estas de regreso en Paris, ya no eres un niño — Comento, cerrando la carpeta — No estarás en ese hotel ya, conseguí un departamento para que te mudes, debido a que no quieres volver a la mansión —.

— Pensé que ya no era un niño — Agregó sarcástico.

— Actúas aun como uno — Suspiró — Trabajaras en el departamento de finanzas como Director general, espero que tus conocimientos de la universidad no se hayan esfumado —.

— Quiero trabajar de mi _otra carrera_ —.

— Cuando termines lo que iniciaste, así tendrás la plenitud para concentrarte en ello —.

Gabriel no era del todo un mal padre, y Adrien sabía bien eso, pero aun así era difícil no sentir desesperación.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con lentitud, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

— Abuelito — Llamó una pequeña niña, a quien Adrien reconoció como la hija de Marinette.

Le sorprendió el hecho que la presencia de la niña relajara las expresiones de Gabriel.

Y también que se llevara con tanta confianza con alguien como él.

— ¿Emma? — Preguntó él, poniéndose de pie.

La niña se acercó a ellos, saludando con la mano a Adrien.

— Nathie me dejo pasar — Comentó ella, con inocencia mientras abrazaba las piernas de quien llamaba _abuelito_.

— Déjame adivinar, te saliste de las pruebas de vestuario —.

Ella solo sonrió de manera traviesa, dando a entender que aquello era verdad.

— Emma, quédate aquí, iré a hablar con algunas personas —.

« _Diablos, hay gente que está en problemas»_ Pensó Adrien al observar el rostro de su padre hecho piedra.

¿Tanto poder tenía en él esa niña?

Sintió la mirada sobre él cuando su padre salió.

Ella lo observaba curiosa.

Con dificultad logro subirá la silla que tenía a un lado del, quedando de rodillas sobre ella para estar más o menos a su altura mientras hacia un leve puchero.

— ¿Hola? — Solo atinó a responder.

La niña inmediatamente le sonrió, dejándolo deslumbrado.

— ¡Hola extraño, Soy Emma! — Se presentó ella, dándole su mano para que la tomara en forma de saludo.

Observó su sonrisa, tan inocente y apacible.

Definitivamente aquello era lo que veía su padre en la niña, una sonrisa parecida a la de su madre.

Él le devolvió el saludo, sonriéndole.

— Yo soy Adrien, un gusto —.

— ¿Entonces eres el hijo de mi abuelito? — Pregunto, ladeando su cabeza levemente.

— Sí ¿Te ha hablado de mí? — Ella asintió con su cabeza, de una manera poco delicada, logrando que el peinado alto que tenía se viniera abajo y unos mechones cubrieran su rostro.

— Él me habla de ti — La pequeña sintió como las manos de él le quitaban el cabello de su frente.

Se sorprendió levemente cuando escucho aquella pequeña revelación, realmente no esperaba que Gabriel no hablara mucho de él ahora.

Incluso cuando era joven dudaba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Y tú eres hija de Marinette, no? —.

— Sí, ¿Conoces a mi mamá? —.

— Éramos buenos amigos cuando éramos jóvenes, ella era alguien increíblemente talentosa — Los ojos de la pequeña niña parecieron brillar ante ese comentario, logrando que se acercara un poco más a Adrien.

El retrocedió un poco, sintiéndose un poco intimidado.

— ¿Por qué no has ido a nuestra casa entonces? — Pregunto sin dejarlo de observar.

— Eso fue hace mucho pequeña — Intento alejarla, logrando que ella se sentara correctamente — Digamos que cometí varios errores —.

— Puedes disculparte —.

— No es así de fácil preciosa — Rascó su nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

— Si lo es, cuando rompo algo en casa y me disculpo mamá me perdona, me castiga pero no se enoja conmigo — La niña comenzó a hacer un recuento mental de los jarrones que había terminado destruyendo ese mes accidentalmente.

— Lo mío seria condena perpetua — Murmuro, sonriendo ante él comentario.

No sabía qué edad podía tener, pero algo era seguro, hablaba con demasiada propiedad.

— Emma —Una voz femenina los saco de su plática, era Marinette quien se encontraba en la puerta, llamando a su hija.

La voz de ella era firme.

Emma volteo a verlo, guiñando su ojo de manera traviesa.

— Mira — Le susurro, saltando de la silla para correr en dirección a su madre.

Adrien se puso de pie, girando para observarlas a ambas.

— Lo siento — Murmuró la menor, sacando su labio inferior levemente mientras hacia una mueca de arrepentimiento.

Marinette rodó los ojos, cambiando su expresión seria a una comprensiva.

— Hablaremos en la casa ¿De acuerdo? —.

Y ahí, Adrien pudo observar como la pequeña niña se salía con la suya con una simple disculpa.

Tal y como él lo hacía con su madre cuando era niño.

Rió levemente, llamando la atención de Marinette.

El al notar esto, guardo silencio alejando su risa con una pequeña tos fingida.

— Tu niña es muy inteligente para tener cinco años — Fue lo único que pudo decir, un tanto nervioso.

— Tiene seis — Emma se colgó de su brazo — Si quieres seguir el consejo de Emma, creo que deberías empezar por Nino — Saco un bolígrafo de su bolsa, junto con una pequeña tarjeta grabada donde empezó a escribir un número, para después caminar unos pasos hasta él y entregársela — Quizás funcione —.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras ella y Emma.

Observo la tarjeta con cuidado, era completamente blanca por la parte trasera y tenía escrito el número telefónico de Nino.

Le dio la vuelta, notando que era un diseño simple y elegante, era una tarjeta de presentación de Marinette.

Tenía su nombre y su teléfono también.

Debía agradecerle a Emma, la niña sabia dar consejos.

[…]

Tenía una sensación extraña que no podía ignorar, algo tan fuerte que incluso le provoco un dolor de cabeza intenso.

Quería golpearlo, quería tirarlo desde la torre Eiffel y no volver a saber nada más de él.

Desde las primeras horas de la noche comenzó a escuchar algo que creía nunca volvería a escuchar.

Alguien gritaba por ella, por Ladybug.

Y no, no era la voz de un civil pidiendo ayuda, era claramente la voz de Chat Noir.

Maldijo internamente para no mostrar aquel nerviosismo frente a su hija ¿Qué diablos quería él de ella?

Más tarde fue cuando Alya le envió varias fotografías muy poco nitiditas de él, deambulando por los tejados de Paris.

Y según ella, no había dejado de llamarla.

Abrazo a su pequeña hija, quien se encontraba profundamente dormida en su cama, completamente ajena a todo aquel torbellino que ella tenía en su mente.

No quería verlo, pero quería que se callara de una vez, ¿Necesitaba lanzarle un zapato o algo así?

— ¿Piensas responder su llamado? — Le preguntó Tikki, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— No lo sé, no quiero — Respondió en un susurro — ¿Qué puedo hacer? —.

— Han pasado muchos años, Marinette, quizás realmente tiene algo importante que decirte —.

Cerró sus ojos, recordando fugazmente el último encuentro que habían tenido, las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Recordó que él la dejo inconsciente sobre una plataforma de la torre Eiffel para asegurarse que lo dejara marcharse en paz.

Justamente la noche en que ella le iba a dar la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

Y, fue doloroso verlo partir sin decirle que haría, sin decirle si estaría bien.

Supo que todo aquello que le dijo era verdad cuando los Akumas dejaron de estar presentes en Paris, cuando todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Cuando él se fue.

Pero el daño estaba hecho, no había confiado en ella ¿Cómo ella iba a confiar en él luego de tantos años?

No, no lo haría.

No le confiaría lo más importante para ella ahora, no le confiaría a Emma.

Pero de algo estaba segura, tendría que averiguar qué era lo que quería.

Salió de la cama con cuidado, tomo aire y observo a Emma dormir plácidamente, sin preocupaciones.

Se abrazó a sí misma, tomando el valor necesario.

Valor para volver a estar cara a cara frente a él.

— Tikki, transfórmame —.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, terminado el capítulo, creo que fue un logro terminarlo hoy, ¿Les gusto la interacción de la bonita Emma?**

 **Es una niña traviesa e incluso un poco descarada, sin dejar de ser alguien educada y con porte.**

 **Una preciosidah!**

 **Besos!**


	3. Tres

Cuando puso un pie fuera de su departamento sintió que iba a vomitar, o quizás caer de algún edificio.

Sus piernas le temblaban mientras se trasladaba con su yo-yo hacía un edificio de departamentos cercanos, comenzando a correr sobre ellos y saltando para llegar al siguiente.

El fresco de la noche pego directo en su rostro, dejando su nariz fría mientras que su frente sudaba, de nervios _quizás_.

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta el rumbo que estaba tomando, de manera inconsciente se estaba dirigiendo con prisa a la Torre Eiffel, después de tantos que no se había atrevido a estar en la parte más alta, ella había llegado casi a los pies de el gran monumento.

Sus manos temblaron, se sentía como una adolescente. Una risa ligera y nerviosa salió de sus labios, dando un paso hacia atrás para después girar sobre sus talones.

Cuando estaba lista para ir hacia otra dirección, se dio cuenta que en el edificio que se encontraba de frente a donde ella se encontraba, estaba Chat Noir.

Contuvo el aliento al verlo, su cabello rubio estaba claramente más corto, algo despeinado pero sin perder la forma del corte, tenía una barba un poco descuidada de varios días, y sus ojos seguían teniendo ese mismo brillo.

Queria golpearlo para arruinar ese _bello_ rostro.

Pero también quería golpearlo por idiota.

— Ladybug — Pronunció débilmente él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Los años claramente no habían pasado en vano, podía notarlo. Ella no era la misma mujer que había dejado años atrás.

Pero seguía estando hermosa.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir de manera brusca ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo entendería?

Tragó saliva al verla saltar de edificio hacia donde se encontraba, corriendo hacia él.

Por un momento pensó que lo primero que recibiría de ella sería un golpe, uno bien merecido.

Pero en su lugar, sintió sus finos brazos rodearlo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, abrazándolo de manera casi desesperada, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera.

Ella se juró que cuando lo vería le daría la paliza de su vida, que lo alejaría, que le gritaría que volviera de la caja de donde había salido.

Pero verlo ahí, sano y salvo, llamándole, la hizo caer ante él.

— Eres un idiota, un gran idiota — Murmuró aun sin soltarlo.

Él no podía salir de su ensoñación ¿Acaso aquello era real?

Coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella, aprisionándola contra él y colocando su rostro sobre su cabeza, aspirando el aroma de ella.

Comenzó a temblar, nunca había imaginado que algún día podría tenerla así, en sus brazos.

— Pero soy tu idiota —.

— Soy patética, quería colgarte de tu cola en el edificio más alto, pero mírame — Se separó un poco de él, para poder observar su rostro y sonreírle — Estoy molesta, pero feliz de que estés sano y salvo — Una melodiosa risa salió de los labios de ella.

Él puso su mano en su rostro, acariciándolo.

— Estoy aquí, M'lady — Le susurró, sonriéndole ligeramente.

Y ambos supieron en ese momento que los años en definitivamente no habían pasado en vano para ellos de manera física.

Pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

No había nadie más, solo ellos.

Pero, Chat Noir sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, y que ella pediría explicaciones, y realmente quería aplazar aquello lo mas posible.

— Chat, necesito preguntarte tantas cosas, así como hay muchas otras que debo decirte — Comentó, poniendo sus manos en su pecho, alejándose levemente de él — ¿Por qué fuiste a derrotar a Hawkmoth tu solo? ¿Qué pasó con su Miraculous? — Preguntó levemente preocupada.

Pero la conocía, sabía que ella no tardaría en hacer preguntas.

— Ladybug — Hizo una pausa, tomándolo de los hombros — Yo no derroté a Hawkmoth — Confesó.

Ella lo observo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa lo más humanamente posible, su rostro tenía una palpable mueca de confusión.

— ¿Qué? Entonces ¿Cómo? — Observó como el rostro de él comenzaba a mostrar inquietud, entonces ella sabía que algo no andaba bien — Alguien tuvo que derrotarlo, incluso pensé que estabas muerto ¡Preferí pensar que te habías largado para no soportar tal dolor! — Algo dentro de ella le decía que nada estaba bien.

— Nadie lo derrotó, escúchame, por favor — Apretó levemente el agarre de sus manos en los hombros de ella — Hice un trato con él para que — Fue interrumpido, al sentir como era empujado lejos de ella.

— ¡¿Trato?! ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?! — Su respiración repentinamente estaba comenzando a dificultársele.

— Escúchame — Trato de acercarse a ella, pero cada paso que él daba hacia ella, retrocedía — Él solo está desesperado, yo también estoy desesperado — Hizo una pausa — Él dejaría de akumatizar personas si yo le daba algo que él quería —.

— ¿Nuestros Miraculous? — Dijo, llena de amargura.

— Sí, pero no — Pasó sus manos por su rostro, desesperado al observar como ella retrocedía cada vez más, alejándose de él — Por eso me fui, para recuperar algo importante, para protegerte —.

— ¿Protegerme? ¡Te aliaste al enemigo! Pudiste derrotarlo, devolver el Miraculous al guardián ¡Pero te uniste a él! — Le recriminó, señalando su pecho con su dedo índice — ¡Y encima de todo, estas aquí, luego de siete malditos años! ¡No entiendo por qué me sentí feliz de verte! — Soltó, dejando que la desesperación la comenzara a invadir.

— ¡Estoy aquí porque quiero acabar con esto! ¿Por qué no entiendes que lo único que quiero es protegerte de Hawkmoth? — La tomo de los hombros, por la fuerza.

— ¡Estabas harto de pelear contra Akumas y tuviste la oportunidad de detenerlo para siempre! Pero no ¡Vienes y me dices que se demente sigue suelto! — Le grito, intentando soltarse de su agarre — ¡¿Cómo diantres pretendes acabar con esto?! ¿Venir por mi ayuda luego de esto y derrotar a Hawkmoth por que no conseguiste lo que te pidió? — Espetó, molesta.

— No — Hizo una pausa, girando su vista hacia otro lado — Necesitó que me entregues tu Miraculous voluntariamente y no involúcrate— Finalizó, encarándola con una mirada suplicante.

¿Qué no se involucrara? ¡Ja! Por dios ¡Ella era Ladybug! El dejó a Paris todos estos años, él hizo un trato con Hawkmoth ¡No era nadie para detenerla!

Ella estaba más que involucrada, en especial con sus asuntos.

Y ahí supo que tenía razón desde un principio, no le confiaría a Emma.

No la pondría en peligro.

— ¿Y si no acepto? — Lo retó — Dices que buscas protegerme ¿Te atreverías a faltar a tu palabra y causarme _ese daño_? —.

Chat Noir apretó su mandíbula.

— No hagas esto, M'lady —.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! — Se zafó de su agarre, saltando lo más lejos posible de él.

Ahora Chat Noir era un peligro de Paris, un aliado de Hawkmoth y tenía que hacer lo necesario para quitarle su Miraculous a ambos.

Pero en aquel momento, no se atrevía.

— Daña a Paris una sola vez, y no me tentaré, Chat — Y sin más, lanzó su yo-yo para poder darse un gran impulso y salir rápidamente del lugar.

Dejando a Chat Noir completamente solo.

Y ambos con un hueco en el pecho.

[…]

Después de los sucesos ocurridos aquella noche, no había podido tener un sueño digno, más bien no lo había ni intentado.

Plagg había guardado silencio, observando absorto por la ventana del departamento donde ahora tendrían que vivir, buscando seguramente la energía de Tikki.

Por un momento quiso tirarse a la cama y llorar, como si fuera un pequeño niño asustado en una noche de tormenta.

Al principio aquello había sido de ensueño, ella no lo odiaba, estaba preocupada ¡Sentía algo más que preocupación! Pudo sentirlo, en como ella lo miraba y después de todos esos años, quizás entendería, quizás después de que todo aquello acabara, ellos realmente podrían estar juntos.

Solo quizás.

Pero por más que intentara siempre ver el lado positivo de la vida, no siempre era buena.

— Mamá ¿Por qué? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, en voz alta — ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan obstinada? — Jugó con su anillo, al mismo tiempo que veía al suelo.

No la culpaba, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, pero aquella no era su batalla.

Pero era una heroína.

Reprimió unas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir, necesitaba un respiro.

Recordó brevemente que durante sus épocas de estudiante, cuando se llegaba a sentir así, sus amigos estaban ahí para él, aunque no les contara por completo las razones de su sentir, ellos le ayudaban a no caer de manera profunda en la desesperación.

Pero ahora no estaban para él, así como el no estuvo para ellos en todos esos años.

Se levantó del pequeño sofá donde se encontraba, hasta llegar a una estantería donde había abandonado un pequeño portafolio donde, encima, había dejado la tarjeta que Marinette le había entregado aquella mañana.

La observo entre sus manos un segundo

No debía dejar que todo se le derrumbara, intentaría enmendar las cosas en su vida para después de que todo aquel huracán de problemas se desvaneciera, pudiera arreglar las cosas con su dama escarlata.

Aunque esperaba que comprendiera y eso no fuera necesario.

Quizás era momento de empezar a seguir el concejo de Marinette y de la pequeña Emma.

Quizás en algún punto también quisiera saber qué clase de condena le impondría no solo Marinette, si no todos aquellos que alguna vez lo consideraron un amigo.

Tomó su teléfono celular del bolso de su pantalón, desbloqueándolo para empezar a marcar un número de teléfono.

Empezó a sonar, y sus nervios estaban activados.

— _Hey ¿Quién habla? — Contestó al otro lado, con un tono de voz algo acompasada, probablemente estaba dormido._

— Eh ¿Nino? — Recibió un _aja_ por respuesta, tragó saliva — Soy Adrien, mira, sé que es tarde y que probablemente te haya sorprendido pero ¿Podríamos ir a tomar algo? —.

Y del otro lado de la línea, obviamente Nino se encontraba sorprendido, incluso podía jurar que se le había olvidado como respirar.

— _Claro —_ Respondió — ¿ _Un café a las nueve? —._

[…]

No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, la había pasado en vela, dándole vueltas a aquella conversación.

Había sentido tanta felicidad, había sentido sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Pero los había quebrado como si fueran un cristal débil.

— Marinette, tiene que haber una explicación — Le dijo Alya, quien se encontraba recostada tras ella en su cama, acariciando su cabeza — No intentó quitártelo —.

— Por ahora — Añadió, haciendo una mueca.

Alya suspiró, ese día había llegado temprano al departamento de Marinette junto con Nino, luego de ver los mensajes de su amiga, un tanto desesperada.

Nino se ofreció a llevar a Emma a la escuela, quien insistió en quedarse a cuidar de su mamá, puesto que parecía enferma.

Marinette tuvo que llamar a "Gabriel's" para reportarse enferma, se sentía enferma y realmente no tenía ningún ánimo de salir de su cama.

— Yo, sinceramente no puedo creerlo – Hizo una pausa, suspirando — ¿Cómo ese gato se metió en semejante problema? Más bien ¿Qué fue lo que fue a buscar para Hawkmoth? —.

— Mencionó que era "Recuperar" — Dijo Marinette, mientras cubría su rostro con una almohada — Soy una estúpida —.

Alya abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, intentando ser un pilar para que no se derrumbara ante aquel golpe.

Incluso aunque aquello hubiera sido un duro golpe para ella, sabía que su amiga era fuerte a estas alturas de la vida.

Podía recordar a la perfección como se derrumbó la última vez que ella había visto a Chat Noir, fue cuando ella descubrió la identidad secreta de su amiga, de Marinette.

También fue cuando se enteró de la futura llegada de Emma.

Aquello había sido un quiebre tan fuerte para ella que no podía guardarlo, y lo entendía.

Pero aun así aquella vez si fue una sorpresa ver entrar a Ladybug a su habitación, agitada y en llanto, revelando que en realidad era Marinette.

Y la llegada de Emma la había hecho más fuerte, por completo.

— Tengo que estar preparada — Dijo de repente, quitando la almohada de su rostro y acomodando su cabello — En cualquier momento volverá a por mí Miraculous —.

Alya la miró, preocupada.

Se preguntaba si Chat Noir en verdad sería capaz de quitarle el Miraculous, sabiendo que así podía dañarla.

Se preguntaba si él pensaba que _el fin justificaba los hechos_ , si el daño que le podría causar a Marinette fuera menor a lo que vendría.

O si solamente lo hacía por egoísmo.

— Marinette ¿Aún sientes algo por Chat Noir? —.

Ella no contestó, simplemente cerró los ojos.

Negándose, porque todo lo que había sentido esa noche antes de la discusión, quizás simplemente fue una ilusión.

Debía proteger a Paris.

Iba a proteger a Emma.

No dejaría que le quitara a Tikki.

Tikki se encontraba alejada de ambas, pensativa, observando el cielo levemente nublado por la mañana.

¿En qué pensaba Plagg y su portador?

Sabía que estaba en problemas, podía sentirlo ¿Pero por qué no acudir a ellas? ¿Por qué seguían empeñándose a ocultar las cosas?

[…]

Aquella llamada pasada prácticamente de la media noche lo había dejado completamente atónito, realmente no sabía muy bien a ciencia cierta que pensar, o más bien que esperar.

Pero si sabía una cosa, estaba seguro que Adrien había conseguido su número gracias a Marinette, cuando se sintiera mejor le sacaría la información del _por qué._

Revisó su reloj, estaba claramente una hora tarde, y como si fuera alguna clase de mal augurio, la pila de su teléfono estaba completamente muerta.

Venia de dejar a Emma del colegio, como favor a Marinette quien había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida.

Pero por obviedad, no la peor.

Todo ese asunto de Chat Noir la traía loca, y vaya que la comprendía, básicamente se enteró de todo aquello unas semanas después que su prometida.

Y así ambos la apoyaron, guardando sus dos secretos y no permitiendo que callera.

Básicamente solo ellos dos sabían en realidad quien era el padre de Emma, aparte de Marinette claro está, así que ambos hacían hasta lo imposible para ayudarla.

Cuando llego a la cafetería, por la ventana pudo observar que aún se encontraba ahí, esperando un tanto impaciente, moviendo su pierna de manera nerviosa.

Se acercó hasta él, tomando asiento en la silla vacía de enfrente.

— Disculpa la demora, me toco ser la niñera en turno — Bromeó, suspirando en cuando tomo asiento.

— No hay problema, supuse que algo había ocurrido — Comentó, sonriéndole — Nino — Hizo una pausa — No quiero fingir que todo está bien, cuando no lo está — Su mirada bajo levemente — Sé que estuvieron preocupados por mí —.

— Preocupados es poco — Comentó, recargando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

— A donde quiero llegar, es que lo siento, fuiste mi mejor amigo, y realmente te sigo considerando así, lamentablemente no es reciproco — Dijo, levantando la mirada hacia él — No les puedo dar una explicación más que la que ya saben por los _medios_ , pero realmente espero que puedan perdonarme — Busco en el interior de su chaqueta y saco una foto de ambos con el birrete de graduación cuando terminaron en el instituto, colocándola en la mesa arrastrándola hasta él — Enmendar lo que dañe —.

— Es empezar desde prácticamente cero, son siete años — Tomó la foto en sus manos, observándola, sonrió.

Realmente esperaba que Adrien divagara en lo que fuera a decir, pero estaba decidido.

Y por un momento sintió que eran de nuevo aquellos adolescentes en el instituto, él explicándole a Adrien la razón por la que fue acusado de bromista, por culpa de Chloé y dándole ánimos para disculparse con Marinette.

Cuando se hizo oficialmente su primer amigo.

Cuando él consiguió por primera vez un mejor amigo.

— No importa, me perdí de mucho fuera de Paris, no quiero perderme de más — Pensó en Emma por un instante, e imagino la emoción que hubiera sentido al conocer a esa pequeña niña justo después de nacer, en todo el apoyo que le daría a Marinette.

Observo la mano extendida de Nino, quien le sonreía ampliamente.

— Hermano, me llamo Nino Lahiffe, un gusto —.

Y Adrien sintió algo cálido creciendo en su pecho, la felicidad de saber que efectivamente la vida no podía ser tan mala.

Por qué aunque empezaría desde cero con sus amigos, tenía el respaldo de Nino.

— Adrien Agreste, hermano — Tomó su mano y la estrechó.

Ambos rieron levemente.

— Sabes — Añadió Adrien, rascando su nuca — Debo agradecerle a Emma —.

Nino enarcó una ceja, a la par que le decía al mesero que pedía un _café americano_ sin azúcar.

No sabía que él había entablado una conversación con la _pequeño mounstruo._

— ¿Sí? ¿Te golpeo la cabeza para que dejaras de ser un poco idiota? — Adrien rió — Hermano, no estoy jugando, tengo una marca por eso —.

— No, pero algo me decía que era verdad eso — Tosió un poco — Ella me recomendó disculparme, así no estarían molestos conmigo, pero probablemente me castigarían —.

— Suena a algo que diría Emma —.

— Es una niña peculiar, encantadora — Comentó Adrien.

— Creo que ya te conquisto hermano, nos pasa a todos quienes la rodeamos, incluso con Chloé ¿Puedes creerlo? —.

— Sí, lo vi, fue una sorpresa — Hizo una pequeña pausa cuando le colocaron el café a su _amigo_ — ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Marinette casada? —.

Nino escupió levemente el café, limpiándolo con una servilleta.

— No está casada — Se recompuso levemente.

— Oh, entonces son solo ella y Emma — Observó su tasa de café, dudativo — Me pregunto si así era Marinette de pequeña —.

— Hey, también estamos Alya y yo, somos sus tíos — Mencionó frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Por aquel comentario, se dio cuenta que quizás el Padre de Emma era un hombre que no se había responsabilizado de su hija.

Pensó entonces si el padre era aquella pareja _completamente secreta_ que Marinette tuvo durante muchos años durante la universidad.

Sabían que ella salía con alguien, más nunca supieron con quién.

— Es raro — Llamo su atención Nino, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué cosa? —.

— Siempre pensé que en algún momento tú y Marinette terminarían juntos, y aunque básicamente ambos tenían sus _propios asuntos que nadie debe saber_ , mantuve el pensamiento —.

— Algo así me dijo mi padre —.

— Pero, está bien así, después de todo, nuestra pequeño monstruo no estaría aquí —.

Adrien rio, un poco nervioso.

— Hermano, estas divagando —.

[…]

 **YES, LO TERMINE. SALI UN POCO TARDE DEL TRABAJO PERO ALV.**

 **MAS INFO DE MAMA AGRESTE 3**

 **Anyway, disfrute mucho escribiendo el momento entre Nino y Adrien, recuperando una amistad que fue dejada de la nada, ¡Alya no le pondrá las cosas difíciles!**

 **Como prometi, actualización.**

 **Un beso a todos!**


	4. Cuatro

Después de su encuentro con Nino, sentía que una pequeña luz irradiaba al final del túnel, que no todo estaba perdido y que quizás en ese momento se encontraba en el ojo del huracán.

Por un muy breve instante.

Supo que Alya y él estaban comprometidos desde hacía ya un mes, y que increíblemente él le había propuesto matrimonio dos años antes pero en aquella ocasión recibió un _no_ , pero estaba claro que Nino no se rendiría.

También tuvo la oportunidad de ver muchas fotos que Nino le enseñaba desde su móvil, de ellos, en una que otra foto con Marinette y Emma, e incluso Chloé.

Y en una donde toda la clase del instituto se encontraba, excepto él.

Por los días siguientes mediante el móvil ambos se intercambiaban _memes_ , comentarios tontos por mensaje, ese había sido el castigo dictado por Nino.

Según Nino, iba por buen camino.

Durante todo ese tiempo cuando se encontraba en "Gabriel's" buscaba con la mirada a Marinette y a la pequeña Emma, realmente quería agradecerle. Pensó que quizás podría llamarla, pero de cierto modo no lo sentía correcto.

Además, su mente comenzaba a ocuparse en otra cosa: Su padre.

Por obviedad, Gabriel llego a la conclusión que su hijo había fallado.

Y se preparaba.

Ese día había visto a Chloé tomando un ascensor, y recordó que ella solo iba cuando Marinette la llamaba, eso quería decir que ella estaba ahí.

Sabía que tenía un pequeño estudio, entonces no dudo en presentarse ahí, esperando que se encontrara.

Toco la puerta levemente, recibiendo una respuesta positiva.

— Buenos días — Saludó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Marinette al verlo entrar soltó un suspiró de resignación.

No era como si lo odiara, incluso se arrepentía un poco de la manera en la que lo trato, pero realmente le molestaba su actitud.

— Buenos días — Respondió, ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio — ¿Necesita algo? —.

Adrien enarcó una ceja, Marinette se había vuelto un poco difícil de tratar.

Bueno, realmente siempre había sido así cuando la situación lo ameritaba, solo que le era un poco difícil que él fuera _la situación_.

— Venia a darte las gracias — Se acercó unos pasos a ella, quedando del otro lado del escritorio — A ti y a Emma, creo que te tiene controlada —.

Ella río levemente, haciéndolo sonreír.

Bastaba hacerla reír para que se relajara, aparentemente.

— Es una pena que no pueda negarlo — Dejo los papeles en orden en el escritorio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él, más relajada — Entonces ¿Cuál fue el castigo que te dio Nino? — Pregunto, recargándose sobre la silla.

— Mandarle memes a diario — Levantó los hombros, un poco despreocupado — ¿Y el tuyo? —.

Ella bajo la mirada, acariciando su propio brazo.

— Marinette, realmente lo siento y — Fue interrumpido por ella.

— No tienes que disculparte, te quisiste alejar de todo, y en parte te entiendo — Suspiró — Sólo que en aquel tiempo, realmente estábamos preocupados, supongo que lo peor fue enterarnos por los medios de comunicación, por tu padre más bien —.

Adrien apretó su puño, intentando controlarse.

— Te traté con rudeza, aun ahora — Una leve mueca apreció en su rostro — Pero como te dije, no puedes solo volver a nuestras vidas y pensar que todo está bien —.

— Lo sé —.

Ambos guardaron silencio, uno que los comenzaba a llenar de una energía extraña.

Llenándose de perdón.

— Escuche toda tu platica con Emma — Añadió ella, pasando un muy corto mechón de cabello tras su oreja, sin resultado alguno — No era alguien talentosa, soy alguien talentosa —.

— También eres alguien que escucha conversaciones ajenas —.

— Ella me dijo que estabas triste, no le gusto eso — Camino hacia él, quedando a unos pasos de distancia — También fuiste un buen amigo para mi Adrien —.

— Podemos empezar desde cero — Puso su mano en su hombro, ella alzó su vista hacia él — No puedo dar explicaciones, pero si puedo intentar enmendarlo —.

Marinette sonrió ¿Por qué ese maldito modelo siempre se salía con la suya?

— Solo si dejas de ser un idiota —.

— Tendrás que vivir con ello, Mari —.

— Estoy feliz que estés bien, pero a la vez estoy tan molesta contigo — Una carcajada salió de ella — Siempre causas estragos en mi vida —.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Preguntó curioso, enarcando una ceja.

— Cuando te ganes mi confianza de nuevo, te lo diré —.

Adrien resoplo, aunque era algo, había recibido una charla cordial y también había escuchado reír a Marinette en lugar de pequeños insultos disfrazados de cordialidad, o cachetadas con guante blanco.

Ella por su parte, sentía que volvía a ver al mismo alegre muchacho con el cual siempre podía contar, aquel con el que compartía momentos de sinceridad y que le era de gran ayuda a la hora de confeccionar cualquier cosa que llegara a su mente.

El sonido de una llamada entrante al móvil de ella los saco de sus propios pensamientos.

Lo tomo en sus manos y observó de quien era la llamada entrante.

— Es Nino, seguro esta abajo — Usualmente cuando él le hacia el favor de ir por Emma al colegio y dejarla con ella, llegaban sin avisar para darle una sorpresa, según Emma. Nino solo le dejaba un mensaje — ¿Sí? — Contestó.

— _¡Marinette!_ — Gritó del otro lado de la línea, ella contuvo la respiración — _¡Hay un akuma! En las avenidas que dan con Place Charles de Gaulle, en el Arc de Triomphe, nos encerró en los automóviles, controla toda la tecnología alrededor —_ El rostro de Marinette cambió completamente, y Adrien lo notó.

Había nuevamente un akuma en Paris.

Su hija y Nino estaban encerrados, precisamente donde apareció.

— ¡¿En qué avenida están ustedes?! ¡Nino! — Gritó prácticamente, comenzando a sudar frio.

Adrien la observó, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros, intentando tranquilizarla. Ella le dio una mirada, dándole a entender que nada estaba bien.

— _¡Avenida Marceau! —_ Y pudo escuchar un grito de Emma, y como la llamada se cortaba.

— Hay un Akuma — Murmuró, dejando caer el teléfono — Nino y Emma están ahí —.

Y ahí, Adrien supo que todo estaba mal.

Ella con todo su cuerpo tembloroso comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, apresurando el paso.

Él se quedó clavado al piso, sintiendo miedo por primera vez en muchos años.

Miedo por perderla, porque su terquedad no la dejara escucharlo.

Miedo por perder a quienes comenzaba a recuperar.

Y también tenía miedo por perder a alguien que apenas había entrado en su vida.

[…]

Era jueves, aquel día de la semana que se encargaba de ir por Emma de manera voluntaria al colegio, y que había surgido como una pequeña tradición que de verdad disfrutaba.

Era su sobrina favorita después de todo, o por el momento la única.

Además, esa niña siempre lo hacía reír.

Pero ese día, mientras conducía para llegar a "Gabriel's", estando atascados en el habitual tráfico de _Place Charles de Gaulle,_ un Akuma apareció.

Un hombre vestido de látex con detalles que podían imitar a un chip con facilidad, con tonalidades verdosas y su cabello parecía ser sustituido con cables de cobre sin protección, con unos lentes oscuros por demás extraños.

En un principio pensó que podría ser alguien disfrazado, haciendo cosplay de un personaje desconocido para él.

Pero cuando los cables de cobre que tenían por cabello comenzaron a extenderse para tomar carros y uno que otro poste de luz, se alarmó.

Tenía toda la pinta de ser un akuma.

De todo aquello que había tomado, estaba armándose una especie de armadura, deformando los automóviles y todo aquello que obtenía.

Muchas personas lograron escapar, muchas otras se quedaron encerradas en un reducido espacio y muchas otras, bueno, no quería saber lo que les había pasado realmente.

Los seguros del automóvil se pusieron en automático a la par que lo veía reírse, no podían salir, estaban atrapados.

— ¡Tío! ¡Tío! — Lo llamo Emma, sacándolo de su ensoñación — Hay que llamar a mamá —.

Ladybug tenía que aparecer, y así lo hizo.

Y justo después de decirle la ubicación de ambos, los atrapo.

Incluso de alguna manera hizo que su móvil se apagara de manera repentina.

Uno de esos cables los estaba elevando al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con otros.

Tenía miedo por él, miedo de no proteger a Emma.

Miedo por parís.

— ¡Emma, sujétate! — Gritó, observando como la niña era inundada por el pánico, estaban experimentando una leve fuerza centrífuga al ser agitados de manera frenética.

Escuchó un leve llanto por su parte, tenía que hacer algo.

Comenzó a golpear el cristal de la puerta del conductor, con la esperanza de poder romperlo y en cuanto llegara Ladybug, sacar a Emma de ahí.

Se detuvo al ver pasar con rapidez algo que se enredó en la mayoría de los cables que sostenían a los carros en el aire, haciendo una presión aparentemente fuerte, logrando que estos fueran quebrados, como si aquello hubiese sido una pinza para cortarlos, logrando que los autos cayeran dando un fuerte impacto contra el suelo.

Y ahí, en uno de los edificios cercanos estaba Ladybug.

Furiosa.

— Ladybug — Mencionó el hombre, atrayendo los restos de sus cables que se encontraban en el piso, desde su gran armadura conformada por los carros y lámparas de la ciudad — Yo soy _Le technologue_ y estoy aquí para quitarte tu Miraculous —.

— ¡Que original! Puedes unirte a la lista de espera — Su yo-yo regreso a ella, observándolo con mirada desafiante.

Una de las lámparas que tenía en su espalda, amagando como si fuese una espada, fue lanzada hacia ella, quien lo esquivo de manera rápida y observó cómo se clavaba en el concreto del edificio vecino.

Observó como el auto de su amigo se encontraba en pésimas condiciones y como el intentaba romper el vidrio desesperadamente, dentro, Emma observándola, y gritando su nombre.

 _Ladybug._

Salto a la calle, vislumbrando la gente que se encontraba atrapada dentro de los vehículos y otras más en aquella armadura que se había construido el Akuma.

Primero liberaría a los de las calles.

— ¡Cúbranse! — Grito, tomando su yo-yo, dando un fuerte golpe en el cristal trasero del carro de Nino, dándoles una abertura para salir — Corran — Nino asintió, tomando a Emma para poder sacarla.

Vio a su hija, quien no apartaba la mirada de ella.

Comenzó a romper los demás cristales de los carros, dándoles una oportunidad para salir.

— Somos tú y yo — Dijo, al terminar de partir los cristales.

Su rostro tenía furia.

Comenzó a correr hacia ella, haciendo retumbar el piso por donde pasaba.

Tomo otro poste de su espalda lanzándolo con fuerza hacia ella, esta vez de este salían chispas de electricidad.

Ladybug lo volvió a esquivar con facilidad, dando un giro sobre su cuerpo cuando volvió a tocar el suelo.

Observó como el Akuma en turno sonreía de una manera siniestra, para después congelarse en su posición con un gesto desencajado.

« _¡Idiota! ¡No! »_ Sonó dentro de la mente de _Le technologue,_ provocándole un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Iba directamente hacia Emma, quien venía siendo perseguida desesperadamente por Nino.

Ella al ver a Ladybug en peligro, corrió hacia ella, pensando que podría ayudar.

Se congelo al ver la dirección de aquello.

Y antes que siquiera estuviera cerca de ella y Nino, quien la había alcanzado a alzar en sus brazos, el objeto se estrelló en el suelo dejando un leve cráter.

Chat Noir lo había golpeado con sus manos, con una fuerza por demás sobrehumana cabe decir, destruyéndolo por completo.

Claramente había utilizado cataclismo.

Se levantó del suelo, observando al frente.

— Llévatela de aquí — Le ordenó Chat Noir a Nino, quien asintió simplemente y salió corriendo con ella en sus brazos.

— ¡Ladybug! ¡Ladybug! — Gritó Emma, sacándola de su transe.

— ¡Esto no era parte del trato! — Le gritó, impotente a la figura akumatizada que se encontraba completamente petrificada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Ladybug al ver que se acercaba a ella, tomando su yo-yo.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Estabas hecha piedra! Hice lo que no pudiste — Le enfrentó, girándose hacia el Akuma.

— Tú estás de su lado — Bramó molesta, desviando su mirada hacia el akuma.

Chat Noir suspiró, como podía llegar a ser necia esa mujer.

Su anillo sonó por primera vez, no tenía mucho tiempo.

« _Levántate y pelea, no haré desperdicio de mi energía»_

El akuma cubierto por aquella extraña armadura comenzó a moverse de la nada, golpeando donde Ladybug se encontraba.

Ella saltó, quedando sobre el brazo mecánico de él, lazándolo con su yo-yo de la articulación de su aparente hombro para destrozarlo y que este callera.

— ¡Miserable! — Gritó, observando como su brazo mecánico se desplomaba al suelo.

— ¡Luckycharm! — Invocó su amuleto, elevando el yo-yo al aire.

El akuma pensó que sería un buen momento para atacar, los restantes cables de cobre unidos a su cabeza salieron disparados hacia ella, con la clara intención de tomarla.

Ladybug sabía que todo aquello era cuestión de segundos, que tenía una abertura en su defensa mientras invocaba el Luckycharm y esta vez no tenía alguien que le defendiera.

O eso pensó.

Pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver como el bastón de Chat Noir impactaba contra los cables, desviando su trayectoria e impactándolos directamente contra el suelo.

— ¡Te dije que no dejaría que la lastimaras! — Gritó, sabiendo muy bien que Hawkmoth escucharía.

Ella lo observó, para después tomar el objeto que su encantamiento le había otorgado, una lata de aceite.

Chat Noir se posiciono a su lado, mirando de reojo el objeto.

— ¿Vas a poner las cosas algo resbalosas? — Bromeó, logrando que Ladybug resoplara, alejándose levemente de él y viéndolo recelosa.

Su anillo sonó de nuevo, la miró unos instantes, sabía que pronto ella acabaría con aquello, pero no la iba a dejar sola.

No cuando Hawkmoth no tenía miedo a dañarla.

Ella observó a su alrededor, notando que su principal apoyo en el suelo eran las llantas de varios automóviles, después una parte completamente intacta frente a ellos, básicamente lo que los separaba en distancia.

Buscó algo que fuera el objeto donde contuviera el Akuma, solo pudo notar sus lentes oscuros, algo extraños.

— Sus lentes — Murmuró, abriendo la lata de aceite.

La lanzó con fuerza para que callera entre ellos, esparciendo por completo su contenido en la calle.

— Te voy a destrozar, pedazo de chatarra — Lo incitó, sonriendo de una manera un poco arrogante mientras que con su mano le hacía una seña para que se acercara.

 _Le technologue_ mostró una mueca de molestia, para comenzar a avanzar de manera rápida para llegar a ella.

Cuando las piernas mecánicas hicieron contacto con el aceite derramado en el suelo, y agregando a la velocidad en la que iba, inmediatamente resbaló y se impactó bruscamente con el suelo.

Con ayuda de su yo-yo realizo un rápido movimiento para llegar sobre el pecho de aquella armadura mecánica, ya ahí pudo tomar los extraños lentes para quebrarlos de un golpe contra el suelo.

Aquella mariposa purpura que no había visto en mucho tiempo salió de ahí, volando.

Chat Noir la observó, cerró sus puños y se dispuso a irse, su transformación estaba a punto de acabar, dejándola finalmente sola.

Ladybug tomó su yo-yo, atrapando el akuma y purificándolo de manera eficaz, para después lanzar la lata de aceite al aire, reparando los daños sufridos.

Pero no todo podía ser reparado por el poder del Luckycharm, había cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausta, tomando un poco de fuerza para irse, su Miraculous sonaba insistente.

A su alrededor los destrozos de la calle habían sido reparados, al igual que los daños que habían sufrido algunas estructuras y automóviles.

Pero había gente dentro de ellos inconscientes y uno que otro herido con algunos raspones, y esperaba que solo fuera eso.

Escucho las sirenas de las ambulancias no muy lejos de ahí, les encargaría aquello, ya no podía hacer nada más.

Observó al hombre que se encontraba tendido en el piso no muy lejos de ella, inconsciente. Sus lentes oscuros ahora eran unos lentes que pudo reconocer como los _Google glasses_ , no tenía tiempo para esperar a que despertara, luego encontraría respuestas.

Pero pensaba que había sido lo habitual de hace años: Alguien con sentimientos negativos, blanco fácil de un akuma.

Buscó con la mirada a Chat Noir, pero él ya no se encontraba ahí.

Lanzó su yo-yo para salir disparada por los aires y buscar una ubicación segura para deshacer su transformación.

Llevo su mano hacia su pecho, intentando encontrarle sentido a todo aquello, se suponía que él iba tras su Miraculous, entonces ¿Por qué no ayudo al akumatizado en turno?

¿Por qué salvó unos civiles que él no conocía? No lo sabía, pero le daba las gracias, ella no había podido actuar a tiempo y de no haber intervenido él, quizás la batalla no hubiera terminado a su favor.

Quizás habría perdido a dos seres queridos para ella.

En parte, sentía que el Chat Noir que alguna vez conoció estaba ahí, aunque quisiera negarlo por las declaraciones que le había hecho, no habría otra respuesta lógica para que él, aliado con Hawkmoth, salvará a civiles que claramente al portador del Miraculous de la mariposa no le importaban.

Aunque notó algo extraño, pareciera como si en esos momentos Hawkmoth tuviera una discusión con su campeón.

Llegó a un callejón cercano y solitario, donde su transformación desapareció, dejando caer a una cansada Tikki sobre sus manos.

Ella le sonrió a Marinette, para después entrar dentro de su chaqueta.

Salió de su escondite lo más rápido que pudo, comenzando a mezclarse con la gran multitud que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de donde había ocurrido aquel ataque.

Tanto como reporteros, policías, paramédicos y civiles se daban paso, ya sea para entrar o para salir del lugar.

— ¡Marinette! — Escucho tras ella, girando su vista y encontrándose con un agitado Adrien, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a ella — ¿Dónde? —.

No recibió respuesta, solo observo su rostro y supo inmediatamente que seguía buscando.

Se preguntaba en que momento Adrien la había seguido, o si era eso.

Sintió como él la tomaba de la muñeca, para no perderla en la multitud.

Comenzó a caminar frente a ella, arrastrándola prácticamente para llegar a una valla metálica, donde la policía había acordonado la zona del suceso.

Y ahí los vieron, a no muchos metros sentados en la parte trasera de una ambulancia, mientras revisaban los signos vitales de Emma.

— ¡Déjenos pasar, ahí está mi hija! — Exclamó, intentando llamar la atención de un oficial.

Este los miró por un segundo, y luego la dirección a donde señalaban, observando el parecido de ambos con la niña en cuestión y los dejo pasar, a ambos.

— Gracias — Murmuraron ambos, para apresurar su pasó hasta llegar donde ella.

— ¡Mamá! — Gritó Emma al verlos llegar, intentando bajarse de donde se encontraba sentada, pero antes de lograrlo fue aprisionada por un abrazo de Marinette.

— Emma, estas bien — No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, no recordaba cuando había sido que sintió más miedo en su vida, pero claramente esto la superaba por mucho.

— Sí, también estoy bien — Comentó Nino sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano a Adrien para saludarlo.

Él lo abrazo efusivamente.

— Me alegro que estés bien hermano — Le dijo al momento de separarse y palmearle levemente la espalda, recibiendo quejas de dolor.

— Nino — Le llamo Marinette — Gracias por protegerla, de verdad — Se giró hacia él, con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos.

Él puso su mano en el hombro, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

— Ladybug llegó a tiempo, e increíblemente Chat Noir, fueron ellos Mari — Y ella sabía que aquel comentario era para hacerla pensar más.

Y quizás tratar de entender todo aquello.

Obviamente tendría que cuidarse de Chat Noir, pero ahora sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a dañar civiles.

Y tendría que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel gato.

Adrien, por su parte no dejaba de observar el semblante de la pequeña Emma, estaba claro que había pasado por una situación horrible y, de no haber llegado a tiempo, algo horrible hubiera pasado.

Y a pesar de eso, ella se mantenía firme, mostraba valentía.

Incluso había sido capaz de salir corriendo en la dirección de Ladybug para socorrerla, algo muy pero muy riesgoso, pero la niña lo había hecho.

Era especial, y sentía una opresión muy grande al pensar en lo que pudo pasar si no la hubiera protegido.

Por qué aunque no la conocía del todo, porque cuando se perdió su vida por ser un tonto, ella le había abierto los brazos y guiado prácticamente por el buen camino.

Gracias a esa pequeña niña, gracias a la hija de Marinette el ya no se encontraba solo y sin rumbo.

Acarició su cabeza, recibiendo una sonrisa encantadora de parte de ella.

Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y de Marinette para poder observarla, regalándole una sonrisa.

— Emma, estoy feliz de que estés bien —.


	5. Cinco

El momento amargo ya había pasado, ya podían respirar con tranquilidad.

Solo esperaban que terminaran de revisar a Emma los paramédicos.

Y aunque medio mundo se encontraba ajetreado por los sucesos, ellos se podían encontrar un poco más tranquilos cuando supieron que no hubo más que heridos, eso fue quitarles un peso de encima a los portadores de los Miraculous.

— Marinette, tienes que reprimir a esta niña — Comentó Nino, cargando en brazos a Emma mientras comenzaban a alejarse de la ambulancia, dando espacio a otras personas — ¿Viste _él video_? — Por suerte había checado sus redes sociales, donde aparecía un video de la pequeña corriendo hacia Ladybug para socorrerla — Eso es estar loca — Una mueca de enojo apareció en su rostro, dirigiéndose a Emma.

Marinette suspiró, no había visto ese dichoso video circulando las redes, lo había visto desde el frente, lo había vivido en carne propia.

Adrien la observó, esperando su respuesta. Ella solo aclaro su garganta.

— Lo vi de camino, fue lo que me motivó a bajarme del taxi — Aseguro, caminando a la par de ambos hombres.

— También lo vi de camino — Añadió Adrien, pensativo — Fue algo muy valiente, pero torpe — Marinette lo fulmino con la mirada, no se suponía que le diera ánimos a su hija para que repitiera ese acto — Más que nada torpe —.

— Valiente y torpe, las mismas palabras con las que describiría a Marinette, claramente es tu hija — Una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos, girando para ver la dueña de esta.

— ¡Tía Aly! — Exclamó al verla, alzando su mano hacia ella — ¡Sálvame! Me regañan — Se quejó, intentando fingir un leve llanto.

Adrien rio un poco, esa condenada niña sí que era buena.

— Y lo tienes merecido, pequeño monstruo ¡Mira que asustarnos a todos así! — Le respondió Alya, para después dirigirse a Marinette para abrazarla con fuerza.

Adrien quedó un poco sorprendido ante ese gesto, él esperaría que se lanzara a los brazos de su prometido, de Nino.

Pero ahí estaba, abrazando fuertemente a Marinette.

« _Gracias_ » La escuchó susurrar para ella.

Cuando se separó de ella, notó algo extraño que nunca pensó que vería.

Alya con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se giró hacia Nino y Emma, para abrazarlos con fuerza ambos.

— Solo me hacen preocuparme —.

— Lo siento — Murmuraron ambos para ella, sacándole una leve sonrisa.

Adrien sintió una opresión en su pecho, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era Marinette.

— Gracias — Murmuró ella, con su mirada dirigida hacia sus amigos e hija.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó algo confundido, observando sus facciones.

Parecía como si fuera a terminar llorando en cualquier instante, tenía sus pestañas inferiores algo humedecidas.

— Por estar aquí esta vez —.

Ella sonrió, no lo estaba observando, pero sabía que esa sonrisa era para él.

Por primera vez en aquellos años, no se había perdido de algo, aunque fuera algo malo, había hecho algo bien.

Había resguardado la felicidad de ellos, y estaba con ellos en aquel momento.

— No me iré de nuevo —.

Y por un breve momento, ambos sintieron un ambiente de complicidad.

Alya se separó de ambos, aspirando todo el aire posible que pudiera entrar a sus pulmones, intentando tranquilizar su respiración, Nino pasó a Emma a brazos de Marinette, logrando que Alya dirigiera su mirada hacia ella.

Y hacia Adrien.

— Debó admitir que Chloé tiene razón, si te ves un poco acabado Adrien — Comentó, observando a su antiguo amigo — Por lo menos no estás muerto —.

— No sé si ofenderme o sentirme alagado por lo último —.

Marinette y Nino rieron levemente, era bien acertado el comentario.

— No te está golpeando hermano, así que deberías estar alagado — Bromeó Nino, para después recibir un leve golpe de parte de su prometida.

— Ah pasado un tiempo, Alya — Le tendió su mano para saludarla, ella lo observó durante unos instantes para después resoplar al tiempo que tomaba la mano.

— Me alegro que la tierra no te haya comido, Agreste —.

— Auch — Murmuró Marinette, acompañada de una risa estrepitosa de Nino.

— Creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí — Alya soltó el agarre del saludo, dirigiéndose a Nino — Deje mi carro a unas cuadras cuando ya no se podía avanzar y comencé a llenarme de pánico — Agregó — Nino, ve a ver lo de tu coche para poder irnos —.

Oh, cierto.

Agradecía al poder de su amiga para poder reparar aquellos daños, de no ser así tendría que pagar una gran suma para reparar su coche, o en su defecto comprar uno nuevo.

Solo tenía que ir a reclamarlo para que no se lo llevara tránsito, debido a que muchos abandonaron sus coches cuando pudieron para correr en su salvación.

— Si me disculpan, iré por el coche — Comentó, comenzando a caminar entre la multitud para poder acercarse donde se encontraba su coche, o en todo caso un oficial con el que pudiera hablar.

El movimiento en aquel lugar parecía nunca terminar, muchos estaban dando lo mejor de ellos para poder atender a todos los heridos que había, y los oficiales se encargaban de mantener la calma mientras arreglaban el asunto para liberar los automóviles.

Tenía en su vista ya su automóvil, y aun lado un oficial daba la orden que se lo llevara la grúa.

Vaya que tenía mala suerte.

Comenzó a apresurar su pasó, tenía que ir rápido para evitar aquello.

Y ahí fue cuando vio a un hombre mayor, sentado en el suelo recargando su espalda contra un automóvil, respirando de manera agitada.

Se detuvo unos instantes, observando a su alrededor, preguntándose si alguien se acercaría a atenderlo.

Tenía un bastón a un lado suyo, así que supuso que le era difícil caminar.

Su playera estilo _hawaiana_ estaba sucia, y tenía uno que otro desgarre.

Volvió su vista hacia su auto, lo estaban comenzando a levantar con la dichosa grúa.

Gruñó levemente, comenzando a caminar.

En dirección al anciano.

— Señor — Llamó la atención de este, quien lo observó — Venga, lo llevaré con los paramédicos para que lo atiendan — Se inclinó hacia él, pasando su brazo por los suyos para que quedaran debajo de sus hombros y así poder levantarlo.

— Es usted muy amable joven — Fue interrumpido.

— Dígame Nino — Le dijo, sonriendo.

Tomó su bastón con su mano libre y con este se impulsó para levantarlo y servirle de apoyo.

— De acuerdo, joven Nino — Corrigió, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor.

— Vamos despacio, no se esfuerce —.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta donde se encontraba la ambulancia, donde atendían los paramédicos.

Estos últimos al ver a Nino siendo apoyo del señor, llegaron en su ayuda para atenderlo de prioridad, al ser de la tercera edad.

Se despidieron, Nino comenzó a caminar en dirección de sus amigos, resignado a tener que ir por su automóvil en otra ocasión, pero satisfecho de haber sido de ayuda para el anciano.

Mientras tanto, él lo observaba irse mientras era atendido.

Tomó su muñeca, donde antes se encontraba su pulsera con aquel dije tan especial.

— Wayzz, guíalo bien —.

[…]

No quería dejar sola a Emma, pero realmente tenía que aclarar su mente.

Había akumas de nuevo en parís, Chat Noir estaba aliado con Hawkmoth y aun así prácticamente había peleado a su lado.

Y los había salvado.

¿Sería capaz de escucharlo?

Recogió sus piernas hacia ella, abrazándolas y pegándolas a su pecho, estaba confundida.

Se preguntaba si él estaba siendo egoísta o si realmente lo hacía para protegerla.

Si fuera esto último ¿Por qué se empeñaría en protegerla?

Realmente ella creía que si él había sobrevivido a la pelea (que nunca tuvo) con Hawkmoth, quizás se había cansado de ella y ahora tendría una familia.

¿Cuál era su empeño?

Por un momento, pensó que quizás él la seguía queriendo, pero inmediatamente desecho la idea para que su corazón no diera un brinco de emoción.

Pensó en su vida, estaba plagada de coincidencias que incluso le daban miedo.

Sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda, en completo silencio se acercó a ella, sentándose a un lado.

Y ambos durante un breve instante, observaron en silencio la vista de la Torre Eiffel que les ofrecía estar sobre _Place de Varsovie._

Chat Noir la observaba con detenimiento, recordando que en aquel lugar hacia años habían combatido a un Akuma, para ser exacto, su antigua compañera de clase, Alix.

Y como había trabajado con dos Ladybugs, algo irreal para él.

— Gracias — Murmuró ella, sin girar a verlo.

— ¿Por qué? —.

Ella lo dudó un instante, mordiendo su labio inferior levemente.

— Por estar aquí — Hizo una pausa, el contuvo levemente el aliento — Porque, aun cuando no tenemos las mismas ideas, salvaste a esos civiles, incluso a mí — Concluyó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— Estaré aquí — Le dijo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tocarla, para no atraerla hacia él — Yo sólo busco protegerte — Su mano se volvió un puño — Pero hay cosas que debo hacer —.

Ella lo miró de reojo, estaba tenso.

Se preguntó si aún lo conocía, si alguna vez lo llego a conocer.

Y sabía bien que si lo último fuese una respuesta negativa, había sido su culpa.

Por qué sí, eran héroes.

Pero también eran humanos, y ellos eran una pareja.

Durante un instante se preguntó si debía decirle que ella se había quedado con una parte de él.

— No puedo confiar en ti Chat, ya no — Murmuró, girando su rostro hacia él.

Donde sus ojos se encontraron.

Y ella supo en ese momento, de nuevo, que no importaba que pasara, no le podía confiar a quien más amaba a alguien que ya no conocía.

O que realmente nunca conoció.

— Supongo que yo tampoco puedo confiar en ti — Aquello estrujo su corazón, el de ambos — No me iré de nuevo — Continuo, buscando la mano de ella — No dejaré que los akumas dañen a gente inocente, tampoco dejaré que te hagan daño — Aquello era como una promesa implícita — Pero seguiré insistiendo en que me entregues tu Miraculous, incluso si veo la oportunidad te lo quitare, Ladybug — Ella se estremeció ante esas palabras, estaban cargadas de tristeza.

E increíblemente, a pesar que sabía que hablaba en serio, no sintió miedo.

La mano de él tomó la suya, entrelazándola.

Y aunque ambos tenían aquellos trajes mágicos, podían sentir el calor del otro.

— Prefiero dañarte yo de esa manera, a lo que te podría pasar —.

Si Chat estaba dispuesto a dañarla así para protegerla ¿Qué tan malo tendría que ser la otra opción?

— Tienes la oportunidad perfecta ahora ¿Qué te detiene? — Preguntó, observando como sus manos se amoldaban a la perfección.

Como si estuvieran hechas para estar juntas.

— No lo sé — Confesó, acariciando con su mano libre la de ella — Quizás porque extrañaba esto —.

Él la desarmaba, aun después de tanto tiempo.

Rió levemente, haciéndolo sonreír.

— Eres un idiota — Murmuró.

— Soy tu idiota —.

 _« Eras »_ Corrigió ella mentalmente.

— Ladybug — Él la llamó.

Ella simplemente no podía dejar de ver sus manos entrelazadas.

— ¿Uhm? —.

— Si hago todo esto, es por qué no tengo opción, no solo tú estás en juego — Lentamente fue soltando el agarre que tenía con su mano.

Ella por un momento sintió pánico.

Él se le resbalaba de las manos, otra vez.

Y la recordó, su razón de ser fuerte, Emma.

— Y si yo hago todo eso, es porque no solo yo o parís está en juego — Su voz se había tornado más seria de lo que anteriormente sonaba — Voy a darlo todo —.

Él sonrió, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, algo confundido.

Preguntándose si ella ocultaba algo.

Y al ver su mirada, supo que era así.

Un ligero temblor se apodero de su cuerpo, intentando ignorarlo.

Divagando brevemente.

— Ocultas algo — Le dijo de manera directa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la torre, haciéndola respingar — Pero, sea lo que sea que ocultes, estoy seguro de una cosa —.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó nerviosa, observándolo de reojo.

El observo la mano que había entrelazado con ella, recordando su calor.

Recordando algo más que el calor de su mano.

— Tú corazón aun me pertenece — Ella abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, intentando replicarle, pero nada salió de su boca — Así como el mío sigue siendo tuyo — Hizo una pausa, dándole la espalda — Cuando todo esto acabe, espero que puedas perdonar a este gato —.

Y con ayuda de su bastón, se impulsó fuertemente hacia arriba para desaparecer entre las sombras de parís.

Ella llevo su mano hacia su pecho.

Una lágrima se derramo, pero sería la última que saldría de sus ojos para él.

Después de todo, básicamente se habían declarado la guerra.

[…]

Había estado hasta tarde en el departamento donde Alya vivía, con sus padres, ella insistía en no dejarlo ir para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Él se tuvo que negar, por la mañana tendría que ir a su propio departamento a buscar ropa limpia, además de que sabía que ella estaría ajetreada desde la mañana por la nueva noticia que golpeaba a Paris, una vez más había atacado un Akuma, dejando heridos.

Hacia un año aproximadamente ellos vivían juntos en un departamento cercano al que ahora él ocupaba, pero luego de su primera propuesta de matrimonio saliera mal, ambos habían decidido darse un tiempo.

Ella había vuelto donde sus padres, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

Ahora ambos estaban juntos de nuevo, con una boda en puerta.

Pero habían decidido permanecer así hasta el día de la boda.

Cuando llegó, se le dificulto abrir la puerta, quizás por el cansancio mental que había estado experimentando.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su abrigo y tirarlo hacia el sillón más cercano, lo acomodaría por la mañana.

Pero falló.

El abrigo cayó, pero algo inesperado pasó.

Sonó como si algo un poco más pesado que el abrigo impactara con el piso.

Reviso si había dejado su móvil ahí, pero no, lo tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Levantó el abrigo y metió su mano dentro del bolsillo derecho, luego del izquierdo.

Y ahí encontró algo que no sabía que tenía, o al menos recordara.

Lo sintió como una pequeña caja de madera, y cuando lo sacó de ahí lo pudo confirmar.

Era una pequeña caja de madera con forma hexagonal, con un símbolo extraño en la cubierta.

Nunca había visto nada parecido a eso, y realmente le extrañaba bastante.

¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí?

Sintió curiosidad por su contenido, pero la voz de la razón le decía que quizás se había quedado en su abrigo por accidente.

Aunque aquello era poco creíble ¿Por qué demonios sería un accidente?

— Al demonio — Se dijo, sentándose en el sillón donde se suponía que iba a dejar su abrigo.

Abrió la caja y de esta una extraña luz verde comenzó a emanar.

— ¡Una bomba! — Dio un pequeño grito, tirando la caja al suelo.

Dejo su peso caer hacia atrás, logrando que se fuera de espaldas junto con todo y el sillón, dejándolo en el piso.

— ¡Hey! No soy una bomba — Escuchó, era una voz tranquila — Deberías tranquilizarte, joven maestro —.

¿Joven maestro? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

 _« ¡Para empezar! ¿Quién demonios estaba hablando? ¡Estoy solo! »_ Pensó, completamente impresionado.

Y aterrado.

— Necesitó hablar con usted, sería muy amable de su parte si toma al compostura — Su voz era seria, pero Nino notó algo.

Había un toque de melancolía.

Dejó ver su cabeza sobre el sillón que se encontraba tirado y lo que vio, lo dejo sin palabras.

Era una criatura parecida a Tikki, con unas obvias diferencias, él era verde y aparentemente tenía un caparazón a su espalda.

Era un kwami.

— ¡Woah! Espera, espera ¡Eres un kwami! ¡Un kwami salió de una cajita! — Se levantó por completo, emocionado — ¿Por qué un kwami salió de una cajita? — Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

— Mi nombre es Wayzz, de él Miraculous de la tortuga — Explicó, señalando la pulsera que se encontraba en la caja, en el piso — Guía de los guardianes de los Miraculous —.

— Eres increíble — Nino lo inspeccionó, tomando la pulsera en sus manos a la par que se sentaba en el suelo — Espera ¿Por qué esta aquí el Miraculous? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —.

Wayzz cerró los ojos, tomando fuerza.

— Eres el nuevo guardian, joven maestro, no me sorprende que tengas conocimiento de lo que un Kwami es —.

— ¡Espera! ¿Esto es real? Entonces, me poder transformar — Lo último no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Se colocó la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, admirándola — Esto es increíble —.

Nino observó a Wayzz, quien tenía un rostro decaído.

El kwami se encontraba triste, no parecía lo que recordaba que Marinette le dijo de su primer encuentro con Tikki.

Tikki irradiaba felicidad y energía aun cuando las cosas estaban adversas.

— Wayzz, un momento — Hizo una pausa, observando la pulsera — Tu antiguo portador era el guardian, entonces ¿Por qué me eligió? ¿Dónde está? Te necesita para serlo —.

Wayzz negó con la cabeza, sin cambiar su semblante.

Nino poco a poco comenzaba a entender.

Si se necesitaba un nuevo guardian, era porque algo le había pasado al anterior.

— Necesitamos ir por los Miraculous restantes, joven maestro, así le puedo explicar todo — Aquello parecía una súplica latente.

Él se sintió un poco mal, había sentido una emoción embriagadora cuando aquella pequeña criatura estaba sufriendo.

Porque quizás había perdido a su antiguo portador.

Nino acuno ambas manos, dejando que el descansara en ellas y acercándolo a su rostro.

— Wayzz, cuenta conmigo, dime que tengo que hacer — Le dijo sin dejar de mirar al kwami.

Este le devolvió la mirada, suspiró.

— Habrá que tener cuidado, de ser posible, contactar a Ladybug — Hizo una pausa — Esta será la primera vez que — Fue interrumpido.

— Ladybug es una buena amiga mía, conozco a Tikki — Explicó, Wayzz se sorprendió levemente que él comenzara a tratar con normalidad la situación a pesar que hace unos minutos se encontraba completamente asustado — No sabré mucho de esto, necesitaré tu guía, pero haré lo mejor — Finalizó, sonriéndole.

Wayzz le devolvió la sonrisa, Fu no se había equivocado.

Le recordó levemente la vez que conoció a Fu, también él se encontraba decaído por perder a su antiguo portador, pero Fu fue capaz de sacarle una sonrisa.

— Ve al barrio chino y busca una clínica de limpia de aura, podrás encontrar un símbolo de una tortuga en la puerta —.

— De acuerdo — Se puso de pie, aun con Wayzz en sus manos — ¿Cómo? Tú sabes —

— Solo di, " _Wayzz, transfórmame" —_ Cerró sus ojos, asintiendo, era la hora.

— Wayzz, transfórmame —.

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE FAQ**

 **Disculpen la demora, el viernes y sábado tuve que salir de la ciudad por motivos personales, ósea, no hubo tiempo para preparar esto y subirlo como acostumbro, igual ya saben que los fines de semana no actualizo xd**

 **En fin ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Una escena llena de sentimientos con nuestros héroes, y el legado de otro.**

 **Amo la idea de Nino como el portador del Miraculous de Wayzz, pero, lamentablemente para que esto pasara, algo tendría que pasarle al maestro Fu.**

 **Él sabía que algo iba a pasar ¿Pero qué?**

 **Incógnitas para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Si hay un nuevo héroe, algo fuerte tiene que venir.**

 **Otra cosa ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Enserio todos sus comentarios me dan mucho amor y ganas de seguirle, no pensaba que este arremedo de historia de verdad le iria a gustar a alguien, pero es hermoso ver que sí!**

 **Un beso a todos!**


	6. Seis

Cuando él se fue, ella se quedó unos minutos admirando la vista que le ofrecía Paris en esos momentos.

Acarició la mano que él había tomado, recordando el calor que le transmitía.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Aunque no quisiera, sentía que le decía la verdad, pero no quería admitirlo porque había traicionado su confianza, porque sabía que no había ningún mal peor que Hawkmoth.

Había lastimado a París de la peor manera posible.

Y su deber era derrotarlo, no aliarse a él.

— Ambos somos los idiotas — Susurro, observando su mano.

No quería perder su calor.

Y eso la enojaba consigo misma ¿Cómo era posible que le siguiera poniendo el mundo de cabeza? Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas cosas.

Y ella estaba dividida entre su deber y lo que quería hacer.

— ¿Alguna ayuda? — Pregunto al cielo, intentando no reír de manera amarga.

Y cuando bajo la mirada, ahí a lo lejos pudo observar a alguien corriendo ágilmente, saltando sobre los edificios a la altura de _Museé Rodin_ , algo extremadamente lejos para poder distinguir claramente.

Al principio pensó que era alguien practicando parkour, no era extraño en la ciudad del amor que esto sucediera.

Pero algo dentro de ella le hacía dudar.

Tomó su yo-yo y lo abrió para poder con claridad, haciendo una gran cantidad de zoom.

Era un sujeto con un traje verde, tenía una capucha que le cubría su cabeza y un antifaz.

Además de que en su espalda portaba lo que parecía ser un escudo.

Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza, aquello no era bueno.

Se levantó de un brinco para caer hacia el vacío, evitando un choque de lleno contra el concreto al lanzar su yo-yo a los pies de la torre Eiffel para salir impulsada por los aires y caer sobre el techo del edificio de la UNESCO, adivinando su ruta, ahí lo podría interceptar fácilmente.

Comenzó a correr para llegar hasta él, quien parecía sumamente concentrado en lo que hacía, como si tuviera miedo de caer.

Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo definirlo más, aquello que tenía en su espalda, su escudo (aparentemente, tenía forma de caparazón.

« _Una tortuga_ » Pensó.

Un poco de pánico la empezó a invadir, si aquello era un portador del Miraculous ¿Dónde estaba el maestro Fu?

O en todo caso ¿Sería un akuma?

— ¡Detente! — Exclamó, ya a unos pocos metros de él, estando a la par — ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! —.

Quizás ya era paranoia, pero no se podía dar el lujo de confiar en cualquiera, menos si parecía que tuvieran súper poderes o algo nuevo con que lidiar, teniendo ya sobre ella a Hawkmoth y Chat Noir.

— Ladybug ¡Al fin! No tengo tiempo, creo — No se detuvo, su pasó seguía al mismo tiempo, pero sintió alegría de verla — Tenemos que ir al distrito ocho, en el barrio chino — Saltó hacia el edificio continuo.

Ella enarcó una ceja, ahí era donde vivía el maestro Fu.

— Contesta la pregunta — Lanzo su yo-yo hacia él, bloqueándole el paso.

— Mira, lo más prudente es que no perdamos tiempo ¡Lo digo enserio, mujer! — Recibió una mirada fulminante de ella, él se sintió pequeño — ¡Ya va! Ehm — Dudó un poco, recordando cuando se vio al espejo cuando se transformó por primera vez — Soy Jade Turtle y de verdad tenemos que irnos —.

Ella observó sus muñecas, buscando el Miraculous de la tortuga que ella ya conocía, el que el Maestro Fu portaba.

Y lo encontró.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Exclamó, algo sorprendida, él supo que había visto su Miraculous, que en ese punto sería difícil.

— Esto es nuevo para mí ¡Por favor confía! Tengo que recuperar los Miraculous, y aunque mi kwami no me lo dijo, tengo el presentimiento que el antiguo guardian está en peligro — Ella suavizó su expresión, teniendo miedo.

¿Chat Noir habrá caído tan bajo como para ir tras el guardian?

Ella dentro de su corazón quería creer que no.

Miró de reojo al portador, examinándolo.

Soltó un suspiro y contrajo su yo-yo, abriendo el camino para él.

— Démonos prisa, sé a dónde te quieres dirigir — Mencionó, viendo hacia el frente y comenzando a desplazarse.

Empezaron su camino por Paris hacia el distrito ocho, Ladybug a pesar de ir al frente no dejaba de mirar de reojo al portador de la tortuga, recelosa y aun algo desconfiada.

Él por su parte se encontraba nervioso, nunca había visto a Marinette tan a la defensiva, no le había dado tiempo para poder decirle que era él, que era Nino.

Por su mente paso el pensamiento de que Marinette se preocupaba por el guardian, nunca lo había mencionado, pero ahora que estaban en esa situación parecía que ella lo conocía.

Recordó que ella tenía una mala experiencia con un portador falso, añadiendo que, Hawkmoth no era precisamente un héroe por ser el portador de un Miraculous y que Chat Noir estaba prácticamente de su lado, de una manera algo extraña.

Cuando llegaron al barrio, para ella no fue difícil encontrar el lugar, para Nino hubiese sido complicado encontrarlo porque estaba muy bien escondido para ser una clínica abierta al público en general.

Pero algo estaba mal, muy mal.

La puerta que Wayzz le dijo que tenía un símbolo de tortuga, estaba hecha trizas.

Como si hubiese sido desgarrada por completo.

La cara de Ladybug estaba pálida.

Entró de inmediato, buscando algún indicio del guardian.

— ¡Maestro Fu! ¡Maestro Fu! — Lo llamó, cayendo poco a poco dentro de la desesperación.

¿Y por qué no? El lugar estaba completamente destrozado.

La mano de Jade Turtle se posó en su hombro, dándole fuerzas.

— Ladybug — La llamó, ella se giró hacia él, quien le miraba con pena.

Él le señaló un lugar, el umbral de una puerta que se cubría con oscuridad, y ahí se podría apreciar levemente una mano tendida en el suelo.

No perdió tiempo, y se dirigió ahí.

Era el Maestro Fu, tendido e inerte.

Todo su cuerpo tenía unas marcas extrañas de color negro, parecía como si hubiese sido atacado con lo mismo que había destrozado toda la habitación.

— Maestro — Murmuró Ladybug, sosteniendo su cabeza y torso sobre ella, sentada en el suelo — Despierte, necesitó su consejo — Añadió, dejando que unas lágrimas comenzaran a salir, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho — No sé en qué creer, no me deje sola — Y él no despertaba.

Por qué estaba muerto.

Y ella lo comprendió.

Un grito salió de ella, cargado de dolor y desesperación.

Sintió ambas manos de Jade Turtle en sus hombros, ella respingó.

— No estás sola Marinette — Le dijo, logrando que ella girara su mirada — Yo Alya siempre estaremos contigo, y, aparentemente, el rubio oxigenado también —.

— ¿Nino? — Preguntó dudosa, sin soltar el cuerpo del guardian.

El asintió.

Observó al anciano que tenía ella en sus brazos, era a quien esa tarde había ayudado a llegar hasta donde los paramédicos.

¿Por esa razón le había entregado a Wayzz? ¿Sabía lo que pasaría?

— No lo entendí, hasta ahora — Se agacho, hasta quedar a la altura de ella — Ayude a este señor hoy por la tarde, supongo que en aquel momento me dejo esto en mi abrigo — Señaló su Miraculous — Lo lamento tanto, Marinette —.

Ella volvió su mirada hacia el Maestro Fu, quien parecía dormir plácidamente.

Y aunque no lo sabía, pensaba lo mismo que Nino.

Estaba intentando procesar la información nueva adquirida, era un milagro que no se encontrara en shock.

— Wayzz — Lo llamó, y entonces su transformación termino.

— ¿Por qué a ti? — Preguntó a ella — ¿Por qué eligió a alguien cercano a mí? Esto es peligroso — Murmuró ella.

— No lo sé, pero si puedo hacer algo por París, no, por todos, lo haré —.

— Nino, esto no es un juego — Aclaró, sin moverse de donde se encontraba — Mira lo que le pasó al Maestro Fu, mira lo que Chat Noir hizo —.

— Espera ¿Crees que fue Chat Noir? — Wayzz los miró expectante, intentando ignorar a su antiguo portador.

— Son garras — Puntualizó.

— Ladybug, si me permites interrumpir — Habló por primera vez Wayzz hacia ella, él siempre había sido serio, pero en esa ocasión pasaba los limites — No son garras, estos cortes fueron producidos por agua a gran presión — Hizó una pausa — Ve, hay agua —

Nino se acercó a las paredes, tocando uno de los desgarres que _algo_ había ocasionado.

— Wayzz tiene razón, esto se ve muy diferente al ataque de un animal con garras, o en este caso, Chat Noir —.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hizo esto? —.

— Nada bueno — Mencionó el Kwami, posándose en el hombro de Nino.

Este acaricio la cabeza de Wayzz, reconfortándolo.

— Tienes que llevarte los Miraculous de aquí, joven maestro, quien fuera que hizo esto, no los encontró — Señaló lo que parecía ser un viejo tocadiscos que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, completamente roto.

Se dirigió hasta esté, atravesándolo de un tirón, para después abrir el compartimiento donde estaban ocultos los Miraculous.

Este compartimiento saco la caja hexagonal, dejándolos a la vista de ambos.

— Tienen que irse de aquí, y llevárselos —.

— Pero ¿Y él maestro? — Fue interrumpida por el Kwami.

— Él ya sabía que algo así podía pasar, el que estaba dormido despertó — Bajó su mirada, parecía un poco decepcionado.

— Wayzz ¿Quién despertó? — Preguntó Nino, a la par que recogía la caja, observándola detenidamente, aquello ahora era su responsabilidad.

— _Gòng Gōng —._

[…]

La oficina de Gabriel no había cambiado en ningún aspecto a lo largo de los años, Adrien seguía recordando a la perfección el lugar.

Y si bien, cuando era un adolescente, ignorante respecto a lo que su padre hacía, tenía estrictamente prohibido deambular por ahí, regla que rompió cuando robó el libro que contenía información sobre los Miraculous.

Más tarde se enteró que Ladybug se lo había robado a él durante el incidente de Volpina y había acabado a manos del maestro Fu.

Pasó la mirada por el cuadro de su madre, quien tenía una expresión de tristeza.

Estaba seguro que su madre se opondría a lo que estaban llevando acabo, pero a su padre no le importaba mucho.

Y él, no sabía que pensar al respecto.

No quería que ella siguiera sufriendo, pero tampoco quería lastimar a Ladybug.

— Discúlpame — Murmuró hacia la pintura, esperando que lo escuchara.

Gabriel dejo en su escritorio el teléfono, sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Adrien, enarcando una ceja al observarlo.

Gabriel dudó por un momento, observando la pintura de su esposa.

— Sí — Mintió — Sólo sigo molesto por los sucesos de ayer —.

— Provocados por ti — Le recriminó — Si me dejaras a mí — Pero fue interrumpido —.

— Te di siete años y solo volviste porque sabias que en lugar de ayudar, solo estabas empeorándolo — Sobó su sien, estresado — De igual manera ese akuma era torpe, necesito buscar a alguien más —.

— Casi mata a un amigo mío, y a Emma — Rechinó sus dientes, Gabriel cerró sus ojos — Ella significa mucho para ti, y para mí, que recién la acabo de conocer, también —.

— No hubiera dejado que algo pasará —.

— Déjame reírme un poco, porque de no ser por mí, nada pasó —.

— Adrien —.

— ¿Qué? —.

— No pasará algo así de nuevo, civiles no saldrán heridos, pero — Hizo una pausa — No me tentaré el corazón con Ladybug para arrebatarle su Miraculous si tu no lo haces, es hacerle un pequeño daño o su muerte, tú eliges —

Y sin más, salió de su oficina, con sus manos hechas puños.

Preocupado, quien había dejado en el Tíbet para vigilar el cuerpo de su esposa, no contestaba.

Algo andaba mal.

Adrien no pudo deducir que ocultaba el rostro de su padre, pero si notó algo.

Cuando mencionaron a Emma, el rostro de la pintura de su madre cambió, como si se iluminara de manera breve con un ápice de alegría, e incluso felicidad.

Cosa que nunca había visto.

Toco la pintura, de manera nostálgica, preguntándose por aquel suceso y si su padre se habría dado cuenta de ello.

— ¿Emma también te cautivo a ti? — Le preguntó, ahora notando como una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa aparecía por unos segundos — Seguro piensas lo mismo que Papá sobre ella ¿O no? —.

Pero nada más pasó.

Y se preguntó un instante, como sería su vida como su padre se la imaginaba.

Sonrió, negando con su cabeza, estaba comenzando a divagar en su mente.

— Lamentó no venir muy seguido, espero que me comprendas — Le dijo a la pintura — Te quiero mamá, solo espera —.

Y sin más, salió.

Dejando el lugar con un ambiente de melancolía pura.

[…]

— ¿Entonces, esa es tu decisión? — Preguntó ella, acomodándose el móvil entre su hombro y oreja, mientras jugaba con un lápiz.

— _Sí —_ Escuchó por el otro lado, ella solo pudo suspirar — _Tú más que nadie lo entiende, sí yo hubiera sido el guardian y ella estuviera conmigo, dios —_ La frustración podía sentirse — _No es por mucho tiempo —._

— Nino, no tienes que hacer esto, por favor —.

— _Lo siento Mari, Wayzz me habló de eso y no es nada bueno ¿Tikki te comentó algo? —._

— No realmente, creo que piensa que no estoy lista en estos momentos — Observó a su Kwami quien se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo, donde usualmente ella se ponía a pasar sus ideas a papel, Tikki le sonrió levemente.

— _Comprendo —_ Hizo una pausa, causando un incómodo silencio en la línea — _Lo siento Mari —._

— A mí no me tienes que decir eso — Hizo una mueca — Pero lo entiendo, creo —.

— _Nos vemos_ —Y sin esperar alguna respuesta, colgó la llamada.

Marinette se recargó contra una pared, ocultando su rostro.

Había intentado olvidar el rostro de él Maestro Fu, pero le era imposible.

Y aquellas heridas.

Le preguntaba por respuestas a Tikki, pero ella simplemente no quería darlas, que tenía que pasar primero por aquel dolor para asimilar las cosas.

Y eso le preocupaba mucho.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Tikki inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Marinette, entrando a su saco.

— Adelante — Dijo, al tiempo que tomaba la compostura y limpiaba su rostro para quitar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudiera haber.

— ¿Todo bien? — Adrien entró a su lugar de trabajo, notando cuando ella limpiaba su rostro de manera insistente. Cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¿Eh? No, digo, sí, todo bien — Se regañó mentalmente por estar tan distraída y no prestar atención a las palabras de su amigo — ¿Pasa algo? —.

Él levantó una ceja, dudoso de su respuesta.

— Venia a preguntar cómo esta Emma — Comentó, comenzando a caminar hacia ella — Y como estas tú — Finalizó sin dejar de observarla.

— Esta bien, castigada, pero bien — Se sintió levemente intimidada porque él no dejaba de mirarla — Yo, bueno, tengo que superarlo — Pasó el pequeño mechón de cabello tras su oreja — Pero sigo con miedo —.

— ¿Miedo? —.

— A que algo le hubiera pasado — Concluyo ella, abrazándose a si misma — Pero, como te dije, debo superarlo, así que no te preocupes — Le sonrió, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Adrien comenzó a sentir como la culpabilidad lo comenzaba a tomar, porque de no ser por él, aquello no hubiera pasado.

Sí el lo hubiera logrado solo, sí él hubiese sido más valiente.

Apretó tanto sus dientes que sintió dolor, incluso podía jurar que estos habían rechinado.

Tomó a Marinette de los hombros, y la atrajo hacia él, logrando abrazarla.

Ella solo se quedó inmóvil, su cabeza se encontraba justo debajo de su barbilla, quedando su rostro básicamente frente a su cuello, amoldándose.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, no era la primera vez que compartían un abrazo como ese, pero si era la primera vez en todos esos años.

Y siempre les había parecido curioso cómo se amoldaban así de bien, aunque el tiempo pasara, así era siempre.

Pero ninguno de los dos decía nada al respecto.

Aquello se sentía tan familiar para ellos, que incluso les aterró un poco.

« _Es por muchos años de amistad que compartimos »_ Pensaron ambos.

Adrien sintió como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos, para después corresponder el abrazo y hundirse en él.

Ella estaba preocupada por algo más.

Sabía bien que ella era alguien fuerte, pero cuando uno se guarda las cosas de esa manera, como suponía que ella lo hacía, terminan por explotar en la cara de uno.

Lo sabía por experiencia.

— Algo más te pasa ¿No es así? — Preguntó, sin soltarla.

No recibió respuesta.

— Ten en cuenta que, aunque no confíes aun en mí, aquí estaré — Comentó — La culpa la tiene Emma, por cierto —.

La escuchó reír ante su comentario, él solo pudo sonreír.

— Creo que tendré que aumentar su castigo por eso — Murmuró entre risas, separándose levemente.

No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a Marinette tan frágil, pero realmente no le gustaba.

Un breve recuerdo apareció en su mente, ella queriendo hablar con él, buscándolo como apoyo, y él simplemente había respondido que no tenía tiempo para eso.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho al recordar aquello, si bien en aquel tiempo su amistad no estaba en su mejor punto debido a que ellos se habían distanciado por estar al cien por ciento en sus estudios universitarios, no había sido excusa para darle la espalda, la última vez que la había visto tan frágil como ahora.

Y le sorprendía que después de aquello, ella aun le guardara un ápice de cariño.

— Lo siento tanto por Emma, creo que pasará el resto de su vida encerrada en una torre — Bromeó.

Ella vio la hora, eran las tres de la tarde, tomó su abrigo del perchero que se encontraba cerca del ventanal.

— Hablando de ella, debo ir por ella — Lo observo de reojo, realmente se estaba esforzando y eso, muy dentro de ella, la llenaba de alegría — ¿Vienes, Agreste? Así podré culparte ante ella, que eres la razón por la que su castigo aumentara —.

Adrien rascó su nuca, levemente nervioso, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

— Solo si me dejas invitarles un helado a ambas, ¿De acuerdo? —.

Marinette rodó los ojos, sonriente.

— Mucha azúcar para Emma, tú, tú probablemente con una contusión ¿Por qué no? —.

— No me asustes — Ella comenzó a caminar, abriendo la puerta — ¿Por qué yo terminaría con una contusión? ¡Marinette! —.

Siempre él había logrado animarla cuando decaía, y aun después de tanto, aquella vez no era la excepción.

Por un momento había olvidado lo que tenía en la cabeza, lo que le preocupaba.

Y él también.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sí, aquí esta el capitulo seis, con dos grandes revelaciones.**

 **Una, muy obvia, el maestro fu esta muerto y Nino es el nuevo guardián.**

 **La otra creo que si es obvia, espero que la hayan podido notar, es MUY importante.**

 **También, quiero aclarar, que el capitulo anterior (El ataque del Akuma) transcurre un jueves, este también, excepto la ultima parte que comparten Marinette y Adrien.**

 **Y sí, Adrien trató a Marinette de esa manera en los últimos días de la universidad, cuan el TENIA MUCHAS COSAS QUE PENSAR, POR QUE DESCUBRIÓ QUE HAWKMOTH ERA SU PAPI adkfsdkl**

 **En fin, intento balancear el capitulo con las emociones, no me gusta hacer completamente un sufrimiento, también quiero que los personajes tengan momentos de alegría o felicidad.**

 **¿Tienen alguna idea que hará Nino con Alya?**

 **¿Qué habrá pasado en el Tibet?**

 **¿POR QUE TENGO HAMBRE?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, hacen que mis dedos se muevan mas rápido para traerles la continuación u3u**

 **Besos a todos!**


	7. Siete

— Es sorprendente que luego de la universidad, tus prácticas comenzaran en _Louis Vuitton,_ muchas personas matarían por una oportunidad así — Se distrajo por un momento, dejando que su helado de chocolate se escurriera un poco.

— Varias compañeras de la facultad estaban pensando eso — Su vista no se despegaba al frente, donde Emma se encontraba acariciando un pequeño gatito blanco, quien se dejaba mimar por ella y otros niños que se habían acercado a observarlo.

Se encontraban en el _Jardin des Tuileries,_ recordaba que cuando era un niño, su madre lo llevaba ahí junto con su padre, era el parque más cercano a "Gabriel's" y así ellos podían darse una escapada sin descuidar el trabajo.

— ¿Hiciste algo de lo que querías ahí? — Preguntó él, riendo al ver como el gato prestaba más atención a Emma que a cualquiera de los otros niños.

— En realidad, no, incluso pensé que había acabado con mi carrera —.

Adrien enarcó una ceja, confundido.

— Nadie sabía que estaba embarazada, así que cuando se empezó a notar, bueno, no fue agradable —.

— Espera ¿Por eso? ¿Te dejaron ir por eso? —

— Cuando inicie con la pasantía me dejaron claro que no podría seguir si estaba embarazada, que afectaría mi desempeño y seria quitarle la oportunidad a alguien más —.

— Marinette, eso es injusto — Frunció su ceño.

— No te preocupes, y lo sé, lo fue — Intentando restarle importancia lamió su helado — Pero había enviado mi portafolio a _Versace,_ meses después de que Emma había nacido, yo comenzaba a trabajar ahí, en Italia —.

Él quedo sorprendido, realmente había tenido un gran desempeño durante su estadía en la universidad.

— ¿Y Emma? —.

— Se fue conmigo, por obviedad —.

— ¿Cuándo decidiste volver a París? — Preguntó, emocionado por escuchar a Marinette, era como un niño pequeño mientras le contaban una historia.

— Dos años después, había una oportunidad en "Gabriel's" y la tomé — Concluyó, suspirando — ¿Y tú? Recuerdo que no parabas de hablar sobre abrir tu propio restaurant —.

— Sí, bueno, creo que perdí muchos años —.

— Te mataste dos años estudiando dos carreras Adrien, y ahora ¿Simplemente te darás por vencido? — Le sonrió — Eso no es típico del Adrien que solía conocer —.

— Creo que tengo que esperar un poco más, aún tengo muchas cosas que arreglar — Ella rodó los ojos, exasperada.

Ahí estaba, él evadiendo cosas.

— Marinette, hace años — Hizo una pausa, girando a verla a ella — ¿Qué me ibas a decir? —.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Alzó su ceja confundida, mirándolo.

— No, olvídalo —.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que ambos notaron que Emma cayó al suelo, había sido empujada por una niña para obtener la atención del felino, logrando que su helado cayera al suelo.

Ambos se levantaron de inmediato, por inercia.

Adrien pensó que aquello le había salido por instinto.

Los niños pudieron ver que ambos adultos de dirigían hacia ellos con prisa, por lo cual tomaron la decisión más congruente que un niño puede hacer en esas situaciones: Huir.

El pequeño felino tomo la misma decisión al sentirse intimidado por los gritos de estos.

Cuando ellos llegaron a Emma, ella tenía un puchero en su rostro, estaba intentando contener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera hacer algo, Adrien la ayudo a ponerse de pie, enculillándose para quedar en su nivel y limpiar con su mano las manchas de helado que quedó en su rostro.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó él, observando la frustración de ella en el rostro.

Sus brazos estaban rígidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, empuñando sus manos.

Estaba claro que la niña estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, ¿Orgullo, quizás?

— No está mal llorar, Emma — Le sonrió, intentando que la pequeña se relajara, nervioso al no saber cómo actuar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire.

Marinette se puso a la altura de ambos imitando la posición de Adrien.

— Emma — Llamó a su hija — Ron, ron, ron; hacen ron, ron, ron — Comenzó a canturrear — Y presentan enfadados, sus bigotes encrespados — Apretó levemente las mejillas de su hija, logrando que ella riera.

— Ron, ron, ron; hacen ron, ron, ron — Finalizó la pequeña, ahora con una gran sonrisa relajada en el rostro.

Marinette sonrió, para después atraerla hacia ella y darle un beso en la frente.

— ¿Mejor? — Preguntó, acariciando su cabello.

— Ajá — Se dejó caer sobre ella, logrando que Marinette perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra el suelo con Emma sobre ella — Lo siento — Se disculpó sonriente.

Adrien solo podía sentir más admiración hacia Marinette, el realmente se estaba preguntando como solucionar la situación, no sabía cómo hacerlo y Marinette con canturrear una estrofa de una canción, había logrado que la sonriente Emma volviera.

Se dejó caer el también hacia atrás, imitándolas y logrando que Emma riera descontroladamente.

— Oh no ¡Me has tirado con solo pensarlo! — La incrimino a ella, fingiendo dolor en su rostro.

— ¿Sí? ¡Oh, sí, lo pensé y te derrote! — Exclamó con alegría, levantándose del suelo y haciendo una pose victoriosa — Nadie me puede ganar — Sonrió, triunfante, demostrando el gran ego que tenía esa pequeña niña.

— Eso crees — Marinette se abalanzo contra ella, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas — ¿Ves? —.

Emma se comenzó a retorcer mientras no paraba de reír por las cosquillas que le provocaba su madre, hasta el punto de caer de nuevo sobre ella para que dejara de hacerle aquello.

Pero no contó con que Adrien se uniría al juego por la espalda.

— ¡No es justo! — Comentó entre risas, mientras se intentaba librar de ambos — ¡Ustedes son dos! —.

Él miró cómplice a la pequeña, para luego observar a Marinette con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Contra tú mamá, Emma! —.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hey, no! ¡Paren! — Comenzó a reír desmedidamente en cuanto ambos comenzaron a atacarla mediante las cosquillas, logrando que se retorciera sobre el pasto.

Ambos no tenían piedad con Marinette, quien comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas por la risa desmedida que soltaba.

Emma pensaba que el (nuevamente) amigo de su mamá era muy divertido, le agradaba.

Adrien solo podía pensar en que era uno de los pocos momentos de genuina alegría que había tenido desde que había llegado a París, que no cambiaría por nada.

— ¡Ahora a él, mamá! —.

— ¡Hey, no, esperen! ¡Emma, Marinette! —.

Podría decir, que gracias a Emma él no se había vuelto loco.

De ahí en adelante, podría decirse que el día transcurrió entre risas y juegos.

Ambos adultos habían olvidado las cosas que les afligían, disfrutan el sonido de la risa de la pequeña y habían hecho de todo para que continuara, sintiéndose reconfortados.

Había sido una tarde cansada, más para Adrien que término corriendo por todo el gran jardín tras Emma, quien fue muy osada como para retarlo a que le alcanzara, la niña tenía demasiada energía.

Y sí, dentro de lo que cabía _era_ un superhéroe (casi), pero tampoco era fácil atrapar a una pequeña que podría pasar por lugares increíblemente pequeños, cabe decir que termino con varias espinas enterradas alrededor del cuerpo.

Por su parte, Marinette al observar la interacción de ambos se preguntó si así eran sus fantasías cuando era más joven, cuando soñaba formar una familia con Adrien y tenía un enamoramiento platónico en él.

Sin duda alguna, sabía que el en algún momento sería un buen padre.

Rió levemente, pensando en la ironía de todo aquello, incluso había nombrado a su hija como fantaseaba llamar a los hijos (que según ella, en su adolescencia) tendría con él.

Al final, había decidido ese nombre porque le encantaba, además de que significa fortaleza, lo que esperaba que su hija tuviera toda la vida.

Y así era, Emma era niña con mucha fortaleza, un poco sensible, fuerte de sentimientos y decidida a la edad de seis años.

Además de testaruda.

Pensó que quizás eso ultimo lo había heredado de su padre, bueno, después de todo tenían muchas cosas en común.

Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, Marinette pensó que lo mejor sería retirarse a su departamento, además que Emma solamente se encontraba de pie por puro milagro, estaba agotada.

Adrien sugirió acompañarlas hasta su departamento, ofreciéndose a conducir el automóvil de Marinette para que ella cuidara de la adormilada Emma.

Ella, al saber que no desistiría de su idea, termino aceptando.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se subieron al coche, cuando Emma se encontraba completamente dormida, acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de su madre, quien augurando que eso pasaría, decidió que lo mejor era ir en la parte trasera.

— Emma es muy orgullosa ¿Verdad? — Preguntó de la nada él, viéndola por el retrovisor.

— Y testaruda también ¿Te diste cuenta? — Su tono de voz era bajo, no quería despertarla.

— Algo así — Dirigió su vista al frente, notando que el semáforo se había puesto en rojo — No le gusta que la vean llorar — Afirmó con una leve sonrisa.

La cual desapareció al observar de nuevo a Marinette.

— En realidad — Acarició el rubio cabello de ella, apartando unos mechones de su rostro — Ella cuando más pequeña solía llorar bastante cuando la dejaba en el preescolar — Hizo una pausa — Los niños son crueles, y muy observadores, supieron que, bueno, el papá de Emma no estaba con ella —.

— Oh, no me digas que — No pudo terminar la frase, Marinette asintió con su cabeza, sabiendo bien que el la observaba por el retrovisor.

— Le dijeron que su papá no la quería porque siempre lloraba, que por eso la había dejado — El rostro de Marinette lucia afligido — Desde entonces no le gusta llorar —.

« _Porque piensa que así volverá »_ Pensaron ambos.

El corazón de Adrien se estrujo levemente, pensaba que aquello solo era un capricho pequeño de una niña con un gran orgullo, pero realmente la habían lastimado.

Y ella se esforzaba.

— Es tan terca que por más que le explique, no me quiso hacer caso — Rió levemente, negando con la cabeza al recordar los encuentros que habían tenido discutiendo sobre eso — Tuve que buscar algo para calmarla, para ayudarla, por eso la canción —.

— Entiendo, le gustan los gatos, como a ti — Bromeó, avanzando el automóvil al paso que los demás comenzaban a hacerlo.

— ¡¿Eh?! —.

— Sí, recuerdo que en el instituto tenías un gran peluche de gato en tu habitación —.

Él rió al verla atrapada, sin poder refutarlo.

— Entonces — Hizo una pausa, intentando buscar las palabras correctas — ¿El papá de Emma, las abandono? —.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

— No realmente, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle que estaba esperando —.

— ¿Por qué? —.

— Se fue de mi vida una noche, realmente no pude decirle nada, estaba empeñado en hacer muchas estupideces —.

Adrien apretó el agarre que tenía sobre el volante, tenía furia.

¿Cómo le había podido haber hecho a Marinette? Ella era una de las mejores personas que había podido conocer, y simplemente así.

— Era con quien salías en la universidad ¿No? Ese chico misterioso — El coche paró, afuera de un edificio, colocándole el freno de mano al automóvil.

— Siempre te molestó que no te lo presentara ¿No? — Comentó ella, a modo de broma para aligerar el ambiente.

— De ser así, al menos así yo sabría a quién patearle el trasero — Salió del auto, abriendo la puerta trasera donde se encontraba Emma para cargarla.

— ¿Seis años tarde? — Replicó ella, ayudándolo a tomarla correctamente para después salir, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

— Auch, eso me dolió — Ella pasó a su lado, abriendo la entrada al edificio.

Cuando entró, Marinette se dirigió al ascensor, oprimiendo el botón para que este llegara.

— Es la tercera vez que subimos un ascensor juntos desde que llegué a París ¿Habrá algún insulto para mi esta vez? O ¿Quizás será una mirada de glaciar? — Comentó divertido, al tiempo de recibir un pequeño codazo en sus costillas.

— Siéntete afortunado — Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándolo pasar a él primero.

Oprimió el botón del tercer piso, observando como Adrien cargaba con delicadeza a Emma, teniendo su cabeza recargada en el hombro de él y sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

Aquella escena le inspiró un sentimiento cálido, su primer pensamiento fue que aquello era simplemente por ver su hija tan apacible.

Pero la verdad era que también Adrien había influido en aquello.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, solo caminaron unos pasos por el pasillo, llegando al departamento "C7".

Marinette sacó las llaves abriendo la puerta.

Ella pensó que en aquel momento Adrien le entregaría a Emma, pero al ver su rostro, supo que no era así.

Sonrió, dejando que pasara.

Él observó el lugar, una pequeña sala en el centro, con varios peluches coloridos acomodados en los muebles, una libreta abierta en el comedor, junto unos crayones, todo aquello era de Emma.

Era grande y espacioso, no en exageración, pero fácilmente se pudo imaginar a Emma correr por los pasillos seguida por Marinette.

— Por aquí — Escuchó a Marinette, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Caminaron por un pequeño pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta con unos curiosos adornos de gatitos, reconoció de inmediato a _Luna_ , de Sailor Moon.

Entrando, se percató que tenía un orden impecable en su cuarto, se preguntó si la ordenada era Emma o Marinette, esta última siendo un desastre en el orden desde el instituto, lo dudó un poco.

Dejándola en la cama, ella se acomodó abrazando la primera almohada que su bracito pudo agarrar, aferrándose a ella.

La observó durante unos segundos, para después pasar su mirada a Marinette.

— Es increíble, no, más bien, son increíbles — Murmuró lo más bajo que pudo, para no despertar a la pequeña.

— Lo sé — Sonrió burlonamente, a la par que salía de la habitación seguida de Adrien, cerrando la puerta — Gracias por hoy, realmente fue un día entretenido —.

— Más bien, el que debería agradecer aquí soy yo — Bajó su mirada, rascando su nuca en señal de nerviosismo — Me abriste los brazos de nuevo, Mari, y también eres sincera conmigo, aun cuando los defraude a todos —.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No te negaré que quizás sigo un poco molesta, pero te lo digo de nuevo, tienes tus razones, más bien, tuviste — Hizo una pausa, colocando su índice debajo de sus labios, pensativa — Ahora tienes el valor para afrontarlo, supongo que eso es lo importante —.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —.

— En parte, la otra aun quiere ignorarte por completo —.

— ¡Hey! —.

— Perdón — Rió levemente — Lo digo enserio, además, siento como si estuviéramos reanudando nuestra amistad desde la universidad — Comentó, restándole importancia.

— ¿Estas dispuesta? —Preguntó él, haciendo una mueca divertida.

— ¿A qué? —.

— A reiniciar nuestra amistad desde ahí, solo déjame decirte que me convertiré en el tío que más consienta a Emma y tendrás que vivir con ello —.

— Si piensas darle montones de azúcar, quien sufrirá las consecuencias serás tú —.

— Me arriesgaré —.

Ella le sonrió, y él solo pudo sentirse feliz.

Quería arreglar los errores que había cometido alguna vez.

Y, en aquel silencio, ambos sentían una calidez que no podían describir.

Incluso les asustaba.

— Entonces, creo que ya es momento que me vaya —.

— Claro — Reaccionó ella, llegando a la puerta del departamento, abriéndola — Gracias, Adrien, apreció mucho como tratas a Emma —.

— Gracias a ti por permitirme ser tu amigo de nuevo —.

Y así, ambos se despidieron, con una amistad que había sido reparada por una pequeña niña sonriente de fuerte temperamento, con un gran orgullo y ego.

Tikki, quien no había tenido oportunidad de conversar con Marinette, solo podía pensar que ella parecía ser el Luckycharm que había llegado a sus vidas, arreglando las cosas.

Marinette también lo pensó, realmente Emma era su Luckycharm.

Cuando cerró la puerta, esperaba que las preocupaciones que le habían rondado la noche anterior la dejaran descansar, solo pedía una noche en paz para poder seguir adelante.

Y así fue.

Su ducha fue tranquila, Tikki la tomó con ella, disfrutando del agua tibia que caía para reconfortarlas a ambas.

Cuando terminaron solo tomaron un poco de leche con unas galletas de chocolate, algo ligero y dulce para ambas.

Emma estaba en el quinto sueño, estaba claro que no pensaba despertar hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo cual supo que si intentaba ponerle el pijama dormida, sería una catástrofe, se movería tanto que terminarían ambas en el suelo y Emma despertaría con un pésimo humor, así que lo más inteligente era dejarla dormir.

Al llegar a su recamara, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a su cama, sin levantar la cobija, estirando su cuerpo en su totalidad para poder sentir un poco de relajación en este.

Se giró, quedando boca arriba, Tikki se encontraba a un lado de ella, en una almohada descansando, no habían intercambiado muchas palabras desde el día de ayer, por lo cual asumía que seguía preocupada, aún más de lo que estaba ella.

Tomó su teléfono movil de la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado, su plan era mandarle un texto a Nino, preguntándole la _situación_ en la que se encontraba el ahora, o si Wayzz le había dicho algo interesante que él pudiera compartir con ella.

Antes de desbloquear el celular, un mensaje le llegó de un número desconocido.

Enarcó una ceja, curiosa.

Al abrir el mensaje, era un meme extraño, en ingles con un tipo con lentes.

«" _Perdón, eso era para Nino"»_ El mensaje entró inmediatamente después que la foto, supo entonces que él número desconocido era de Adrien.

Rodó los ojos, ambos eran unos tontos.

Otra imagen fue enviada, esta vez era una foto que le dio una agradable sorpresa.

Era ella a sus quince años, sonriente y con aquellas coletas que le distinguieron por un buen tiempo, Adrien estaba a su lado, sonriendo de igual manera.

Un nuevo mensaje entro del mismo número.

« _"¿Recuerdas cuando fue?_ " » Decía.

« " _Sí, fue cuando asistimos por segunda vez a un concierto de Jagged Stone_ " » Respondió al mensaje.

Volvió a abrir la foto, recordando aquel momento.

La foto había sido tomada por Alya a petición de Adrien, quien ese día había estado como loco tomando fotos para recordar ese día en el futuro.

Para ser sinceros, ella había olvidado esa foto.

« " _Encontré una USB vieja, repleta de fotos del instituto y de inicios de la universidad, el lunes te las mostraré. Descansa."_ » Era un nuevo mensaje entrante.

Definitivamente quería ver eso.

Olvidando incluso para que había tomado el celular en primer lugar.

« " _Descansa también_ " » Respondió al mensaje, dejando el celular en su lugar nuevamente.

Aquella foto le había hecho recordar muchas cosas sobre aquel año, cuando la vida de un simple adolescente era algo tan agitada, tan ideal.

Se preguntaba cuando había crecido tanto, incluso se preguntó por qué tenían que crecer.

Por qué, ahora que tenía una hija, realmente quería que fuese una niña para siempre, quizás ese pensamiento también lo tuvieron en algún momento sus padres.

Aquellos días eran realmente buenos, pero a pesar de todo, no cambiaría su presente por nada, solo esperaba que todo mejorara.

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Ocho

— Entonces, estas terminando conmigo — Claramente aquello no había sido una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Sus manos debajo de la mesa apretaban sus rodillas, enterrando sus uñas en la piel de estas, intentando no perder la poca calma que tenía.

— Alya, no, solo necesito un poco de espacio — Estiró su brazo, colocándola sobre la mesa para alcanzarla, buscando que ella la estrechara entre sus manos, cosa que no pasó — No quiero terminar contigo, no cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo —.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó, evadiendo su mirada.

El rostro de ella no reflejaba la seguridad que usualmente estaba ahí, tampoco se encontraba radiante.

Solo había una calma completamente fingida, algo que no era propio de ella.

Nino se sintió culpable de que Alya estuviera experimentando un momento nada agradable, que su rostro no expresara lo que siempre hacia incluso en los malos momentos.

Pero no podía irse para atrás, no si quería mantenerla alejada del peligro.

— Es algo que necesito — Murmuró, retirando el brazo de la mesa — Un proyecto muy importante para mi está en puerta y es parte de nuestro futuro — Aquello no era del todo una mentira, si tenía un proyecto por el cual tendría que luchar con uñas y dientes pero en aquel momento esperaba que funcionaran de excusa.

— Sigo sin entender Nino — Al fin le devolvió la mirada, tenía levemente el ceño fruncido — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Su voz la sentía quebrada.

Se suponía que ambos se contaban todo, se apoyaban ¿Qué acaso su apoyo no contada ya para él? No le había dicho nada.

Y eso le dolia.

— Tú también tienes cosas por las cuales preocuparte, Alya, ambos estamos luchando por nuestros sueños —.

Ella lo examinó, sabía que había algo más.

Y le dolía que no confiara en ella, le dolía que se quisiera alejar.

— Creí que tu sueño era casarte conmigo —.

Él se quedó mudo, recordando aquello que le dijo la segunda vez que le había propuesto matrimonio, quedando como un pacto sellado por ambos.

Las manos de ella comenzaron a temblar, mordió su labio por dentro para no decir nada más, no quería llorar tampoco.

— Y aún lo es, Alya — Le llamó al ver como preparaba sus cosas para irse.

Se encontraban en una cafetería que ambos solían frecuentar, en _Monmarte_ , donde ambos podían jurar que muchos buenos momentos habían pasado en aquel lugar.

Pero ahora Alya solo sentía un sabor amargo como el café sin azúcar que ella usualmente bebía.

— No te puedo recriminar nada, supongo — Comentó a la par que se ponía de pie, siendo imitado por él — Sólo te pido ahora yo, que me dejes estar sola — Se acercó a él, poniéndose de puntitas para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Después, dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la sencilla cafetería, perdiéndose de la vista de Nino.

Cuando la vio salir, sintió que se llevaba un pedazo de él consigo.

Quería salir corriendo por ella, deseaba alcanzarla y decirle todo, decirle que no se alejara de él, que tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar por que de manera espontánea había sido sumergido en un mundo que si bien ya conocía, le era nuevo estar dentro de él.

Pero no podía.

Derrotado, se dejó caer en el asiento donde se encontraba antes, ahora con la mirada baja, le dolía.

Pero realmente prefiera ese pequeño dolor que era momentáneo (o eso esperaba) a poner en peligro a Alya.

Por alguna razón, _aquella deidad_ había despertado y seguramente el sentir a dos de los Miraculous más poderosos activos, el de la mariposa más el del mismo guardian lo había atraído a Paris y era obvio que sus planes no eran buenos.

No se tentaba, no tenía corazón.

Y había encontrado al antiguo guardian, al maestro Fu.

¿Qué le decía que no lo iba a encontrar a él?

¿Qué haría si Alya se encontraba ahí?

Había sido elegido para aquello, aunque él no conociera al antiguo guardian él confiaba en él, le había confiado a Wayzz y a los otros dos Miraculous.

Y aunque le faltaba mucho por aprender y sentía que el tiempo se le venía encima, no podía fallarle.

Por qué sabía que fallar era fallarle a Fu, a Paris junto con el mundo, a Marinette.

Era fallarle a Alya.

Un envase de café le fue colocado frente a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Siguió el brazo que lo había dejado ahí, era Chloé.

— Me dieron la bebida equivocada, te vi aquí solo y deprimido que pensé que sería mejor dártela en lugar de tirarla a la basura — Una mueca de fastidio apareció en su rostro.

Nino sonrió de lado levemente, dándole un sorbo a la bebida, era un _Moka_.

— Es mi bebida favorita — Fingió sorpresa al darse cuenta de aquello, aunque realmente no le había sorprendido.

Chloé tomo asiento frente a él.

— Imagine que tendrías un gusto horrible en las bebidas — Añadió con humor, él rió levemente — Nino, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, Alya entenderá — Murmuró, ahora cambiando su semblante a uno compasivo.

Él sonrió, observando su café Moka.

— Nos viste ¿Eh? —.

— Es imposible no ver a una mujer tan fuerte como Alya a punto de quebrarse — Comentó, logrando que Nino se hiciera pequeño en su asiento — Pero te lo repito, ella te ama, lo superaran juntos —.

Si le dijeran a él durante sus años en el instituto que en algún momento Chloé Bourgeois le daría ánimos e incluso apoyaría en algún momento difícil de su vida, le hubiese escupido en la cara todo el líquido que posiblemente estaría tomando.

Seguía siendo una persona difícil de tratar, un poco acida en ocasiones, pero Chloé en el fondo siempre había sido una persona amable, bueno, muy en el fondo.

— ¿Supondrías que fue mi culpa? —.

— Claro que no, no lo supondría — Levanto los hombros en señal de despreocupación — Es obvio que es tu culpa —.

— Gracias por el apoyo — Dio otro sorbo a su bebida, inundándose con el sabor dulce.

Sentía que eso era algo que se complementaba con Alya, él amaba el sabor dulce en las bebidas de todo tipo, mientras ella prefería un sabor más sobrio, incluso algo amargo.

— Chloé — Llamó su atención — ¿Crees que me llegará a perdonar? —.

— Es Alya de quien hablamos, así que sí, solo si decidiste algo, no te eches para atrás —.

— Chloé —.

— ¿Uh? —.

— Gracias —.

[…]

Cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo observar una gran inmensidad cubierta por el color blanco, transmitiendo paz.

Unos destellos purpura comenzaron a hacerse presentes, primero de manera leve hasta irse incrementando para formar descargas eléctricas alrededor de él.

En un parpadeo una figura apareció ante él, con la misma posición en la que se encontraba, en la forma de meditación de flor de loto.

— Hēi húdié — Hawkmoth bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia aquel hombre.

Aquel hombre poseía la misma mascara que él, cubriendo en su totalidad su rostro, a diferencia que este poseía una barba que sobresalía de esta.

— ¿A qué vienes esta vez? — Cerró sus ojos, meditando.

Para Hawkmoth aquello aún seguía siendo algo muy irreal, el poder entrar en contacto por breves momentos con el antiguo portador del Miraculous de la mariposa le parecía aun extraño, puesto que estaba muerto.

Se preguntaba si en el futuro, años después de su muerte, quizás cientos, el próximo portador se comunicaría con él de aquella manera ¿Significaría que nunca podría descansar plenamente?

Quizás era el precio de cargar con tanto poder, no se quejaría de eso, después de todo había cometido un pecado, usar ese poder de manera egoísta y había esparcido el mal, solo no quería que su hijo y amada esposa sufrieran el mismo destino.

— Necesito verlo de nuevo, necesito entenderlo por completo — Murmuró alzando su mirada — Necesito saber a qué me enfrento —.

— Tu tranquilidad está siendo puesto a prueba, ¿Acaso salió de su prisión? — Al ver la expresión de él actual Hawkmoth lo supo — Oh, no salió, la está usando, está usando a la pobre de _Paon Bleu —._

Gabriel debajo de la máscara sentía que sudaba de los nervios, aunque supiera que aquello era algo imposible, aquello era solo su representación espiritual.

— Chat Noir pensó que aquello acabaría si usaba el _cataclismo_ sobre la capa de hielo que le cubría, no funciono a la primera, tampoco a la séptima vez que lo intentó —.

— Siempre los gatos creen que pueden hacer todo ellos solos, un gran error — Hēi húdié suspiró, negando con su cabeza — De igual manera, terminaría sucediendo —.

— Por favor, Hēi húdié — Suplicó — Yo seré un mal, pero aquello es peor, y solo me aleja más de mi objetivo —.

Hēi húdié lo observó, sin inmutarse en mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro.

Levanto su mano, inclinándose hacia él, tocando su frente con las yemas de sus dedos.

Todo se volvió negro para él, a la par que experimentaba un intenso dolor recorrerle desde el inicio de la columna hasta la cabeza, nublándole por completo su visión.

— _¡Tienes que creerme! No habría volado hasta aquí para decirte mentiras Hēi húdié — Decía desesperada una mujer rubia._

 _Sus ojos verdes lo miraban de manera penetrante, no podía confiar en alguien así como así, pero sabía el nombre que se había puesto luego de recibir el Miraculous de la mariposa y solo alguien aparte de sus campeones sabían la ubicación del templo, el Maestro Fu._

— _Gòng Gōng busca el libro sagrado ¡Vine aquí a protegerlo! — Exclamó, podía jurar que estaba perdiendo los estribos, él solo rodó los ojos._

— _¿Por qué Fu enviaría a alguien tan débil como tú? — Espetó, arqueando una ceja — Eres una mujer, portadora de uno de los Miraculous más débiles, el pilar débil por decirlo así, tengo campeones que fácilmente te derrotarían ¿Por qué te creería? —._

— _Porque Fu confía en mí — Finalizo mirándolo, sin temor, sin retractarse aunque aquello era una mentira, él le había prohibido ir — Escúchame bien, tengo mucho que proteger, quizás más que tú, pero estaré aquí hasta que yo termine sellando a esa cosa —._

— _Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ambos terminaremos muertos — Le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar hacia la gran entrada del templo — Así que prepárate —._

 _Pero él por unos segundos había podido verlo, aquella mujer había ido ahí preparada para la muerte, efectivamente tenía mucho que proteger._

 _Ella lo siguió atraves de la puerta, pasando por un patio de entrenamiento donde había fácilmente cincuenta campeones diferentes, entrenando, luchando uno contra él otro._

 _Había escuchado historias del maestro Fu sobre el poder de aquel Miraculous antes de tomar el viaje, de lo poderoso que era y la razón por la cual desde hacía siglos él era quien protegía el templo y también el libro sagrado._

 _Conforme caminaban por un pasillo, adentrándose en el templo, este se volvía más angosto, dejándolos pasar por poco._

— _Tengo una pregunta — Él kwami de la mariposa se acercó a ella, volando frente a su rostro — ¿Cómo sabes que Gòng Gōng vendrá? ¿Algo pasó donde tu radicas? —._

— _Luche con él, a decir verdad — Comentó, logrando que Hēi húdié la mirara de reojo, sin dejar de avanzar — El rio sena comenzó a crecer, llevándose autos con gente dentro, ahí estaba mi hijo junto con mi esposo — Se abrazó a si misma — Sabía quién era porque tuve un encuentro con él antes en Italia, cuando recién había obtenido a Dosuu —._

— _No lo sellaste —._

— _La primera vez, lo pude hacer, se quedó en una vasija, pero mi sello no es tan fuerte, eventualmente iba a salir, además de que esta se terminó quebrando —._

— _Es un problema que ninguno de los portadores pasados han podido resolver —._

— _Por lo que Fu me dijo, es algo espontaneo, solo vuelve cuando tiene suficiente energía para manifestarse en nuestro plano —._

— _Es una suerte que los pilares terminaran acá en lugar de allá ¿No? — Ironizó — Es aquí —._

 _Frente a ambos se encontraba una pequeña puerta de madera, tallada con muchos símbolos que ella realmente desconocía en su mayoría._

— _Que seguro se ve —._

— _Lo es — Deslizo la puerta, dejando la entrada libre a ambos._

 _Hēi húdié se sorprendió al notar los candelabros encendidos, la mujer dio un paso al frente, pero fue detenida por el brazo del hombre que se interpuso en su camino._

— _¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó la mujer, extrañada por su actitud._

— _Paon, transfórmate, quizás nuestra muerte llego algo rápido —._

 _Ella solo pudo observar alrededor, no había nada, pero aun así podía jurar que aunque el clima en el Tíbet fuese de extremadamente frio para ella, la sensación de sus huesos siendo helados por completo la comenzó a recorrer._

 _Notó de inmediato como del techo comenzaba a gotear agua, muy levemente, pero podía jurar que a medida que los segundos pasaban más agua comenzaba a caer._

— _Dosuu, transfórmame —._

— _Noroo, transfórmame —._

 _Ambos portadores pidieron a sus Kwamis el ser transformados, obteniendo sus trajes de pelea, estando alerta._

 _Una voz gutural sonó al fondo, riendo de manera siniestra._

— _Así que, ambos van a pelear contra mí — Aquello sonaba como un eco, retumbando en toda la habitación — Oh Hēi húdié, agradece a tu compañera, sin ella no podría haber adivinado que aquí se encontraban, muy buenos sellos para ocultar la energía por cierto —._

 _Un chorro de agua salió disparado desde las sombras hacia ellos, quienes esquivaron por poco._

— _¡No es cierto, Hēi húdié! — Gritó Paon Bleu, levantándose del suelo y retomando la postura de ataque._

— _No, puede ser verdad, pero aun así es mejor acabar aquí con esto por ahora — Con su bastón golpeo el suelo, haciendo un llamado a sus campeones — ¡Vengan, mis campeones! —._

 _La mujer paso sus manos a la espalda, desprendiendo un gran abanico que se encontraba ahí figurando la cola de un pavorreal._

 _El lugar comenzó a retumbar, Hēi húdié tenía una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro._

 _Que fue borrada segundos después._

— _Los campeones tuyos fueron fáciles de vencer, solo tuve que hacer que un poco de agua los atravesara, creo que necesitaban entrenamiento, pero tranquilo ¡No soy pura maldad! Deje unos con vida para que cuenten la historia, para que teman — De las sombras lo que parecía ser un gran hocico comenzó a salir, mostrando una gran cantidad de dientes afilados — A quien poseeré para tomarlo — Comentó — Ya sé, que tal a la señora Agreste, será divertido volver a Francia para matar a tu familia y que el guardian aparezca ¿Qué dices? — Era extraño, la voz salía de algún lugar, pero de aquel hocico no era. Definitivamente estaban frente una deidad._

 _La mujer solo apretó sus dientes, tomando una gran bocanada de aire agito su abanico en dirección hacia lo que apenas y podían ver, lanzando una gran ráfaga de aire._

 _Un gutural ruido salió de él, las heridas que le había provocado habían logrado que una gran cantidad de agua se desprendiera de él, estaba hecho de agua por completo._

— _Con mi familia no te metes, bastardo —._

 _Aquella entidad gruñó, claramente molesta._

 _Otro ataque fue dirigido hacia ella, esta vez con una velocidad que no había podido esquivar._

 _Pero nunca llegó, Hēi húdié se había interpuesto entre aquella flecha de agua y ella, siendo dañado él._

 _Cayó al piso, sintiendo el dolor de la herida._

 _Se suponía que él era uno de los más fuertes, un pilar que no debía caer, y aun así había sido derrotado de una manera tan humillante, protegiendo a un pilar débil._

 _Pero era la única esperanza de que no robara el libro sagrado, sus campeones estaban muertos en su mayoría y los sobrevivientes no podían hacer nada ¿Qué más le quedaba?_

 _Ella lo veía, horrorizada, no podía mover ni un musculo._

— _Paon, escucha — Llamó su atención al observar como poco a poco salía de las sombras aquella entidad — Si tiene esa información, sabes bien que es el fin, séllalo, regálale tiempo a Fu —._

 _El agua que había estado goteando del techado se comenzaba a agrupar, siendo atraída como si fuese un gran imán hacia aquello que ahora comenzaba a tomar otra forma, parecía ser un dragón._

 _No podía encerrarlo en algo que fuera a romperse pronto, así que una idea cruzó en su mente._

 _Él quería poseerla para encontrar los Miraculous, iba a hacer de todo, era eso o tener otra pelea, dejándola a ella muerta y a él con su cuerpo._

 _Observó alrededor nuevamente, notando que en las paredes se encontraban pinturas en manta sobre lo que ella creía, los primeros pilares._

 _Fijo su vista en el que tenía su Miraculous, el broche, y sonriendo para ella camino hasta estar a la par._

 _Observó a Hēi húdié, quien se encontraba luchando con sus últimas fuerzas, tomo su bastón y de él, cientos de mariposas blancas salieron._

 _Separo su abanico, logrando se formaran dos de estos y salió un brillo azul por unos breves segundos._

 _Gòng Gōng se lanzó contra ella, dispuesto a engullirla por completo._

 _Las mariposas la rodearon, dándole segundos de ventaja impidiendo que aquel dragón formado por agua lograra su cometido._

 _Ella roso la pintura con uno de los abanicos, el brazo con el que sostenía el otro lo alzó hacia donde las mariposas retenían la gran mandíbula, estas despejaron espacio para que pudiera tocar el abanico a aquel ser._

 _Cerró sus ojos, realmente había pensado que ese viaje no duraría mucho, tal como le había dicho a su marido, ella misma había creído su propia mentira._

 _Recordó cuando se despidió de ambos, a Adrien, prometiéndole que regresaría pronto y que discutirían el que asistiera a una escuela y dejará las clases privadas._

 _¿Cuánto de la vida de su hijo se perdería?_

 _Lo peor, es que en algún momento aquello podría tomar el control de su cuerpo, sin llegar aplastar la suya, se volvería el dueño._

— _Double scellant —Murmuró, ambos abanicos volvieron a emitir un brillo, ahora más intenso que antes._

 _«"Lleva mi alma a la pintura, y a ese intruso mantenlo en mi cuerpo Dosuu"» Pensó, sintiendo una debilidad extrema en sus brazos, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de rendirse._

 _Atrás de ella, la vida de Hēi húdié finalizaba a la par que las mariposas que la protegían, desaparecían._

 _Fue la última vez que sintió estar viva._

 _Ahora su alma estaba en aquella pintura que se encontraba adornando el lugar donde el libro sagrado estaba, todo para retener lo más que se pudiera a aquella entidad._

 _La pintura ya no era la misma, ahora la reflejaba a ella, reflejaba su alma._

Cuando recupero su visión ya no se encontraba en el apacible lugar donde podía tener contacto con el antiguo portador, se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en el suelo en posición de meditación.

Quería encontrar algo, una pista.

Pero no había nada.

En el fondo pensaba que solo hacia aquello para escucharla hablar de nuevo, para verla viva de nuevo.

Aunque fuese en sus últimos momentos.

Estaba perdido.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ayer no pude publicar el capítulo porque tuve muchoooo trabajo que hacer, pero aquí esta, solo con un día de retraso, esto quiere decir que esta semana solo habrá una actualización más, ósea, el jueveves.**

 **Esta vez, un poco del pasado de la señora Agreste, su último momento, y la primera vez que tenemos la aparición de** _Hēi húdié,_ **el portador pasado del broche de Mariposa, si, los portadores pueden interactuar con sus predecesores ¡Maestro fu, guía a nuestra nueva tortuga!**

 _Double scellant_ **Es doble sellado, la técnica que nuestra hermosa pavorreal realiza, sellando su alma y al espiritu al mismo tiempo.**

 **¿Tienen alguna duda? La contesto lo más rápido posible.**

 **Creo que fui clara, eso espero xD**

 **Muchos besos! Mil gracias por su valioso apoyo y sus comentarios, son un amor!**

 **Entonces ¿Ya saben quien mato a Fu?**


	9. Nueve

Cuando despertó, no pudo enfocar su visión correctamente debido a que los rayos del sol le golpeaban directamente en el rostro.

Se sentó sobre la cama, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

Giró su vista a un lado de ella, dispuesta a saludar a Tikki quien dormía con ella en la almohada conjunta de su cama, pero estaba ahí.

— ¿Tikki? — Llamó a su Kwami, con un toque de miedo en su voz.

En ocasiones, cuando no la veía al despertar, tenía miedo que todo aquello fuese un sueño, que su fiel compañera no estuviera con ella y tampoco Emma.

O que Hawkmoth la hubiese encontrado.

— Aquí estoy, Marinette, tranquila — Escuchó su voz y siguiéndola, se encontró a su fiel amiga sentada en su escritorio.

Marinette suspiró, poniendo los pies fuera de su cama, comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba.

Tikki tenía la mirada perdida, algo que últimamente se le hacía extremadamente común en ella, pero que le preocupaba.

— Marinette ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó la pequeña criatura roja, ella se sentó frente al escritorio en la silla destinada para esto.

— Debería preguntarte eso a ti — Tikki negó con la cabeza.

— Me refiero, ¿Estas segura de que estas estable? Viste algo terrible —.

Recordó al Maestro Fu sin vida sobre sus brazos, lamentándose el no haber podido asistir a su sepulcro, aquello hubiera sido terrible, habría puesto su identidad en peligro.

Se preguntó si a estas alturas Chat Noir ya sabría de aquello.

— Él fue alguien que cambio mi vida Tikki, realmente no me encuentro del todo bien — Sonrió levemente, acariciando la pequeña cabecita de ella — Pero tengo muchas cosas por las cuales permanecer fuerte, y muchas otras que me ayudan a hacerlo —.

— De hecho, me sentí feliz que ayer te dieras una oportunidad de pasar un rato con Adrien, pudiste aminorar el dolor en compañía de él —.

— También estaba mi hija ahí — Le recordó — Pero sí, sus tonterías me reconfortaron un poco — Hizo una pausa, observándola — Además Tikki, no puedo caer, soy Ladybug, tengo que seguir adelante —.

— Solo por ser Ladybug no significa que no tienes derecho a ignorar tus penas, pero me alegra que seas más confidente sobre eso que en el pasado — Suspiró — Creo que si no te dije nada, era más que nada por mí, realmente no quiero que te enfrentes a algo como eso —.

— Estando juntas, Tikki, nada nos puede pasar —.

Tikki realmente quiso creer en sus palabras, quería creerlas de verdad.

Pero sabía que incluso ella protegiéndola, muchas cosas malas podrían pasar.

— Después de la creación de todo el mundo terrenal, muchos buscaban el trono del cielo para gobernar sobre todo, estos decidieron darle fin con un combate y si perdían, debían desistir de aquello — Relató, cerrando sus ojos para intentar recordar toda aquella historia — Gòng Gōng, el ser del que hablo Wayzz no aceptó el haber perdido, juró que se vengaría, que mejor que causar destrucción en el plano terrenal —.

Tikki acarició la mano que ella tenía reposando en el escritorio.

Una figura de un gran dragón azul apareció en la mente de Marinette, sacudiéndose de manera frenética y chocando con las montañas. De su cuerpo al momento del choque, se desprendía una gran cantidad de agua que comenzaba a llenar los valles.

— Destrozo la gran muralla que sostenía el cielo, creando infortunio, el agua no dejaba de caer de manera torrencial, creando una inundación catastrófica — Separo el tacto de Marinette, quien la observaba sorprendida — Nüwa, una deidad que por ese tiempo era joven, se encargó de repararlo. Tomó siete piedras de colores de la tierra, otorgándoles su energía, formando siete pilares que estarían entre el cielo y la tierra — Observó a Marinette — Esos siete pilares son los Miraculous, Marinette —.

— ¡Espera! Conozco a Nüwa, en la provincia donde mis abuelos viven es venerada, ella es, por así decirlo, la diosa de la creación, entonces tú ¿Eres ella? — Preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos.

— No — Negó con la cabeza — Ella nos otorgó su energía, yo obtuve la creación de ella —.

— Si esto es información importante ¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices? —.

— Yo no sabía que Gòng Gōng estaba cerca, es difícil que después de aquello pueda estar en el plano terrenal, necesita mucha energía — Comentó, bajando la mirada — Quien supongo que lo sabía desde un principio era el maestro Fu, por eso te eligió a ti y al portador de Plagg —.

— Pensé que nuestra misión era acabar con Hawkmoth — Murmuró, sintiendo un escalofrió.

Una cosa era pelear con un demente por poder, otra muy diferente era enfrentarse a una entidad de miles de eras que deseaba acabar con los pilares, ósea, ellos.

— Tikki, ¿Qué pasaría si logra destruir los Miraculous? — Su voz comenzó a temblar.

— No necesita destruirnos, con el solo hecho de obtenernos — Medito un poco — Y, si pasara, realmente seria él fin de todo —.

Marinette tomó aire, meditando las palabras de Tikki y las imágenes que habían pasado por su mente.

— Cuando ataco a él maestro Fu, dejo los Miraculous ¿Por qué? —.

— Hasta donde sé, no puede sentirlos, no sabe cómo hacerlo, no tengo idea como supo de él, pienso que fue una de las razones por las que él decidió que tú cuidaras el libro, si lo llegara a conseguir, ¡Para él sería más fácil encontrarnos! —.

— ¿Por qué? Es un libro, importante sí, pero no veo la manera en que nos encuentre si lo obtiene — Sobo sus sienes, intentando aminorar el leve dolor de cabeza que le comenzaba a azotar por la ola de información que estaba recibiendo.

— Contiene memorias pasadas, Marinette, es la conexión que un guardian tiene con todos los Miraculous —.

Marinette comenzó a sentir como la cabeza le ardía, el dolor comenzaba a tomar más fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba.

Tenía la sensación que pronto la cabeza le explotaría.

La confianza que ella tenía, poco a poco comenzaba a desmoronarse alrededor de ella, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña ante un mal desconocido, justo como cuando era adolescente.

Solo que esta vez, Paris no era el único lugar que podría sufrir aquello.

— Chat Noir, ¿Crees que él sepa algo sobre esto? —.

— No lo sé — Respondió con sinceridad — Pero sé que sigue estando de nuestro lado, solo está confundido —.

— Me sorprende como ante todo lo malo, intentas ver algo bueno — Suspiró, revolviendo su cabello —.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a Emma, con sus cabellos rubios sueltos que fácilmente le llegaban a la mitad de su espalda, algo enredados.

Ambas voltearon hacia Emma, Tikki voló hacia ella, restregando su pequeña cabeza contra la mejilla de la niña.

— Buenos días Tikki — Saludo la niña, acunando sus manos para que la Kwami descansara sobre ellas — Buenos días mamá — Con sus pequeños pasos llego hasta Marinette, plantándole un suave beso en su mejilla.

— Buenos días mi cielo — Respondió ella, sonriente.

Para ella y Tikki, Emma podía lograr que la carga que pudieran tener desapareciera, o al menos se hiciera menos pesada.

— ¿Y Adrien? — Preguntó, de manera inocente, buscándolo con la mirada.

— Ayer solo nos acompañó a casa, debía regresar a su propio hogar — Con sus manos comenzó a peinar el cabello de la niña para que no se viera tan desordenado.

— Uhm —.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Tomo ambas mejillas con sus manos, Emma las había inflado, haciendo un puchero.

— Pensé que se quedaría, como lo hace la Tía Aly algunas veces — Bajo su mirada, algo decepcionada — Quería jugar con él —.

Tikki le sonrió de manera picara a Marinette, quien solo rodó los ojos.

— Puedes jugar con él en otra ocasión, además ¿Dónde hubiera dormido? —.

— Contigo, como la Tía Aly — Contesto, alzando sus hombros, despreocupada.

Tikki rió ante el comentario de la pequeña.

— Emma, eso no hubiera sido posible — Respondió, nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué? Es tu amigo —.

Anhelaba paciencia para tratar aquella clase de temas con su hija, quien era muy curiosa y de manera muy seguida la ponía entre la espada y la pared.

— Mejor olvidemos esto y vamos, te prepararé el desayuno —Observó a su hija, algo nerviosa.

Esperaba que con la comida aquel asunto se le olvidara, ya lo trataría unos años después.

— ¡Panqueques! — Exclamó la niña, corriendo hacia la cocina del departamento.

Siempre era curiosa, se preguntaba si ella también había sido así de niña.

Cuando llego a la cocina, algo le llamó la atención desde el ventanal de la sala, un rayo completamente negro salía desde la tierra para dirigirse al cielo, formando un gran aro del mismo color en este.

Y entonces, Marinette no pudo escuchar nada más que los vidrios quebrarse.

Tomó a Emma, tirándola al suelo y cubriéndola con su cuerpo, usando la barra de la cocina como protección.

Cuando recuperó el sentido del oído, pudo escuchar cientos de alarmas de los automóviles sonando, para después de unos segundos las sirenas de las patrullas comenzando a moverse.

Vaya, ¡Volvía a lo mismo! No podía tener un fin de semana tranquilo.

Tenía que pelear contra una entidad espiritual y también con un loco por poder, agregando que su antiguo compañero estaba de su lado ¡Genial!

Se levantó del suelo, ayudando a Emma.

Usualmente, cuando en ocasiones patrullaba por las noches (Rara ocasión desde que había nacido Emma) la dejaba dormida, sabiendo que no despertaría por nada del mundo, y usualmente no tardaba más de media hora.

Pero ahora era diferente, ella estaba despierta y con ella.

Suspiró.

— Tikki, transfórmame —.

Emma cerró sus ojos, cegada por el brillo que emanaba del cuerpo de su madre, para después encontrarse con ella, pero transformada.

En Ladybug.

— Emma, cielo — Se inclinó hacia ella, besando su frente — Necesito que te quedes aquí, que te alejes de las ventanas y te vayas a tu habitación, volveré —.

— ¡Llévame contigo! Si yo voy, puedo distraer a los malos — Exclamó, aferrándose a su brazo — Soy una buena ayudante —.

— No, Emma, entiende — Suspiró — Quédate tranquila aquí, no me hagas preocuparme, recuerda que confió en ti y — Detuvo la frase, esperando que la pequeña la continuara.

— La confianza es como el oro — Prosiguió ella, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— Bien, volveré pronto —.

— ¡Pero, Ladybug! — Replicó, observando cómo se ponía al borde de la ventana, subiendo sobre la protección que tenía, dispuesta a saltar del edificio.

Emma se quedó ahí parada, la protección era claramente más alta que ella, dejando visible solo el cielo.

— ¡Ladybug! — Gritó.

Ella no quería que su mamá se arriesgara, tampoco que saliera lastimada por ningún motivo.

Podía ayudarle, no tenía poderes o un ser mágico como lo era Tikki, pero si tenía él valor de hacerle frente a las cosas, y según Tikki, eso era un paso para convertirse en un héroe.

— ¡Ladybug! — Volvió a gritar, sintiendo como las lágrimas querían salir, pero ella no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

— Creo que ella está ocupada en estos momentos, ¿Te parece bien la ayuda de un gato? — Una voz la hizo reaccionar, sobre ella y de cabeza se encontraba el enmascarado que la había salvado, junto con su tío Nino.

Había escuchado a su tía Alya hablar de él, _Chat Noir_.

Pero no sabía nada de él, ¿Acaso él también tendría un ser mágico como su mamá tenia a Tikki?

Chat observó al interior del departamento, la niña estaba sobre los vidrios, era evidente que Marinette no estaba ahí.

En un rápido movimiento bajo, quedando frente a ella.

Él se encontraba en la oficina que su padre le había asignado para que cumpliera con su trabajo, desde muy temprano comenzó a revisar los libros de finanzas de la empresa, verificando que todo se encontrara en orden.

Fue cuando todos los cristales explotaron de manera espontánea, y él había quedado sordo por unos instantes.

Para después recibir una llamada de parte de su padre, quien le ordenaba que se moviera al _Louvre_ , su nueva víctima estaba comenzando a causar caos ahí y en muy poco tiempo llegaría Ladybug.

Así que, por primera vez, tendría que dejar que Ladybug luchara sola, y en cuanto ella se descuidara, tomar sus Miraculous, eso le había dicho su padre.

Estaba más desesperado que de costumbre, y eso le preocupaba bastante.

Pero, de camino escucho una voz familiar para él, gritando por Ladybug.

Y no estaba del todo mal, aquel era el edificio donde vivía Marinette con Emma.

Y le sorprendió verla ahí, llena de coraje a los pies del ventanal.

La tomó en sus brazos, cargándola para tenerla a la altura de su rostro.

— ¿Estás sola? — Preguntó, arqueando una ceja, la niña arrugó su nariz.

— Sí — Estaba molesta, era obvio.

— ¿Dónde está tú mamá? —.

— ¿Dónde está el villano? — Respondió a su pregunta con otra, cosa que lo hizo reír.

— En el Louvre por lo que supe — No tenía nada de malo decirle aquella información a una niña ¿Verdad?

— Bueno, ahí está mi mamá — Tomo con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de Chat Noir, haciendo que solo la mirara a ella — Mi mamá está en peligro —.

La sangre de él se helo, ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo Marinette allá? ¿Por qué demonios había dejado sola a Emma?

Emma arqueó una ceja, observando las facciones del héroe.

No era tonta, sabía bien que no debía decirle a nadie sobre el secreto de su madre, incluso a aquel héroe que había salvado su vida días atrás.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que él era la peor persona para soltar su lengua.

— Fue a comprar medicina — Respondió, con una mentirita blanca.

Chat Noir la miro, no muy convencido de aquella respuesta.

— ¡Llévame con mi mamá, por favor! No me quiero quedar sola, tengo mucho miedo — Un leve puchero apareció en su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo derecho, dramatizando un poco la situación.

— Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, las cosas mejoraran y tú mamá volverá sana y salva, lo prometo — Acarició su mejilla con su mano, ella negó con su cabeza.

Reamente él esperaba eso, que las cosas si mejorarían y que nada malo pasaría, no podía prometer nada acerca de la heroína, pero daría todo para que su amiga no saliera lastimada en un fuego cruzado de poderes colosales.

Él no lo toleraría, y Emma tampoco.

— Entiende — Aquello saco de sus pensamientos al _héroe_ , preguntándose como aquella niña tan pequeña podía mantener una conversación de esa manera — Mamá se va a preocupar ¿No ves todo el desastre? Si me llevas con ella, estaré bien ¡Por favor! ¡Eres un héroe, los héroes hacen esto! —.

Auch, aquello había caído donde le dolía.

Ya no se consideraba un héroe, él lo que hacía era por egoísmo puro.

— No creo que sea una buena idea pequeña —.

— Emma, me llamó Emma, me salvaste, así que sé que eres un héroe ¡Por favor! — Cerró sus ojos, juntando sus manitas a modo de súplica.

Chat Noir rodó los ojos, no quería saber cuántas veces se había salido con la suya esa pequeña niña.

— Chat Noir — Se presentó, aunque ella ya lo sabía — Bien, esto es una mala idea, y sé que tu madre en lugar de agradecérmelo quizás me quiera matar — Suspiró — También mi padre me querrá ahorcar — Murmuro por lo bajo para que ella no escuchara.

Ella sonrió, triunfante.

— ¡Te dejaré en el primer tejado que encuentre, cuando esto termine, buscaremos a tu mamá! ¿Entendido? — La pequeña solo asintió con su cabeza, llena de energía — Sólo no tengas miedo, agárrate fuerte de mí, Emma —.

Pan comido para ella.

[…]

Su cuerpo se impactó contra un edificio, rompiendo parte del concreto a su espalda.

Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, la batalla estaba siendo difícil.

Además, ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba esa tortuga?

El akuma en turno era una mujer con un enorme saxofón que impulsaba lejos de ella todo lo que se le acercara, creando un ensordecedor sonido que quebraba todos los cristales en un radio de cientos de kilómetros, medio parís se vería afectado por ello aun si no estaban en el epicentro del ataque.

Cuando Ladybug cayó al piso, observo hacia donde se encontraba la nueva victima del akuma, quien se auto-nombraba _Du S_ _axophoniste._

Tras ella, lo que parecía ser un disco se dirigía hacia su punto ciego a gran velocidad, era el escudo de _Jade._

Lo observó, sonreía desde la punta de el Louvre, pensaba que aquel seria el primer golpe que le darían para poder acabar con ella.

Pero no fue así, se giró rápidamente hacia él, soplando a través de su saxofón y lanzando el escudo en dirección contraria, directo hacia Jade.

Logro agarrar su escudo en el aire al tiempo que también era expulsado del lugar por la gran fuerza.

Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo hacia él, tomándolo de la muñeca para evitar que terminara con el mismo fin que ella, destrozando la fachada del primer edificio que se interrumpiera en su camino, pero no evito que se terminara estampando contra el piso.

— Gracias, bicho — Murmuró, levantándose con la ayuda de Ladybug que había llegado a su lado gracias al yo-yo — ¿Alguna idea? —.

— El Lucycharm, solo que necesito que me cubras, hay un pequeño lapso de tiempo que estoy vulnerable — Comentó.

— Soy tu escudo — Una figura a lo lejos llamo su atención.

En un techado contiguo, Chat Noir había hecho su aparición.

Pero, para sorpresa de Jade, no estaba solo.

Una niña estaba con él.

Esa niña era nada más y nada menos que Emma.

No era buena señal, ¡Para nada! Marinette misma le había dicho que ahora él también estaba tras su Miraculous, y para colmo ser el progenitor de la pequeña, sabia que eso no terminaría bien.

Empezó a sentirse nervioso, no sabia que podía pasar si Ladybug se daba cuenta de aquello, era obvio que terminaría olvidando al Akuma y aquello solo podía generar más desastres aun.

— Espera ¡Tengo que atender un asunto urgente! — Exclamo, al mismo tiempo que salia disparado en dirección contraria al Akuma, alejándose de ella.

— ¡Hey, pensé que eras mi escudo! ¡Jade! — Esa tortuga estaba en problemas.

Pero también el gato negro.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo algo lento, con más información, ya era hora que Marinette supiera algo, y ustedes tambien. Son siete miraculous, al igual que siete son los pilares.

Si bien Adrien/Chat no sabe que es padre, aqui actua como un padre completamente irresponsable, vaya, como en ocasiones actuan los padres xD Recuerdo que el mio me dejo conducir su coche a la tierna edad de 7 años :')

Chat Noir Vs Jade Turtle? No lo sé, adivinenlo ustedes.

Emma, cariño, siempre te sales con la tuya.

Por que un villano con saxofon? Para serles sinceros, en este capitulo tenia todo, menos la idea del villano, y hoy adivinen quien escucho toda la mañana piezas sinfonicas con saxofon :) esta nenaa


	10. Diez

— Bien, ahora necesito que te quedes aquí, sin peros de "necesito estar más cerca", ¿De acuerdo? Atenderé un asunto y después buscaremos a tu madre — Observó a la niña en sus brazos, dejándola de pie en el suelo de la azotea que estaba a unos cuantos edificios del Louvre.

Ella cruzo los brazos y rodó los ojos, estaba haciendo un puchero.

— Entiende que ya es suficientemente peligro aquí ¡Funciono una, dos y quizás la tercera vez que hiciste eso, pero ya no! — Chat Noir era fácil de manipular, pensó Emma — ¡Tengo que hacer cosas importantes! —.

— Yo también — Respondió ella, enfrentándolo.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Pregunto de manera socarrona ¿Qué podría tener de importante? Claro, además de manipularlo con esa sonrisa traviesa.

— Ayudar a Ladybug —.

Sintió como si aquello hubiese sido un golpe duro, directamente a su estómago, sacándole por completo el aire de sus pulmones.

Él tendría que decir eso.

Poco a poco estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Aquella niña era extraña, pero tenía más sentido común que él.

Recordó brevemente cuando la salvó, como ella corría sin temor de nada en dirección a Ladybug, pensando de manera inocente que la salvaría, y claramente no le importaba que algo le llegara a pasar.

Justo como cuando él era joven.

Aunque claro, estaba la diferencia que él si tenía la oportunidad de defenderse.

Tenía agallas, pero tampoco debía celebrar eso.

— ¿Y tú mamá? — Preguntó, volviendo al tema principal, se suponía que ella estaba ahí por su madre y de repente sentía que habían intercambiado papeles.

Él preocupado por encontrar a su amiga, y ella preocupada por ayudar a Ladybug.

La cara de Emma cambió a una de sorpresa, comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

Chat Noir enarcó una ceja ¿Qué había dicho?

Y, justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué sucedía, algo lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza, derribándolo y golpeándose con fuerza contra el suelo.

Sintió como otro golpe se dirigía hacia él, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue rodar y alejarse del nuevo impacto.

Un puño golpeo a un lado de donde ahora se encontraba su cabeza, quebrando un poco el material del suelo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre enmascarado, completamente cubierto de verde con una capucha del mismo color.

Tenía un puño en el suelo y en su brazo libre sostenía algo lo más parecido a un escudo con una extraña forma de caparazón, pensó que quizás con aquello había recibido el primer golpe.

No era un Akuma, eso estaba claro.

De un movimiento se puso de pie, tomando su bastón para atacar en cualquier momento.

Lo examino de pies a cabeza, tenía toda la pinta de ser una tortuga.

Y entonces, se topó con un brazalete que ya había visto antes, en la muñeca de él Maestro Fu.

Lo miró confundido ¿Quién demonios era?

— ¡¿En qué demonios piensas?! — Le gritó él, hasta ahora desconocido — ¡¿Cómo y por qué?! — Señaló a Emma, quien se mantenía al margen de la situación sin saber cómo actuar.

Chat Noir salió de sus pensamientos, al ver como él extraño se dirigía a Emma.

Extendió su bastón, impidiéndole que avanzara más.

— Más lento, tortuga — Comentó, entrecerrando sus ojos — ¿Cómo obtuviste ese Miraculous? —.

Jade le devolvió la mirada, luego se dirigió a Emma.

Tenía la leve impresión que él en algún momento recapacitaría todo aquello, no pensaba que fuera un mal tipo, solo que tenía problemas, muchos.

Y, realmente esperaba muy dentro de él que fueran bien las cosas, más que nada por Marinette y por su adorada sobrina.

Por obviedad había sido un gran shock el ver a Chat Noir ahí, luego de básicamente declararle la guerra a Ladybug, ¿Lo peor? Estaba Emma ahí con él.

¿Algo mucho peor? Eran padre e hija, pero no lo sabían, o eso quería creer.

¿Algo muchísimo peor que eso? Ladybug estaba abajo, peleando sola con una loca que quería destruir toda la ciudad y sola.

— No lo sabes — Había sido una afirmación clara, él solo lo miro confundido — Soy el nuevo guardián y, aunque incluso sea mi deber guiarte a ti — Un tono de sarcasmo salió — Te pateare el trasero si pones una garra en esta niña —.

— Tú... Tú ponle, eh — Pensó ¿Cómo podría regresarle ese mal juego de palabras?

— ¿Caparazón? ¿Kame Sennin? —Susurró la pequeña, en señal de apoyo, siendo la primera vez que se atrevía a intervenir.

— Gracias — Suspiró — Tú aleja tu caparazón de ella si no quieres que sea quebrado, Kame Sennin —.

Jade con su mano libre se sobó la sien, ¿Alguna otra prueba más necesitaba para saber que tenían parentesco? No, ninguna.

— Yo creo que no — Saltó el bastón, a manera de desafío.

Chat Noir suspiró, si había sido un claro error llevar a Emma.

Por otro lado, no sabía quién era ese sujeto o lo que pretendía, en todo caso ¿Dónde se encontraba el maestro Fu? ¿Realmente había dejado su legado?

Contrajo su arma, agarrándola fuertemente para después comenzar a correr en su dirección con su brazo derecho alzado horizontalmente.

Un golpe de lleno fue para el portador de la tortuga, directo en su cuello, no había esperado que atacara con aquella fuerza, era como si supiera lo valiosa que era aquella pequeña.

Su cuerpo se doblo, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al vacío.

Colocó su escudo bajo él, para minimizar el golpe contra su cuerpo, pero de repente dejo de caer.

El gato le había salvado su caparazón, tomándolo de la pierna mientras él se sujetaba de una cornisa.

— Que quede claro que esto solo lo hago para que la niña no tenga traumas después —.

— Vaya, estas pensando — Rodó los ojos.

Chat Noir balanceo un poco el cuerpo de Jade Turtle, logrando que este fuese capaz de alcanzar un borde para sostenerse de ahí.

— Deja a la niña — Murmuró él, observando hacia arriba — Cuando termine con esto la devolveré con su madre —.

— ¿Por qué tuviste la brillante idea de traer una niña hasta aquí? —.

— Me lo pidió, además, es importante para mí — Sacudió su cabeza — Y por lo que veo, Ladybug te hablo mal de mí — Sonrió amargamente — No le haría daño —.

— Lo sé — Respondió simplemente — Pero, amigo, como tu nuevo guía espiritual y todo eso, lo que haces está mal — Frunció su ceño.

— También lo sé — Y sin más, se dejo caer.

Los gatos siempre caían de piel, y aquel gato no era la excepción.

Jade observó hacia arriba como apenas unos ojos verdes se podían asomar por el borde de la azotea.

Se preguntó por qué las cosas tenían que ser así.

Chat Noir lanzó su bastón en dirección a Ladybug, quien se encontraba distraída al intentar esquivar los ataques de Du Saxophoniste quien, aparentemente, tenía una enorme capacidad pulmonar.

Observó de reojo el ataque de él, no le quedo de otra que desviarlo con su propio antebrazo, para después tomar el lugar donde aquello había golpeado con su mano libre para intentar aminorar el dolor.

Tenía aun la leve esperanza de que fuera broma, pero no lo era.

Lo sabía en sus ojos.

Pero también era como si no quisiera hacerlo.

Vio sus labios moverse, juró por un momento que pronunciaban una disculpa hacia ella.

Y por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo.

Podía imaginarlo a él, peleando a su lado.

Pero no era así.

Vio que hizo una mueca de disgusto, para después comenzar a correr hacia ella.

Ladybug tomo el primer ataque, había sido un golpe directo a su estomago que, afortunadamente, había podido interceptar antes de que algo más ocurriera.

Otro golpe, esta vez iba directo a su nuca, su plan era dejarla inconsciente.

 _Esta vez no_ Pensó con determinación.

De un rápido movimiento tomo el impulso que él había ocupado para lanzar el golpe para poder cargar con su peso de manera eficaz y lanzarlo con fuerza al suelo, él, en un movimiento rápido la tomo del cuello con sus pies, jalándola a estar en la misma posición que él, derribada.

La tomo de los hombros, haciéndola girar sobre él, logrando así ambos esquivar un ataque de ondas sonoras de Du Saxophoniste, quien se encontraba desesperada por ser ignorada.

Ladybug lo miro sorprendida ¿No podía tomar una decisión? Si su plan era tomar su Miraculous ¿No sería más fácil con la ayuda de aquel Akuma?

Él, bueno, había reaccionado por instinto, como si fuese algo mecánico que siempre estuviese predestinado a hacer.

Se encontraba sobre ella, mirándola fijamente preguntándose cuantas veces habían estado en aquella posición durante las batallas y fuera de ellas, sea cual fuera la situación podía pensar que el destino estaba jugando sucio con ellos.

Estiró su mano levemente, rosando la oreja izquierda de ella y con ello, el Miraculous de la buena suerte, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica.

Tenía la oportunidad de obtenerlo.

Pero, cuando se dio cuenta estaba volando por los aires con un horrible dolor abdominal, Ladybug lo había pateado fuertemente lejos de ella, logrando que se estrellara en un faro de luz.

— ¡Jade! — La escuchó gritar, llamando a su nuevo compañero.

Tragó saliva mientras se ponía de pie.

El portador de la tortuga llego a su lado de un salto, observando su mirada de decisión.

— Ahora sí, ¡No te atrevas a dejarme sola! — Sentencio, lanzando su yo-yo mágico al aire — ¡LuckyCharm! —.

Du Saxophoniste vio el momento perfecto para atacar, separando la boquilla de su saxofón gigante lanzándola con una gran fuerza.

Sí, su plan era atravesar el cuerpo de Ladybug con una boquilla mientras ella invocaba su amuleto.

Chat Noir vio esto, comenzando a sentir pánico, era claro que aquello había sido una orden de Hawkmoth.

Comenzó a correr hacia ella, y justo cuando pensó que era demasiado tarde, el portador de la tortuga hizo algo que le agradecería de por vida, fuese quien fuese.

— ¡Shield! — Su escudo de caparazón parecía extenderse con una energía que pronto los envolvió a ambos, formando una gran burbuja alrededor de ellos.

Cuando la boquilla impacto contra aquel escudo, se aplasto como si fuese de un plástico muy delgado, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡Esto es genial! — Exclamó Jade Turtle, manteniendo la posición con su escudo alzado frente a ambos.

Ladybug estiro los brazos, esperando el objeto encantado en cuestión que aquel amuleto mágico le otorgaría.

Y el objeto en cuestión era una esfera metálica roja adornada con puntos negros.

— Eso es más bien como una pesa ¿No? — Atino a decir Jade, mientras el escudo alrededor de ellos se desvanecía.

— Tengo un tiro, debo aprovecharlo — Levantó la esfera, tenía un peso irregular pues se le dificultaba un poco el manejarla, pero si ocurría lo que ella pensaba, aquello seria pan comido — Jade, cúbreme —.

Se colocó a espaldas de ella, observando a Chat Noir que no estaba a muchos metros de ambos, quien se encontraba con una mirada pérdida.

No planeaba avanzar, solo estaba ahí, inmóvil.

Sabiendo que aquella batalla la tenia perdida, incluso desde el comienzo.

Sabiendo que si Jade Turtle no hubiese estado ahí para ella, quizás en ese momento tendría el Miraculous de la buena suerte.

Y ella probablemente estaría muerta.

Ladybug lanzo su yo-yo tras una de las farolas cercanas, para después hacer lo mismo con una segunda, logrando formar una resortera gigante.

Observó a la villana en turno, su cabello negro al final era demasiado extraño, parecía terminar en notas musicales, mientras que su piel parecía ser de reluciente oro, podía decir sin duda que era uno de los akumas más extraños que había tenido que enfrentar, quitando al señor Xavier, por supuesto.

Colocó la esfera metálica, tirando hacia atrás.

Tenía un tiro, y _Du Saxophoniste lo sabía._

Lo lanzó, teniendo una trayectoria de arco, era claro que iba a entrar directamente a la campana del Saxofón.

Du Saxophoniste sopló lo más fuerte que pudo, pero nada salía con la misma fuerza de antes, solo era un ruido y unas ondas sin sentido ¡Pero claro! Había utilizado la boquilla como un ataque rápido para poder terminar con Ladybug, pero había fallado terriblemente.

Y cuando cayó de lleno en la campana, la fuerza y el peso de la esfera logró que se quebrara, liberando al fin a la mariposa negra que contenía.

Y ahí, fue atrapado inmediatamente por Ladybug, purificándolo.

Después de aquello solo le resto deshacer su LuckyCharm, volviendo todo en parís a la normalidad.

Ambos héroes escucharon inmediatamente un sonido que los alarmaba, para Jade era la primera vez que sentía la adrenalina correr para ocultarse.

Ladybug no lo dudo mucho, comenzando su retirada del lugar.

— Ladybug, creo que hay algo que debemos hacer antes de irnos — Comentó él, señalando un edificio a lo lejos, al cual se dirigía Chat Noir a toda prisa.

Arriba se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Emma, su hija.

Quien ahora estaba en las manos de Chat Noir.

— No, no ¡No! ¡Jade! — Exclamó, lanzando su yo-yo en aquella dirección para salir por los aires.

Jade sintió miedo por aquel gato, pero se merecería la paliza que le propinaría.

Por otro lado, Chat estaba teniendo una batalla interna consigo mismo al ver reflejada la decepción en los ojos de la pequeña Emma.

— ¡Golpeaste a Ladybug! — Le gritó, empuñando sus manos — ¡No eres un héroe! —.

— Emma, tenemos que buscar a tu madre, por favor — Estiró su mano con pesar hacia ella.

Realmente estaba lastimada, había confiado en él porque había sido su salvador, incluso se atrevió a juguetear mientras llegaban al lugar ¿Para qué? Para encontrarse que él también quería hacerle daño a su mamá ¡Pues que más! Alguien bueno no debería golpear a quien es la heroína.

Había sido engañada, había sido muy tonta.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! — Escuchó un grito y giro, era Ladybug, quien acababa de aterrizar en la azotea.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron con emoción mientras corría con la heroína, colocándose frente a ella con los brazos extendidos, según ella, para protegerla.

Nadie dañaría a su mamá.

— ¡Como se te ocurre! — Exclamó, colocándose frente a la pequeña.

— No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada ¡Estábamos por ir en búsqueda de su madre! —.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó, furiosa.

Ella se había contenido durante su pelea, porque había sido la primera que habían tenido donde hubiese golpes de por medio.

— Su madre la dejo sola ¿Sí? Ella dijo que estaba aquí —.

— Entonces una niña te manipulo, wow — Comentó asombrado Jade, quien acababa de aparecer en escena.

Ladybug observó a Emma frunciendo el ceño, ella solo le desvió la mirada.

— Dame a la niña, Ladybug — Murmuró — No tiene nada que ver, buscare a su madre —.

— En definitiva no tiene nada que ver — Bramó, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ¿Darle a Emma? ¡Ni muerta!

— ¿Entonces? Yo sé quién es su madre ¡Tan solo déjame ayudarla! — Aquello sonaba a suplica — Ella es importante para mí — Murmuró.

¿Chat Noir conocía a su madre? ¿Acaso conocía a Marinette? Se preguntó Jade.

Por su parte, Ladybug contuvo la respiración.

Él ¿Qué tenía que ver con su vida?

¿Qué demonios quería?

Un pitido salió de ambos Miraculous, de nuevo.

— Ladybug, vete — Le ordenó Jade, ella solo asintió, tomando en brazos a Emma y saltando del edificio.

Se interpuso en el camino de Chat Noir, quien apenas ella saltó había decidido ir tras ellas.

Jade sabía que su identidad peligraba, pero era el guardián, en algún momento se tendría que revelar ante él, además, aun estaba dentro de él la esperanza que el gato negro dejara de escuchar al portador de la mariposa.

Solo esperaba que fuese así.

Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, aprisionándolo, dándole tiempo a Ladybug de huir con Emma.

Chat Noir comenzaba a sentir desesperación, comenzando a forcejear con Jade, algo increíblemente difícil porque parecía que tenía mucha más fuerza que él.

— ¡Tranquilo, bigotes! Quedate tranquilo — Le dijo, aplicando la fuerza suficiente para que no se librara del agarre — ¡Estará bien! —.

Y lo sabía, Ladybug no sería capaz de lastimar a una pequeña niña con la intención de lastimarlo a él, pero aun así la culpa le carcomía.

No sabía si ella sería capaz de saber quién era su madre, así que no tenia opción, también debía encontrar a Marinette.

Con el uso de toda la fuerza de la que tenía acceso, logro deshacer el agarre que la tortuga le estaba imponiendo a él.

Saltando hacia la dirección donde ella había huido.

Jade solo suspiró, rascando su cabeza. Ella había huido con tiempo, quizás estaría ya oculta con la niña o incluso en su propio hogar. Lo mejor era desaparecer y no seguir a ese insistente portador, en otra ocasión intentaría razonar con él.

El tumulto de gente comenzaba a dispersarse, Chat Noir iba en dirección donde la gente tomaba diferentes rumbos.

Quizás tenía la oportunidad de encontrar a Ladybug primero.

Pero aquel pensamiento se disolvió cuando alguien llamo su atención, era Emma.

Quien iba en brazos de su madre unas calles más abajo, alejadas de todo aquello.

Sabía que ambas se dirigían a su hogar, puesto que no se encontraba a mas de unas cuatro calles del Louvre.

Pero aun así, no podía manejar la sorpresa de verlas juntas en tan poco tiempo.

¿Ladybug acaso sabia quien era la madre de Emma? ¿Habrá sido pura coincidencia?

Sintió la mirada de la niña sobre él, lo había captado a lo lejos así como él lo había hecho con ellas.

No era ninguna mirada dulce o divertida que solía tener, era la misma que le había otorgado momentos antes.

No sabía cómo manejar ese sentimiento, pero sentía que le había fallado, al igual que a Marinette.

No había traído nada bueno el ser tan manejable a manos de aquella niña, tampoco había conseguido el Miraculous de Ladybug y, por si fuera poco, estuvo a punto de ser lastimada de gravedad, o incluso morir.

Pronto el mismo sentimiento que Emma le había estado expresando se había apoderado de él, estaba decepcionado de si mismo, si bien no era algo nuevo, esta vez era un sentir más potente.

Por un momento sintió tener una venda en los ojos que no lo dejaba ver más allá de lo que tenía enfrente, algo que le impedía pensar con claridad.

Quería ver más allá, quería saber que dudas tenia, pero algo no lo dejaba, no podía ni ver sus propias dudas.

¿Eso era estar confundido en esas instancias?

Y, sin darse cuenta, alguien más miraba hacia su dirección, ocultándose a la simple vista de todos, observaba como aquella niña y la mujer desaparecía al doblar en una esquina.

Giró hacia donde Chat Noir se encontraba, quien aun no apartaba la vista.

— Habrá que agradecerle el favor a Chat Noir —.

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El ataque de los puntos (? La verdad nunca cuento cuantos pongo al final, solo lo hago, lol (?**

 **Bueno, esto se iba a subir ayer pero me agarro un tremendo malestar conforme al estres universitario aumentando la depre y la chilladera, asi que por eso lo tienen aqui, temprano (?**

 **No tengo mucho que decir hoy, realmente tengo mucho sueño, so, los quiero mucho a todos 3 Gracias por apoyar este coso de fanfic, mil gracias!**

 **PD: Si son Multiships, tengo un fanfic que es para ustedes en mi perfil 3 So dense una vuelta, mañana actualizo esa cosa horrorosa!**


	11. Once

Estaba molesta y también terriblemente preocupada ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de su hija? Pareciera que ella quisiera poner patas arriba toda su vida en aquellos momentos y se preguntaba si era alguna clase de conexión mística con su progenitor tenía algo que ver, no le sorprendería, hoy en día había pocas cosas que lo hacían.

La había reprendido y esta vez no hubo perdón que valiera ¡Se había arriesgado de manera muy estúpida!

Pero en esos momentos simplemente se preguntaba como aquel gato había encontrado a su hija, dejando de lado los problemas mayores que sabía perfectamente que en algún momento caerían irremediablemente como un gran diluvio.

Se preguntó, si él sospechaba algo o si tenía la remota idea.

Apegó hacia ella el pequeño cuerpo de Emma, quien se había quedado dormida en su cama.

Tenía miedo ¿Por qué las cosas de repente le salían mal?

No podía bajar la guardia, pero aun así, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Se sentía tan ligera, como si la gravedad no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

Sintió una molestia, ¿Acaso Emma había despertado y encendido las luces de la habitación? O ¿Era ya de mañana?

Comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, observando a su alrededor.

Una alarma golpeo a su cerebro, aquel lugar no era su habitación, no estaba Emma tampoco.

Era un lugar completamente blanco, y frente a ella, un aura rojiza se presenciaba.

Por un momento pensó que estaba acostada, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada con una mujer frente a ella.

Sus rasgos eran asiáticos, una mujer de contextura delgada y de piel pálida, sus ojos eran penetrantes y parecía que la examinaba con la mirada.

¿Un sueño acaso?

Antes de cualquier otro pensamiento notó algo, aquella mujer portaba los mismos aretes que ella, tenía el Miraculous de la creación.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba conectada y que quien se encontraba frente a ella era una antigua portadora.

― ¿Marinette, verdad? ― Preguntó la mujer, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

― Así es ― Respondió, intentando salir de la ensoñación, muchas veces había intentado meditar para obtener conocimiento de las antiguas portadoras y así mejorar como Ladybug y también como persona, le era increíble que sin intentarlo, estaba frente a una.

― Eres difícil de contestar el llamado ¿Sabes? Tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ― Comentó, riendo ampliamente al ver el rostro de desconcierto de ella ― Me llamaste inconscientemente entonces ¿Eh? No te apures, estoy aquí para ayudar ― Hizo una pausa ― Soy una antigua portadora del Miraculous de la creación, me conocerás fácilmente en tu historia como Hua Mulan, pero realmente mi nombre es Fu Hao ― Cruzó sus brazos ― Tú y yo tenemos más en común que una descendencia étnica ― Comentó alegre.

― Oh ¡Sé quién eres! La mejor de las muchas esposas de un emperador, combatiste un gran ejército siendo comandado por ti y vencieron, fuiste el modelo a seguir de muchas y aun ahora, bajo el seudónimo que comentaste ― Estaba emocionada, por primera vez había contactado con otra portadora y era alguien completamente asombrosa ― ¿A qué se refiere? ―.

El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció levemente, preocupando a Marinette.

― Yo me enfrente a Gong Gong y ahora tú lo harás ―.

― Espera ¿Cómo que te enfrentaste a Gong Gong? Pensé que ― Fue interrumpida-

― En aquel tiempo mi esposo perteneció a la Familia Shang, su abuela era la Gran guardiana, razón por la que al saber esta información tomo posesión de la cabeza de la familia Tu-Fang, intentando destrozar el imperio y encontrar los pilares ― Bajó levemente su cabeza, evocando a su memoria la primera vez que tuvo contacto con su ahora abuela, quien le otorgo aquel poder.

― ¿Encontrar el pilar? ― Intentaba gravar cada palabra en su mente, aquel conocimiento en algún momento esperaba le fuese útil ― Sí él sabía que el Guardián de los Miraculous se encontraba ahí, ¿Por qué buscarlo? ―.

―Él no sabe que los pilares son los Miraculous, piensa que son sus defensores, y en parte es correcto, nos otorgan la fuerza para defenderlos y defender a quien lo necesite para mantener el balance ― Extendió sus manos formando una especie de circulo en ellas, tratando de explicar su punto ― Por eso es de gran importancia el libro sagrado, el cual ahora está en tu poder y no a manos de tu guardián ―.

― Hace años, él maestro Fu, quiero decir ― Pausó un momento para corregirse ― Él gran guardián decidió que sería mejor que lo guardara yo, aun no comprendo su decisión ―.

― Ten en cuenta algo más, Marinette ― Llamó su atención Fu Hao, mostrando ahora un semblante serio ― Gong Gong no sabe que los pilares son los Miraculous, tampoco sabe que puede destruirlos y necesita de un cuerpo humano para esto, fue desterrado del plano espiritual y vaga por el nuestro solo en búsqueda de venganza ― Tomó la mano de Marinette, apretándola levemente ― Es el único mal en la tierra que tiene ese propósito ―.

Marinette asintió levemente con la cabeza, lanzando un gran suspiro.

― Eso me deja la idea de que hay más de un mal ―.

― Tú lo has visto ya con el tipo que usa mal su pilar, y si mal no recuerdo, hay una portadora que quemaron por brujería, esto ordenado por a quien tú conoces como Lucifer ― Llevó su dedo pulgar hacia su boca, haciendo énfasis a que quería recordar algo ― Era Jeanne d'arc si mal no recuerdo, ella también me contacto de esta manera ―.

Fu Hao miró extrañada a su predecesora, quien tenía un visible tic en el ojo a causa de sus palabras.

Comenzó a tomar la compostura nuevamente, relajando sus extremidades.

Era mucha información que procesar, pero definitivamente sería útil.

Por ahora armando el rompecabezas en su cabeza pudo descubrir que, si lo que decía Fu Hao era cierto, en aquellos momentos Gong Gong ya había sido capaz de tomar posesión de un cuerpo humano, logrando así acabar con la vida del maestro Fu.

Observó a Fu Hao, quien poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse en pequeñas partículas rojas, como si se estuviera evaporando.

― ¡Espera! Aún tengo muchas preguntas ― Murmuró Marinette, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella logrando atravesarla.

― Tienes que despejar tu mente, Marinette, así podrás averiguar muchas otras cosas ― Cerro sus ojos, regalando una sonrisa ― No pierdas a tu compañero, Marinette, no se pierdan en el camino ―.

Y con aquellas palabras abrió sus ojos por completo, encontrándose nuevamente en su habitación junto con Emma, quien ahora permanecía totalmente estirada por la cama, y con los pies a la cabecera.

― Tikki ― Llamó a su Kwami, pero esta no respondió, se encontraba en un sueño profundo a un lado de la almohada de Emma donde ahora reposaban sus pies.

Inmediatamente el sonido del timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, preguntándose quien podría ser.

Levantó su cuerpo con suma lentitud para no despertar a ambas, observando el reloj de su mesita de noche.

Marcaban las once con quince, maldijo internamente el tener que levantarse.

Cuando llegó a la puerta lo primero que hizo fue echar un vistazo por la mirilla de esta, sorprendiéndose de inmediato.

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo, encontrándose con su mejor amiga desde hacía muchísimos años, Alya.

Cuando ambas estuvieron frente a frente, el rostro de Alya cambio drásticamente a uno completamente demacrado por la preocupación para inundarse de tranquilidad y alegría en un solo segundo, pasando el umbral de la puerta directamente para poder abrazar a su amiga.

― Perdón por no venir antes, Mari, te juro que hace no mucho acabo de enterarme de lo sucedido ― Marinette correspondió el abrazo, aun confundida.

― Alya ¿De qué hablas? ― Preguntó Marinette, separándose levemente de su amiga para poder verla.

Tenía los ojos hinchados, lo cual le hizo pensar rápidamente que había estado llorando.

Y aquello no era buena señal.

― ¡Del ataque que hubo hoy frente al Louvre! ― Exclamó, algo desesperada de que no relacionara los hechos ― Hay mil fotos y videos en la red, noticieros y plataformas sobre la pequeña pelea que tuvieron Chat Noir y tú ― Soltó, atropellando sus propias palabras debido a la rapidez que hablaba.

― Ah, eso ― Suspiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella y haciendo una seña a Alya para que tomara asiento en el sofá, fue en búsqueda del interruptor y encendió la luz de la sala, dándoles visión a ambas ― Supuse que algo así terminaría pasando ― Hizo una mueca de tristeza, tomando asiento junto a ella.

― Todo mundo está confundido, hay opiniones divididas al respecto ― Suspiró, mirando hacia el techo ― Que si fue manipulado por el Akuma, que si ahora era un villano o incluso muchos plantearon que tiene una estrecha relación con Hawkmoth, cosa que creo no esté muy alejada de la realidad ¿No es así? ― Preguntó al ver como Marinette intentaba contener su cordura a flote.

― Me confunde ― Soltó de la nada ― Supongo que sabes lo que paso con Emma hoy, debe de estar en todos los noticieros al igual que esas imágenes que comentas ― Estaba resignada, era más que obvio que varias cámaras podrían haber captado a Emma con el supuesto héroe de parís, ahora catalogado por muchos como villano.

― Sí, aunque hay algo bueno dentro de todo esto, al estar en un edificio tan alto y como todo ocurrió tan rápido, solo hay una que otra foto de aficionados, no es reconocible el rostro de Emma ― Concluyo, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Marinette, quien sonrió con tranquilidad.

― Eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar ―.

― Ahora lo que necesito escuchar yo, es como diantres la pequeña demonio termino en las garras ― Hizo un ademan fingiendo que sus manos eran las patas de algún animal, probablemente felino ― De Chat Noir ―.

Marinette cubrió su rostro con un cojín que estaba a su espalda, ahogando un grito.

― Tuve que dejarla sola, ella insistió que me acompañaría, según lo que ella me dijo cuándo me fui, apareció Chat Noir y tuvo que convencerlo de que la llevara ― Bajo el cojín, observando a su sorprendida amiga ― Emma dice que no sabe que yo soy Ladybug, y por lo que dijo Chat Noir, le soy importante al igual que Emma, pero siendo Marinette ¡Uh! ―.

― Pensé que tú fuera del antifaz te llegaste a llevar bien con ese gato callejero hace años ¿No será que se acuerda levemente de ti? A lo que él ha de pensar, es que tú fuiste quien le dio el valor para estar con Ladybug, si mal no recuerdo ― Rio levemente, recordando aquello.

Sí, Marinette había sido el _cupido_ en su propia relación cuando una noche mientras se encontraba admirando el paisaje parisino, luego de uno de los peores ataques que parís había recibido, Chat Noir apareció ante ella.

Para pedirle un consejo, sobre Ladybug.

Cuando Marinette le contó aquella experiencia se sintió realmente mal por reírse de su amiga, pero es que aquello había sido tan surreal.

Y, en aquel tiempo, ella tenía un gran problema.

¿Cuál era? Nada más y nada menos que ella se había enamorado de Chat Noir.

Y aquella acción por parte de él, su nerviosismo al hablarle sobre su otro yo y la mirada soñadora que tenía cuando veía la torre Eiffel, su punto de reunión, hizo que tirara parte de sus inseguridades sobre _ese tema_ y al final había caído a los pies de él.

― Pero, igual no tiene sentido, no lo veía desde hace siete años y ― Algo en su cerebro hizo un clic, logrando que sus ojos se abrieran lo más posible.

Ella le era importante a Chat Noir de alguna manera, e igual Emma, cuando él nunca había sabido en todos esos años que Emma existía ¿Por qué de repente?

Quizás él no se había ido de su vida o no completamente.

Muchas veces pensó que había una mínima probabilidad de que conocía a Chat Noir sin ese antifaz y traje de cuero, muy pequeña, pero estaba ahí.

Ahora se volvía a replantear eso gracias a sus palabras.

Y eso le provoco miedo.

― Marinette ¿Qué pasa? ― Preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella negó con su cabeza, intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

― No es nada ― Comentó al mismo tiempo que se recargaba sobre ella, quedando sobre sus piernas y estirando las suyas.

― Chica, tienes muchas cosas en tú cabeza y no es solo ese rubio con manías felinas ― Afirmo, acariciando el cabello de su amiga ― Puedes contar conmigo, soy tu _sidekick_ ―.

Y, como en la mayoría de las cosas, Alya había acertado.

Pero luego recordó a Nino y la decisión de mantener a Alya alejada de él, porque actualmente estaban ambos en la cuerda floja a la expectativa de que aquel ser se presentara y comenzara a hacer lo necesario para dañarlos.

No podía alejarla por siempre, pero mientras tanto esperaba mantener las cosas así.

Comenzando así de nueva cuenta a ocultarle cosas, como hacía años.

― Quizás ― Murmuró solo eso, evadiendo la mirada.

Alya solo suspiro, entendiendo que había ciertas cosas que no quería tocar, al menos no por el momento.

Así como ella tenía cierto tema que evitar.

[…]

Admiraba la vista que aquel lugar le daba, aunque estar ahí para él hace muchos años podría ser lo más normal del mundo, ahora le daba un escalofrió por la espalda.

No era como lo recordaba.

Había muchos edificios nuevos, así como otros habían desaparecido.

La nostalgia era poderosa.

Por qué fácilmente podía comparar aquel hermoso paisaje con Ladybug, era el mismo que admiro durante años pero ahora era totalmente diferente.

Y él, bueno, seguía amando ese paisaje, lo mismo pasaba con Ladybug.

Una risa levemente amarga salió de él, no había logrado nada de lo que se había propuesto.

Sabía que debía quitarle su Miraculous lo más pronto posible, el tiempo no corría a su favor.

Y si se le acaba ella iba a terminar muerta.

― Sólo si no fuera tan ― Murmuró al aire, sin terminar la frase.

― ¿Cabeza hueca? ¿Testaruda? ― Una voz sonó a su espalda ― Claro, si es que te refieres a Ladybug ―.

Giró su cabeza, encontrándose con aquel individuo con un traje ridículo de tortuga.

Tomó su bastón, pero inmediatamente él le hizo una seña con la mano.

― No estoy aquí para pelear, tranquilo viejo ― Chat Noir lo observó con una ceja alzada ― Sí sé que atacaste a la heroína de parís, también que secuestraste a una niña ― Fue haciendo un conteo con sus dedos ― Y que gran parte de parís ahora piensa que eres el malo de la historia, y puede ser así ― Levanto sus hombros, despreocupado ― Pero aun así soy el Guardián de los Miraculous ahora, y aunque no estoy muy feliz con tus acciones, en especial las primeras dos, sé que no atacaste enserio a Ladybug ― Finalizó cruzando sus brazos.

Chat Noir se giró completamente hacia Jade Turtle, quedando a unos pasos.

― Pensé que solo serias un portador, no el gran guardián ― Hizo una mueca, haciendo memoria de que quizás lo había mencionado en su _pequeña batalla_ ― Supongo que el maestro Fu está entrenando a su sucesor ―.

El rostro de Jade Turtle cambio drásticamente de uno divertido, a mostrar solamente preocupación.

― No sé qué relación tenías con él maestro, pero ― Hizo una pausa, era algo extraño que le fuese tan difícil ― Él está muerto, por eso hoy estoy aquí ― Observó como el rostro del antiguo compañero de batallas de Ladybug estaba ahora petrificado, sin mostrar emoción alguna ― Sé que lo buscaba, aun no entiendo como lo encontró, mi Kwami me ha hablado de eso, pero sin detalles ― Se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro ― Ni Ladybug ni yo podremos solos en esto ― Finalizó.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Jade Turtle por respeto, pensó que quizás su relación seria como la que su amiga tenía con el antiguo guardián, solo que él sería el alumno rebelde que hizo lo que pensó que era mejor.

Chat Noir, por su parte, sintió un hueco.

No había vuelto a ver al maestro desde que se había ido de Paris, desde que él intento detenerlo a cometer alguna tontería y él solo se fue, pensando que sus acciones serían las correctas.

Él era un hombre sabio, y no lo escucho.

Pero había algo que no quería oír.

Sin embargo, tenía que saberlo.

― Jade ― Atinó a decir el nombre ― Algo lo mato ― Afirmó, logrando que Jade Turtle alzara una ceja.

Tenía conocimiento de que Chat Noir sabría muchas cosas, por palabras de Wayzz, él estaba seguro que sabía de Gong Gong y, eran grandes las probabilidades que hubiese desaparecido por algo relacionado a eso.

― Sí ― Respondió ― Supongo que te haces una idea ― Examinó el rostro de él, notando una mueca de rabia en su rostro ― Necesito que me digas lo que sabes, para ayudarte a ti y a Ladybug a salvar a parís, no ― Pauso ― El mundo ― Corrigió.

Necesitaba el Miraculous de Ladybug, lo necesitaba ya.

Debía sacarla de todo eso, aunque terminara dañándola, él tenía que lidiar con eso.

Prefería eso a que ella terminara muerta.

Pánico fue lo que empezó a sentir por todo su cuerpo, como si este estuviese entumecido y lo dejara pegado a las vigas metálicas donde se encontraban.

Olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

Y la culpa lo tomo de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia un punto sin retorno.

― Chat Noir ― Lo llamó, el ahora guardián ― Sé que no eres malo, o eso quiero creer ― Recordó brevemente cuando él héroe los salvo de manera desesperada, a él junto con Emma ― Solo tomaste las decisiones equivocadas ―.

No lo conocía, tampoco podía adivinar totalmente los motivos por los cuales estaba del otro lado de la balanza, pero si sabía algo: Durante todos esos años París tuvo paz.

Hizo algo que les dio un respiro a todos, que quizás salvo miles de vidas de por medio y, por otro lado, hizo que muchos niños no experimentaran lo que él mismo había vivido y visto en su adolescencia.

Aunque claro, aquello ya había acabado.

― Ladybug no quiso escuchar ¿Por qué tú lo harías? ―.

Jade hizo una pausa, rascando su nuca con un leve nerviosismo.

― Soy más sensato que ella, no somos enemigos ― Comentó, saltando hacia una viga que se encontraba por debajo de ellos ― Pero, sí pasa lo mismo de hoy, te haré recapacitar a golpes ―.

Por el tono de voz que uso, rápidamente se dio cuenta que hablaba solamente con la verdad.

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esta vez si que no tengo ma*** ¡Disculpen la larga espera por el capítulo!

Como que voy a empezar a poner mi cursito de mitología china online, doy clases los jueves, no cobro mucho (¿

Ya se dieron cuenta porque Nino fue elegido por fu? Es alguien que piensa antes que actuar, y sabe, a diferencia de su testaruda amiga, que Chat Noir no es otro villano junto con Hawkmoth u otro problema, este chico si piensa.

Ahora si, a las disculpas (?

Primero que nada, tuve unos problemas con el internet en casa, además de que deje ya uno de mis dos trabajos (Donde estaba de godinez xd) y en casa es un poco difícil escribir, apenas me estoy acostumbrando a mi teclado nuevo y todo el equipo.

Como estoy en preparativos de mudanza, quizás actualice d veces por semana, intentando seguir mi ritmo habitual.

Si, ya me wa a vivir sola (De nuevo, ahh)

De nuevo, mil disculpas ¡Fue algo que me tomo completamente por sorpresa!

Por cierto, quiero agradecer a esa hermosa página llamada "Miraculer lectora" (Bueno, acortando términos xD) Por recomendar este fanfic y por su hermosa critica ¡Enserio me hiciste el día!

Curiosidad: Tarde más de lo normal por que reescribí mas de la mitad del capítulo… En lugar de Alya al principio pensé meter a Adrien, pero me dijo mi hermoso beta que sería lindo charla de amigos, y la neta, razón tenía. Adrien solo iba de entrada por salida xD


	12. Doce

Llevaba fácilmente unos treinta minutos esperando en la acera y ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Se preguntaba si de verdad era tan malo hacerle un favor a ella, o si acaso aquel retraso lo estaba haciendo apropósito, incluso llego a pensar que no se presentaría.

Pero aquel pensamiento lo desecho rápidamente, si bien no lo había llegado a conocer durante sus años en el instituto sabía que era alguien amable, además no era como si ella le hubiese pedido aquel favor directamente, Alix fue quien había servido de mediadora.

Más que mediadora, había sido quien sugirió aquello y prácticamente la había obligado, ya que por lo que supo, Nathaniel había aceptado de buena gana.

― ¿Enserio me hará esperar más? ― Se preguntó a sí misma, mirando su reloj en su muñeca izquierda, haciendo una leve mueca.

Y bueno, ella no le podía decir que no a ella, si Sabrina era su mano derecha, Alix era su _mano izquierda_ , las tres se habían vuelto inseparables en algún punto antes de sus respectivas graduaciones en la universidad.

Por su parte, Alix descubrió gracias a Marinette que Chloé no era como pensaba, era mucho más de lo que aparentaba y al final coincidió en que tenía mucho en común con ella, más de lo que esperaba.

Ambas tenían ese carácter burlón y sarcástico, con tonalidades acidas que no todos podían soportar. Aunque Chloé había madurado, cambiando el aspecto que le limitaba el tener relaciones normales, no solo a una amiga a la cual pisoteaba constantemente aunque la quisiera como a nadie.

Sabrina se convirtió en la voz de la razón para ambas, ella era quien les daba estabilidad.

zun problema con mi alarma y me quedé dormido ― Comentó nervioso, sintiendo los ojos azules de ella escudriñarlo.

Sintió por un momento, que Alix le había mentido, y que Chloé seguía siendo la misma.

Pero no ocurrió nada de las posibles opciones que la vieja Chloé hubiera hecho.

No estaba gritando, tampoco tenía una mirada de demonio.

Solo suspiro resignada, sorprendiendo a Nathaniel.

Realmente estaba molesta, pero enfureció cuando él llegó ante ella ¿Cómo se dignaba a aparecer media hora tarde y llegar con una cabellera perfecta a comparación de la suya?

¡Ella había perdido horas de embellecimiento para llegar a tiempo! Y el aparecía tarde y restregándole en la cara su sedoso cabello rojo.

Estaba notablemente más largo de lo que recordaba, la última vez que había estado frente a frente de él había sido en la graduación de Alix.

Intentó mantener la calma y no externar su enojo.

― Eso es tan tú, siempre en las clases de Química, Historia y, espera, en todas las clases te quedabas dormido ― Le respondió rodando los ojos ― De todas maneras, gracias por aparecer, realmente aprecio tu ayuda ― Finalizó, haciendo una pequeña mueca, como si le fuese un poco difícil decir aquello.

Y, bueno ¡Es que si era difícil! Ella no olvidaba como en varias ocasiones había intentado hacer la vida de cuadritos del hombre que hoy tenía en frente, al punto de ridiculizarlo por mil y un cosas.

Sobretodo que por su culpa había sido Akumatizado.

Había sido una adolescente cruel, desquitando sus propios problemas con sus compañeros.

Y aun no entendía como una buena parte de estos la habían podido perdonar y hacer parte de sus vidas, de su presente.

Nathaniel observó cómo repentinamente sus ojos se habían apartado, mirando a la nada, supo de inmediato que pensaba, no sabía de qué manera actuar.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Alix tenía razón, bueno, en parte.

Chloé era diferente, sí.

Pero no era porque ella hubiese cambiado, ella ahora era la verdadera Chloé que mucho tiempo estuvo resguardada.

― No hay problema, además, es lo que hago ― Explico, señalando el pequeño local que estaba decorado con un gran mural el cual reflejaba un cielo nocturno.

― Siempre estuviste interesado en el arte, me parece ― Añadió Chloé, intentando sonar amable.

Nathaniel tomó unas llaves de su bolsillo, acercándose a la puerta del local para abrirla.

― Estuve más enfocado más en los comics a decir verdad, y a la animación, es realmente a lo que me dedico ― No había visto venir aquel comentario, mucho menos que ella recordara algo como aquello ― Esto es más bien mi pasa tiempo, enseñar un poco de lo que yo aprendí en una universidad a los jóvenes ― Finalizó al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Y era para lo que Chloé estaba ahí, quería aprender los conceptos básicos del bodypaint así como de los materiales que le podrían funcionar a ella como maquillista profesional, todo para poder aplicarlo en su propio trabajo.

Se dispuso a entrar al lugar, pero algo la detuvo donde se encontraba.

Tenía la vista clavada hacia un punto fijo al otro lado de la calle, más bien, sobre alguien.

Su aliento pareció desvanecerse al ver a aquella mujer ahí, llegó a parpadear varias veces para cerciorarse que era ella, con el miedo de que en cualquier momento se esfumara hace tantos años que había perdido la cuenta.

Era la madre de Adrien, y quien en algún momento fue su figura materna.

Estaba inquieta, Chloé lo notó de inmediato.

― ¿Chloé? ― Le llamó Nathaniel, logrando que ella girara su vista hacia él.

Estaba aturdida.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia donde le había visto, ya no estaba.

Se preguntó si aquello había sido una ilusión, causada por el reciente regreso de quien alguna vez creyó que era su mejor amigo.

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar en eso, tenía que concentrarse en lo que quería lograr, no en preocupaciones que tenía cuando era una adolescente, además tampoco quería perder la oportunidad que sus verdaderas amistades le estaban otorgando para ser reconocida por su talento, y no por su padre.

Tenía que aprovechar a aprender lo más que pudiera de Nathaniel.

― No es nada ― Se encamino al local, seguido por su ex compañero ― Bien ¿Por dónde empezamos? ―.

[…]

Cuando llegó ese lunes a su oficina no imagino ver a su fiel asistente personal, Nathalie, más pálida que cualquier modelo que trabajara para su casa de moda.

Arqueó una ceja al verla frente a su escritorio, sosteniendo un sobre intentando controlar sus nervios.

Inmediatamente supo que algo no estaba bien.

― ¿Ahora qué demonios pasó? ― Demando saber, logrando que ella diese un pequeño respingo sobre su lugar.

― Sabe usted que mi deber es leer toda correspondencia que llegue para usted con dirección a sus oficinas generales ― Gabriel comenzó a mover su pierna, impaciente ― Para poder entregarle la información en concreto y saltar los molestos saludos ― Aquello ultimo había sido una cita de las palabras exactas de su jefe.

― Sí, sé lo que digo, no tengo demencia o algo parecido, al grano ― Pidió, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, imaginándose que se atrasaría alguna entrega, o quizás peor, que el ultimo cargamento no había llegado a tiempo a Milán.

― Señor, realmente usted tiene que leer esto por completo ― Finalizó dejando aquel sobre en su escritorio.

Después de aquello, Gabriel realmente comenzó a dudar si aquello realmente se trataba de cuestiones de moda.

Se acercó a pasos pausados y sin pensar siquiera en tomar asiento, tomo el sobre y se dispuso a leer el contenido oculto.

Cuando lo abrió, lo primero que pudo ver era una peculiar fotografía que tenía al reverso un texto adjunto.

La fotografía era nada más y nada menos que su hijo en compañía de una de sus empleadas estrella, Marinette Dupain-Cheng junto con su hija, Emma, a quien él le tenía un especial cariño.

" _Buenos días, estimado Gabriel Agreste._

 _El motivo de esto, es para una exclusiva, sí ¡Así como lo puede leer! La gran exclusiva sobre el ex modelo, hijo único del dueño del imperio de la moda más grande en París que partió a encontrar su verdadero yo, lejos de las presiones sociales, así como usted lo declaro años atrás._

 _Tenía algo guardado este pequeño secreto ¿Cuántos años tendrá esa lindura de niña? ¡Parece toda una princesa! Es increíble el parecido que tiene con su desaparecida esposa, debo decir._

 _Realmente espero que a estas alturas sepa a donde quiero llegar. No quiero verlos afectados en un escándalo, y a decir verdad a estas alturas si alguien más tuviese estas fotografías ya sería algo a nivel nacional dentro de la farándula, con esto puedo asegurarle que solo yo poseo estas fotos._

 _Aquí es donde se comienza a hablar de negocios, señor…"._

Dejó de leer, asqueado, era otro reportero intentando chantajearlo de una manera estúpida.

Pero, algo dentro de él se comenzó a remover, implantándole una semilla de duda.

Algo en aquel texto con una pésima caligrafía tenía una verdad.

La razón de por qué había quedado prendado en Emma cuando la conoció fue por un parecido extremo que la pequeña compartía con su esposa; La misma sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello e incluso podía jurar que tenía una actitud charlatana.

Tiempo después comenzó a descubrir diferentes aspectos y cualidades de ella, que hicieron que le entregara un cariño que muchos no podían imaginar.

Incluso en una ocasión llegó a cuestionar por estos motivos a su empleada, quien con gran seguridad en sus ojos negó cualquier pensamiento erróneo del Agreste mayor.

Entonces ¿Por qué el ver una simple foto de su hijo con la que quería como su propia nieta, traía de nuevo esas dudas?

― ¿Señor Agreste? ― Lo llamó Nathalie al verlo comenzar a sudar leves gotas sobre su frente.

― Eh, sí ― Le entregó en sobre a ella ― Haz lo pedido ahí, y te encargó una copia de la foto ― Hizo un ademan para que se retirara ― Antes, ¿Adrien llegó ya? ―.

― Estuvo todo el fin de semana trabajando, no ha dejado el edificio desde entonces ―

Gabriel sabía que aquello era una mentira, había abandonado el edificio con una misión, la cual falló.

― Llámalo de inmediato ―.

Y antes de que Nathalie pudiera salir de la oficina, la puerta se abrió, era Adrien.

Quien lucía agitado, claramente había corrido hacia él.

Lo observó con una ceja arqueada, intentando comprender sus pensamientos.

Él no era un tonto, en definitiva.

Tenía el conocimiento que su hijo había mantenido una relación que iba más allá del compañerismo con la heroína y el amor que él le profesaba era más que suficiente para protegerla sobre él y su objetivo.

Su hijo le era fiel, aun ahora sabía que tenía en mente a esa mujer.

De la cual nunca supo su identidad.

Por eso Emma no podría ser hija de Adrien.

Entonces ¿Por qué dudaba de sus propios pensamientos?

― Buenos días ― Atinó a decir, luego de unos segundos que le había tomado recuperar el aliento.

― ¿Desea que le deje el documento y después me ocupe de esto, señor? ― Preguntó Nathalie.

Gabriel asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo nuevamente el contenido del sobre, para después observar a Nathalie salir rápidamente, augurando problemas entre ambos hombres, y ella después de tantos años, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlos ser.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver nuevamente la fotografía, acompañado con un pequeño dolor repentino en su cabeza.

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente; Lo feliz que sería él si aquella niña compartía algo más que una bella sonrisa con su esposa, que fuese realmente su nieta, pero algo dentro de él lo detuvo, como si una venda invisible se posara en sus ojos que dejaran su visibilidad nublosa.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero decidió ignorarlo, pensando en todo lo negativo que aquello podría resultar si fuese verdad.

― Necesitó hablar contigo de algo importante ― Soltó al momento de ver a su ex tutora salir del lugar, mirando fijamente a su padre.

― Yo también, Adrien ― Él por un momento pensó que quizás le diría lo que en aquellos momentos le ocultaba.

Que aquello había despertado y ahora andaba libremente con el cuerpo de su madre por las calles de París, que había asesinado a su maestro.

Por qué para Adrien era obvio que su padre supiera aquello, tenía un equipo completo vigilando el antiguo santuario donde él mismo se había encontrado durante una temporada.

Pero aquellos pensamientos fueron desechados cuando él camino hacia donde se encontraba y le entregará una fotografía.

Donde salía Marinette, Emma y él.

― ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me espiabas? ― Observó de nueva cuenta la fotografía, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía levemente ― Esto no es lo que tengo que hablar contigo ―.

― Primero lee el reverso antes de acusar, Adrien ― Le dijo, tomando lugar en su silla frente al escritorio.

Él aludido hizo una mueca, siguiendo las instrucciones dadas.

No bastaron unos segundos para que reaccionara.

― ¡Esto es una estupidez! ― Bramó ― Fuese o no fuese ¿Realmente se sienten con el derecho a involucrar a una niña? ―.

― Esa niña tiene vida pública al ser modelo de la sección infantil de la compañía, Adrien ― Murmuró, cerrando sus ojos.

― Entonces defiendes al bastardo que intenta chantajearte con algo totalmente falso ― Mostró la foto a su padre, haciendo alusión al contenido de la nota ― Estas siendo injusto con alguien a quien dices querer ― Señaló, descargando una leve frustración que tenía tiempo atrás.

― Digo la verdad, no pongas palabras en mi boca ― Hizo una pausa, siempre era difícil hablar con su hijo, tenía la energía de su madre pero reconocía que era de cabeza dura, como él mismo, y aquello les hacia chocar de manera catastrófica ― Voy a acceder a las exigencias, y antes de que digas algo más entiendo que lo hago por qué es lo mejor ―.

― Me parece una locura ¿Todo por algo que es una total mentira? ―.

― ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? ― Soltó de la nada, suspirando.

― Sé lo que he hecho, creo que algo así sería difícil de olvidar ― Aseguró, desviando la mirada ― Además la única mujer en mi vida fue Ladybug ― Añadió, Gabriel solo rodo los ojos ― ¿Podemos dejar de discutir esto? Es algo sin sentido, el padre de Emma fue su antiguo novio de la universidad ―.

― Suenas muy seguro ¿Conociste a quien fue su novio? ―.

Adrien revolvió sus cortos cabellos, desesperado.

― Lo tomaré como un no ―.

― ¿A qué quieres llegar? ¡Realmente no te entiendo! ―.

― Siempre tuve el vago pensamiento ― Hizo una pausa ― De que esa niña tenía demasiadas similitudes contigo, con tú madre e incluso podría mencionarme a mí mismo, cuando volviste a París no pude dejar de pensar eso por días, pero intenté confiar en la palabra de la señorita Dupain-Cheng ― Apretó sus puños ― Pero realmente me desconcierta mucho que alguien, fuera de una broma, lo asegure sin tener pruebas ¿Qué quieres que piense? ―.

― Créeme que yo recordaría si algo hubiese pasado entre ambos ― Agregó, intentando dar por terminado el asunto de una vez por todas ― Nos distanciamos, y te puedo asegurar que no fui bien recibido al volver a París ―.

― Pero si algo pasó entre Ladybug y tú ¿Me equivoco? ―.

Adrien suspiró, preguntándose si su padre realmente quería saber eso.

Se dio la vuelta para llegar a la salida de la oficina, sin decirle nada, realmente su padre parecía desesperado por alguna verdad que él no podía darle.

Además todo aquello era una especulación.

― Le dejaré esto a Nathalie ― Señaló la foto ― Yo buscaré respuestas en otra parte ―.

― Como yo lo haré ― Adrien giró a verlo, no pudo distinguir emoción alguna en el rostro de su padre ― Te nubla tú mente ― Era obvio que se refería a Ladybug.

Gabriel solo podía pensar en cómo una simple fotografía y una afirmación de algun periodista barato comenzaba a despedazar aquello que le nublaba la vista ante aquello.

Adrien pensaba que su padre solo estaba juzgando sin tener pruebas, y era algo muy grave aquello que insinuaba.

Además no había posibilidad alguna.

Salió, no sin antes observar a su padre, quien parecía levemente decepcionado.

Sobre el escritorio de Nathalie dejó la fotografía, comenzando a sentir un nudo en su garganta.

Aquello seguro era porque no había conseguido respuestas a todo aquello que Jade había hablado con él. O eso quería creer.

[…]

Cuando despertó, lo primero que pensó fue todo el trabajo que tendría durante toda la semana, debido a que era la semana donde los pasantes de "Gabriel's" comenzaban sus prácticas de manera oficial y lejos de solo estar observando.

Con eso daba inicio a la cuenta regresiva para la pasarela anual de verano, donde se exhibiría la nueva colección para la temporada y el mismo Gabriel Agreste le daba la oportunidad al mejor.

― Eugène, trata con más cuidado la tela, intenta cortarla lentamente ― Le dijo a uno, mientras observaba su trabajo en el taller.

― Sí, disculpe, Señorita Dupain-Cheng ― Murmuró el joven, nervioso, sin apartar la vista de su mesa de trabajo.

Era uno de los talleres más pequeños que contaba él edificio central de la empresa, y aun así para ella le seguía pareciendo enorme y majestuoso.

Ese día estaban haciendo el trabajo de un Patronista, pasando los diseños que habían traído meses antes para ingresar a la pasantía a un patrón en las telas.

Era el trabajo menos creativo, sí, pero requería mucha habilidad obtenida de la práctica.

Había sido el día que le habían seleccionado a ella para que apoyara a los pasantes, él día siguiente les tocaría con Monique, una de sus compañeras en el área de diseño y, realmente esperaba que tuviese compasión con ellos.

Todos ellos realmente se estaban esforzando, y eso le alegraba un poco.

Definitivamente una de las cosas que le hacían olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas a enfrentar era su trabajo.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, descubriendo que en la entrada al taller, se encontraba Adrien Agreste observando él lugar.

Observando sus movimientos, solo a ella.

Eso la hizo sentir de alguna manera incomoda ¿Necesitaba algo en aquel momento?

Le retó con la mirada, sonriéndole, intentando averiguar cuáles eran sus intenciones en aquel momento, y realmente no supo de donde había salido la confianza para hacer aquello, sí, estaban recuperando la amistad que alguna vez perdieron pero ¿Realmente podía ocurrir en un periodo de tiempo tan cortó?

Algo dentro de ella le dijo que sí.

― ¿Se te ofrece algo, Adrien? ― Le dijo, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva.

― No realmente ― Ella arqueó una ceja, él evadía su mirada.

― Lo que sea que necesites, deberíamos tratarlo después ― Suspiró ― Estas haciendo babear a los pasantes, por favor ― Marinette río ante su propia broma.

Él solo la observó, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Y se preguntó si estaba tan demente como su padre.

[…]

― Esto tiene que ser una broma ― Murmuró sin apartar la vista de su computador.

Estaba en la página de , revisando él saldo de su cuenta, lo cual le dio una gran sorpresa.

Aquella era una cuenta falsa que ahora tenía veinte mil euros en el balance total.

¿Realmente tenía razón?

Su corazonada no había fallado, bueno, al menos no era del todo errónea; No era una confirmación de que todas sus conjeturas fuesen ciertas, pero al menos ahora tenía algo más que pensar.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo EXTRAÑO.

DOS PERSONAS ESTAN CERCA DE UNA PEQUEÑA VERDAD, DUDE, THIS IS IN FUEGO.

Chloé piensa tener una alucinación, ¿Qué creen que pueda pensar ella? ¿Por qué es la única cercana a Adrien que no ha intentado tener contacto directo con él?

NATHANIEL ES UN AMOR QUE AYUDA A SU ANTIGUO BULLER, eso es muy tierno.

Sí, añadi a Alix como la Bff de Sabrina y Chloé ¿Why? Por qué me gustaba la idea del viejo concepto, además me da un aire a Heathers (¿

En otras noticias…

Me tatue esta semana, les enseñaría el tatuaje pero es en mi espalda, solo diré que son los símbolos Ying y Yang de Naruto (El sol y la Luna) DOLIO MUCHO.

Mil disculpas si sienten que el romance va muy lento, realmente así quiero que sea, estos dos niños tienen sus propios problemas que lidiar más una vida adulta de responsabilidades y llena de culpas por parte de uno, tienen que fluir y espero que estén de acuerdo con esto.

ANYWAY. Ahora mis días de actualización serán los domingos. ¿Por qué? Me tomó algo de tiempo escribir este fanfic, pero gracias a eso lo pude pulir bien y organizar nuevas ideas.

PD: VIENE UN DETECTIVE Y NO ES BATMAN! Eso es todo lo que dire.

Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos los aprecio mucho y siento que realmente vale la pena seguir escribiendo esta historia con muchos problemas familiares y desamor, tienen fanfic para rato, calculo diez capítulos más si todo sale como quiero, idk.

BESOS criaturas del mal.


	13. Trece

_Cuando escuchó aquello realmente para ella le había sido difícil de procesar._

 _Era algo que definitivamente no haría, pero a su vez sabía que realmente tenía el coraje para hacerlo. La pregunta era ¿Por qué?_

 _La impresión dejó su mente y pudo unir los puntos, o al menos los que tenía en su mente; Usualmente se le podía considerar una mujer que quizás no podía entender muchas cosas pero la realidad no era así._

 _Chat Noir había dejado de aparecer por la ciudad junto con las apariciones de los akumas y muchos especulaban sobre aquello._

 _Si fuera otra persona ya hubiese pensado lo peor, que Chat Noir estaba muerto._

 _Hizo una mueca al pensar eso, mientras observaba el camino._

 _Sabía bien que no lo estaba, por qué de ser así Adrien Agreste no hubiese aparecido en su residencia con la voz quebrada, ocupando solo un abrazo y sin decir nada más, marcharse._

 _Ahí fue la última vez que tuvo realmente contacto con él._

 _La identidad para ella del superhéroe ya no era un misterio, hacia unos cuantos meses que había descubierto aquello por error luego de que él y Ladybug la salvaran, intento recordar cuantas veces había pasado así, pero realmente había perdido la cuenta._

 _Había sido algo que no se esperaba, aunque no sintió una conmoción, fue como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo pero hasta ahora podía verlo con claridad._

 _Recordó vagamente un hecho interesante, en el instituto siempre desaparecía cuando había problemas, incluso podía jurar que aun lo hacía._

 _Aunque claro, él no tenía idea que ella sabía su secreto, y prefería mantener eso así, al menos por un tiempo hasta que ella le exigiera que le ayudara a formar una amistad verdadera con Ladybug, por qué era más que obvio que esos dos tenían algo, y eso hacia feliz a Adrien._

 _Y con aquello, también la hacía feliz a ella._

 _Pero desde aquel día, podía sentir que algo había cambiado en él._

 _Se estaba aislando; No salía de casa, no contestaba sus mensajes o llamadas, ¡Incluso había tenido que recurrir a hablarle a Nino para preguntar por él_ _! Aquello realmente había aplastado su dignidad._

 _Pero ni él ni sus amigos sabían nada de él._

 _Sus decisiones, su silencio y su actitud eran cosas que tampoco entendía, pero ella estaba ahí para él como siempre lo había estado, desde que eran unos pequeños niños que solían ver Sailor Moon juntos._

― _Juro que pateare tu trasero, Agreste ― Sentencio acomodándose sus gafas de sol._

 _Estaba de un pésimo humor ¿Qué le había puesto así?_

 _Su padre le comentó que él dejaba el país ese mismo día._

 _Y no se dignaba a contestar su teléfono._

 _Él no le había dicho nada._

― _Aquí está bien ― El taxi donde se encontraba se detuvo, dejándola frente a la Mansión Agreste._

 _Ella podía guardarle mil y un secretos, ella siempre había estado ahí para él._

 _Ella había renunciado a sus sentimientos al verlo verdaderamente feliz._

 _Y aun así él planeaba irse sin decirle nada, sin motivo alguno._

 _Estaba dispuesta tocar el comunicador de la gran mansión, pero decidió tratar por última vez._

 _Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio su nombre en la pantalla, sintiéndose confundida entre la alegría o el coraje, armándose de valor para marcar._

 _Inesperadamente, la llamada fue contestada._

― _¡¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?! ― Gritó al momento de contestar la llamada ― Estoy frente a la mansión, ven y abre la puerta Adrien ― Ordenó._

― _Chloé ― Escuchó llamarle del otro lado de la línea ― Ya no estoy allí, lo siento ―._

― _No ¡Escúchame! ― Intentó guardar la compostura, recargándose en uno de los muros ― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Hace una semana no respondes mis llamadas, ni la de tus amigos raros ― Comenzó a hacer un conteo de los hechos hasta ahora._

 _Escuchó solo silencio._

― _¡Responde, Agreste! ―._

― _Lo siento ― Atinó a responder._

― _¡Sé que estas por largarte! Y ¿Solo puedes decir eso? ―._

― _Tengo que encontrar a mi madre ― Le escuchó, podía jurar que su voz estaba quebrada ― Piensas que quizás no confió en ti, pero créeme, es mejor así ― Tragó saliva ― No te preocupes ―._

― _Sí así lo quieres, bien ― Espetó con dolor ― No me preocuparé por ti, olvidaré la amistad como lo hiciste tú, Adrien, te suplico que no vuelvas a mi vida ―._

 _El sonido del otro lado incremento, para al final rendirse y cortar la llamada._

 _Quedando con la mente en blanco._

Y él aceptó su última suplica.

Ella se había preparado para todo, desde ignorarlo sí algún día volvía a rondar cerca de su vida, de actuar como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado.

Pero nunca se preparó para verla.

Con un rostro digno de un muerto.

― Tú madre, la vi en las calles de Monmarte ― Soltó de la nada ― Ya no puedo ignorar ―.

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente.

Para Adrien, aquella no era la misma Chloé que vio cuando regreso a Paris; alegre y llena de energía.

Estaba frente a él, tan diferente, cubierta por un aura melancólica.

― No te sorprende ― Afirmó ella, formando una mueca en su rostro, incomoda.

― No ― Contestó, sin saber cómo podría zafarse de aquello.

Algo dentro de él comenzó a plagarse de miedo al preguntarse si aquello que ahora habitaba el cuerpo de su madre estaba merodeando a Chloé, temiendo que algo le pudiese pasar.

O si había sido una horrible coincidencia.

― Sé que eres Chat Noir ― Susurró, logrando así sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Ella pudo ver como su rostro se volvió pálido de un momento a otro, de no ser por estar completamente angustiada aquello se le haría divertido.

― Realmente no sé de qué hablas ― Su mirada iba de punto en punto, estaba siendo delatado por sus nervios.

― Adrien, eso no funciona conmigo, te conozco ― Medito unos momentos, cerrando los ojos ― Bueno, solía hacerlo ―.

Recordó las últimas palabras que ella le había dirigido antes de tomar su camino al Tíbet, sintiéndose culpable.

― ¿Desde cuándo? ― Apenas pudo articular, logrando que ella rodara los ojos.

― Desde que te esfumaste ― Declaró, intentando contener su compostura.

Bien, realmente aquello último lo había sorprendido ¡Más que eso!

¿Cómo podía reaccionar al hecho de que Chloé sabia de su secreto desde hace ya siete años?

― Nunca me mencionaste ninguna palabra al respecto ― Atinó a decir intentando evitar su mirada.

― Creo que estamos a mano ― Cruzó sus brazos, desafiante ― Intenté ignorar, incluso intente no pensar demasiado sobre tu regreso acompañado de esos bichos infernales ― Comentó, haciendo hincapié en su última frase que era claramente una referencia a los Akumas ― No intentar patearte tu acabado trasero por tratar de dañar a Ladybug fue duro, pero sé ella no fue una ilusión ―.

― Baja la voz ― Pidió él, esperando que ella recordara que aún se encontraban en él trabajo, y para ser más específicos, solo había una puerta que los separaba de Marinette con los pasantes anuales ― ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ―.

― Nada hubiese cambiado ¿No? ― Al ver su rostro supo que aquello era completamente verdad ― Siempre has tenido cosas que lidiar, y siempre estuve ahí aunque la confianza la depositaras en alguien más, igual en aquella ocasión ― Su voz parecía un tanto más relajada ― Fuiste por tú madre, volviste sin ella y ahora sé que la vi, que no imagine nada ― Comenzó a reír levemente, alertando los sentidos de Adrien ― Estoy segura que algo le pasa a Christine ―.

Adrien sintió como la piel se le erizaba al momento de escuchar el nombre de su madre, sintiéndose como un niño nuevamente.

― Chloé, por favor, no te metas en este asunto ― Le pidió, intentando razonar con ella.

― Ella no solo es importante para ti Adrien, entiende que no todo gira a tu alrededor ―.

― ¿Entonces cuál es tu punto? ¿Para qué venir a hablar conmigo de todo esto si a final de cuentas harás lo que quieres? ― Preguntó él, perdiendo levemente la paciencia.

Definitivamente aquel no era su día.

― Quería confirmarlo, saber que no me estoy volviendo loca y, quería ver si te volvía a encontrar ― Caminó pasando por su lado, quedando frente a la puerta de donde él venía ― Pero creo que no fui tan suertuda ―.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, Chloé buscaba algún ápice del Adrien que conocía mientras que él intentaba buscarse a sí mismo en las palabras de ella.

Pero no pudieron encontrar lo que buscaban.

― Odiaría estar en tus zapatos ― Y sin más, abrió la puerta para adentrarse en la habitación, cambiando por completo su semblante ― ¡Ya llegue, Marinette! ― Fue lo último que Adrien pudo escuchar cuando cerró la puerta tras ella.

Se recargó en la pared agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando contener todas las emociones que amenazaban con escapar de su cuerpo.

Principalmente tenía miedo de que aquello buscara algo.

Y que ese algo fuese Chloé.

¿Qué posibilidad existía de que aquel ser tuviese acceso a todas las memorias de su madre? No lo sabía, pero realmente no quería que existiera nada a favor de aquello.

Debía hablar con Jade Turtle, y pronto.

[…]

¡Estaba completamente molesta! Ella no había hecho nada y aun así había sido castigada sin su receso.

Bueno, quizás si había tenido algo de culpa ¡Pero realmente no había sido tan malo lo que ella había causado desde su punto de vista!

Simplemente había pintado el cabello de Marie de un intenso verde con sus pinturas de acrílico, tampoco era la gran cosa.

Se lo merecía por hablar mal de Ladybug, de su madre.

Por aquello se encontraba completamente sola en el aula, observando por la ventana a sus compañeros jugar amenamente en el patio.

O eso creía ella.

― Entonces ¿Te llamas Emma Dupain-Cheng? ― Escuchó a su espalda.

Ella alzó una ceja curiosa en cuanto giró su vista sobre su hombro, topándose con unos ojos de un verde intenso.

― Sí ― Respondió, sentándose sobre el pupitre donde antes estaba parada para poder observar por la ventada ― ¿Quién es usted? ― Preguntó curiosa, ladeando su pequeña cabeza.

Emma pensó que aquella mujer la había visto antes en alguna otra parte, pero no podía recordarlo.

― Seré tu amiga ¿Te parece, Emma? ― Aquella suave y dulce voz que había escuchado en un principio le pareció algo distorsionada, como si estuviese siendo lastimada.

Para ella aquello era extraño, usualmente intentaba ver algo bueno en cada persona que conocía a su propia manera, pero no podía hacerlo con aquella mujer.

― Supongo ― Murmuró la niña nada segura de aquello.

No recordaba en su corta vida haber tenido un miedo más grande que el que había experimentado al ver a su madre en peligro, pero aquella sensación de invierno en el ambiente podía fácilmente sobrepasar aquello.

En un parpadeo aquella mujer se encontraba a unos metros de ella, extendiendo su mano.

― Vamos ¿No te enseñaron a saludar a un adulto? ― Preguntó mostrando una gran sonrisa.

― No quiero ― Se rehusó, observando como su mano estaba completamente empapada, dejando un rastro de agua debajo de todo su cuerpo.

― Vamos niña, no seas mal educada ― Insistió.

Extendió su mano, dudando nuevamente.

Pero cuando se había arrepentido de aquello, la mano de aquella mujer había estrechado la suya.

Y por alguna razón comenzó a sentir como le faltaba el aire, como si se estuviese hundiendo en la alberca que tenía su tía Chloé en su gran casa.

― Veamos qué le parece a Adrien que perturbe los sueños de su vástago ― Murmuró con una sonrisa.

De su brazo había extendido una gran capa de agua hacia la pequeña niña, la había cubierto por completo, asfixiándola.

No podía tener el control de su mente por que en aquellos momentos controlaba una donde había sido encerrado, pero aun podía provocar un sufrimiento aún más lento y terrible que cualquier otro ser en la tierra.

Aún estaba débil, no tardaría mucho en recuperarse, pero quitar cada pieza del tablero de ajedrez enemigo era una delicia.

Haría sufrir a la descendencia de aquella mujer y a todos aquellos los que amó en algún momento.

Y al final, terminaría con aquellos protectores de los pilares y haría que uno por uno cayera, dejando caer aquel sufriente y así tendría lo que más anhelaba.

La capa de agua que poco a poco comenzaba a ahogar a la pequeña rubia comenzaba a filtrarse por sus fosas nasales y oídos, entrando a ella.

Estaba empapada ahora, y apenas podía respirar.

― No es personal, hermosa ― Comentó con voz ronca, para después reír ― Bueno, sí lo es, disculpa a tu abuelita ―.

El cuerpo de Emma quedo tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

La única razón por la cual había decidido no matar a la niña en su primera visita era por ser agradecido; Gracias a Adrien Agreste estaba nuevamente libre de aquella infernal prisión de hielo que se había formado cuando había poseído aquel cuerpo.

Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho que mientras recuperaba su fuerza para enfrentarse a él y a su compañera, no los atormentaría, aquello seria la pauta para comenzar a recuperarse.

Y arrebatar de sus inertes manos los Miraculous, así sería pan comido ¡Quizás ni tendría la necesidad de buscar aquel viejo libro!

― Tantos planes, tan poco tiempo ―.

La campana del fin del receso sonó, y con ello estaba marcada su salida.

[…]

Aceleró, estaba completamente estresada.

Había descubierto cosas, grandes cosas y todo aquello gracias a dos fotografías.

Más bien tres si añadía la que ella misma había tomado aquel viernes pasado.

Encontró dos fotografías en el lugar de uno de los asesinatos más sangrientos que el Paris actual había visto y ahí, ocultas estaban.

Dos fotos del anciano, pero en cada una de ellas estaba acompañado de dos personas completamente diferentes.

Y que ambas estaban en su vida.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste.

Ella solo había estado ahí para cubrir la nota, había llegado incluso antes que los policías a la zona y solo estaba ella y unos cuantos ojos curiosos.

No tardó mucho en relacionar a aquel anciano con Marinette, era exactamente como ella describía a su maestro, él que le había entregado su Miraculous.

Pero ¿En dónde encajaba Adrien en todo eso?

Simplemente solo había una respuesta, él también tenía un Miraculous, él era Chat Noir.

Cuando llegó a ese punto, realmente no pudo dejar de reír durante minutos por aquella ironía que ahora veía con sus propios ojos.

Emma era hija de Adrien Agreste, entonces, se preguntó si ella era la única que sabía aquello.

O si aquel había vuelto a causar estragos en parís y en sus vidas sabia aquello.

Y tuvo miedo de tener a quien quería dañar a su amiga tan cerca de ella.

Pero aquello solo era una especulación y no podía estar completamente segura.

De lo que si estaba completamente segura era que Gabriel Agreste estaba involucrado de alguna manera, para ella aquel papel que intentaba aparentar de "Abuelo amoroso" era demasiado extraño, fuese la situación que fuese.

Así que ideo un plan, donde podría confirmar aquello.

Y, bueno, todo aquel dinero en su cuenta falsa de no había llegado solo.

Aunque aquello le había aclarado ciertas cosas, también había abierto muchas otras preguntas en su mente.

― Responde, vamos, responde ― Pedía a murmuro cada tanto mientras el tono de llamada sonaba.

Tenía el móvil entre su hombro y su oreja mientras que sus manos se encontraban al volante.

― _Hola ¡Este es el buzón de Marinette! Por favor ―_ Tomó su móvil interrumpiendo el mensaje grabado de su amiga, bufando frustrada.

 _Siempre_ decidía ignorar su teléfono cuando algo importante estaba sucediendo.

Observó la pantalla unos instantes, marcando nuevamente a su amiga.

― ¡Alya! ― Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, logrando que fijara su vista nuevamente al camino.

Estaba por estrellarse contra un camión.

Tomó el freno de mano, intentando parar su vehículo.

Pero iba a exceso de velocidad.

Contuvo la respiración, cerrando los ojos para esperar el fuerte impacto que recibiría.

Por un momento pensó que quizás nunca más podría volver a abrirlos, que no terminaría nada de lo que tenía en mente.

Quizás no vería de nuevo a sus hermanas, a sus padres, a Marinette y a su pequeña demonio.

Que quizás nunca volvería a ver a Nino, que, a pesar de todo, seguía amándolo.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, el impacto no había sido como lo había esperado.

Podía sentir como parte de su automóvil estaba levantado en un leve Angulo, contuvo la respiración al abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba a pocos metros del camión donde iba a terminar impactando.

Y frente a su auto, tomándolo con fuerza del capo, más bien conteniéndolo, se encontraba aquel que había peleado codo a codo con Ladybug el pasado sábado cerca del Louvre.

Mirándola fijamente.

Y parecía realmente molesto.

― ¿Todo bien? ― Le preguntó el enmascarado.

Ella por su parte solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, se encontraba aturdida por todo lo que había pasado por su mente hasta aquel instante.

― ¿Se puede saber en qué pensaba? ― Aquello parecía un regaño, pensó Alya.

 _Jade Turtle_ , como se hacía llamar, dejo de ejercer fuerza sobre el capo, dejando que el automóvil callera al suelo, sacudiendo a Alya quien se encontraba adentro.

― Ese tráiler apareció de la nada ― Se defendió ella, saliendo de su auto.

Él solo negó con la cabeza, claramente buscaba tener la razón.

― Pues, preciosa, eso no me lo pareció a mí ― Una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios al verla fruncir su ceño, demostrando que le había molestado su comentario ― Llama a una grúa, y ve al hospital ― Para Alya aquello había sido una orden y, en parte pudo notar preocupación real en su tono de voz.

― No prometo nada, Donatello ― Contestó subiendo sus hombros en señal despreocupada ― Gracias ―.

Personas de alrededor comenzaron a acercarse a ambos, él solo le sonrió y de un gran salto llego a la cornisa de un edificio, desapareciendo entre ellos.

Alya solo observó por donde se había ido, ignorando por completo a quienes la rodeaban en aquel momento.

Llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo como la adrenalina comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo.

No solo le había salvado la vida a su mejor amiga, ahora le había salvado la vida a ella.

No estaba del todo mal tener otro superhéroe en la ciudad.

[…]


	14. Catorce

Un pequeño latido comenzó a ser perceptible para ella, notando como a poco el ritmo que llevaba se aceleraba, al punto de ser algo muy molesto.

Se levantó completamente confundida, mirando a su alrededor completamente asustada.

No sabía dónde estaba, no podía distinguir nada, solo una pequeña luz podía ser visualizada por sus ojos, pero aquello no fue suficiente para traerle calma.

Estaba empapada, donde se encontraba sentada había una gran cantidad de agua.

― Señorita Eloise ― Llamó a su maestra, pero no recibió respuesta ― ¿Hola? ―.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta que estaba completamente sola, preguntándose qué había pasado.

Entonces aquellos ojos verdes llegaron a su mente, brillantes, como si aún le estuvieran viendo.

Y por un momento pensó que había imaginado aquel intercambio de palabras con aquella mujer, pero no, estaba completamente segura de que había sido real.

Se comenzaba a preguntar si le había hecho algo, porque no lo recordaba.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar sus ojos nuevamente, preguntándose si los suyos daban tanto miedo como aquellos, después de todo, se parecían a los suyos.

― Recuerda lo que Tikki dijo ― Murmuró para si misma, acomodando unos mechones tras su oreja ― Mantener la calma cuando hay pánico y no moverme cuando me pierda― Hizo un pequeño puchero y chapoteo un poco en el agua.

Tenía que estar tranquila, donde quiera que estuviera su mamá y Tikki vendrían por ella.

Aunque no supiera como había salido de su salón de clases.

― Me pregunto dónde estoy ― Se dijo a si misma, observando para diferentes direcciones.

Para ella como para cualquier niño cualquier cosa es posible, por eso podía mantener su calma mucho mejor que un adulto.

Una sombra se manifestó débilmente donde una pequeña estela de luz iluminaba el lugar, Emma sintió un poco de alivio.

― Hey ¡Estoy aquí! ― Gritó, logrando que aquella sombra detuviera sus movimientos por un instante, para después comenzar a alejarse ― ¡Hey, espera! ―.

Se levantó rápidamente, comenzando a seguir a aquella persona que se encontraba junto con ella y preguntándose por qué huía.

El agua en el piso se extendía por donde ella caminaba, salpicando a cada paso que ella diera.

¿Por qué la dejaba sola? ¡Ella solo era una niña! ¿No podía oír sus suplicas?

¿Acaso ella no importaba?

Aunque quisiera tener una calma inquebrantable como su madre, él mismo valor que ella, no podía.

Era solo una niña intentando ser más, todo por aquel gran orgullo que tenía dentro de ella.

Era solo una niña con grandes miedos.

Que, en esta ocasión estaba sola.

― ¡No te vayas! ― Gritó, casi perdiendo el aliento.

Y pronto se dio cuenta que se había alejado demasiado del lugar donde había estado desde el inicio.

¿Serian capaz de encontrarla aun?

― ¡Hey! ― Cerro sus ojos, molesta se detuvo a la par que empuñaba sus manos ― Estoy sola ― Observó a su alrededor, ya no estaba aquella persona ni remotamente cerca ― Mamá ―.

Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, tensándose por completo.

Y las primeras lágrimas de terror comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, sintiéndose completamente sola.

Su corazón estaba agitado, retumbando en su cabeza nuevamente aquellos latidos que _la habían despertado_.

Y, en un parpadeo, comenzó a sentir como algo le tomaba de las muñecas.

Intentó gritar pero nada salía de su garganta.

Comenzó a desesperarse, moviéndose e intentando zafarse de aquel agarre, pero no podía. ¡Ella no era tan fuerte! Ni física, ni mentalmente.

Un llanto silencioso salía de ella, sintiéndose completamente indefensa ante algo desconocido.

― Emma, pequeña Emma ― Una suave voz le llamaba, logrando que su respiración se agitara.

Tenía mucho miedo, ahora quería estar sola.

― Mamá ― Logró murmurar, sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba lentamente de los pulmones.

Estaba siendo asfixiada por algo, y aquella sensación era horriblemente familiar.

― Molesta Emma ― Repitió su nombre por tercera vez, no podía distinguir nada de aquella persona ― Lloras demasiado ¿Lo sabias? ― Comentó, ahora con una voz ronca ― Bueno, claro que lo sabes, así lograste que te dejara sola ¿Recuerdas? ―.

Un pequeño arranque de valor nació dentro de ella, dispuesta a refutar aquellas palabras sin sentido. Ella nunca había estado sola.

Estaba su madre con ella, sus numerosos tíos que siempre la mimaban, también tenía a sus abuelos que cuidaban de ella, y alguien que la quería como su propia nieta.

Quizás el hecho de siempre tener gente que la amara, le hizo temerle a la soledad.

Aquella persona chasqueó la lengua, adivinando el pensamiento de la pequeña.

Poco a poco, aquella estela de luz comenzó a expandirse sobre ellos, dejando que ella pudiera apreciar levemente aquella persona que se encontraba _ahí_.

Y ella supo de inmediato quien era.

Era fácil, aquella apariencia gatuna no la tenía todo el mundo.

Pero esta vez para ella había algo en el que no concordaba, aquella sonrisa sínica, disfrutando que ella estuviese sufriendo.

― Te abandone porque siempre estabas llorando ¿Por qué yo querría una hija débil? ― Fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar sus ojos.

 _《_ _¿Hija?_ _》_

Y en su último suspiro, sintió como sus pulmones eran llenados por agua.

[…]

Cuando recibió una llamada del colegio de Emma aquella tarde, inmediatamente pensó que había hecho algo indebido, y comenzó a disculparse con su profesora.

Pero la Profesora Eloise la detuvo, pidiéndole que se encontraran de inmediato en el Hospital Necker-Enfants, en la calle Rué de Sevres, acababan de trasladar a Emma de urgencia a aquel lugar.

En aquel momento no supo cómo reaccionar, solo podía pensar en Emma.

Se dirigió a Gabriel Agreste, que en aquellos momentos le acompañaba junto con Chloé, él se encontraba de espectador ante la pequeña explicación que ambas mujeres estaban dando.

Pidió permiso para retirarse, Chloé por su parte tomó rumbo junto con ella, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como el rostro de Gabriel lucia más pálido de lo usual.

Marinette agradeció el gesto de su amiga, estaba segura que no podría conducir con sus manos temblorosas.

Cuando se convirtió en madre supo que el peor miedo existente era el que su hija estuviese en peligro.

Recordó cuando Emma estuvo involucrada en el primer ataque de un Akuma, siete años después de que aquello había cesado.

También recordó cuando Chat Noir la llevó cerca del Louvre, temiendo porque algo le pasará y más aún, temiendo que él supiese _algo_.

― Todo está bien ― Escuchó a Chloé decir, ella mantenía su vista al camino ― Estoy segura de que Emma tiene ahora misma un gran yeso donde todos sus amigos podrán dibujarle ― Continuo.

Marinette intentó sonreír ante ese comentario relajado de Chloé, pero no podía.

Durante esos últimos días estaba tomando enserio una idea que había compartido con Alya, _meter a Emma en una burbuja de cristal_.

Además, algo dentro de ella le decía que no era algo tan simple como un hueso roto.

Por su parte, Chloé intentaba relajar a Marinette con comentarios sarcásticos, pero no tuvo éxito en su misión.

― Hey ― Chloé la llamó ― Sólo piensa que Emma está bien ¿De acuerdo? ―.

Marinette asintió con sus cabeza, así ambas salieron del automóvil para comenzar a adentrarse dentro del hospital.

Cuando ambas entraron, rápidamente pudieron encontrar a la profesora de Emma.

― Señorita Eloise ― Los pasos de Marinette habían sido rápidos hasta ella, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente sintió que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento.

Rogaba por que todo estuviera bien.

Chloé de inmediato notó como ella parecía perder su fortaleza, y aquello le hizo sentirse débil. Marinette era una de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido, incluso a la par que ella misma, y aquello era difícil.

Y verla ahí como una pequeña niña a punto de recibir una inyección logró que ella misma se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

Además que el rostro de aquella profesora tampoco ayudaba en mucho.

― Emma, bueno ella ― La profesora estaba claramente nerviosa ante la mirada de ambas mujeres ― Tuvo un shock respiratorio y terminó inconsciente ― Continuo ― Fue atendida, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, está en observación debido a no encontrar el causante de la obstrucción ―.

Marinette sintió como su cuerpo se tambaleaba ante aquella explicación, intentando encontrar algo de sentido a aquello.

Emma era una niña completamente sana, no padecía nada de lo que ella pudiera tener la noción, incluso cuando nació tuvo el _miedo descabellado_ a que ella tuviera ciertas alergias que ella tenía, al igual que su progenitor.

No tardó en ponerse en contacto con el médico que le había atendido al llegar, este también le explico su preocupación ante el extraño caso.

Le explico que ella se encontraba perfectamente de salud, lo que causo aquello fue la obstrucción de sus vías respiratorias, pero cuando ella había llegado al hospital no encontraron nada que hubiese ocasionado aquello.

Le recomendó que hablara con los superiores en el colegio donde asistía la pequeña, agregando que cuando llegó estaba parcialmente empapada y, temiendo lo peor, que aquello hubiese sido un caso de abuso físico en la institución estudiantil.

Aquello solo hizo que una alarma en Marinette se activara.

Llevó a ambas donde Emma se encontraba, ella estaba durmiendo en una cama hospitalaria.

― Realmente nada grave le pasó, por lo tanto hoy mismo puede llevársela, solo necesito tenerla en observación un poco más ― Comentó el médico, dirigiendo su vista hacia la pequeña ― Le pusimos oxigeno debido a que estaba llegando de manera insuficiente al cerebro, así evitamos que existan secuelas, sólo le recomiendo que esclarezca el asunto ― Y sin comentar más, dejó a ambas mujeres en la pequeña habitación.

Para Chloé, quien había formado un fuerte lazo de amistad con Marinette le era indescriptible cualquier emoción que podía atravesar en su rostro.

Ella era una mujer que podía guardar muy bien las facciones ajenas, una habilidad que aprendió de su padre, y estaba completamente segura que nunca había visto algo parecido en el rostro de ella; Era un miedo tan extraño y tan palpable que ella misma se veía envuelta en el.

Una de las pocas veces que creyó verla tener miedo había sido en el instituto, cuando con ayuda de Sabrina había robado su diario, pero era claro que no era ni remotamente parecido.

Y en parte incluso podía entenderla, quizás a medias, Marinette era una madre preocupada por su hija, era el amor de familia.

Aunque para ella fuese algo extraño aquel concepto.

― Estas pensativa ― La suave voz de Marinette la trajo de vuelta, sintiendo su mano posada delicadamente sobre sus piernas que se encontraban cruzadas.

Se encontraba sentada en un sofá doble y no pudo percibir cuando ella se había puesto a su lado.

― Sí ― Confesó, levantando ambos hombros ― Me preguntaba cuando habíamos crecido tanto, y cuanto tardara _Le petit modèle_ en hacerlo ― Añadió dirigiendo una mirada hacia Emma, quien se encontraba en un _aparente_ placido sueño.

― Realmente espero que mucho ― Suspiró, intentando tener un aura apacible para no perturbar por completo a Tikki quien se encontraba completamente ansiosa bajo su abrigo ― Gracias, Chloé ― Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

― Últimamente estoy recibiendo muchos agradecimientos ― Sonrió, burlonamente, intentando relajar el ambiente.

― Algo estarás haciendo bien ―.

― Oh algo muy mal ―.

Marinette rio levemente, pensando por breves segundos si ella misma hubiese imaginado tener una relación de amistad con la princesa de Paris.

Y el hecho de que Chloé estuviese ahí, alejando todo pensamiento negativo que pudiese tener sobre aquella situación ayudaba un poco.

Tenía miedo, y no era para menos, era claro que aquella situación no era ni remotamente normal, él mismo médico que había atendido a Emma lo había dejado en claro; No había rastro de algo que pudiera impedir la respiración de ella, ni un alimento o algo que hubiese ingerido que fuese un juguete, nada.

Y, como una pequeña cereza del pastel, había llegado parcialmente empapada.

 _Algo_ había intentado ahogar a Emma, y no había nada que pudiera quitarle aquello de la cabeza.

Y sabía bien que era ese _algo._

― ¡Ah! Alya cuando quiere algo realmente puede ser un fastidio ― Escuchó a la rubia refunfuñar, Marinette enarcó una ceja ― Tengo como mil mensajes de ella en todas mis redes preguntando si te he visto ― Dejó el móvil a un lado, exasperada ― Y yo que pensaba ser la sensación en los medios ¡Ugh! ―.

― ¿Alya? ― Preguntó a la par que buscaba entre sus pertenencias su móvil, encontrándose con un sinfín de llamadas y muchos otros mensajes de su amiga, regresando una de las tantas llamadas que había recibido, preocupada por aquello ― Por favor que todo esté bien ― Murmuró cuando escuchó el primer tono de llamada.

― _Dios ¡Marinette! ¿Te ha dado por meterte debajo de una roca? ―_ Fue lo primero que escuchó.

― Alya, tranquila, ocurrió un imprevisto ― Se limitó a decir al notar como la voz de su amiga era agitada ― ¿Qué pasó? ― Preguntó.

― _Tengo que hablar contigo de algo que creo confirme ―_ Marinette se tensó ¿En que líos se había metido Alya esta vez? ― _Estoy de camino a tu departamento, sal del trabajo, finge enfermedad, hazle ojitos a tu jefe ¡Pero te necesito ahí! ―_.

― Alya, estoy en el hospital ―.

La morena sudó frio cuando escuchó aquello.

Chloé observó sus uñas, pensando que Alya se había metido en un lio del cual, ella tendría que ayudarle a salir.

Aun sin saber de la magnitud de este.

[…

]

La vista para sus ojos era algo difícil de ignorar; El rojo del atardecer se comenzaba a mezclar con lo oscuro de la noche y simplemente no pudo evitar comparar aquello consigo mismo y con Ladybug, fundidos en uno solo.

Tragó saliva mientras sus pensamientos chocaban entre ellos para dar paso a uno que tenía una gran fuerza.

Al principio pensó que su padre realmente había perdido la cabeza después de tantos años, que aquello solo lo decía por el anhelo de que existiera una conexión sanguínea entre él y alguien que adoraba completamente.

Pero ¿Podía pensar claramente en las posibilidades? Eran una en un millón que, justamente la mujer que había amado y aun amaba fuese aquella tímida pero valiente compañera de clases en el instituto, quien después se convirtió en una gran amiga.

Pasando a ser extraños.

Por qué aquella era la idea que su padre quería insertar en su cerebro.

Lo alarmante del caso, es que algo dentro de él le decía que sí.

Y eso realmente lo dejaba fuera de si ¿Qué tan maligno podía ser el destino para encapricharse de aquella forma? Solo podía pensar en que, sí Ladybug en aquellos momentos era desdichada, si aquello fuese cierto, ella estaría en un abismo.

Además, la mirada de decepción que Emma le había dado no ayudaba mucho.

Sí Ladybug tuviese un hijo de él ¿Le diría?

Para él la respuesta al principio era afirmativa, pero conforme su cabeza comenzaba a maquilar toda aquella situación, la respuesta más obvia sería un simple "imposible".

《 Marinette _no_ podía ser Ladybug, así Como Emma _no_ tenía parentesco con él 》Se intentó convencer a si mismo, tomando fuertemente sus cabeza entre sus manos.

Pero, sus ojos.

Su mirada decidida, su valentía, su _terquedad_ estaban ahí, combatiendo contra aquella barrera.

Y los ojos de Emma, tan parecidos a los de su propia madre, a sus propios ojos.

― ¿Todo bien? ― No se alarmó al escuchar aquella voz, más bien un poco de calma se había formado al detener toda aquella avalancha de pensamientos ― Tus orejas, están un poco ― Chat Noir giró su vista, encontrándose con Jade Turtle quien hacia un extraño ademan con sus manos.

Simulando sus orejas decaídas.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, logrando que estas volvieran a su posición normal.

― ¿Duelen? ― Preguntó, intentando romper un poco el hielo.

Chat Noir negó con la cabeza, sentándose por completo en la terraza.

Se encontraba en la torre Montparnasse, lugar donde suponía sería fácil encontrar al llamado _Muten Roshi,_ pero este lo había terminado encontrando a él.

― Necesitó saber que ― Hizo una pausa, pasando sus manos por su cabello ― Que le pasó al maestro Fu ―.

Jade desvió la mirada, incomodo.

Le era difícil hablar sobre aquello, ¿Cómo podía explicar la muerte de alguien a otra persona? Sabiendo que, era alguien muy importante para esta.

Él no era bueno con esos temas.

― Creo que sabes lo suficiente, no quiero recordar mucho al respecto ― Murmuró ― Pero, creo que tienes el derecho a saberlo ―.

Chat asintió con su cabeza ante las palabras del encapuchado.

― Así como yo tengo derecho a saber por qué estas tras el Miraculous de mi _amiga_ ― Agregó.

― Entonces, ¿Amigos, tú y ella? ― Pregunto a la par que su rostro se ensombrecía.

Jade respingó, había metido el caparazón en grande.

― Won ¡Tranquilo! ― Colocó sus manos frente a él en un gesto tranquilizador ― Como tú y yo ahora mismo, estamos del mismo lado, lo sé, ya te lo había dicho ―.

Chat Noir lo miró de reojo, examinándolo.

Jade Turtle aparentaba ser un tipo relajado, pero era extremadamente fácil ponerlo en una situación que fuese incómoda para él, apuntaría aquello mentalmente.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la razón por la que había sido nombrado sucesor para cuidar de Wayzz, estaba claro que era alguien inteligente y con la capacidad de dialogar aunque ambos compartieran dos puntos completamente diferentes.

Él estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, y gracias a eso sintió un agujero en su pecho ¿Por qué Ladybug no podía escucharlo así como aquel sujeto lo haría?

Había aplastado su confianza, sí, pero lo había hecho por ella, todo lo que hacía era por ella.

Jade notó como las facciones del _hombre con complejo de felino_ se endurecían, mostrando así como los pensamientos que tenía eran completamente un caos.

― Después que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, quizás veas que lo mejor es que ella me entregué su Miraculous y que no debes interferir más que para socorrer a los indefensos ― Hizo una pausa ― Jade, ¿Preferirías que la mujer que amas fuese asesinada, o mantenerla a salvo con el precio de dañarla? ― Preguntó.

Él encapuchado no supo que responderle, pero en su mente floreció rápidamente la respuesta con la segunda opción.

― Prefiero dañar a Ladybug con mis propias manos, antes de que ella termine muerta ― Sentencio.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. Quince

Cuando escucho aquellas palabras salir de él, sintió un hueco en el pecho.

Pensar que Ladybug podía dejar este mundo le era difícil de procesar, pero pensar que aquello iba ligado con la muerte de su querida amiga le dejaba completamente en blanco.

La expresión que mostró no pasó desapercibida para Chat Noir, quien seguía en la misma posición.

― Supongo que sabes que estuve ausente de París durante una temporada, o lo asumiste ― Mencionó, enarcando una ceja.

Estaba claro que una atmosfera tensa se había formado entre ambos, podía incluso comparar aquello como una reunión de generales enemigos.

Listos para firmar una alianza, o comenzar una guerra.

Para su suerte él le parecía más sensato que Ladybug, escucharía y decidiría.

― Sí ― Se limitó a responder ― Ladybug pensó que estabas muerto, muchos en París lo pensamos un tiempo ― Admitió.

― Antes de marcharme, descubrí la identidad de Hawkmoth ― Soltó de repente.

Jade Turtle lo examinó, encontrando un sinfín de emociones compactadas en su rostro, leyendo con facilidad.

― Y ahora estas de su lado ―Agregó el encapuchado, observando como su contrario hacia una mueca de disgusto.

― No es como lo piensas, realmente no tuve opción ― Suspiró mientras agradecía mentalmente que aquel sujeto no se exaltara ― Llegué a un trato con él, yo buscaría una forma de lograr algo sin la ayuda de ambos Miraculous, a cambio el dejaría de realizar las akumatizaciones ― Le reveló.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó de repente ― ¿Hawkmoth es un rival así de peligroso? ¿Qué sacas tú de esto? Pensaste en París ¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Qué hay con el supuesto amor de tu vida? Eras un héroe ― Aquello aunque tuviese un tono relajado, sonaba claramente como una acusación.

― Hice lo que tenía que hacer, le di a París un respiro y en aquel momento fue cuando más llegue a ser un héroe ― Contra-ataco, señalándose a sí mismo ― La protegí a ella, y es lo que aun ahora busco hacer ― Se levantó de un tirón, caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente ― Pero ella es testaruda, una mujer que no escucha razones ― Levantó sus brazos, frustrado.

Se alejó nuevamente de él, quedando a sus espaldas.

Jade le dio la razón mentalmente, reconociendo ese hecho.

― No es por nada, pero, te aliaste con su enemigo ― Hizo una pausa ― Más bien, el enemigo de ambos ¿Así querías que ella escuchara cualquier cosa que tuvieras que decir? ―.

― Entonces eso me deja intrigado, ¿Por qué tú sí? ―.

Aquella pregunta lo tomó ligeramente por sorpresa, e intento responderse a sí mismo.

Sí, una gran razón era por qué había salvado de él y de Emma hacia unos pocos días, que para él ya le parecían lejanos, pero simplemente había una cosa pequeña en su cabeza que le decía que debía confiar en él.

Por qué Chat Noir necesitaba que confiaran en él para volver a hacer lo correcto.

― Por algo te eligió Fu ― Declaró, observando curioso como las orejas del _héroe_ bajaban levemente cuando escuchó aquel comentario ― ¿Por qué no acudiste a ella cuando descubriste quien era Hawkmoth? ―.

Él cuerpo de Chat Noir se tensó, quería evadir aquello.

Pero no podía.

― Es algo que también me involucra a mí ― Murmuró ― Hawkmoth simplemente es un hombre desesperado ¿Sabes? Solo quiere recuperar algo que perdió y que nunca volvió ― Su voz sonaba melancólica, Jade sintió perfectamente un nudo en su estómago ― El solo quiere los Miraculous para eso ―.

― Chat Noir ― Se acercó a él, quedando a un costado mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro ― ¿Qué quiere recuperar Hawkmoth que puede ser tan importante para ti? ―.

Dudó por unos segundos, preguntándose si valía la pena confiar en él.

Pero, él estaba confiando, Fu le había confiado a Wayzz.

Además, quizás, solo quizás, entendería.

Ambos tenían una misma guerra que pelear contra Gòng Gōng que, tarde o temprano llegaría.

― A mi madre ― Confesó.

Y entonces Jade Turtle comprendió por que no fue con Ladybug; Él ya estaba involucrado en aquello.

― Entonces, Hawkmoth es un familiar tuyo, me apresuraré a pensar que es tu padre ¿No es así? ―.

― Sí ― Respondió quedamente ― Mi madre peleo contra Gòng Gōng, lo encerró en su cuerpo mientras ella dejaba su alma descansando en algo más, mi padre la buscó y la encontró, ahí encontró también el Miraculous de la mariposa ― Añadió, le estaba costando mucho hablar sobre todo aquello ― Ella fue portadora del Miraculous del pavorreal ―.

Por su parte, Jade Turtle no sabía que decir ante aquella situación ¡Chat Noir estaba hasta el tope de problemas con los Miraculous!

Y aun así, lucia fuerte, inquebrantable.

Estaba claro que no se daría por vencido, él tenía sus propias ambiciones personales.

― Gòng Gōng mató al Maestro Fu ¿No es así? ― Jade Turtle asintió, buscando algunas palabras pero nada llego a su mente ― Lo hará con todo aquel que se interponga para encontrar el libro sagrado y a nosotros, los portadores ― Hizo una pausa ― Quiero a Ladybug fuera de esto, Jade ―.

― Debiste confiar en ella ― Murmuró simplemente ― Así como lo haces hoy conmigo ―.

Intentó ocultar el pensamiento que le decía ocultar a Marinette debajo de la tierra, miles de kilómetros debajo para que nada de lo que aquel gato negro augurara le pasara.

Pero era imposible, él mismo lo había dicho, Ladybug es testaruda.

― Estoy tentado a ser alguien un poco racional y darte la razón, también tengo alguien por quien preocuparme ― Recordó brevemente el rostro de Alya completamente serio mientras él le pedía un tiempo para ambos ― Pero, incluso Hawkmoth podría ser algo racional y dejar de atacar a quienes podemos ayudarles, a ambos, dejando de lado aquella idea del _poder absoluto_ ―.

― Jade, hice lo que tuve que hacer y aun lo hago, conozco a Ladybug, ella nunca aceptaría esa idea, ya me lo dejó en claro ―.

― Entonces ¿Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar en una especie de coma espiritual a Ladybug sin saber cuánto tiempo durará? ¿De qué manera es mejor eso que la muerte? ― Sentenció, levemente molestó ― Ladybug les sería más útil siendo Ladybug ― Hizo una pausa ― Sé que pensaras en mis palabras, sólo ― Llevó su mano hacia su sien, sobándola ― Tenemos que estar listos, no tengo idea de cuando el diluvio pueda caer sobre nosotros ―.

― ¿Podrías entender que no quiero perderla? ―.

― Niño bonito, ya lo hiciste ― Comentó con sorna ― Pero, si te hace sentir mejor, no tienes toda la culpa, ambos son así de ¡Ugh! Exasperantes, créeme que con tu plan tan inteligente no solo ella se vería afectada ― Abrió un pequeño bolsillo de su traje, sacando un diminuto papel, entregándoselo ― Sé que las identidades deben ser secretas, y que esto podría dificultar aquello, pero, es lo mejor por ahora, en este número te podrás contactar conmigo, de preferencia si cambias de opinión ―.

Chat Noir examino el papel, curioso.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―.

― Que ese es mi numero personal, ya sabes, incluso podríamos crear una amistad portador diagonal guardián sí pones de tu parte y en lugar de generar más caos actúas conforme a tu papel de héroe ―.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ― Se preguntó como en ocasiones podía parecer alguien con una gran sabiduría que podía incluso sobrepasar su edad, para luego ser un hombre que podía divagar mucho ― "Ella no solo se vería afectada" ― Pronunció lentamente ― Tú sabes quién es ― Afirmó.

Él guardián suspiró, no debía decir nada de aquello.

Más bien, no le correspondía.

Y Dios sabe que Marinette lo mataría, pero aquello era algo que no soportaba a cierto punto de su amiga; Sí, él había huido como gato entre las patas antes de mencionarle algo de la futura llegada de Emma, pero el sujeto se encontraba nuevamente en París, con la clara intención de ser sincero con ella.

Pero, ahí estaba ella siendo completamente terca, y sí, quizás lo más racional es ocultarle a quien se alió con el enemigo aquello, pero realmente no le parecía justo.

Además, ya lo había comprobado, Chat Noir no era un mal hombre, solo había tomado las decisiones equivocadas.

Y por su familia.

Quizás por ese mismo motivo podría corregir aquello.

― Sí, lo sé, pero no te lo diré ― Observó cómo los ojos del felino se agrandaron, y parecía que iba a terminar lanzándose sobre él ― Lo que si te diré, Chat, es que ella también tiene familia por la cual pelear ―.

Jade se alejó de él, colocándose al borde del edificio, su Miraculous comenzó a sonar advirtiéndole que su tiempo de transformación estaría por acabar, cosa que no le sorprendió, había estado toda la tarde recorriendo la ciudad en búsqueda de _algo_.

― Jade ― El aludido se detuvo ― Gracias ― Murmuró, sacando de si al encapuchado ― Por escuchar ―.

Él movió su cabeza, indicándole que no había problema.

Iba a continuar su rumbo, pero se detuvo nuevamente.

― No eres el único que sabe guardar secretos, y, realmente siendo tú, intentaría dejar de ser tan idiota ―.

Y continuó su marcha, saltando del gran edificio.

La noche ya había cubierto Paris, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía más ligero.

Ya no guardaba aquello.

― Tengo casi treinta años y no sé qué es lo correcto ― Se burló de sí mismo ― Estoy seguro que Emma lo distinguiría fácilmente ― Murmuró.

Evocando en su mente lo que sentiría sí, efectivamente, Emma seria su hija.

[…]

La mirada inquisidora de su madre le hizo tener un escalofrió.

Ella quería respuestas, pero como era habitualmente, no podía dárselas.

― Eres mi hija, te conozco ― Puso su mano sobre su hombro, ella solo pudo pensar que aquello era tan verdad, pero a la vez era una gran mentira ― Algo pasó Marinette Dupain-Cheng ― Le acusó con un tono suave.

Se encontraban en la pequeña y acogedora sala donde ella había crecido, donde sus padres le habían criado.

― Mamá, por favor ― Pidió ella.

Realmente no quería alarmar a sus padres, no iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

Convencer a Emma de mentirles a sus abuelos fue lo más fácil de todo, y aquello realmente le asustaba.

Parecía completamente ausente a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Se sentía fatal ¿Qué clase de madre dejaría a su hija al cuidado de sus padres luego de algo increíblemente horrible e inexplicable para ambas? Ella, por su puesto.

En primer lugar, buscaría por cada rincón de la ciudad algo, cualquier cosa e indicio de donde aquel ser pudiese estar, y en segundo lugar, ella necesitaba una paz y normalidad que no podía ofrecerle, no esa noche.

No iba a dejarla sola esta vez, no después de todo lo que Emma le había dicho.

― No menciones otra vez eso, Marinette ― Le reprochó ― Vienes y me pides que cuide esta noche a mi nieta, y sí, adoró hacerlo y esta vez no es una excepción ― Señaló a Emma, quien se encontraba con la vista al frente, viendo fijamente la televisión ― Pero no quieres explicar que la niña tenga esa actitud ―.

― Mamá ― Le llamó ― Sólo tiene sueño ―.

Marinette siempre odio mentirle a su madre, ¿Pero de qué manera le iba a decir que una mujer intento ahogarla de una manera poco convencional?

― Nunca ni tu padre ni yo nos hemos entrometido en tu vida, respetábamos tu espacio, hasta el día de hoy que eres adulta lo hacemos y sin criticar alguna de tus elecciones, por qué tenemos la certeza de que te hemos enseñado bien, pero ― Hizo una pausa ― Este problema no es de ahora, siempre ocultas las cosas, pero esto Marinette, esto es muy diferente, es de mi nieta de quien hablamos ―.

― Lo sé ― Apretó el agarré de pequeña mochila que tenía en sus manos ― Es de mi hija de quien hablamos, por eso, por favor ―.

Sabine sintió unas fuertes manos posarse sobre sus hombros, pronto reconoció que se trataba de su esposo.

― Yo solo espero que algún día nos hagas parte de aquello que siempre intentas ocultar ― Tom habló, sirviéndoles como un canal de negociación.

Marinette deseo que aquel día llegara pronto.

Se dirigió a sus padres para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno y entregar la pequeña mochila, que tenía la ropa para Emma. Sabine se retiró a acomodar donde dormiría la pequeña, mientras que su Tom bajo a la panadería, era la hora de cerrarla.

Caminó hacia su hija, enculillándose frente a ella para después comenzar a peinar su largo cabello con sus dedos.

― Vendré por ti mañana, lo que resta del día, diviértete con tus abuelos ¿Sí? ― Acunó su rostro entre sus manos, plantándole un suave beso en la nariz.

― Mamá ¿Vas a estar bien? ― Preguntó, intentando sonar lo mejor posible para ella.

― Quien debería preguntar eso soy yo ― Intentó reír un poco ― Pero sí, voy a estar bien, me encargaré de que nada te haga daño ―.

Nadie se iba a meter con su hija sin recibir ninguna consecuencia.

Ella era lo más preciado que tenía.

Ambas guardaron silencio unos minutos, pero Marinette supo que Emma quería decirle algo. Lo sabía por sus ojos, estos se movían ansiosamente de un lado a otro, intentando buscar algo donde fijar su vista y, quizás, pensar las palabras correctas para decirlo.

― Mamá ― Emma la llamó, fijando ahora su vista sobre ella ― Mi papá, bueno ― Suspiró, aquella frase había logrado sacarle un pequeño susto a la mujer ― ¿Es el hombre al que llaman Chat Noir? Él que trató de ― Un fuerte abrazo logro que no terminara aquella frase.

Marinette no había pensado algo mejor ¿Cómo ella podía saber aquello? Más bien, la pregunta era ¿Cómo podía especular aquello?

― Hablaremos de eso después, ¿Sí? ― Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de ella.

Para Emma aquellas acciones solo delataban a su madre.

Y si ella no planeaba hablar de ello, investigaría un poco por su cuenta, eso haría que olvidara ciertas cosas.

[…]

Para su disfrute, sus abuelos no habían hecho alguna pregunta sobre el distinguible raro comportamiento, uno que su tía Alya había catalogado como renuente, ella solo intentaba distinguir la realidad de aquel catastrófico sueño, o, más bien una pesadilla.

Sabía que sus abuelos le adoraban, siempre había sido así, incluso antes de nacer, eso le decía su mamá.

Así que pasar la noche llena de mimos por parte de ambos logró aminorar un poco su mal humor, incluso la sensación que experimentaba de falta de aire desde el hospital.

Puede que ellos no hubiesen preguntado nada, pero ella no perdería aquella oportunidad.

― Entonces ¿Chat Noir era el compañero de Ladybug? ― Pregunto al llevarse a la boca un bocado del Quenelle que había preparado su abuelo para la cena.

Ambos adultos estaban felices de que la pequeña estuviese tomando el ánimo que usualmente portaba, y también notaron que un leve tono rosa se instaló en sus mejillas.

― Así es, ellos eran un dúo increíble ― Mencionó su abuela con voz soñadora ― Además, siempre dije que ambos emanaban un amor tan puro ―.

― Bueno, más bien era él gato que andaba tras la catarina ― Corrigió su abuelo ― Ellos siempre estaban ahí cuando París los necesitaba ―.

― Es una lástima los últimos acontecimientos ― La mirada de Sabine lucia claramente desilusionada de repente, Tom tosió levemente, quizás para que evitara aquel tema tan sonado en todos los medios de comunicación ― Él siempre la protegía ¿No es así, Tom? ―.

Él hombre asintió con la cabeza.

― Suena increíble ―.

― Él chico lo era ― Agregó Tom.

Al término de la cena, el hombre de la familia no dudo en retar a su nieta en un duelo de Ultimate Mecha Strike XIX.

No era de los favoritos de la niña, pero ver a su abuelo emocionado por jugar con ella aquel juego era lo suficiente para que ella lo disfrutara, además sabía que la única saga de videojuegos que su abuelo compraba era esa.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir realmente se sintió mal, su abuelo dormiría en el suelo con unas sábanas en una cama improvisada y ella dormiría con su abuela, ambos le explicaron que la habitación que solía utilizar su madre cuando era joven se encontraba un poco empolvada y que no sería conveniente que durmiera allí, además podría caer de la cama ya que se encontraba rosando el techo.

Antes de dormir su madre se presentó en su mente, sabía que ella era la _dama de la suerte_ , o algo así había mencionado Tikki, pero aun así deseo que toda la suerte del mundo le acompañara, que estuviese a salvo.

Y cuando el amanecer llegó, ambos se alegraron de encontrar de un mejor humor a su nieta.

― Vamos ¡Solo serán unos minutos! ― Ambos adultos se miraron entre sí al ver a la pequeña frente a ellos ― La abuela me puede llevar ― Canturreo mientras se recargaba en el mostrador.

― Cariño, no puedo dejar este lugar mientras tú abuelo esta en los hornos ― Explicó la mujer con paciencia.

Sentía que volvía años atrás cuando su hija tenía su edad, igual de impetuosas.

― Puedo ir sola entonces ―.

― No, Emma, un adulto debe estar vigilándote ―.

― Pero quiero ir a ver la estatua ― Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro, Sabine suspiró.

― Tienes mucha curiosidad sobre ello ― Cuestiono la mujer, arqueando una ceja.

― Sí, solo quiero ver la estatua ― Le restó importancia mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

― Por ahora no, princesa ― Apretó con suavidad su nariz, haciéndola reír levemente ― Tienes que ser paciente ―.

Pero la paciencia para ella no existía mucho, no cuando tenía una enorme curiosidad.

Quería verlos juntos.

Cuando era más pequeña, quizás no entendía el sentido de que aquel hombre acompañara a su mamá, porque ella desde que tenía memoria conocía el secreto de ella, y sí, ella era la mejor cuidadora de secretos.

Así que opto por decirles a sus abuelos que estaría viendo la televisión arriba, de esa manera podría salir de manera rápida por la puerta trasera sin ser descubierta.

《Emma, eres una genio》Se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa de par en par, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Para ella aquello fue la travesía de su vida (En solitario), desde el cruce de peatones donde le fue difícil no dejar que le aplastaran entre la multitud, y hasta que encontró la estatua de ambos héroes.

Se detuvo a admirarla durante unos segundos, conocía a ambos a esas alturas de su vida, pero realmente era extraño para ella pensar que sus épocas como héroes habían comenzado desde la adolescencia.

Se preguntó si algún día ella sería uno, o si tendría el valor suficiente.

Y si así fuera ¿Terminaría como Chat Noir?

― ¿Emma? ―.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi trasero me duele, tengo calor, odio el calor.

Pero aquí estoy, en domingo, como siempre, entregándoles mi amor (¿)

Soy una poeta.

Anyway, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Los loveo.


	16. Dieciseís

Al escuchar su nombre, lo único que pudo pensar era que estaría en problemas.

 _《_ _Alguien le había atrapado infraganti_ _》_ Pensó mientras contenía la respiración.

― Emma ― Escuchó otra vez su nombre a su espalda.

― ¿Sí? ― Preguntó mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y se encontraba con alguien que conocía ― ¡Adrien! Oh, no ― Gruño por lo bajo, seguramente le diría a su madre.

Y por todo lo ocurrido, estaba segura que terminaría explotando.

Él observó cada uno de sus pequeños pucheros y el movimiento nervioso que hacían sus manos.

Dio una mirada rápida hacia los lados, confirmando que ella se encontraba sola. Arqueo una ceja, confundido.

― ¿Acaso estás sola? ― Le interrogó mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Emma dio un respingo en su lugar, evitando su mirada curiosa.

Adrien era un hombre extraño, sin duda. En ocasiones podía parecer la persona más feliz del mundo pero, en otras, estaba inmerso en la nada.

Por eso le gustaba que ahora su madre le hubiese perdonado, notaba que, cuando ella estaba a su alrededor, aquello no ocurría.

Y había deducido eso en tan solo unos días de conocerle y estar cerca de él.

― Uh, sí, estoy con mis abuelos en la panadería y pedí permiso para venir a ver la estatua ― Estaba mal mentir y eso lo sabía bien, pero así podría ganar algunos minutos.

E incluso podría averiguar algo de parte de Adrien, él había sido compañero de clase de su madre, y en algún momento pudo haber visto a ambos interactuar.

Quizás le contaría lo que su madre no hizo.

Aunque, tampoco era su culpa. Ella nunca había mostrado un interés personal en saber más acerca de él, pensaba que era _una mascota_ , así que no le dio importancia.

Pero definitivamente había llamado su atención que fuese un gato, cuando su madre no tenía ninguna fijación en particular por ellos, de hecho, tenía la intuición que los evadía y ahora podía entender la razón.

Quizás su padre era un hombre mitad gato.

Él la observo no muy convencido, ahora el rostro de ella parecía pensativo.

― Vine a ver la estatua de los héroes ― Comentó Emma, señalándolos a ambos ― Quería, bueno, asegurarme de algo― Añadió.

Adrien por su parte soltó una suave risa, Emma siempre trataba de usar palabras que no fuesen de una niña típica de su edad, y eso era fascinante.

Aunque, tampoco es como si tuviese mucho contacto con menores, menos aún ahora.

― También vine a verla ― Adrien hablo, sintiéndose un poco conmovido y sorprendido de la facilidad con la que ella se podía expresar a pesar de su edad.

Esperaba desde el fondo que la niña no tuviera algún tipo de rencor hacia su otra mitad, pero ahora la veía ahí, con un poco de curiosidad en sus ojos.

También, muy dentro del pensó que siempre había algo que lo condujera a Marinette en el pasado, y en esta ocasión no era la excepción, ahora aquel camino también llevaba a Emma.

Una opresión en su pecho fue lo que comenzó a sentir cuando aquel pensamiento pasó por su mente; preguntándose si el destino podía ser así de caprichoso, o de plano le estaba dando una señal divina.

Y, aquello no era del todo descabellado. Después de todo, desde hacía muchos años la magia no era algo extraño para él.

― ¿No deberías estar trabajando? ― Le recrimino con una sonrisa ― Mi abuelo se enojara ― Agregó ― Pero, prometo no decirle nada si me ayudas aquí ¿Trato? ― Una sonrisa de picardía inocente se asomó por sus labios.

Emma era todo un caso.

Su pequeño pero cautivador chantaje hizo que riera, y a decir verdad lo necesitaba.

Ella podía hacer que cualquier lugar se tornara más cálido, se atrevió a comparar aquello con los últimos recuerdos que tenía con su madre.

Era la misma calidez, pero de alguna manera, diferente.

― Trato ― Aseguró mientras revolvía su largo cabello ― Bien, ¿En que necesitas mi ayuda? ―.

Ella titubeo un momento, para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

― Quiero que me hables de Chat Noir ― Sentencio, mientras señalaba el rostro del héroe.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al hombre, estaba seguro que si estuviese bebiendo algo hubiese escupido, fuese lo que fuese.

Se aclaró levemente la garganta.

― Entonces era eso, ¿Algún motivo en específico? ― Preguntó mientras rascaba su nuca, levemente nervioso.

Emma quería saber de él, de su contra parte.

Y de alguna manera aquello lo alivio ¿Eso quería decir que ella no odiaba a Chat Noir, no?

Notó como el rostro de Emma cambio repentinamente, ya no estaba rebozando de energía como usualmente, estaba afligida.

Las manos de ella se convirtieron en puños, temblando levemente.

― No ― Soltó, Adrien no creyó ninguna palabra.

Tragó saliva a la par que se sentó sobre el pasto, recargándose sobre la base de la estatua. Señalo a un lado suyo, indicándole a Emma que tomará asiento.

― Puedes confiar en mi ― Intentaba sonar lo más relajado posible, para que ella se sintiera así.

― Sí, sí, pero quizás no es así, y mamá me dijo que no dijera nada de lo sucedido porque si no las personas que nos quieren se preocuparían ¡Pero realmente tengo muchas dudas! ― Conforme comenzó a hablar su tonó de voz incremento, así como la velocidad en la que pronunciaba sus palabras.

― Espera, espera ¿Qué paso? ¿En qué tienes dudas?― Ella esquivo su mirada, claramente estaba un poco exasperada.

― Sí realmente me parezco a él ―.

Oh, eso realmente no estaba dentro de las respuestas que él podría contestar con facilidad.

Pero se sorprendió más cuando respondió de manera automática.

― Sí ― Notó como el cuerpo de la pequeña se estremecía ― Emma, cariño, puedes decirme lo que ha pasado ―.

Ella dudo un momento, pero después simplemente se sentó a un lado suyo, admirando la estatua por debajo.

― Algo me dice que Chat Noir es mi padre ― Murmuró suavemente.

― ¿Por qué piensas eso? ― Puso su mano sobre su hombro, atrayéndola hacia el para que se recargara sobre su costado.

Él destino definitivamente estaba metiendo sus manos al fuego por él, y si no quería verlo, en algún momento seria tarde.

Escudriño su rostro, encontrando más detalles que podían haber sido calcados de él mismo y, muchas otras cosas que amaba de Ladybug.

Y que Marinette tenía también.

― Un sueño, él decía que no necesitaba una hija tan débil ― Suspiró ― Él decía que me había abandonado por ser una llorona, incluso le pregunte a mamá sobre ello y no quiso decirme nada, por ahora ¡Tengo seis pero no soy tonta! ― Suspiró ― Llegué a la conclusión de que es mi papá ― Hizo una pausa ― Sé que sonara fantasioso, e incluso algo irreal ¡Pero créeme! Eh manejado este tipo de cosas en mi vida ―.

Se olvidó como respirar durante unos segundos, procesando lo que Emma le decía.

Él no había estado con nadie, solo con Ladybug, sólo la había amado a ella e incluso ahora.

Y frente a él ahora se encontraba una hermosa niña en la que se podía ver reflejado y, realmente ahora estaba seguro que aquello no era una coincidencia.

Él y Marinette habían tenido vidas distantes durante los últimos años de universidad, solo sabían uno del otro que tenían parejas, las cuales ninguno de su círculo de amigos conocía.

Ambos siempre desaparecían cuando el peligro asechaba, y llegaban Ladybug junto con Chat Noir al rescate.

Él y Marinette, siempre había sido así.

¿Debía ilusionarse? ¿Debía llorar de pena por aquello o temer al futuro próximo?

En ese momento no sabía cómo sentirse excepto por la gran felicidad que emanaba de su pecho.

Y sentirse como un completo idiota.

Cuando era joven, siempre se dijo a si mismo que reconocería a Ladybug sin importar que no tuviera su máscara, lejos de aquellos poderes mágicos y, que cuando acabaran con el mal que azotaba parís y el mundo, ambos podrían ser felices.

Estaban destinados a ser, ambos eran el ying y el yang, no era tonto.

Y cuando ella por fin había correspondido sus sentimientos, aquel pensamiento se mantuvo firme más que nunca.

Pero él no había sido capaz de reconocerla y, como había dicho Jade Turtle, no había confiado en ella plenamente.

Y él tampoco había reconocido a Emma, su hija. Sí, porque ahora estaba seguro que ella lo era, y que no había otra mujer que fuese Ladybug si no que Marinette.

Jade Turtle lo sabía, pues Ladybug también guardaba un secreto para él.

Apretó su mandíbula levemente ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo?

― ¿Piensas que estoy loca, no? ― Comentó en un suspiró.

― Pienso que eres increíble, Emma ― La atrajo más hacia él ― Sé que él diría eso, tal como yo, y que nunca pensaría lo que tu soñaste ― Menciono, observándola de reojo.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso, Adrien? ― Preguntó mientras se giraba hacia él, preguntándose porque sus ojos estaban acuosos.

Limpio sus ojos con la manga de su chaqueta, ofreciéndole una brillante sonrisa a la pequeña rubia.

― Te lo iba a decir, somos amigos desde que yo iba al instituto ― Debía ser cuidadoso, no quería alejar más a Emma como lo había logrado aquella mañana cuando lo vio atacar a Ladybug ― Siempre me hablo de ti, cuando te conocí me sorprendí de que estaba en lo cierto ―.

― Pero, no está conmigo, y además, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? ― Cuestiono la menor.

Aquello logró estrujar su pecho un poco más de lo que ya se encontraba.

― Se fue de tu lado porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, cosas que él te tendrá que decir, como decirte que es tu papá ― Hizo una pausa ― Pero, te puedo decir que siempre me decía que tu sonrisa es la más bonita de todas, Emma ― Con una mano pellizco levemente su mejilla, logrando que riera.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que pudiese encontrar respuestas tan pronto.

― ¿Qué más te dijo de mí? ¿Algún día volverá conmigo y mamá? ―.

― Eres muy curiosa, ¿Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato? ―.

― Pero la satisfacción lo trajo de vuelta ― Con sus pequeñas manos tomó su brazo y lo sacudió ― Quiero saber más, ¿Qué más te dijo de mí? ― Sus ojos parecían brillar como estrellas, su rostro realmente ahora emanaba felicidad.

― Me dijo que, cuando te veía sonreír, lograbas que su día mejorara, aunque fuese el más caótico ―.

No podía expresarle de frente por ahora, tampoco podía decirle las cosas.

Emma era una niña increíblemente inteligente, pero aun así, había cosas que era mejor que no supiera.

Y, aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo que pudiese pasar con ella, aunque fuese como el viejo amigo de su madre.

Por qué estaba seguro que Marinette no sabía que él era Chat Noir.

― Adrien ― Emma llamó su atención ― ¿Cómo sabia él eso? ― Preguntó curiosa.

― Por las fotos, tú modelas la ropa que mi Padre hace para ti ― También me comentó que, esa manía de salirte siempre con la tuya probablemente sea heredada de ti ― Ella arrugó su nariz, fingiendo molestia ― Sé por él que, cuando era niño era muy travieso, usualmente su madre era firme con él, pero siempre caía ante esa cara de minino ―.

― ¿Tengo una abuela? Digo, otra abuela ― Se corrigió a si misma mientras con sus pequeñas manos levantaba dos dedos y agitaba su cabeza para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

― Sí ―.

― ¿La conoces? ― Preguntó en tono ilusionada.

― Una vez ― Mintió, mordiendo su labio ― Vi una foto de ella ―.

Emma no estuvo del todo convencida con aquellas palabras, al principio llegó a pensar que había tenido algún contacto con ella.

Pensó que quizás él lo visitaba para jugar, y ahí la había conocido.

― ¿Podrías decirme cómo es? ―.

― Preguntas mucho, minou ― Comentó a manera de broma, ella sacó su lengua para burlarse de él.

― Quiero saber ― Murmuró débilmente ― Mamá no me las dijo, no sé cuándo me las dirá ¿Esta mal que sepa esto antes? ―.

Le dolía de sobre manera que nunca hubiese hablado Marinette de él, más bien, de aquella parte de él, intento borrar su existencia completamente del mapa de Emma.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien ¿Qué podía contarle? Sí, sabían mucho él uno del otro, claro, años atrás, pero siempre procuraban que fuesen cosas que no afectaran su vida como civiles o que pudiese dar alguna pista de ellas.

Y él, aunque al principio se encontraba renuente ante ello, supo que era lo mejor para protegerla de alguna manera.

― No ― Atinó a decir ― Te pareces mucho a ella también, como él se le parece ― Una mueca de diversión surco su rostro ― Tú padre tiene genes fuertes ―.

Ella cerró sus ojos, dejando caer su cuerpo por completo sobre Adrien, meditando.

― Chat Noir no es malo ¿Verdad? ― La voz de ella sonaba angustiada, y él mentalmente se maldecía por que ella tuviese que presenciar aquello.

― No ― Contesto ― Solo tomó decisiones equivocadas ― Citó al nuevo guardián mientras comenzaba a acariciar la larga cabellera rubia de ella.

Emma solo asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿Podrías decirle algo de mi parte? ―.

― Sí ―.

― Si él me quiere, no dañara a Ladybug ― Murmuró con una leve sonrisa ― Se lo dirás ¿Verdad? ―.

Él sonrió débilmente, pues él no quería lastimarla.

Nunca hubiese hecho algo para lastimarla, pero las cosas en esos momentos eran complicadas.

Su padre reunía energía para poder atacar de manera abrupta y no podía asegurar que no lo haría a matar.

Y, si en un principio estaba claro que evitaría aquello, ahora tenía una razón para no dudar.

Tragó saliva.

― Se lo diré ―.

Debía alejar a Marinette de su padre lo más pronto posible.

Él había instalado aquella duda en su cerebro, quizás el a estas alturas lo había deducido.

Por su parte, el tiempo que quedaba debía negarlo y sobretodo, alejarla de él.

Tenía que hablar con Marinette.

Sintió como el peso de Emma sobre su costado ya no se encontraba, se encontraba ahora completamente tensa recargada sobre la estatua.

― ¡Mamá! ¡Abuelos! ― Exclamó, completamente nerviosa ― Tía Aly, hola ― Atinó a decir.

Frente a ambos rubios se encontraban nada más y nada menos que el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, completamente exaltados, como si hubiesen estado corriendo un maratón.

A su lado, Alya, quien tenía un rostro de desconcierto en el rostro y, pudo notar, leve satisfacción.

Marinette también estaba ahí, observando a ambos con un rostro completamente horrorizado.

Adrien se sintió nervioso por aquella mirada, era obvio que ella deseaba que no estuviese ahí.

O que quizás no existiera.

Por su parte, Marinette solo podía pensar como él destino estaba jugando en su contra.

Tragó saliva, extendiendo su mano para que Emma se acercará a ella, pero no pudo apartar su vista del ex modelo.

― ¡Emma! Por qué tienes que ser así con tus abuelos ― Chilló Tom, a consideración de Sabine, algo exagerado ― Casi nos da un infarto ¡Peor! Tú madre casi nos provoca un infarto ― Suspiró ― Imagínate que no te hubieses encontrado con, eh, cariño ¿Lo conoces? ― Preguntó Tom, haciendo alusión al hombre que se encontraba con su nieta.

Sabine arqueo una ceja al verlos juntos, notando como entre ellos existía un parecido físico increíble. Luego se giró a ver el rostro de su hija, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Algo dentro de la mujer Cheng hizo un clic.

― Es Adrien ― Murmuró Emma cuando se encontró a un lado de su madre ― Amigo de mamá ― Concluyó.

Adrien comenzó a ponerse de pie cuando un fuerte abrazo lo levanto completamente, sintiendo como él aire de sus pulmones salía.

― ¡Claro! Ustedes estuvieron juntos en el instituto ¿Cómo olvidar a mi mejor cliente? ― Comentó en tono bromista por aquellas veces que podía arrasar con todos los bocadillos ― Es bueno verte, muchacho ―.

― Muchas gracias, señor Dupain ― Su vista no podía separarse de Marinette, quien parecía proteger con su cuerpo a Emma.

Alya notó esto y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, no sin dejar de ver el rostro de Adrien, preguntándose en que estaría pensando.

Ambos no habían cruzado palabras.

Pero si las miradas hablaran, ambos podían estar teniendo un discurso digno de ser catalogado como maravilla del mundo.

Ambos lo sabían, pero esperaban que el otro no. Cosa que, era imposible.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sabía que Adrien Agreste era Chat Noir.

Adrien Agreste sabía que Marinette Dupain-Cheng era Ladybug.

Y, que frente a ellos estaba su hija.

[...]

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Saben que me pone feliz? Que les este gustando mucho la personalidad de Emma tanto como a mi.

Muchas gracias por sus RW, realmente me animan a seguir publicando la historia :3


	17. Diecisiete

_El agotamiento había llegado a su cuerpo de manera intensa, o quizás era que hasta ahora lo había estado ignorando con la fija vista en recorrer todo París y encontrar algo, lo que fuese._

 _Se sentía egoísta, no era la única persona que sufría las consecuencias de pasar toda la noche y una pequeña parte de la mañana en búsqueda que ni ella misma sabia como era, solo tenía las palabras de su hija en mente._

 _Pero podía sentir como Tikki desde dentro su ser le daba ánimos para continuar, ellas dos juntas podían sobreponerse a cualquier barrera._

 _Tikki también estaba preocupada por lo que había sucedido, tenía miedo que Gòng Gōng supiera más de lo que ellas sabían, una cosa era intentar aniquilar a los portadores de los Miraculous y a ellos mismos, pero aquello parecía más una revancha personal que a su propio objetivo._

 _Marinette por su parte había hablado con Nino, comentándole de aquella situación, pero ambos estaban en la misma situación, no sabían más de lo que sus Kwami les habían dicho. Pero de cierta manera tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que ocultaba algo._

 _Abrió la ventana corrediza de su departamento, aquella que daba directamente a la sala de estar, dejando que Tikki fuese liberada de sus pendientes para caer sobre sus manos que se encontraban acunadas, estaba completamente exhausta._

― _Lo lamento ― Murmuró una pequeña disculpa._

― _No hay problema, estamos juntas en esto ― Respondió ella, sonriéndole._

 _Marinette devolvió el gesto y la acercó a su rostro, rosando su mejilla con su pequeña cabecita._

― _Y ¿Me incluyen ahí o no, chicas? ― Cuando Marinette fijo su vista al frente, se dio cuenta que había pasado por alto algo._

 _O más bien a alguien._

 _Alya se encontraba de brazos cruzados en el sofá._

 _Tikki tomó vuelo directamente hacia ella, descansando sobre su regazo._

 _Marinette pensó que de pronto había recuperado un poco de su energía, como su hubiese comido alguna chispa de chocolate. Pero era comprensible, Alya era la única amiga que ella tenía fuera de ella y sus deberes como heroína._

 _Además, ellas usualmente se ponían de acuerdo para hacer de las suyas._

 _Claro, aunque siempre pensando en lo mejor para ella._

― _Supongo que entraste con la llave de emergencia que te di ― Se dirigió a la cocina, que quedaba a solo unos pasos._

 _Tomo un paquete de galletas de chispas de chocolate y se dirigió hacia ella._

― _Sí, estoy aquí desde las ocho de la mañana, pensaba alcanzarte antes de que partieras al trabajo ― Hizo una pausa ― ¿Dónde está Emma? ―._

― _Con mis padres ― Contestó simplemente mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella, dándole una galleta a Tikki, pudo observar que en la pequeña mesa de centro se encontraba un sobre cerrado._

 _Alya estaba ahí por algo, y, por sus acciones, diría que era urgente._

 _Ella la miró por un minuto, y así sostuvieron sus miradas._

 _Sabía que Alya quería respuestas, pero esta vez no se las daría._

 _Aunque ansiaba hacerlo, Nino nunca se lo perdonaría. Y sí, tenía razón._

 _Antes aquello podía parecer un juego de niños, e incluso cuando ella les revelo la verdad a ambos hubo momentos en los que se sentía tan egoísta pero simplemente no lo podía evitar._

 _Ya no quería tener secretos con sus amigos, por qué un secreto le había arrebatado a quien amaba._

 _Pero, ahora no podía._

― _No estoy aquí por respuestas ― Suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, buscando una posición cómoda, después de todo había estado sentada unas dos horas._

 _Marinette arqueo una ceja, intrigada._

― _Mira, sé que es extraño, Emma me preocupa, pero si tú dices que puedes manejarlo, creeré en ti, eres Ladybug después de todo ― Le intentó restar importancia levantando sus hombros ― Y más importante, mi mejor amiga ―._

 _Marinette sonrió._

 _Tikki solo las observaba mientras comía su galleta tranquilamente, recuperando todas las energías perdidas y pensando que Marinette realmente tenía suerte._

 _Después de todo, habían pasado muchos siglos para que pudiese ver una amistad tan sólida como aquella, que confiaran tanto en ella como heroína y como persona._

 _Y por eso sabía que Marinette se sentía realmente mal por guardarle un secreto, de nuevo._

 _Pudo sentir como una mano de Alya se posaba sobre la suya, llamando su atención._

― _Ayer te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte ― Suspiró ― Sé que tienes la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas pero, realmente necesito decirte esto ―._

 _El rostró de Alya lucia levemente afligido, y aquello le alerto._

― _Alya ¿Qué pasó? ―._

 _Ella la miró, mordió su labio y le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano._

 _Era difícil encontrar las palabras._

― _Una vez nos hablaste de alguien, la persona que te había otorgado a Tikki ― Se giró para observarla comer su galleta, Tikki solo podía observar a ambas mujeres, preguntándose si Alya se había metido en problemas de nuevo por ambas ― El maestro Fu ¿No es así? ― Marinette asintió, decaída al recordar aquello ― Sé que está muerto ―._

 _Y, las sospechas de Tikki quizás tenían razón._

― _Alya ¿Cómo? ― Preguntó ― Bueno, yo ya lo sabía ― Evito la mirada de su amiga._

― _Sí, eso no era realmente lo que te venía a decir ― Le entregó a Tikki, tomando el sobre que tenía frente a ella ― Sé que no me dirás nada de su extraña muerte, por ahora ― Se refirió a aquellas extrañas marcas y el horrible estado en el que el cuerpo había quedado al igual que el tiempo en el que tardaron en percatarse que se encontraba muerto ― Estuve ahí, y encontré algo interesante ―._

 _Marinette estuvo a punto de reñirla ¿En qué demonios se metía esta chica? ¡Simplemente era imposible!_

 _Alya sacó del sobre una fotografía y se la entregó._

 _Ella ahogo un pequeño suspiró. Aquella foto era de ambos, cuando había pasado un año desde que había sido elegida para ser Ladybug._

 _El maestro Fu sonreía mientras hacía con sus dedos el símbolo de la paz._

 _Aquella foto la habían tomado ambos Kwami._

― _No fue lo único que encontraste ¿Verdad, Alya? ― Preguntó Tikki mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su portadora._

― _No ― Respondió ― Marinette ¿Hace cuantos años Chat Noir se fue? ― Le preguntó._

― _Siente años ― Contestó sin dejar de observar la foto._

― _Y volvió hace poco ― Agregó ella acomodando sus gafas ― Encontré otra foto ― Hizo una pausa, observándolas ― Y, también se fue de París hace siete años y volvió recientemente, tenía una conexión con tú maestro así como tú ―._

― _Espera ¿Qué? ¡Alya! ― Paró en seco cualquier comentario que fuese a añadir ― Ya sé por dónde vas, pero, realmente no me parece que sea el momento adecuado ―._

 _Ella rió unos momentos._

― _Marinette ¿De verdad vas a intentar protegerte a ti misma de quién es? ― Cuestionó ― Tienes que saberlo por tu bien ― Sobó su sien ― Tikki, apóyame por favor ―._

― _Esta vez estoy del lado de Marinette, Alya ― La pequeña Kwami observó a ambas ― Esto es algo que él tiene que decirle o que ella deberá descubrir, incluso yo no sé de quién se trata Chat Noir, y si lo sabes tú, no es lo mejor ―._

― _Créeme que es lo mejor ― Refutó, aquello si había sido una sorpresa, usualmente Tikki era partidaria de sus ideas ― No quiero que te tome por sorpresa, que te haga algo a ti o a Emma, no quiero que salgan heridas Marinette ―._

― _Por favor, basta, además ¡Como demonios conseguiste estas fotos! ― Se levantó del sofá, intentando por todos los medios evitar que la conversación siguiera su curso._

 _Parecía león enjaulado._

 _O, a pensamiento propio de Alya, un gato. Vaya que las manías se pegan._

― _Alec me llamó a las cuatro de la madrugada este sábado, uno de sus colaboradores le aviso de un posible asesinato, mis órdenes fueron ir antes que nadie para obtener una exclusiva para el noticiero de la noche ― Cerró sus ojos, suspirando ― Cuando llegué ahí, bueno, no había nadie de la policía y los vecinos solo observaban a lo lejos, entonces encontré ambas fotos ― Acaricio su brazo derecho, intentando borrar aquellas imágenes horribles de su cabeza ― Tome ambas fotos y me largue de ahí ―._

― _Te llevaste ambas fotos de una escena criminal ¡Alya, estás completamente loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una tontería así? ― Empuño ambas manos, estirándolas._

 _Estaba molesta, y estresada._

 _Alya estaba arriesgándose, y eso que no sabía nada de lo que comenzaba a suceder en París._

 _Pero, tenía la sensación de que eso duraría muy poco, tarde o temprano sabría algo._

― _Nadie me vio, soy astuta ¿Lo olvidas? ― Intentó tranquilizarla ― Y, si te lo preguntas, no entregue nada, pensé que sería una falta de respeto hacia tu maestro ―._

 _Marinette detuvo en seco sus pasos._

― _Entonces ¿Tú? ―._

― _¿Qué si me despidieron? Sí, pero no es algo importante en estos momentos, lo importante es que necesito que me dejes decirte quien es Chat Noir ― Lo último sintió como si fuese una súplica._

 _Tanto como Marinette y Tikki intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose si aquello realmente sería lo mejor._

 _Alya bufó, sacando otra foto de aquel sobre y mostrándola, a ambas._

― _¿Qué ves aquí, Marinette? ―Interrogó._

― _Alya ¿De dónde sacaste esa foto? ― Se mostró molesta, su entrecejo estaba fruncido._

― _Dime que ves aquí, Marinette ―._

 _Marinette gruñó._

― _Adrien, Emma y yo ― Atinó a decir, confundida._

 _Efectivamente, eran los tres mientras se encontraban jugando aquel viernes. Un día después de que ella junto con Nino encontraran el cuerpo inerte de él maestro Fu._

― _Emma se parece a ti, y no lo dudo, pero ¿Podrías intentar ver algo de Adrien en ella? ― Pidió._

 _Tikki guardo silencio mientras observaba a su portadora procesar las palabras de su amiga, para después hacer una mueca de enfado._

― _Alya, no metas a Adrien en esto ¡No tiene nada que ver! Además ¿De dónde tomaste esta foto? ― Bramó, intentando poner en orden sus ideas ― Tengo que ir por Emma a casa de mis Padres e ir con el Señor Agreste, ayer me ausente y tengo que hacer unas revisiones, cuando pienses claro hablaremos de esto ― Colocó su mano en su frente, intentando tranquilizar sus sentimientos._

 _Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida del brazo por Alya._

― _Eres valiente Marinette, pero de algunas cosas sigues huyendo ― Le dijo, resistiendo al leve forcejeo de ella ― ¡Escúchame! ―._

― _Lo hago, te escuchó, pero esto se está yendo de las manos, eres mi apoyo y como mi hermana, pero hay cosas en las que simplemente no deberías involucrarte ― Rogó, intentando que entendiera ― Además lo que dices no tiene sentido ―._

 _Tikki se posó entre ellas, observando primero a Alya y seguidamente a aquella foto._

 _Y se dio cuenta que no importaba la situación, al final terminaba coincidiendo con Alya._

 _Marinette no podía tener la guardia baja, aunque sabía que Chat Noir nunca podría dañarla realmente._

 _O eso quería pensar._

― _Marinette, creo que deberías escuchar a Alya, ambas ― Le pidió ― Estoy imaginando lo que Alya plantea, y si es así, es lo mejor ―._

― _Tikki ― Su voz sonó en suplica._

― _Por favor ―._

 _Cuando Alya sintió que Marinette dejó de forcejar, soltó el agarré, observando como en sus ojos se reflejaba inseguridad._

 _Y hacía muchos años que no veía aquello en sus ojos._

 _Se sintió culpable, pero no tenía otra opción. Ella tenía que saber aquello._

 _Le tendió la foto para que ella la tomara._

 _Marinette la observó de reojo unos segundos antes de tomarla en sus manos._

― _La tomé el viernes, ustedes estaban ahí y realmente me dio que pensar ― Comenzó a relatar mientras tomaba el sobre del sofá ― Cuando Adrien se fue, pensé que fue coincidencia, más bien no lo pensé para nada pero ― Hizo una pausa mientras sacaba del sobre la última foto que contenía ― El volvió y justo después Chat Noir apareció ―._

― _Como dices, pudo ser una coincidencia, a día de hoy Adrien no habla de eso ― Murmuró mientras seguía observando la foto._

 _Sus dedos pasaron por el rostro sonriente de su hija, que se encontraba justo a un lado de Adrien._

 _Una punzada se originó en su pecho y de ahí, comenzó a sentir como poco a poco el temor comenzaba a expandirse._

― _Tampoco Chat Noir ha hablado contigo sobre eso ¿Verdad? ― Notó como Marinette mordía su labio inferior ― Cuando los vi juntos a los tres, no pude dejar de pensar en cuanto Emma se parece a él, puedes verlo incluso en pequeños detalles de sus gestos ― Murmuró suavemente mientras daba unos pocos pasos hacia ella._

 _Colocó una nueva foto sobre la que Marinette sostenia, logrando que ella soltara ambas por la impresión y diera pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de aquello._

 _Cubrió su boca con ambas manos cuando su espalda chocó con una pared, intentando ahogar un pequeño grito que amenazaba con salir._

 _En aquella foto aparecía Adrien, junto con él maestro Fu._

 _Cuando vio a su amiga descender hasta el suelo, se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo, quedando en cuclillas frente a ella y atrayéndola hacia si en un abrazo, sintiendo como ella se estremecía._

― _No quiero que te dañen, ni a ti ni a Emma, perdóname Marinette ― Le susurró, intentando que ella desahogara lo que tuviese que sacar de su pecho._

― _¿Dañen? ― Preguntó sin levantar su rostro._

 _Alya dudo un poco._

― _Emma siempre ha sabido ganarse los corazones de las personas pero ― Hizo una pausa mientras acariciaba su espalda, dándole ánimos ― Siempre se me hizo interesante como él señor cubito de hielo de la moda fuese así con ella, tratándola como nieta y como una muñequita de porcelana ― Sintió como Marinette se tensó bajo sus brazos ― Mande una amenaza con esa foto, donde están los tres ― Admitió._

 _Marinette levantó el brazo para encararla._

― _¿Por qué? ―._

― _Por qué fue una corazonada, Marinette, quizás una muy tonta y de verdad lo siento ― Evitó la mirada de su amiga, no sin antes notar que sus ojos se encontraban acuosos, estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas ― Pedí una suma de euros, no te alarmes, no fue una fortuna, y de todos modos están estancados en una cuenta falsa de , en unos días haré que se regrese ese dinero ― La abrazó un poco más fuerte, atrayéndola un poco más, mostrándole que estaba ahí para ella ― Estoy segura de que Adrien no tiene idea, pero, no puedo decir lo mismo de su padre, de tu jefe ―._

― _Gabriel me lo preguntó una vez ― Relató mientras una risa nerviosa salía de sus labios, acompañada de melancolía ― Yo se lo negó por completo, ¿Qué tan idiota me veré frente a él? ― Se preguntó a si misma ― Él lo sabía desde un inicio ― Y, aunque estaba equivocada en aquello, un escalofrió recorrió su columna._

― _Marinette, prométeme que serás cuidadosa ― Le pidió. Tikki se acercó a Marinette, quedando a un lado de su rostro, compartiendo las emociones encontradas de su portadora ― Ambas ―._

El suave tacto de su madre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, observando la pequeña bandeja que tenía entre sus manos.

― Marinette ¿Todo bien? ― Preguntó con delicadeza, notando como se encontraba completamente pálida.

Y sus movimientos parecían claramente los de un robot.

― Eh, sí, me distraje un poco pensando en que en que debo ir a _Gabriel's_ en una hora más ― Se apresuró a decir, sonriéndole a su madre.

Y no era mentira, no sabría cómo le vería la cara.

Básicamente en aquellos momentos también se encontraba con un conflicto interno, después de todos sus padres había a Adrien a almorzar con ellos, junto con Alya.

Y aquello estaba haciendo estragos en su propia mente.

Ella misma se había descubierto en más de una ocasión mirar fijamente a Adrien que jugaba animadamente con Emma, su padre luego se unió con ellos.

Y, cada que los observaba, más encontraba algo de Adrien en Emma.

Y más de Chat Noir en Adrien.

Alya, por su parte, parecía una leona en asechó, los observaba igualmente, pero era claro que se encontraba con una constante alarma en su cabeza.

Que ella por alguna razón estaba ignorando.

― Fue una suerte ― Escuchó a su madre decir mientras exprimía una naranja.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Preguntó, girándose para prestarle atención.

― Que Adrien encontrará a Emma ― Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, despreocupada.

Marinette pensó que aquello no debía considerarse como buena suerte, era básicamente todo lo contrario.

― Sí ― Aquello a su madre le sonó más como un susurró.

Sabine suspiró, esperaba que el día que su hija dejara de guardar tantas cosas para ella sola llegara pronto.

Había tanto que aun podía hacer como su madre, había tanto que aun quería hacer.

Pero debía ser paciente y esperar un poco más.

― Hace mucho que no lo veía, es bueno saber que está bien ― Comentó, dirigiéndose hacia su hija.

Sabine pudo notar como de sus labios una sonrisa cargada de melancolía se asomaba.

Aun así, allí había un rastro de felicidad y también temor.

― Sí ― Tragó saliva.

Su madre se quedó observándola por unos segundos, para después tomar la charola que se encontraba entre sus manos y llevarla hasta el pequeño comedor, llamando a los presentes en la sala.

Cuando Adrien se levantó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar contacto visual con Marinette.

Y no tardó en encontrarlo, puesto que Marinette mantenía su mirada sobre él.

Cautelosa, como nunca le había visto.

Marinette dejó escapar una leve risa cargada de molestia, que no fue pasada desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes.

Mientras más lo veía, más se convencía en las palabras de Alya.

Mientras más lo veía, se sentía idiota por no haberlo visto antes.

Y, mientras más lo veía, se preguntaba que hubiera sentido en el pasado al saber aquello.

Por qué en esos momentos, no sabía que sentir con aquella información.

Solo sabía que tenía toda una ciudad a la cual proteger de una figura ancestral, y también de él junto con Hawkmoth.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alya siempre se preocupara por Marinette, aunque ella tambien tenga sus propios problemas, para ella es mas importante que las personas que quiere esten bien.

Un beso a todos, estoy muy contenta que realmente les este gustando este pequeño (y espero que bonito) fanfic. Y, disculpen si hay poco romance por ahora, cada quien anda lidiando con sus propios problemas.


	18. Dieciocho

Lanzó con fuerza su celular hacia el suelo, logrando que la pantalla de este se partiera completamente cuando impacto.

Llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza, intentando controlar la rabia que tenia dentro de él.

Nunca había tenido deseos de hacerle el mal a nadie, usualmente era alguien alegre y energético, era todo lo que el expresaba cuando se encontraba frente a una cámara.

Aquello rápidamente lo llevo de ser un simple presentador de la cadena hasta llegar a ser un reconocido productor dentro de Francia. Las cosas más vistas actualmente eran producidas por él y aquello era algo que le llenaba de orgullo.

Alec se había hecho su camino a base de esfuerzo y dedicación, nunca había sido una opción estancarse, menos ahora.

Pero ahora realmente ni el mismo se reconocía, tenía unas ganas enormes de asesinarla.

— Maldita moralista — Pronuncio mientras sus dientes rechinaban, estaba presionando demasiado su mandíbula.

Ella había logrado que su paciencia estuviera al límite, que su conducta se encontrara al límite.

Lo había dejado en total ridículo con el canal.

Perdieron aquella noche más de cuarenta puntos de rainting, solo en París, a nivel nacional aquella cifra era aun más aterradora.

Los ejecutivos del canal querían respuestas; ¿Cómo tienes la primicia de una noticia tan abrumadora y escalofriante, y de la nada no tienes nada? Culpar a los empleados claro que no es una opción, por qué encargarse de que todo estuviese perfecto es su responsabilidad.

Sí tienes logros por tus empleados, eres aplaudido y elogiado. Sí ellos comenten un error, por consecuencia el que recibe la culpa eres tú.

Alya Cesaire le había traicionado después de todas las oportunidades que le había brindado ¿El motivo? No lo sabía.

Y por eso estaba en la cuerda floja de perder todo por lo que había trabajado, por un simple error, por una simple traición.

Tomó de su escritorio un micrófono, algo viejo y un poco oxidado, aquel que le había acompañado durante las primeras veces que se había presentado en el canal, cuando apenas estaba comenzando.

De presentador de la farándula a gran productor.

Y todo aquello podía acabar por culpa de aquella mujer.

Aquella que quería destapar cualquier verdad a toda costa, término ocultando algo.

Y él quería descubrir que era.

Comenzó a sentir un frió intenso en sus extremidades, lo que hizo preguntarse si tenía encendida la calefacción de su oficina.

Entonces, se pudo percatar de que aquel micrófono que sostenía emanaba una extraña energía oscura.

Sudo frió al sentirse completamente paralizado de un momento para otro, ahí fue cuando un intenso dolor en su cabeza comenzó, pero por más que intentara ningún quejido de dolor salía de su boca, se encontraba apacible.

— Es triste cuando personas insignificantes se atraviesan en nuestro camino, no muchos pueden desahogar ese sentimiento de frustración que tienes en estos momentos, pero tú sí, Sombre Vérité, puedo darte el poder — Una voz rasposa sonó en su cabeza como si fuese una clase de eco.

Tentándolo.

No era un tonto para deducir de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que Hawkmoth.

Y, una pregunta fugaz pasó por su cabeza.

¿Qué tan malo sería?

¿Sería tan malo aceptar para poder buscar una revancha? ¿Sería tan malo ensuciarse las manos una vez en la vida?

Y, como si su boca se moviera sola, acepto.

— Haré lo que me pidas, para poder obtener lo que quiero — Era su voz, era su deseo.

Pero no se había dado cuenta cuando aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca.

— Entonces, quítale su Miraculous a Ladybug —.

Y poco a poco sentía como parte de su conciencia era opacada por aquellos pensamientos negativos que abrumaban su mente.

No le molesto para nada aquello.

[...]

Suspiró por cuarta vez consecutiva, mientras movía de manera constante su pie derecho en señal de desesperación.

Observó en su reloj de muñeca la hora, habían pasado un poco más de treinta minutos desde que había llegado a la mansión Agreste, citadas ambas por el dueño de esta.

Sí, ambas.

Alya había intentado impedir que ambas se presentaran ante aquella cita, preguntándose el por qué quería a Emma ahí si iban a discutir temas de trabajo, realmente ella no tenía una buena corazonada de aquello.

Marinette hasta cierto punto le dio la razón, aquel hombre había pagado una suma considerable de euros ante un reportero anónimo para que no esparciera aquella foto y mucho menos las especulaciones de que su hijo, Adrien, probablemente tenía una pequeña hija. Para ambas, el hombre podía saber algo.

O quizás solo tomaba precauciones ante la prensa amarillista.

De cualquier modo, había dos situaciones por las que debían asistir.

En primer lugar Emma se había convertido en el rostro infantil de una línea de ropa para niños, no era la primera vez que las citaba a ambas para hacer una prueba de vestuario rápida con los trabajadores de más confianza de Gabriel.

Y en segunda, ella realmente sabía todo el cariño que le tenía a su hija, y aunque el hombre no lo admitiera, siempre había visto por ellas de una u otra manera, no podía simplemente alejarla de buenas a primeras.

Su corazón se estrujo al pensar en que ambos compartían un lazo consanguíneo, y que no podía alejar a su hija de su abuelo, quien no tenía ningún pecado, a diferencia de su padre.

Era curioso como las perspectivas hacia las personas pueden cambiar drásticamente durante el tiempo. Gabriel Agreste, a quien consideraba una de las personas más frías y en ocasiones déspota, era alguien completamente entregado a su trabajo y le profesaba un gran cariño a Emma. Mientras que a Adrien ella lo considero durante muchos años un sol, alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente y ahora solo quedaban cenizas de aquello.

El nombre de él comenzó a resonar en su cabeza de manera amarga, mientras varios su mente comenzaba a evocar varios recuerdos.

Encuentros con Chat Noir, su mente ahora sustituía al héroe enmascarado con aquel que había sido su amor platónico durante muchos años, aquel que fue su gran amigo.

Llevó su mano hacia sus labios, acariciándolos levemente.

Tragó saliva, aquello realmente era un mal chiste.

— Mamá ¿Quién es ella? — La aguda voz de Emma logró traerla de vuelta, tirando todo aquel pensamiento a la basura.

Se acomodó nuevamente en aquel sillón de cuero, girando su cintura para poder ver a su pequeña hija, que se encontraba a solo unos metros de ella admirando una enorme pintura.

Era la madre de Adrien.

Y también su abuela.

Recordó las palabras que Gabriel le dijo en repetidas ocasiones, Emma le recordaba a su esposa.

—Christine, mi esposa —La voz del diseñador llamo la atención a ambas — Lamento la tardanza, me encargaba de unos pendientes — Se disculpo mientras se acercaba a ambas.

Emma hizo una mueca de confusión, parecía que iba agregar algo, pero pronto negó con la cabeza, estaba claro que aquella respuesta no le había gustado, no estaba feliz con ello por alguna razón.

— No se preocupe — Contestó Marinette, haciéndole señas a Emma para que se acercara ambos.

Ella por alguna razón dudo, y sin despegar la vista de aquella pintura se acerco a ambos.

Aquella actitud extraño al diseñador, quien observó curioso como la pequeña llegaba hasta ellos sin la usual efusividad con la que siempre lo saludaba.

— Hola abuelito — Murmuró mientras levantaba su pequeña mano en señal de saludo,

Gabriel arqueó una ceja, observando a Marinette, ella se levantó para poder darle la mano como saludo.

— Te cite aquí por dos cosas — Dijo sin más — En primera, Nathalie me informó que faltarías hoy, por la situación que ocurrió ayer con Emma, quería saber si se encontraba todo en orden —.

Aquello realmente no le sorprendió mucho. Al salir de la firma de moda lo primero que hizo fue informarle a Nathalie la situación, era más que obvio que al final del día Gabriel Agreste estuviera enterado de aquello.

Era un hombre que nada se le pasaba.

— Bien — Comentó mientras llevaba hacia la cabeza de su hija — Ocurrió un pequeño incidente en el colegio, por el momento creo que estará ausente a clases —.

Emma hizo un pequeño mohín.

— Quizás deberías considerar la educación en casa — Mencionó el hombre.

Como funciono tan bien con Adrien Pensó a modo de ironía.

— Lo consideraré —.

Marinette pudo observar como Gabriel Agreste tenía una batalla interna consigo mismo durante unos segundos, como si se encontrara indeciso de sus propias acciones.

Parecía que estuviese viendo a otro hombre, uno completamente diferente.

Algo realmente no estaba bien.

— En segundo lugar — Murmuró, observando a Emma y tomando con delicadeza su pequeña mano — Necesitó que me entregues tú Miraculous, Marinette —.

Su cuerpo se paralizo cuando escuchó aquella oración que había escuchado tantas veces con mil y un diferentes palabras, pero esta vez no se lo exigían siendo Ladybug.

Se lo pedían a Marinette.

Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por todo su sistema.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que huyera, que corriera con su hija en brazos y no mirara atrás.

Pero estaba presa del miedo al notar como sostenía la mano de Emma con delicadeza, y como ella le miraba confundida.

Como si le preguntara como él podía saber eso.

—No lo voy a repetir, Marinette — Susurró sin apartar la vista de la pequeña — Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente por todo el cariño que le tengo a tu hija, mi nieta y todo el respeto que te tengo — Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, quien se mantenía fija en el piso y aferrándose de los hombros de Emma, intentando apartarla de él.

— ¿Quién eres? — Apenas pudo murmurar.

Tenía miedo, pero no por ella.

Tenía miedo porque su hija se encontraba ahí, entre ellos.

— No es necesario frente a Emma, lo que menos quiero es que salga lastimada — Y aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para que algo en su mente hiciera un clic.

Recordó el primer encuentro que tuvo con un akumas después de siete largos años.

Aquel hombre parecía haber cometido un error por lo cual Hawkmoth lo castigaba tortuosamente en su mente. En su momento no tenía sentido, el error que el hombre akumatizado había sido que el ataque dirigido hacia ella estaba a punto de impactar a Emma, quien corría hacia ella.

Cuando, en anteriores ocasiones, él akuma en turno había lastimado a todos los civiles que se encontraban alrededor, sin recibir ningún tipo de reprimenda.

En su momento había sido algo sin sentido.

Pero si conectaba los puntos ¿Por qué Hawkmoth se preocuparía por una niña?

— Suelta a Emma — Se atrevió a hablar finalmente, observándolo desafiante.

— ¿Mamá? — Preguntó, observando ambos adultos y sintiéndose confundida por aquella situación.

Su mamá quería alejarse de su abuelo, no quería tenerlo cerca.

— Marinette, te respeto y te aprecio — Le dijo el hombre, soltando el leve agarre que tenia con la mano de Emma — Pero es hora que te dejes de entrometer y me entregues tú Miraculous — Hizo una pausa, suspirando — Es mejor así, no abandones a tu hija —.

Estaba insinuando que iba a morir, era claro aquel mensaje.

Vete Sonó en su mente, era un consejo que estaba segura que iba a seguir.

Colocó a Emma tras suyo, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

— Creí que eras alguien inteligente —.

Claro que era inteligente, lo mejor para ella y Emma era salir de ahí de inmediato a como diera lugar.

Pero, justo parecía que ella hubiese intercambiado de Miraculous con Chat Noir, por qué por primera vez en mucho tiempo la suerte no estaba de su lado.

El maldito sistema seguridad estaba activado.

— ¡¿Por qué con Emma?! — Exigió saber mientras se giraba para encararlo, cubriendo con su cuerpo al de ella.

Él sobó su sien, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— Así no harías algo estúpido — Espetó — Todo esto puede acabar, todo el mal que deseas desaparecer de París parara cuando me entregues tus pendientes — Estiró su mano, exigiendo que le entregara aquello que tanto anhelaba — No me obligues a separarte de Emma, he sido muy condescendiente con mi hijo, pero mi paciencia se agota —.

Y hablaba muy enserio.

Tenía la meta de matar a Ladybug si él no conseguía arrebatarle sus pendientes, pero con su hijo interponiéndose en su camino y sabiendo que aquello seria otro golpe brutal para él, incluso se lo replanteaba en ocasiones.

No había duda que lo haría, no dejaría pasar más tiempo, solo lo necesario para obtener más energía y poder tener el control de sus campeones.

Pero, en cuanto supo que era Marinette, realmente no sabía que elección tomar.

En definitiva no quería hacer sufrir a Emma, no quería arrebatarle la madre que también le fue arrebatada a Adrien.

Aun así, aquella posibilidad seguía más que abierta.

Los portadores pasados del miraculous de la mariposa eran fuertes guerreros que podían tener el ejército de más de cien hombres con grandes habilidades, pero fuera de su control.

Él podía tener uno por cada akuma que creaba, uno que podía llegar a ser totalmente fiel a su causa y, sí llegaba el momento, reprenderlo.

Además de que fácilmente podían ser más fuertes que aquellos campeones.

— Fui elegida para ser la portadora del miraculous de la creación, para combatir todo aquello que quiera dañar el equilibrio — Cito las palabras que el maestro Fu alguna vez le dijo — Y nunca cederé —.

— Existen cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparte, te estoy dando la oportunidad de deslindarte a ti y a Emma de peores males que yo —.

Sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Emma se estremecía tras ella.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, abuelito? — Gritó Emma, sacando a ambos adultos de aquella breve confrontación — ¡Mamá es quién protege París, ella no puede entregarte su Miraculous, entiende! — Tomo airé, sin dejar de observarlo — Mamá puede con todo —.

Y aquellas palabras le dieron el valor suficiente a Marinette para poder respirar y poder huir de ahí.

— Tikki, ¡Transfórmame! —.

Gabriel gruño por lo bajo cuando una luz lo cegó brevemente, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

Cuando aquella luz había desaparecido, se dio cuenta que la gran puerta que daba a su despacho se encontraba hecha pedazos.

Marinette había huido con Emma.

No, más bien Ladybug.

Y lamento tanto aquello.

No quería dañar a su hijo, no quería dañar a su nieta.

Pero si Adrien no hacía nada, él tendría que hacerlo.

— Nooro, transfórmame —.

[...]

Se dejó caer sobre la banca del parque, completamente agotado mentalmente.

Aquel claramente había sido uno de los mejores almuerzos que había podido experimentar en años, así como uno de los peores.

Por un lado estaba Emma, su hija, sonriéndole y jugando a su lado.

Y por otro, Marinette, ignorándolo completamente.

Se preguntó que había hecho mal, o si había hecho algo mal.

Pero la respuesta que se venía su mente era que probablemente le había incomodado demasiado, después de todo durante todo el almuerzo había estado observándola.

En ocasiones de reojo, en ocasiones más directamente.

Aquello, para ser franco consigo mismo, era inevitable.

¿Les ha pasado que encuentran algo que creían haber perdido hace años, y cuando lo hacen, descubren ciertos detalles que cuando eran más jóvenes nunca vieron? Lo más común es observar durante un buen rato aquello que volvían a tener consigo, preguntándose si aquello estuvo ahí todo el tiempo y si lo habían ignorado o simplemente lo habían pasado por alto.

Bueno, así es como se sentía Adrien al tenerla frente a él.

Todos aquellos gestos que había aprendido durante el transcurso del tiempo desde que había vuelto a Paris, todas esas manías que había podido descubrir con los pocos minutos que llegaba a pasar cuando se la encontraba por coincidencia en el trabajo, todo eso ya los había visto antes en ella.

Bajo una máscara.

— Hay que ser tonto para no verlo — Se dijo a sí mismo.

Plagg asomó su cabeza levemente del abrigo de Adrien, donde se había encontrado cómodamente escondido.

— Un poco sí — Le dijo, intentando sonar serio — Pero realmente todo es efecto de la magia, que deja de funcionar cuando ya no hay manera de que oculte todos esos aspectos, como te ocurrió a ti — Añadió.

— Entonces ¿Lo sabías? — Le preguntó discretamente, intentando no verse con un loco que hablaba con su propio abrigo.

— Realmente no, yo no puedo sentir la presencia de otros Kwamis, el único que puede es Wayzz y aún así no puede dar con la posición exacta de nosotros — Observó como Adrien hacia una mueca — ¿Qué piensas hacer? Esta situación se te ha complicado bastante, yo solo espero que puedas conseguirme una ración de queso extra por soportar toda esta tensión tuya —.

Adrien rodó los ojos.

— No lo sé, es decir, Jade intentó decirme sobre esto — Llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza — Él sabe que Emma es mi hija, y también de Marinette, si antes tenía problemas para intentar quitarle su Miraculous, ahora más —.

— ¿Por qué? Antes no tenias duda, preferías dejarla fuera de esto a que algo le pasara — Plagg intentó imitar su voz, levemente molesto — ¿Qué tengan una hija cambia las cosas? —.

— No es eso — Hizo una pausa — Antes, bueno, no me repare a pensar en su vida, en la de Ladybug y solo pensé lo que sería lo mejor para ella a través de mis deseos — Plagg lo observó atentamente — Jade me intentó advertir, que de ella dependía alguien, Emma solo la tiene a ella, y, si Ladybug, más bien, Marinette odia a Chat Noir, no quiero que lo haga Emma — Finalizó, sacando de su abrigo su teléfono móvil y de otro bolsillo un pequeño papel — Tengo una familia a la cual proteger, mi Padre es un tema menor en todo esto —.

Plagg le sonrió sinceramente, extrañando a Adrien, hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír de aquella manera, se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto esta vez.

— Yo solo quiero ver cuando Ladybug te cuelgue de la torre Eiffel de tu cola —.

— Te recuerdo que también es tu cola — Plagg bufó molesto, regresando a su pequeño pero acogedor escondite.

Adrien observó el número que Jade había escrito, tenía que hablar con él.

Y decirle todo lo que sabía, para así poder hacer algo.

Marcó el número de teléfono en su móvil, tomándose su tiempo para poder marcar los números correctos.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que aquel número estaba registrado en su teléfono.

Era sin lugar a dudas el número de Nino.

Tragó en seco, revisando en varias ocasiones el número que se encontraba en el pequeño pedazo de papel, verificando que no había ninguna clase de error.

Habla marcado el número correcto.

Se colocó el teléfono en su oído mientras comenzaba a sudar frio mientras el tono de llamada sonaba.

— Hey, hermano, en estos momentos estoy un poco ocupado, voy de salida — Nino sonaba completamente alterado y agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo.

Adrien tomo aire.

— Jade Turtle, soy _yo_ — Le soltó de repente.

Adrien escuchó un silencio detrás de la línea.

— Tienes que estar jodiendo, Adrien — Fue lo que pudo escuchar antes de que un par de insultos fueran dirigidos hacia él.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenia pensado publicarlo en la madrugada, pero cuando agarre mi laptop eran como las 4 am y se me hizo MUY imprudente xD

No puedo decir mucho, pero las acciones de Alya tienen consecuencias, provocó un Akuma, Alec esta furico y va por ella.

HM intenta llegar a un acuerdo por el bien de Emma, pero es obvio que la respuesta correcta es no.

Los tontos ya saben quienes son, y Nino es el que quiere colgar a Chat Noir de la cola.

Yo ahora mismo debo cambiarme e irme para la universidad, ya hoy me dieron mi horario fijo y me toco un pesimo horario, #nimodo. 


	19. Diecinueve

Su seño se frunció, logrando juntar sus cejas, mostrando una clara frustración.

Estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo, pero aquello parecía no rendir frutos.

Abrió su ojo derecho, intentando ver algún cambio a su alrededor, pero solo se encontró con Wayzz levitando cerca de él.

Dejo caer sus hombros hacia adelante, dándose por vencido una vez más.

― ¿No crees que sería más fácil que me lo explicaras tú, Wayzz? ― Le preguntó, tomando aire ― No tenemos tiempo para esto, además mencionaste que algunos tardan años en lograrlo ―.

Wayzz negó con la cabeza.

― Yo podré haber sido espectador del pasado y también un guía, pero necesitas saber la experiencia propia de tu predecesor ― Explicó con tranquilidad ― De mi parte, ya sabes lo que tienes que saber ―.

― Sí, el demonio que suena como instrumento musical ― Hizo una pausa ― Y que Chat Noir sabe algo ―.

― En definitiva ―.

― Entonces ¿Es solo seguir intentando? ― Preguntó ― Wayzz, sé que tienes fe en mí, pero es difícil con todo esto sucediendo tan rápido que yo mismo pueda tenerme fe, además ― Llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza, el Kwami solo pudo pensar que Nino comenzaba a perder un poco la paciencia ― Si muchos otros portadores tardaron años en lograr este tipo de conexión ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga en un transcurso tan corto? Llevó toda la noche intentando, no sé qué tan altas sean tus expectativas, pero definitivamente no soy un experto en meditación ― Argumento, pasando ambas manos sobre su rostro.

Wayzz suspiró, podía comprobar que, cada portador que había estado bajo su cuidado llegaba a tener aquel pensamiento al principio.

Pero el no confiar, solo hace que al lograrlo, crean que pueden con todo.

― Te diré un pequeño secreto, joven maestro ― Nino soltó una pequeña risa cuando Wayzz enfatizo en lo joven, puesto que él ya se encontraba en la adultez ― Cada Miraculous se rige por ciertos aspectos, ya lo abras notado; La creación, destrucción, astucia, dominio, sanación, obstrucción y sabiduría, tú representando a lo último, es lo que nos conecta a todo aquel que estuvo antes de ti, llevando ese manto ―.

― ¿Estás diciendo que tengo que leer para ser más sabio o algo así? ― Enarcó una ceja, confundido.

― No, déjame terminar ― Suspiró, entonces señalo la pulsera que Nino tenia puesta, el Miraculous ― Tú eres el guardián y el mismo pilar de la sabiduría a la vez, lo que mantiene separado el mundo terrenal con el espiritual, un soporte ― Hizo una pausa ― Pero ¿Qué te soporta a ti? ― Preguntó mientras le sonreía ― Algo tiene que te sostenga Nino, esa es la verdadera fuerza de los Miraculous, sin ella, los pilares uno por uno colapsarían ―.

Llevó su mano hasta su muñeca, tocando suavemente con sus yemas aquella curiosa pulsera que había puesto su vida de cabeza, pero le había dado la oportunidad de proteger a quienes amaba.

Wayzz tenía razón, era algo de lógica después de todo.

Si ellos tenían que sostener al mundo ¿Qué los sostenia a ellos?

― Mis padres ― Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro, recordando cuando el dejó su hogar para formar su independencia ― Mis hermanos, aunque siempre intentaron hacerme creer que era adoptado ― Wayzz rio ante aquel comentario de su portador ― Mis amigos ― Todos aquellos con los que tenía un fuerte lazo pasaron por su mente; Aquellos que había conocido en el instituto y seguían en su vida al igual que aquellos que había conocido en el medio del trabajo ― Y, Alya ―.

Su sonrisa lentamente pasó a reflejar melancolía, pero se dio la libertad de cerrar sus ojos para pensar en ella un poco más.

En su cabello ondulado, sus mejillas cuando sonreía, o cuando fruncía levemente su nariz cuando se encontraba molesta.

En la calidez de sus manos, en su voz cuando se encontraba emocionada por algo.

En sus ojos cuando lo observaba ella creyendo que se encontraba dormido, en sus suaves labios.

De un momento para otro, su cuerpo se comenzó a sentir más ligero, como si estuviese en una especie de piscina y se moviera levemente, imitando pequeñas olas.

Se dejó llevar por aquella sensación tranquilizadora, sintiéndose en armonía.

― Tardaste un poco, joven guardián ― Al escuchar aquella voz, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente, definitivamente no era su habitación.

El lugar emanaba un suave brillo y se reflejaba en todo lo ancho, sé pregunto si aquel lugar tendría algún fin, pero no podía ver más allá.

― Usted es el maestro Fu, mi predecesor ― El nombrado asintió con una leve sonrisa ― No puedo creer que logre hacerlo ¡Tengo tantas preguntas! ― Exclamó emocionado.

Fu rio levemente, y se sintió bastante identificado con él, puesto que su propia reacción había sido levemente similar.

― Wayzz tuvo que darte unos concejos, por lo que puedo ver ― Suspiró ― Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa ― Nino lo observó confundido ― Dejarte esta responsabilidad tan grande no es cualquier cosa, mucho menos con todo lo que pasa, pero creeme, de no ser así el pilar hubiera caído junto conmigo ―.

Se dio cuenta que se refería a su propia muerta, y por unos segundos aquella horrorosa imagen apareció en su mente.

― Yo lo entiendo, maestro, sé que es una responsabilidad enorme, pero, sí es para el bienestar de todas las personas, estoy dispuesto a afrontar lo que viene, tampoco puedo dejar a Ladybug sola, tampoco a Chat Noir ― El antiguo guardián asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón y sintiendo tranquilidad al saber que su sucesor entendía que no debía tomar a mal las decisiones del portador de Plagg ― Tengo una pregunta, una muy importante ―.

― Adelante ―.

Nino pasó su mano por su cabello, sintiéndose levemente nervioso.

Aquella pregunta definiría si aquel ser tenia omnipresencia, y si era cierto el caso, tendrían problemas.

― ¿Cómo Gòng Gōng le encontró? Quiero decir, él no tiene la capacidad de sentir los Miraculous, eso fue lo que Wayzz me dijo, por eso busca el libro sagrado ―.

Fu desvió la mirada, intentando encontrar las palabras para aquello.

― Porque tiene a alguien que sabía de mi ― Sus ojos se cerraron mientras evocaba aquella escena en su mente, sintiendo un dolor profundo por aquella que era marioneta de la entidad ― Esto es la raíz de lo que sucede ahora, joven guardián, así que preste atención ― Nino asintió con su cabeza, tragó saliva ― Chat Noir te contó sobre su madre, por lo que puedo ver ―.

― Sí, me ha dicho que es la razón por la que busca arrebatarle el Miraculous de Ladybug ― Mencionó, sin dejar de prestar atención.

― Su madre era la antigua portadora del Miraculous del pavorreal, antes de que desapareciera este ― Comenzó a relatar.

Nino soló pudo pensar que no cabía duda que la familia de Chat Noir era todo un caso, y en todo caso, también la familia de Emma; Padres y dos abuelos portadores de Miraculous, vaya ascendencia.

Un chasquido de dedos lo hizo volver a la realidad, enfocándose nuevamente en el maestro Fu.

― A ella la elegí en Italia, para ser exactos en roma, un lugar que es atraído por cientos de entidades, muchas de ellas malignas ― Nino entendió entonces algo que Wayzz había mencionado, que Gòng Gōng no era el único mal existente en la tierra ― Muchos de ellos no son tangibles, así que muchos tienden a poseer desde objetos, hasta personas, como los akumas, por eso mismo se les otorgó ese nombre, del japonés que significa _demonio_ , aunque no estaban destinados a crear el mal ― Explicó.

― Entonces, por tanto alborotó creado en roma se vio en la necesidad de elegir a alguien para el Miraculous, ¿Por qué el Miraculous del pavo real? ― Preguntó intrigado.

― Por qué así como puede sellar, también puede liberar ―.

― Como un exorcista, en roma y el vaticano ¡Básicamente era una exorcista! ― De la impresión casi da un brinco.

― Bueno, los exorcistas son algo diferente, pero era su deber, aquellas entes que estuvieran renuentes a regresar al mundo espiritual, las sellaba para que cumplieran una condena, eventualmente al cansarse volverían sin necesidad de romper el sello ― Los recuerdos pasaban fugazmente.

Se sentía culpable de haber llevado a todos ellos a una vida de peligros, pero era lo que se tenía que hacer por la humanidad y los espíritus.

― Maestro ¿Qué tiene que ver Gòng Gōng en esto? ―.

― Que ella se enfrentó a él, pero, a pesar de que lo sello, al poco tiempo el mismo fue capaz de destrozar lo que lo mantenía preso, y cuando Christine supo que buscaba el libro sagrado, se fue para protegerlo ― Nino tragó seco, imaginándose el rumbo que empezaba a tomar la historia ― No pudieron, entonces ella misma se convirtió en el contenedor temporal ―.

Nino se levantó de improvisto, sorprendiéndolo.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con un rostro pensativo.

Fu dedujo que estaba analizando la situación, encajando las cosas en su lugar.

― Entonces, Gòng Gōng se pasea por París en el cuerpo de la madre de Chat Noir, buscando matarnos a todos ― Susurró para sí mismo, pero aquellas palabras llegaron hasta donde el antiguo portador, se aclaró la garganta ― Por eso Chat Noir se fue ―.

― Igual de impulsivo que su madre, sin lugar a dudas, a ambos les prohibí diferentes cosas, pero cuando algo que amas peligra, las emociones así como la mente se descontrolan por completo ―.

Su mente había comenzado a procesar todo aquello.

Chat Noir simplemente había ido para encontrar una manera de salvar a su madre, puesto que tanto él como Hawkmoth de alguna manera estaban enterados de lo que había acontecido.

Y prácticamente tenía el control de su cuerpo, tenía un medio terrenal para existir.

― ¿Qué podemos hacer? ― No recibió respuesta alguna, comenzó a sudar frio ― Maestro, por favor ―.

Fu suspiró.

― Tienen que ser un equipo y sobrevivir juntos ―.

De la nada, una sensación de opresión lo invadió completamente, sintiendo como un gran peso se instalara sobre él, impidiéndole la movilidad.

Y, en un parpadeo, se encontraba de regreso en su habitación, percatándose de la mirada preocupada de Wayzz.

― ¿Fue útil? ― Pregunto, llegando hasta su hombro.

― Sí, en parte estoy aliviado ― Expresó mientras un sonoro suspiro salía de sus labios ― No puede encontrarnos, Wayzz, pero supongo que ya lo sabias ― el Kwami asintió con su pequeña cabeza ― Ahora solo debo encontrar la forma de resolver esto ― Se levantó de un movimiento del suelo, observando a Wayzz ― Vamos a estar bien ―.

― Lo sé ― De reojo observó su escritorio, donde se encontraban guardados los últimos dos Miraculous ― ¿Harás algo con ellos? ― Preguntó.

Nino medito durante unos segundos su respuesta, puesto que no se encontraba seguro que decir.

― Me dijiste que pensará en alguien que podría ser merecedor de usarlos, pero no puedo pensar en nadie ― Mintió, Wayzz lo miró para nada convencido ― Además, primero debemos resolver el problema con Chat Noir ―.

― A Gòng Gōng no se le puede derrotar, como te había dicho antes, es algo que siempre estará ahí, pero ustedes no y eso debes considerarlo, los pilares deben tener alguien que los cuide ―.

Nino suspiró.

Con pasos aletargados se dirigió al pequeño escritorio, que la mayoría del tiempo ocupaba para uso personal que para trabajo.

Observó durante unos segundos el cajón donde había guardado aquellas joyas, para después abrirlo y tomar ambas cajitas con sus manos.

― Pensaré en algo ― Murmuró.

Wayzz intentó ponerse en el lugar de Nino, quien a pesar de todo mantenía la calma, sin duda había sido una buena elección de parte de Fu.

Una sensación de vértigo llegó a él, alertando todos sus sentidos de manera potente.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana más cercana de la habitación, observando la ciudad.

Completamente en calma, o eso parecía.

Algo no andaba nada bien.

― Nino ― Lo llamó Wayzz, por su parte Nino se alegró momentáneamente, Wayzz era un ser tan formal completamente distinto a Tikki quien era más efusiva, así que cuando se tomaba la molestia de llamarlo solo por su nombre el agradecía internamente, después de todo, quería llegar a formar con él un vínculo ― Creo que hay un Akuma ― Entonces su pequeña burbuja fue reventada.

Guardó ambas cajitas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, no se sentía seguro dejando aquellas joyas, prefería cargarlas.

― Vamos a verificar ― Tomó el control de la TV para poder encenderlo, buscando de manera rápida el canal de las noticias.

No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que no había señal de televisión, solo había estática, lo cual le extrañó.

Unos golpes resonaron en su puerta, alguien llamaba de manera insistente.

Wayzz se adentró en la chaqueta de él, mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

― ¿Si? ― Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Tomo el pobo de su puerta, dispuesto a abrir.

Se encontró con figuras humanoides que parecían ser la viva imagen de la estática en la tv.

Esquivó con rapidez los intentos por _aquello_ de tomarlo, logrando salir de su departamento.

Ahí fue cuando se percató que habían invadido no solo su hogar, si no el de sus vecinos.

Y al ver que una horda de aquellas criaturas se avecinaba, comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

― ¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! ― Se preguntó a sí mismo, pero era obvio, aquello era sin duda un Akuma trabajando. Su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a sonar de manera insistente, y sin dejar de correr lo tomó, observando que era Adrien quien le hablaba. Esquivo a dos criaturas antes de contestar y seguir su recorrido por las escaleras, no tenía tiempo para esperar el elevador ― Hey, hermano, en estos momentos estoy un poco ocupado, voy de salida ― Intentó contestar lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero no funcionó.

Escuchó como Adrien tomaba aire, mientras un silencio algo incómodo se instalaba en la llamada.

― _Jade Turtle, soy yo_ ― Soltó de repente Adrien desde el otro lado de la línea.

Sin dejar de correr, comenzó a pensar en aquella frase.

La única persona que tenía ese teléfono y, que supiera que era de Jade Turtle era Chat Noir.

Y Adrien estaba confirmando ese hecho con aquella frase.

Adrien era Chat Noir.

― Tienes que estar jodiendo, Adrien ― Exclamó, observando hacia atrás ― ¡Este no es un buen momento, maldita sea! Pero ¿Enserio? ¡La diva es la imitación parisina de gatubela! No sé por qué demonios no me lo vi venir ―.

― _¿Puedes tranquilizarte?_ ― Escuchó a su amigo decirle ― _También estoy sorprendido y no estoy usando insultos poco originales, no puedo creer que no dejaste que me acercara a mi hija sabiendo que lo era, porque lo sabias ―_ Contra ataco, algo resentido por lo ocurrido en el _Louvre_.

Por la mente de Nino solo podía pasar una cosa; _Lo sabe._

Ya sabía que Emma era su hija, por ende, sabía que Marinette era Ladybug.

― Este no es el mejor momento para eso, tú padre acaba de mandar un Akuma y la mitad de mi edificio es estática pura ― Exclamó, mientras llegaba a la planta baja y se escondía detrás de una puerta ― ¿Sabías algo? ―.

― _No ―_ Su voz lucia molesta ― _Nino, Marinette esta con mi padre ―_ Le avisó.

Todos sus sentidos se alarmaron, aquello simplemente no podría ser coincidencia.

― Dime por favor que no sabe que es Ladybug―.

― _Lo sabe ―_ Pudo escuchar como la respiración de él comenzaba a dificultarse ― Tengo que colgar.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ― Preguntó Nino, logrando que se mantuviera en la línea

― _Iré a protegerla ―._

― Bien, te alcanzaré y, Adrien ― Suspiró ― Lamentó lo de tu madre ―.

― _Lo resolveremos ―_.

La llamada termino, dejándolo completamente estático en su lugar.

Un problema menos, en parte.

Ya le preguntaría luego a Chat Noir, más bien, Adrien, que había impulsado a que cambiara de opinión.

Por ahora, solo había dos cosas que hacer.

En primer lugar, detener al Akuma en turno.

En segundo lugar, intentar llegar a una especie de acuerdo con el portador del Miraculous de la mariposa, de una forma u otra tenían que trabajar en equipo, más si su objetivo era recuperar a su esposa, a la señora Agreste.

Tenía trabajo por hacer.

Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de fallar, pero tenía muchas más razones para ganar esa y la siguiente batalla que tendrían.

Su familia, sus amigos.

Y Alya.

― Wayzz, transfórmame ―.

[…]

La música resonaba a todo volumen en sus oídos, a sabiendas que quizás podría lastimarlos por usar audífonos, aquello realmente no le importaba mucho en aquel momento.

Se encontraba estresada al saber que Marinette había ido con Gabriel Agreste sola con Emma, pero según su amiga no tenía nada por lo que temer.

Y, aunque sus razones eran buenas, aquello no era suficiente para poder mantenerla tranquila.

Inevitablemente pensó en Nino, en lo que estaría haciendo para poder tranquilizarla o lograr que pensará en algo completamente diferente.

Pero él no estaba con ella, y aquello solo le hizo sentir más ansiosa.

Cerró su laptop, ya había terminado la transferencia de dinero de vuelta a la cuenta original de quien había hecho aquel depósito, la intención de pedir una suma de dinero de aquel tamaño no era por chantaje, más bien era para obtener respuestas.

Unos golpes en su ventana llamaron su atención, por lo cual se dirigió a ella para abrirla.

Inmediatamente pudo reconocer a Ladybug quien tenía en brazos a Emma, ambas entraron inmediatamente a la habitación.

Lo primero que pudo notar fue que Emma se encontraba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, no tenía la mirada fija.

― ¡¿Qué pasó?! ― preguntó desesperada, tomando a Emma en brazos para poder ayudar a su amiga ― ¡Marinette, habla! ― Exclamó, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo de Emma se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Ladybug entreabrió sus labios, pero no salió nada.

Era difícil y le era tan extraño aquello.

Aun no podía asimilarlo.

― Gabriel Agreste es Hawkmoth ―.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿DOS CAPITULOS EN UNA SEMANA?

Pues sí, por tres cositas que explicaré brevemente, así que quedate con la loca de los puntitos.

1) DOS AÑOS, DOS AÑOS DE MLB ¿pueden creerlo? Parece que fue ayer cuando se estreno la serie, y nosotros aqui, en Hiatus :') Bueno, capitulo extra por aniversario, el lunes o domingo estará por acá el capitulo 20 (Y, la neta, tenia pensado que fueran 23 capitulos, pero se me esta yendo de las manos, seran más, LOL)

2) CAPITULO ESPECIAL CON NINO Y FU ¿sABEN PORQUÉ? POR QUE SPOILERS. No saben lo feliz que me sentí. Y sí tienen opinión negativa ante que esto sea canon, no me arruinen mi burbuja, pls (No haré spoiler, srry)

3) Y, además, tenia que existir este capitulo, Nino con Fu :) Lo necesitaba, pueden ver como se tratan como si fueran conocidos? Eso es cawaboonga!

Ahora, retomando... Zí, mamá Agreste es una niña que radicaba en italia, en roma para ser exacta. Y sabemos que dentro de roma esta el Vaticano, no es de extrañar que criaturas quieran hacer daño por ahi, salio bien loca nuestra hermosa!

Y, Alya tiene todo el derecho de decir te lo dije a Marinette. DIOS.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, aprecio tanto que les este gustando la historia ;3;


	20. Veinte

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, abrumando a ambas mujeres.

Marinette sostenia en brazos a Emma, quien ocultaba su rostro entre el hueco de su hombro y su cuello, ocultándose de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues estaba confundida: ¿Cómo alguien que quería tanto podía querer lastimar a su madre? Por qué sí, no era tonta, reconocía aquel nombre que su madre afirmaba que usaba como alias, era quien generaba el caos en París durante ese último tiempo y también en el pasado.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Realmente le importaba tanto como había declarado desde que era más pequeña? No lo sabía, pero aquel cariño se sentía tan real como el que sus abuelos Sabine y Tom le profesaban, así que era un tanto complicado para su mente intentar distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía.

Añadiendo que aquella hermosa pintura que tenía en aquel lugar era la misma mujer que le había hecho daño, pero la sensación que ella podía ser capaz de percibir era completamente diferente; Podía sentir una tranquilidad que solo experimentaba cuando se encontraba con su mamá mientras ambas observaban las estrellas.

Además, le había dicho varias cosas, que tenía algo importante tras ella.

Que debía recuperarla, que ella debía recuperar esa joya, no recordaba el nombre, y eso le frustraba pues había escuchado a su madre y a Tikki mencionarlo en muchas ocasiones.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, su abuelo había llegado y las cosas no habían salido nada bien.

― Marinette, dime por favor que no les hizo nada malo ― Alya comenzó a acortar la distancia con grandes zancadas, abrazando a ambas ― Perdóname, perdónenme ― Susurró débilmente sin soltarlas.

― No, no lo hizo ― Aseguró mientras con su brazo libre correspondía el abrazo ― Alya, deja de disculparte, nada de esto es culpa tuya ―.

― ¡Claro que lo es! Si yo no hubiera tentado a Gabriel Agreste, él no sabría tu identidad ¡Es mi culpa! ― Un pequeño suspiró salió de su boca ― No pensé en ti ―.

Marinette se separó un poco de ella, observándola con una mueca de reproche.

― Alto ahí, detente ― Le pidió ― No sabias nada, Alya, por tu cabeza no iba a pasar que él sería Hawkmoth, tú lo hiciste pensando en mi bienestar y él de Emma, solo las cosas no salieron bien ― Colocó su mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo moral ― Soy yo la que no creyó tu mal presentimiento hoy, eso sí fue mi culpa ―.

Alya estaba por decir algo más, pero el sonido del yo-yo de Ladybug le interrumpió. Ella le entregó a Emma para que la sostuviera por ella, y así poder contestar con mayor libertad.

Era Jade Turtle.

Levantó una parte del yo-yo y pudo verlo.

― _Dime que estas bien ―_ Escuchó como su voz estaba completamente agitada.

― Sí, pero ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? ― Preguntó al verlo tomar una gran bocanada de aire, estaba claro que había estado corriendo grandes distancias ― ¿Qué pasó? ―.

― _Un Akuma, y supe que te encontrabas con Gabriel Agreste_ ― Hizo una pausa, intentando acomodar sus ideas ― _Y, como no sabes del Akuma, entonces quiero pensar que sabes que él es_ ― Fue interrumpido.

― ¿Hawkmoth? Sí, gracias por el aviso ―.

― _Me acabo de enterar, Ladybug_ ― Suspiró, pasando su mano por todo su rostro ― _Voy a tu ubicación_ ― Mencionó, no muy contento, para después finalizar la llamada.

Colocó su yo-yo nuevamente en su cadera, observando como su amiga pedía respuestas con su mirada.

― Aparentemente no puedo tener un respiro después de nueva información ― Se quejó.

― Entonces, el chico caparazón ¿Viene para acá? ― Preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja ― Estoy intrigada por saber cómo supo que Gabriel, tu sabes ―.

― Yo ya me lo estoy imaginando ― Le dio la espalda a su amiga, dirigiéndose a la ventana para abrirla un poco más.

Inmediatamente dos figuras entraron a la habitación de Alya.

Chat Noir y Jade Turtle.

Emma levantó su rostró para toparse con los ojos ansiosos de Chat Noir observándola, no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se instalara en sus labios, aquello hizo que él sintiera un poco de tranquilidad.

― ¿Están bien? ― Preguntó el héroe gatuno, observando a Ladybug quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

― Sí ― Afirmó ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó, observándole con firmeza.

― Hey, está con nosotros, tranquila ― Jade Turtle levantó ambas manos haciendo un ademan para que se detuviera, quedando en medio de ambos.

Podía sentir como la mirada de él lo atravesaba para llegar hacia su amiga.

― ¿En verdad puedo confiar en él? ― Preguntó, sin dejar de observarlo ― Jade, esto es serio ― Su mirada se dirigió a su amigo, quien solo asintió.

Chat Noir pasó de largo a su amigo quien se encontraba entre ambos para poder quedar frente a ella.

― ¿De verdad puedo confiar en ti, Ladybug? ― Murmuró, su voz sonaba ronca ― Estamos en las mismas condiciones, un secreto por otro ― Añadió, claramente refiriéndose a Emma.

Ladybug se mordió levemente el labio, realmente no se había visto venir aquella confrontación.

― Las dos son lindas, ¿Podrían dejar de pelear por un momento? Hay cosas más importantes aquí ― La voz de Alya llamó la atención de los tres héroes, quienes giraron su vista hacia ella.

Para ellos era difícil aun aquello, no habían compartido una palabra de lo que sabían, pero en aquella instancia estaban completamente seguros de que estaban conscientes de sus identidades.

Ambos lo sabían, y por eso a pesar de la situación sus cuerpos no paraban de temblar ligeramente.

Sentían que volvían a aquella etapa extraña en el instituto, cuando no estaban seguros de nada.

― Ella tiene razón ― Comentó Jade, observando a sus compañeros ― Estamos juntos en esto ―.

― Entonces, ¿Nos encargamos del Akuma y luego de Hawkmoth? ― Ladybug hizo una mueca de enfado cuando escuchó un gran " _no"_ resonar por toda la habitación. Ella enarcó una ceja observando a Chat Noir ― Entonces, dime cual es el plan ―.

Jade bufó, preguntándose si aquello seguiría así.

― Chat Noir tiene razón, no nos _encargaremos_ de Hawkmoth, purificaras el Akuma y, cuando él no tenga energía, iremos a charlar con él ― Jade levantó sus hombros, intentando sonar despreocupado.

― Espera ¿Charlar? ¡Dime que bromeas! ― Alya levantó levemente la voz ― Ese tipo ha intentado matar a mi amiga innumerables veces ¿Y planeas charlar con él? ―.

― Sí, porque lo necesitamos así como él nos necesita ― Le respondió el portador de Wayzz ― No deberías entrometerte en esto ―.

― ¡Vienes a mi habitación y encima con alguien que también trato de dañar a Ladybug y me dices que no me entrometa! Eres increíble ― Con su mano libre lo señalo ― Dime quien te nombró líder de Ladybug ―.

Alya sintió como con una mano Ladybug le hacía retroceder levemente.

― Alya, para, por favor ― Una mirada de súplica le fue dirigida a ella, suficiente para que suspirara y se dejara caer en la cama, dejando a su lado a Emma quien solo se encontraba de expectante. Ladybug se dirigió a su amigo ― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó, refiriéndose al plan anteriormente dicho por Jade.

― Por qué sin él no seremos capaces de detener a Gòng Gōng, además ― Hizo una pausa, observando de reojo a Chat Noir ― Tiene el cuerpo de su esposa, por lo que lucha es por ella ― Agregó.

Ella por instinto giró su mirada hacia Chat Noir, quien había bajado levemente su cabeza.

Sus manos se encontraban en puños, probablemente lastimándose a sí mismo con aquellas largas garras.

Su mente comenzó a procesar la información; La madre de él era todo lo que Hawkmoth buscaba en un principio y, quizás era lo que el buscaba después, la razón por la que Chat Noir decidió ayudar a Hawkmoth.

Y, muy dentro de ella, entendió.

Ella lo observó durante unos segundos y sintió la increíble necesidad de darle algunas palabras de aliento, incluso colocar su mano sobre su hombro.

Pero aun no podía, tenía miedo.

― Necesitó que, los Miraculous activos trabajemos juntos ― Añadió Jade, observando a ambos compañeros.

― ¡Miraculous! ― Emma se levantó de un saltó de la cama, cambiando completamente su semblante, lucia animada ― ¡Sabia que sabía esa palabra! ― Exclamó emocionada ― Ladybug ¿Verdad que hace falta un Miraculous? ― Preguntó.

Ella observó a su hija, para después dirigirle su mirada a Jade Turtle.

― Sí, falta uno, Emma ― Chat Noir le respondió, observándolo confundido.

Preguntándose que tanto de aquel mundo sabía, pero estaba claro que aquella información no se la había proporcionado Ladybug.

― Sé dónde está ― Aquello tomo por sorpresa a los cuatro adultos ― Detrás de la pintura de la esposa de mi abuelo, ahí está, y ¡Sé que necesitan todos! Ese es el que falta ―.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ― Preguntó, acercándose levemente a Emma.

― La pintura me lo dijo ― Alcanzó a murmurar, sintiéndose levemente nerviosa.

― Emma, esto es algo serio ― Ladybug avanzo hacia ella, colocándose de rodillas para poder quedar frente a frente ― Nosotros lo resolveremos ¿Sí? ―.

Una mano se colocó en su hombro, logrando que girara su vista.

Ahí se encontró con los ojos de Chat Noir, quien observaba fijamente a Emma.

― Ella dice la verdad ― Giró su vista para observar a Jade Turtle ― Mi padre tiene una caja fuerte ahí, el Miraculous si se encuentra ahí ― Finalizó, observando directamente a Ladybug.

Ella sintió como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, preguntándose por qué aquella simple mirada podía hacer estragos aun en ella.

En la mente de Emma solo podía pasar una cosa ¿Por qué Chat Noir se refería a Gabriel Agreste como su padre?

― Viejo, tú papá está loco, sin ofender ― Emma hizo una mueca, ahí estaba otra vez ― Tenemos un Akuma que detener, recuperar un Miraculous y a su vez convencerlo de que no nos intente llevar a dormir con los peces ― Intentó suavizar aquello, pero de igual manera obtuvo una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Alya y Ladybug.

― No si Emma está contigo ― Admitió, observando como en él rostro de Ladybug se asomaba la sorpresa, y también el descontento ― Escucha, en el poco tiempo que he estado aquí, me he dado cuenta de algo, mi padre adora a Emma ― La susodicha frunció el ceño, Chat Noir se dio cuenta de esto y bajó la mirada levemente ― Sé que nunca le podría hacer daño, ella quizás sea su puente entre la razón y sus planes ―.

Ladybug se levantó rápidamente de la posición en la que se encontraba, llevando a Emma tras ella.

― Ni hablar, no meteremos a Emma en esto ― Bramó ― No voy a arriesgarla ―.

De un momento a otro, la pequeña Emma se escabulló de detrás de su madre, quedando frente a ella y Chat Noir.

Con una mirada decidida.

― Puedo hacerlo ―.

Y ahí entendió, que Emma era más parecida a su padre de lo que pensaba.

Tenía sus ojos, su rubio cabello también, pero destacaba en ella su tenacidad y su entrega total.

Deseaba ser un poco más como ella, deseaba poder dejarla fuera de todo aquello.

Pero la mirada que Jade Turtle le dedicó dejó en claro que aquella era la idea más sensata que a Chat Noir se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Emma podía ser la clave de su éxito, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir ese miedo invadiéndole.

― Puede hacerlo ― Aseguró él, frente a ella.

Tenía tanto miedo, porque sus palabras decían la verdad.

― Creo que la mejor opción aquí, es que yo vaya con Emma ― Jade Turtle se acercó a ambos portadores, colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos ― Ustedes se tendrán que encargar del Akuma, como en los viejos tiempos ―.

― Jade, tienes que cuidar a Emma con tu vida ―.

― Bien, bien, ya ustedes armaron un increíble plan, del cual me sorprende que estés de acuerdo ― Al decir esto último señalo a su amiga ― Entonces ¿Qué haré yo? No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados luego de que han _develado_ su estupendo plan ― Comentó con sorna.

― Tú te quedas aquí ― Agregaron a la vez Jade junto con Ladybug.

Alya hizo una mueca, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar.

[…]

Una mano le detuvo de continuar su camino. Se encontraba a punto de saltar a un techo para comenzar a dirigirse hacia la cercanía de la torre Eiffel, pero aquel suave pero frio agarré logró que se parará en seco.

Y ella sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

― ¿Podemos hablar? ― Lo escuchó decir, pero no sintió la necesidad de girar.

No quería toparse con sus ojos.

― Tenemos una misión ahora, Chat Noir ― Murmuró ― No podemos desconcentrarnos ―.

Él hizo una mueca, era claro que le quería evitar.

Y si era así ¿Cómo pretendía hacer el trabajo junto?

No iba a ser posible.

― Y es por eso que te pido hablar ahora ― Le dijo sin soltarla ― Necesitamos estar bien si queremos salir victoriosos y no completamente aplastados por nuestros asuntos personales ―.

Ella suspiró.

Tenía un punto.

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estoy inundada de alegría porque esta vez no me atacarás? ― Se giró sobre sus talones, quedando al filo del edificio y con su espalda al vacío.

Él sonrió levemente.

― Quizás ―.

― ¡Ugh! Eres insoportable ― Bramó ― Tú, y tus dichosos secretos ¿Tan difícil era confiar en mí? ― Explotó, finalmente eterizando lo que sentía respecto a la situación.

― Como tú, ocultándome a Emma ― Contraataco, dando un tirón para acercarla levemente a él.

Y es que ambos tenían sus propios pecados con los cuales cargar, no podían soportar que aquella persona a la que le tenían toda su confianza les hubiese ocultado algo tan grande.

― Oh, discúlpame, pero no quería poner a mi hija en peligro porque su padre se había aliado a un psicópata, y que además ¡Vaya sorpresa! Intentaba matarme ― Podía sentir claramente como aquellas palabras que tenía atascadas en su garganta comenzaban a salir ― ¿Querías que llegara y te la mostrara? ¡No sabía ni que pasaba por tu cabeza! Es por obviedad que pienso en su seguridad primero ―.

― ¡Era para protegerte, entiende! ― Levantó el brazo que tenía sujeto de ella, para que quedara a la altura de su rostro ― Quería dejarte fuera de esto, que él y yo resolviéramos las cosas, pero ¿Sabes qué? Lo eche a perder ― Confeso ― Empeore las cosas y tú sigues involucrada, y ahora Emma con la esperanza de que retomemos el control ―.

Besó con delicadeza los nudillos de ella, acunando su pequeña mano con las suyas, queriendo protegerla.

― Te fuiste sin decir nada, te fuiste sin dejarme decirte que estaba esperando a Emma ― Recalcó, y aquello realmente fue algo que le pegó fuertemente ― ¡Pensé que estabas muerto, maldita sea! ―.

― ¿Y esa fue la razón por la que nunca le hablaste de mí? ― Preguntó, acercándola un poco más a él ― Preferías que un montón de niños idiotas le llenaran su cabeza con mentiras ―.

Ella frunció su ceño, él notó como su nariz se arrugaba a la par.

― ¿Qué le podía decir? Datos que no llenarían su vacío, sentirse preocupada por mi ¿Qué temiera que algo me pasara? No ― Sentenció ― Cuando volviste, te lo iba a decir ― Murmuró, relajando levemente su cuerpo ― Me sentía feliz de que estuvieras vivo, estaba dispuesta a escuchar cualquier explicación ¡Cualquiera! E incluso comprendería si tu vida estuviese hecha, pero sabía que tenías el derecho ―.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formo, recordando la primera vez que en muchos años había intercambiado palabra con ella, o al menos eso creía.

La primera vez había sido en un ascensor.

― ¿Qué te detuvo? ―.

Ella contuvo un suspiro.

― El miedo, estabas con el enemigo, me lo habías ocultado ¿Cómo podía confiar en ti? ―.

― Escuchándome, no te lo dije al irte porque eran mis problemas ― Ella enarcó una ceja.

― Pudiste confiar en mi antes de irte ― Murmuró ella.

― Pudiste hacer lo mismo, escuchar lo que tenía que decir al volver ―.

Chat Noir levantó su mirada, observándola directamente a los ojos.

― Cuando me fui, fue para buscar alguna manera de liberar el cuerpo de mi madre ― Relató, afianzando su agarre ― Así ya no habría necesidad de tus pendientes, pero falle ― Se lamentó ― Esta vez no puedo fallar, Marinette ―.

Ella contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Se encontraba increíblemente molesta por todo lo que se encontraba sucediendo, al igual por hechos del pasado.

Pero si quería ganar aquella pelea, tenía que ceder.

Por qué por más que quisiera negarlo, se encontraba feliz de que él estuviera ahí, a su lado para pelear.

Quizás las cosas ya no eran las mismas después de tantos años, quizás ambos seguían molestos el uno con él otro.

Pero ella sabía que él tenía razón: No podían fallar.

Un Akuma más que derrotarían.

Juntos, nuevamente.

― Sigo molesta, de eso no hay duda ― Suspiró ― Pero, concuerdo contigo, no podemos fallar ―.

Él sonrió de lado, soltando el agarré que tenía en la mano de ella.

― Entonces ¿No intentarás arrancarme la cola? ―.

― Por ahora no ―.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos, confundidos.

― Aun tenemos muchas que hablar ― Añadió Chat Noir.

Ladybug asintió, no había necesidad de guardar secretos.

Como ya lo había dicho, se encontraba molesta, y aun no podía confiar por completo en Chat Noir, pero algo había sido suficiente para que lo hiciera; Nino confiaba en él.

Y además, de algo estaba segura; Tenían algo en común por lo que pelear.

Y si todos aquellos momentos nuevos que había vivido con Adrien Agreste le habían enseñado algo era que sentía un genuino cariño por Emma.

Era su padre, después de todo.

Ambos se dispusieron a continuar su camino para poder acabar con aquel peligro, pero esta vez la voz de Ladybug logró que se detuviera.

― Chat Noir ― Él la observó, expectante de lo que pudiera decirle ― Me alegró que estés de regreso ―.

Él sonrió levemente, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago al recordar el suave contacto que había tenido con su mano y como ella no se había rehusado del todo.

― No ― Negó con su cabeza ― Estamos de vuelta ―.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SOBS, un día, o dos, tarde, al final explicó por qué.

SORRY por traerles otro capitulo de charlas, pero ES NECESARIO, lo juro. Emma tiene una mision importante a la que irá con Jade turtle, recuperará el Miraculous del pavoreal ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Se toparan con Hawkmoth? ¿Porque Emma puede escuchar al retrato de Christine?

Alya queda fuera del plan, pero ¿De verdad creen que ella no va a meter su cuchara?

Pelea de padres, pero por el bien de todos pondrán sus diferencias de lado, pero claro, no sin antes haberse desahogado un poco entre ellos. Dejen de culpar de todo a Adrien xD Los dos tontos son culpables por igual, ambos guardaron secretos y desconfiaron el uno del otro ¡Eso tiene que repararse si quieren tener futuro, cofcof!

Por cierto ¿Notaron la última linea? Estamos de vuelta es la traducción al español de We are back, estos nenos volvieron para partirle el trasero a Alec, si creyeron que él iba a ser un peligro para Alya, bueno, veremos...

Jade turtle/Nino se molestó porque Marinette llegó con Alya, sabiendo que ellos son imanes al peligro, perdón precioso.

AHORA SÍ, EXCUSAS, digo, motivos: Mi intención era publicar esto ayer, pero ¿Qué paso? No, no me desmaye, me internaron xD tengo creo que problemas intestinales y me han internado por el dolor que sufría, incluso segun estaba mejor, pero hoy al sentarme a comenzar a revisar el capítulo, el dolor volvió, tirándome unas dos horas en cama, mis caseros tuvieron que venir a socorrerme, además de que termine vomitando toda mi comida ( Eso fue lo más doloroso, cuando vives fuera aprecias toda comida :C) En fin, that's why.

Anyway. La acción viene para el próximo capitulo.

Spoiler: Alguien le va a robar algo a alguien, y ese alguien no va a estar nada contento.

¡Los amo! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, todos sus comentarios y estrellitas me dan vida .3.


	21. Veintiuno

Observó la pantalla de su teléfono móvil por quinta vez consecutiva al escuchar el buzón de voz, nuevamente. Rodó los ojos, intentando no preocuparse por pequeñeces.

Aunque aquello era realmente imposible.

El día anterior había presenciado un rostro de Marinette que pensó que nunca vería, a pesar de lo que había pasado juntas. Un autentica mueca de miedo se encontraba en su habitual rostro que inspiraba confianza.

Y no era para menos, su hija de alguna manera había corrido peligro. Ella también se encontraba preocupada por Emma, pero la extraña circunstancia en la que aquello se había desarrollado no podía salir de su cabeza, aunque intentara aparentar tranquilidad y altanería.

Sabía que podía tranquilizar de una u otra manera a su amiga si ella no perdía la calma, y afortunadamente así fue.

Pero, había algo en Emma que no le gustaba. Podía sentir algo extraño, que ella misma no podía identificar, pero se encontraba segura que ya lo había experimentado en algún momento de su vida.

No quería dejar a Marinette sola, pero no podía soportar mucho tiempo aquella sensación escabrosa en su nuca, así que cuando Alya llegó completamente alterada ella se retiró con la excusa que Nathaniel le había citado para seguir ayudándole con su técnica de bodypaint, aunque claro aquello había sido una pequeña mentira piadosa que terminó realizando para poder ahuyentar aquella sensación.

Aun así tenía una gran preocupación por Emma, así que esa noche llamó al móvil de Marinette varias veces, no obtuvo respuesta.

Decidió entonces que no se debía de preocupar, que seguro ambas se encontraban en su departamento y que al día siguiente vería a Marinette en Gabriel's, puesto que ella seguía encargada de los pasantes y ella misma le apoyaba en aquella tarea, sabia de sobra de la moda para poder hacer eso, además que preparaba a las modelos para sus pequeños proyectos, o como ella llamaba, desastres de la moda.

― Nathalie ― Llamó a la asistente de Gabriel Agreste ― ¿Has visto a Marinette? La estoy esperando desde hace media hora ―.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, afianzando la documentación que tenía contra su pecho.

― Ayer por la tarde hablo conmigo desde el hospital, avisando que hoy no vendría ―.

Y, con un ademán de cabeza, se despidió.

Dejando a Chloé completamente sola en aquel gran corredor.

Así que, sin dudarlo mucho, tomo camino hacia el departamento de su amiga.

No quería ser paranoica, pero existía un mal presentimiento que realmente quería ignorar a cualquier costo, pero le era imposible.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió frente a ella, un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, la temperatura del ambiente había cambiado de manera drástica cuando llegó al piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Marinette.

Eso, lejos de lograr un temor en ella, solo hizo que la alarma de preocupación por ellas aumentara.

Con pasos largos se comenzó a acercar a la puerta, notando de manera inmediata que se encontraba entre abierta y con un leve empujón logró que se abriera de par en par.

Pensaba encontrar a Emma en el sofá mientras veía nuevamente el blu-ray de Sailor Moon que ella misma le había regalado, a Marinette a un lado de Emma mientras bebía agua de pepino con limón y, ella podría regañarlas a ambas por ser completamente descuidadas por dejar la puerta así.

Pero no. Solo se encontró con el lugar completamente destrozado, con grandes charcos de agua en el suelo y como de varias paredes no dejaba de gotear esta.

Como si un torbellino hubiese pasado por ahí.

Y ni hablar de la gélida temperatura.

Escuchó movimiento en la habitación de su amiga, y aunque todos sus sentidos le pedían que se alejara de aquel lugar a cualquier costo, simplemente no podía.

Así que con pasos sigilosos, se comenzó a dirigir hacia la habitación, intentando que el sonido de sus pisadas no fuera a llamar la atención de quien fuese que se encontrara ahí.

― Sé que estás ahí ¿Sabes? ― Aquella suave voz logró que se detuviera en seco, quedando completamente petrificada ― Chloé, pequeña, ven ― Le llamó.

No podía creer que estuviera escuchando aquella voz de nuevo, para ella era completamente irreal aquel hecho.

¿Realmente era la voz de Christine?

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar su camino, y cuando se encontró en el umbral de la puerta, pudo verla.

Sentada con total tranquilidad en la cama que pertenecía a Marinette, con un gran libro abierto sobre su regazo, al cual no le apartaba la mirada.

Su cabello rubio lucia completamente empapado, y pudo notar que gran parte de su rostro tenía gotas de agua que caían constantemente. Su ropa era de frio, estaba desgastada e igualmente empapada.

Y, extrañamente aquel libro que tenía en manos parecía no empaparse.

Los ojos de aquella mujer por fin se encontraron con los suyos, y la sensación no fue la que esperaba.

No había calidez, no se encontraba un ápice de lo que recordaba de Christine Agreste.

Parecía ser solo un cascaron viejo y desgastado, aunque se encontrara exactamente igual a como la recordaba.

Pero esos ojos y esa sonrisa no era nada propio de ella.

Entonces, recordó la sensación que había experimentado cuando Emma se encontraba en el hospital, ya la había vivido y fue en el momento que creyó ver a la mujer que ahora tenía enfrente.

― ¿No vas a decir nada? ― Preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente. Aquello logró que un escalofrió recorriera por la espalda de Chloé ― Soy yo, Christine ―.

― Sí, lo sé ― Su voz tembló levemente ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó, incrédula.

No había rastro de Emma ni de Marinette.

Pero Christine o lo que fuera aquella persona frente a ella buscaba algo, y lo había encontrado.

Era aquel libro que, lentamente había dejado a su costado para después levantarse.

Ambas manos de la mujer se levantaron, haciéndole una invitación para que se acercará.

Y, con miles de dudas en su cabeza, lo hizo.

Cuando se encontró frente a frente con aquella mujer que, para ella no podía ser Christine, sintió como sus fríos brazos la rodearon en un abrazó que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese sido de ensueño y completamente conmovedor, pero en aquel momento, solo le era terriblemente aterrador.

Aquella mujer no era Christine, ella no sería una mujer de pocas palabras, mucho menos mostraría una sonrisa tan burlona como ella se la mostraba.

Y sus ojos mostrarían alegría, no importara las instancias.

― Tengo asuntos, mi pequeña ― Su voz de repente le sonó falsa.

Observó de reojo el libro que había colocado de manera cuidadosa en la cama, y pudo reconocer aquello que se encontraba en la página abierta.

O más bien, quien.

Era Chat Noir, o una especie de, completamente diferente al que ella conocía.

¿Por qué Marinette tendría un libro así? Y, suponía que aquello era de Marinette porque aquello parecía ser lo que buscaba Christine, o fuese quien fuese.

Y de pronto eso realmente no importo, por qué comprendió que ella no debía tener ese libro en sus manos.

Si lo había buscado con tal desesperación, alguien no quería que lo tuviese, y si ese alguien de alguna y extraña manera era Marinette, entonces ella podía creer en sus acciones.

― Te fuiste ― Acusó, intentando separarse levemente de aquel gélido abrazo.

Una risa fúnebre salió de ella, haciendo que Chloé tragara saliva.

― Tenía que hacerlo ― Contestó solamente, como si evitará hablar en exceso.

Su mano se dirigió a su rostro, acariciando lentamente sus mejillas y dejando un leve rastro de agua sobre ellas.

Una alarma de peligro se encendió en su mente.

Emma había sido asfixiada con agua de alguna manera y dentro de ella en aquel instante gritaba que había encontrado a quien era culpable de aquella atroz acción.

Inhalo, intentando obtener valor.

Levantó sus brazos, dándole a entender que necesitaba otro abrazo de ella, que necesitaba de ella.

Y, cuando una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, con la intención de acercarse nuevamente, Chloé le empujo con ambos brazos, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por completo de espaldas.

Un gutural rugido salió de la garganta de Christine, quien solo podía reflejar furia en su rostro.

Pues Chloé había tomado aquello que había buscado sin descanso durante milenos, había tomado el libro sagrado.

Y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, había salido corriendo por la puerta.

Chloé aferro aquel extraño libro sobre su pecho mientras corría todo lo que podía, sin mirar atrás.

No entendía nada, no podía hacerlo por completo a decir verdad, pero sabía dentro de ella que haberle arrebatado aquel libro era lo correcto, pues algo no estaba bien ahí.

Una pequeña lágrima se escapó, deslizándose rápidamente por su mejilla hasta perderse en la curvatura del cuello, ver a Christine ahí realmente había sido algo completamente aterrador.

Por qué sabía que no era ella, que había algo que se quería hacer pasar por la dulce mujer que conocía.

Su respiración comenzaba a dolerle por aquel esfuerzo, al igual que sus pies puesto que llevaba unos zapatos con tacón con los cuales eran increíblemente difícil soportar para poder correr y bajar aquella interminable escalera.

El edificio se estaba estremeciendo, era una mala idea ir por ascensor así que no tuvo otra opción que correr por las escaleras y llegar así al primer piso, donde, ignorando las miradas inquisidoras de los transeúntes, se dio el lujo de quitarse sus zapatos y tomarlos con una mano, para seguir su camino hacia la calle.

Aquello no era normal.

Y lo pudo comprobar luego de unos minutos en una acalorada carrera por una de las calles que llegaban al Louvre, al poder divisar a lo lejos a aquel nuevo súper héroe que había aparecido hacia no mucho (El cual, Alya les había relatado que el día anterior le había salvado de un accidente automovilístico) y llevaba a alguien en brazos.

Era Emma quien se encontraba sobre su hombro.

Y entonces, pudo notar como ella la observaba.

El héroe encapuchado estaba preparándose para dar otro salto, ella gritó.

― ¡Emma! ― Sentía como su garganta estaba siendo desgarrada por la fuerza con la que había gritado, y quienes se encontraban cerca de ella solo le dirigían una mirada levemente despectiva.

Unas leves gotas de lluvia cayeron en su frente, anunciando que dentro de poco la lluvia comenzaría, que debía buscar un lugar donde cubrirse.

Pero se mantuvo ahí.

Y pudo captar como el horror se reflejaba en el rostro de aquel héroe parisino cuando se giró hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Y, algo dentro de ella le decía que la razón era aquel extra libro.

― En que te has metido, Adrien ― Murmuró para sí misma, mientras observaba como aquel hombre se acercaba hacia ella.

Jade Turtle, recordó.

Por una parte se sintió aliviada porque había escapado a salvo de aquello, pero lo que más le daba paz en esos momentos era ver que Emma se encontraba a salvo.

Pero, eso solo le dejaba una duda que creaba un agujero en su pecho ¿Dónde estaba Marinette?

[...]

Ambos héroes se agazaparon, siendo cubiertos por el pequeño muro de contención del gran puente, aquel que pasaba frente al edificio de la cadena TVi.

Al llegar al lugar lo primero que pudieron observar a simple vista fue la gran cantidad de automóviles completamente abandonados, y llegaron a la conclusión que habían huido de algo.

Y ese algo se encontraba abajo, entrando a paso lento hacia el gran edificio.

Una descripción rápida y sencilla de aquellas extrañas criaturas era: Estática.

Figuras humanoides formadas por la estática que cualquier televisor muestra cuando no existe señal alguna.

No podía distinguir si aquello era una capa que les cubría o había sido reemplazada su piel, pero realmente le daban escalofríos, más por aquellos grandes cuencos que tenían, donde suponía que debían estar sus globos oculares, pero estaban completamente vacios.

Caminaban como si de zombies se tratasen, buscando algo al interior. Y, eso había sido lo que los había guiado hasta ahí.

— ¿Alguna idea? — Chat Noir se asomaba levemente sobre el muro de contención, para darse una mejor idea de la cantidad de aquellos seres que rodeaban el lugar.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía su labio inferior, intentando pensar en algo útil.

Chat Noir al ver este gesto no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Si bien se encontraba levemente molesto, confundido y sobre todo aturdido, era inevitable que su corazón no diera brincos frenéticos al estar así de cerca de ella.

Por qué habían pasado los años y quizás muchos secretos entre ellos, así como errores, pero él nunca fue capaz de dejar ir aquel amor que sentía por ella.

Era tan idílico aquello, incluso se llegó a preguntar a sí mismo si aquello era sano, llegando a la conclusión de que no.

Aquello en definitiva no era sano.

Por qué no la conocía, en sentido figurado claro, por qué todo miedo y anhelo que ella tuviera en su mente, él lo tenía bien grabado en la suya.

Y era tortuoso saber por fin quien era, conocer su rostro fuera de la máscara y que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos.

Pero más tortuoso aun era, tener aquellos sentimientos y no saber lo que Ladybug, más bien Marinette, pudiese sentir.

— Sabemos que el Akuma en turno esta dentro, así que ¿Esperamos a que salga o entramos a la acción? — Preguntó, desviando su mirada de ella.

Las cosas eran un poco incomodas entre ambos, en definitiva no quería empeorar la situación.

— Creo que lo mejor es entrar, ¿Recuerdas a "Simon says"? Bueno, sus asuntos se relacionaban con la televisora, en parte — Explicó, su compañero no pudo evitar rememorar ciertas situaciones de aquel día que, ahora se encontraba tan lejano — Él no abandonó el edificio, mando a la gente que tenia bajo sus efectos por, bueno — Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, intentando despejar su mente — El punto es, que veo un patrón aquí —.

— Entonces, irrumpimos por la fuerza pateando algunos traseros de infomerciales — Agregó, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Ladybug rodó los ojos, pero mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Extrañaba escuchar esos chistes antes de la batalla, no había duda.

Desde el inicio aunque a ella no lo quisiera admitir, había agradecido aquellas bromas infantiles y fuera de lugar, eso realmente le ayudaba a poner un pie en la tierra y no derribarse por el pánico que sentía cada vez de enfrentar a un nuevo villano en las primeras ocasiones.

Su mano se refugió en su pecho, intentando tranquilizar aquel desenfrenado movimiento que se comenzaba a originar.

— En otra ocasión, estoy segura que me negaría — Hizo una pausa, observándolo de reojo — Pero en esta ocasión creo que es lo mejor, mira — Su mano se elevó señalando los grandes ventanales del edificio, donde apenas era perceptible que aquellas figuras humanoides se encontraban, observando y sin inmutarse de nada — No podemos entrar por las ventanas, tampoco escabullirnos —.

— Y la entrada principal es la mejor vía por que todos caminan como zombies — Torció levemente su cabeza, fingiendo una mueca típica de un zombie, para después retomar la compostura — El ascensor esta directamente ahí — Añadió mientras tomaba su bastón de su espalda baja.

— Y el estudio principal está saliendo de este —.

Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos, intentando leer los pensamientos del otro.

Y a pesar de todo, de la desconfianza y el enojo que ambos podían llegar a tener aun entre ellos, se sentían compatibles nuevamente.

Ladybug sintió como si algo que dentro de ella se encontraba incompleto fuese ensamblado con aquella parte faltante, encontrando algo de sentido a las palabras de su antecesora.

«No pierdas a tu compañero, Marinette, no se pierdan en el camino» Escuchó en su mente las palabras de Fu Hao.

Quisiera o no afrontar aquel hecho, ella estaba incompleta y perdida sin Chat Noir, y viceversa.

Ambos habían estado perdidos durante mucho tiempo y por eso no habían logrado acabar aquel mal que asechaba a Paris, a ellos.

Pero ahora que se habían encontrado nuevamente, a pesar de todas las diferencias, ellos realmente podían hacerlo.

— Vamos — Anunció la heroína colocándose a un costado de él, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Lo escuchó reír levemente cuando hizo contacto con él, pero ella intento ignorar aquel gesto junto con el leve temblor de sus extremidades.

Chat Noir se encontró rápidamente con la idea que ella tenía en mente.

Y, no le desagradaba para nada.

— No me dejes caer — Pidió mientras sonreía ampliamente, preparándose.

— No lo haré — Con su mano libre tomo su yo-yo en mano.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, esperando que la suerte de Ladybug se encontrara de su lado en esta ocasión.

Lanzó su yo-yo hacia la parte más alta del edificio y cuando verifico que se había anclado a la perfección del borde, ambos saltaron.

Mientras caían, su trayectoria formaba un péndulo que iba directamente hacia la entrada principal del edificio. Chat Noir se sujeto con un brazo de la cintura de su compañera para que ella no soportara todo su peso con su propio brazo.

Alargo su bastón casi de inmediato cuando se aproximaban a tocar tierra para poder derribar aquellas figuras humanoides antes de que ellos pasaran por ahí, dejándoles el paso completamente libre a ambos mientras seguían la trayectoria del yo-yo.

Un poco antes de llegar a la entrada principal y ya con el camino despejado, dirigió la punta de su bastón hacia el botón para llamar al ascensor para presionarlo con este, le sorprendió que aquella acción fuese exitosa.

Ambos se dirigían a gran velocidad a las puertas del ascensor que, increíblemente se comenzaban a abrir.

Ladybug contrajo su yo-yo al ver aquello.

Pronto ambos se estrellaron de manera estrepitosa con la pared posterior del ascensor, aunque Chat Noir se había interpuesto entre el metal y Ladybug, mitigando el golpe que ella pudo haber recibido.

Mientras observaban como aquellas criaturas intentaban llegar hacia donde se encontraban, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a ellos.

Ambos suspiraron cuando esto ocurrió, sintiéndose aliviados por que aquella loca idea realmente hubiese funcionado.

— Buen trabajo, Chat — Animó a la par que se separaba de él, nuevamente Chat Noir le había protegido y no sabía bien como sentirse al respecto.

— Es curioso — Una pequeña risa salió de él, confundiéndola. ¡Ella acababa de alagarlo y él simplemente había ignorado aquello! — Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez en París después de tanto tiempo, fue en un ascensor y recuerdo que me llamaste oxigenado — Hizo una pausa — Estoy feliz de que lo hicieras —.

— Yo estoy feliz de que si detuvieras el ascensor — Se colocó frente a él, frente a las puertas del ascensor, dándole la espalda.

Aquel comentario inesperado por parte de ella solo logró que una sonrisa boba apareciera en su rostro.

Por qué ahora estaba seguro de algo, ella no se arrepentía de dejarlo entrar nuevamente en su vida.

Y eso para él era suficiente, por el momento.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose llamo la atención de ambos, esperando estar preparados para cualquier cosa que pudiera estar al otro lado.

Pero, para sorpresa de ambos, no había nada.

Salieron del ascensor con pasos cautelosos, intentando observar cada rincón posible del lugar desde su posición, pero no había rastro de nadie, aquello realmente no era una buena señal en todos los sentidos.

La puerta al estudio principal estaba a unos pasos de ellos, la experiencia les decía que lo más probable era que el Akuma se encontrará ahí, así que debían estar preparados.

— ¿Lista? —.

— Acabemos con esto rápido — La escuchó murmurar, tomó eso como una respuesta afirmativa.

— Creo que alguien quiere reanudar nuestra charla —.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chloé es la primera que ve frente a frente a Christine Agreste, o su cuerpo, inmediatamente sabe que algo no anda bien. Esta tan confundida la chica que se le hace de lo más normal ver a Emma en brazos de un super heroe. Recordemos que ella no sabe que Emma es hija de Ladybug, ni de Chat Noir.

Los dos tontos intentan no ser un par de bobos con su otra mitad, es tan hermoso no verlos matandose XD, además ¡Amo como le tienen completa confianza a Nino! Digo, no tienen de otra, ya embarraron a su hija en pedos que no eran *Adrienpls*

¿Que encontraran detras de la puerta? Pues sí, si encontraran a Alec, un Akuma no es tan dificil de encontrar, estos dudes los atraen o los huelen.

¿Como reaccionara Jade turtle ante que Gong Gong tuvo por unos momentos en su poder el libro sagrado? Recuerden, cuando Chloé llegó, estaba dandole su lectura rapida, así que, valieron madre chavos.

Y sí, Gong Gong quiere lastimar a cuatro personas en especifico, ya lo logró con Emma, lo intento con Chloé, y con ponerle un dedo sobre Emma lo esta haciendo con Chat Noir.¿La cuarta? Averiguenlo ~

Tengan un bonito inicio de semana. ¡Los quiero mucho!


	22. Veintidos

Cuando observo a Ladybug partir junto con Chat Noir, se le formó un nudo en su estomagó al ver como en el rostro de su amiga solo podía reflejarse la angustia, era obvio que no estaba completamente de acuerdo de que Emma fuera parte de aquel descabellado plan. Por su parte, no le sorprendió ver a Chat Noir en la misma situación, casi como si dudara de dar aquel salto hacia la ciudad y dejar a su pequeña _copia_ , pero al final ambos salieron por la ventana.

Recordó de inmediato la mirada completamente decidida de Emma cuando él nuevo héroe la tomo entre sus brazos, en sus ojos pudo distinguir la duda y él miedo claramente, pero también se encontraba una determinación que juraba haber visto antes.

― _Mantente a salvo aquí con tu familia, no hagas nada imprudente_ ― Evocó en su mente aquel consejo que le había dicho antes de partir. Ella solo le respondió con un bufido, mientras observaba como salía con cuidado por la ventana, Emma agitaba la mano energéticamente.

Aquello realmente logró que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, Emma era una niña simplemente increíble y tenaz, pero podía saber por sus expresiones que, por más decidida que se encontrara y por más valiente que fuera, ella tenía miedo.

Se sentó un momento en su cama, observando la ventana donde los tres héroes y su pequeña sobrina habían partido, sintiéndose impotente.

Quería ayudar, quería hacer algo y ser alguien útil, no dejar sola a su amiga, tampoco quería dejar solo a Adrien que, aunque no tuviesen una relación cercana, seguía siendo importante en su vida por varias razones.

Pero no podía hacer nada, bien se lo había dicho Jade Turtle, lo mejor era esperar, después de todo cualquier acción suya para intentar ayudar solo sería algo imprudente, y al fin y al cabo terminaría trayendo problemas.

Tal como lo había hecho aquella carta hacia Gabriel Agreste, solo había desatado aquello.

― Creo que Miguel Ángel tiene razón ― Reconoció en voz alta mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su rostro, apartando un par de mechones que caían sobre este.

Mordió su labio inferior, ansioso busco con sus ojos su teléfono móvil para poder ponerse al día con los sucesos que ocurrían en Paris, tenía curiosidad por aquel Akuma que atacaba esta vez.

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos se dio cuenta que no había ningún tipo de reporte que fuese extenso, había un par de filmaciones con teléfonos móviles pero tenían una pésima calidad, no podía distinguir nada.

La única información que pudo obtener fue que la señal de televisión se encontraba deshabilitada y que aparente el Akuma manejaba grandes hordas de personas bajo un tipo de hechizo.

De repente se preguntó ¿Nino se encontraría a salvo? ¿En dónde se encontraría en aquellos minutos?

Y, a pesar de todas las dudas que podían surgir en su mente, busco el número de teléfono del susodicho y marcó.

El buzón de voz entro de manera automática, logrando que una punzada de dolor se instalara en su pecho.

― Nino ― Comenzó cuando la contestadora dio el tono para que pudiera comenzar a grabar algún mensaje ― Quiero saber si te encuentras bien, hay un Akuma y existe muy poca información, puede ser peligroso ― Masculló, intentando que su voz no temblara por aquellas últimas palabras ― Solo cuídate ¿Sí? ― Y sin más, colgó la llamada.

Se acomodó con suavidad sus lentes, intentando encontrar un poco de calma puesto que los nervios la tenían la tenían levemente irritada.

Usualmente en su adolescencia ella con aquellos casos se hubiese puesto feliz, irradiando de alegría y con una gran cantidad de energía para poder cubrir los hechos con su fiel teléfono móvil y un buen paquete de datos móviles.

Pero la adolescencia se le había escapado de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ahí pudo comprender todo aquello; Daba miedo.

En el pasado su padre había experimentado como ella la sensación de ser blancos de un Akuma, así como su madre había sido controlada por uno. Sí bien, cuando era una adolescente había encontrado aquella experiencia increíblemente _extrema_ , pronto logro ver aquello con otros ojos.

Pudo dañar gente inocente por un mero capricho, pudo dañar a su mejor amiga por dejarse llevar por aquellas emociones negativas.

Y, luego al ver como las cosas dejaban de ser un _simple_ juego de niños, donde las vidas de los ciudadanos realmente corrían el peligro de extinguirse fue como un golpe de realidad, puesto que era obvio que Hawkmoth se estaba cansando, las cosas eran más peligrosas.

A su mente llegó un vago recuerdo de cuando una noche pudo ser más oscura de lo que París podía ofrecer.

Él día en el que Ladybug estuvo a punto de asesinar a Chat Noir, cuando ella fue controlada por primera vez por un Akuma.

Supuso que en aquella época Gabriel Agreste no tenía conocimiento de que su hijo fuese el superhéroe de parís, y estaba completamente segura que aquello seguía retumbando en la mente del diseñador.

― No deberías preocuparte por tú novio, Alya, cuando llegue a tu departamento escapo como una cucaracha ― Una suave y a su parecer, encantadora voz se escuchó en su habitación. Giró su rostro para inspeccionar el lugar, pero no se encontraba nadie, solo su modesto televisor colgado en la pared que en aquellos momentos se encontraba encendido, emitiendo una abrumadora estática ― Creí que te encontraría ahí, ¿Acaso están separados? ― Aquella voz pronto sonó levemente distorsionada, ocasionando que un escalofrió recorriera toda la columna de ella.

Aquella voz salía desde su televisor, y por si fuera poco, estaba segura que sabía quién era el dueño de esa voz.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero fue en vano, se encontraba completamente fija en aquella posición puesto que no podía mover ni un musculo.

En definitiva no se encontraba aterrada como para no poder moverse, aquello era claramente algo más.

― ¿Alec? ― Musitó en un leve tono de voz, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se encontraba completamente paralizado que incluso tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por la pronunciación de aquella palabra.

― No ― Aquella voz suave se volvió a hacer presente, logrando que las ondas de estática del televisor se comenzaran a deformar de manera súbita.

Alya pronto pudo observar como una mano atravesaba de manera literal la pantalla, rompiendo el fino cristal de esta.

Poco a poco una figura extraña comenzó a salir de ahí, logrando que ella ahogara un leve grito de exclamación cuando pudo observar la figura imponente del sujeto.

Su cuerpo se encontraba compuesto completamente de aquella extraña estática que los televisores producían, cada parte donde se suponía que debía encontrarse algo de piel se encontraba aquello, moviéndose rebosante sobre toda la figura, a excepción de su cabeza.

Por qué al final de su cuello no se encontraba, donde debería estar su cabeza se encontraba una pequeña televisión antigua, de aquellas con una gran parte trasera, reflejando en la pantalla simplemente las facciones que ya conocía de Alec.

― Puedes llamarme _Nouvelles Man_ ― Señalo con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a ella. Alya pudo notar como su mano derecha se aferraba a un antiguo micrófono que, durante algunos segundos, parecía estar fusionado a aquella estática ― Sabes, fue una suerte recordar que antes dirigías tu antiguo blog desde este lugar, así no fue difícil encontrarte ― Llevó cerca de donde debía estar su cabeza aquel micrófono, y ella fue consiente que aquello logro un cambio en su voz.

De repente se sentía mareada, solo podía escuchar esas palabras en su cabeza.

― ¿Por qué haces esto, Alec? Siempre estuviste en contra de Hawkmoth ¿Acaso todo era una mentira y te rendiste por un poco de control? ― Bramó, comenzando a sentir como se le dificultaba tomar aire, en definitiva algo andaba muy mal.

Una risa siniestra apareció en él rostro del hombre, o aquello que quedaba de él.

― Algo que siempre pensé, es que Hawkmoth es de alguna manera sincero, y con su regreso aquel pensamiento vuelve a mí ― Relató, mientras con su mano libre tomaba el mentón de ella, presionándolo entre sus dedos provocándole un poco de dolor ― Sé lo que quiere, sé que si se lo doy dejará en paz a París y, a cambio obtengo lo que quiero, sería más heroico que aquellos a quienes la ciudad llamó por muchos años _héroes_ , esa es la única verdad Alya y yo lucho por ella ― Aquello logró lastimar completamente su ego, puesto que podía recordar que cuando había sido Akumatizada se había referido a ella misma como la reveladora de la verdad.

― Hawkmoth lastima a las personas, es egoísta ― Logró musitar a pesar de la gran presión que tenía en su rostro, terminando mordiendo levemente su mejilla por dentro ― Alec, por favor, detente, no vale la pena ¡Yo he estado donde estás tú! ―.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, buscando alguna reacción por parte de él, ella no aparto su mirada, intentando que pudiese comprender.

Pero al sentir su mano ahora aprisionando su cuello, supo que estaba siendo consumido por el falso poder que Hawkmoth podía ofrecer.

Comenzó a sentir como aquella estática avanzaba hasta su cuello por los brazos de él, eran punzadas de dolor intermitentes que comenzaban a aumentar el grado de dolor conforme pasaban los segundos.

Al igual que Nouvelles Man aumentaba la fuerza con la que estrangulaba su cuello.

― Tú has estado en mi lugar por algo insignificante, yo estoy aquí por tu traición y por qué busco la justicia y la verdad, y tú Alya me dirás todo lo que ocultas ―.

Y después de unos segundos, supo que realmente no podía hacer nada.

[…]

― ¿Ya puedes respirar bien, Tía Loé? ― Sus ojos se mostraban completamente preocupados, observando fijamente a Chloé que en aquellos momentos se encontraba recargada contra el filo del edificio, intentando no vomitar nuevamente.

― Ya, no te preocupes Emma, estoy bien ― Aseguró intentando mostrar una sonrisa tranquila, cuando por dentro realmente quería gritar.

Y es que todo aquello era completamente extraño y aterrador para ella, claro, podía manejarlo, pero de igual manera todo era repentino.

Jade Turtle apenas le había visto y corrió hacia ella para levantarla con su brazo libre y dirigirse hacia los techos, alejándose de manera considerable de aquel punto logrando que su estómago se encontrara completamente revuelto por aquello.

Añadiendo las emociones completamente abrumadoras de ver a alguien que, se supone tendría que estar _muerta_ o algo por el estilo, comportándose como alguien completamente diferente.

Como si fuese el mismo demonio en persona.

― Chloé ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó Jade Turtle mientras observaba de reojo el libro sagrado que ahora se encontraba entre sus manos ― ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? ―.

La rubia enarcó una ceja, mostrándose confundida.

― Veamos, creo que aquí la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué esta niña está contigo, Kermit? ― Con su mano señalo a Emma, quien observo a ambos adultos intentando comprender por qué no se dirigían directamente a la casa de su _abuelito_ ― ¡Te puedo demandar por secuestro, soquete! ―.

Jade Turtle suspiro ¿En algún momento dejarían de llamarlo como figuras de caricaturas o algo así? ¡Además! Estaba seguro de que Kermit era una rana, no una tortuga.

Así como estaba seguro de que Chloé sabía eso, y aquel comentario había sido para fastidiarlo.

Tenía un imán para aquello, aparentemente.

― Venia conmigo, necesito de ella, no te preocupes tengo algo así como un permiso especial ― Chloé frunció el ceño ― ¡Esto es serio! También necesito que me respondas, necesito saberlo ― Suplicó.

― Dice la verdad ― Añadió Emma, dirigiéndose a observar el libro que Jade Turtle cargaba ahora ― Ese libro mamá lo guardaba en su cuarto, lo sé porque en varias ocasiones la vi consultarlo ― Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en Chloé, entonces no estaba loca, realmente había huido con aquello del cuarto de Marinette.

Siendo perseguida por alguien que imitaba a Christine Agreste.

El Héroe enmascarado volvió su vista hacia ella, quien intentaba mantener la calma y la cordura ante aquel mar de problemas que parecían estar llegando a ella.

― Lo encontré en casa de Emma, bueno, ¿Conoces a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, no? ― Cuestiono mientras observaba de reojo a Emma, Jade asintió ― Fue ahí, pero, había alguien leyéndolo ― Un escalofrió recorrió por la espalda del héroe, adivinando de quien se refería ― Llegue buscándote a ti y a tu madre, pero no se encontraban ahí, y la persona que estaba ahí bueno, es alguien a quien conozco ¡Oh no sé! Todo esto es tan confuso, solo supe que tenía que huir ― Alcanzó a murmurar mientras su voz se apagaba.

Jade Turtle notó como Chloé se encontraba completamente nerviosa, incluso podía adivinar que se encontraba asustada.

― Chloé, tú conociste a Christine Agreste ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó él, intentando atar los cabos sueltos en su mente.

Ella dudó un momento, pero luego observó el rostro de Emma.

Se encontraba tan apacible.

Y por unos momentos, le recordó a la verdadera Christine, aquella dulce pero explosiva mujer que tanto había querido.

― Sí ― Respondió mientras le sostenia la mirada ― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes que era ella? ―.

Él guardo silencio por un momento, notando como una chispa de desesperación se reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

Nunca había visto a Chloé de aquella manera y eso le dio miedo.

Miedo de que una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocía se encontrara flanqueando por aquella situación, preguntándose si él en algún momento fallaría.

― ¿Te llamó por tu nombre? ― Preguntó.

― Sí ― Respondió solamente. Y dándose cuenta de cómo su rostro cambio completamente.

Se encontraba angustiado.

Y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ahora sabía que aquel ente además de tener el cuerpo de la madre de Adrien también poseía sus recuerdos, todo aquello que se encontraba en la mente de la mujer ahora Gòng Gōng tenía acceso a ellos, y estaba completamente seguro que sí Chloé no se hubiese alejado, le hubiese hecho daño.

Y por su mirada podía adivinar que quizás lo había intentado.

Además de eso tenía una leve idea de cómo Gòng Gōng había descubierto la ubicación del libro sagrado.

Observó a Emma, quien por momentos parecía completamente perdida.

Necesitaba la _sanación_ si quería evitar que aquel ente obtuviese más ventaja, o peor aún, le hiciese algo más a Emma.

Por qué aquello que Marinette le había contado, aquel incidente completamente extraño en su colegio no era nada usual.

Más por que estuvo a punto de ahogarse en agua, el don natural de aquel que hacia siglos llamaban Dios.

― Chloé, necesito tú ayuda ― Pudo decir, dudando de aquella decisión ¿Realmente estaba bien involucrar a una querida amiga en aquellos problemas? No, realmente no lo estaba ¡Era una completa locura!

Pero de alguna forma estaba involucrada desde que ella había obtenido el libro sagrado, como si fuese algún tipo de señal divina que se le hubiese concedido a ella.

― Wayzz, por favor ― Pidió, antes de que una luz verde lo envolviera.

La mujer lo observó confundida mientras aquella luz lastimaba levemente sus ojos, para después mostrar un rostro del más puro asombro.

Ya no se encontraba el héroe con temática de tortuga que hacía poco había llegado a la ciudad para combatir codo a codo con Ladybug.

Solo estaba Nino junto con algo flotando a un lado de él, como un peluche-

Pero a fin de cuentas lo importante era que su tonto y problemático amigo, Nino Lahiffe, estaba ahí.

― ¡Tío Nino! No puedo creerlo ¡Eres un superhéroe! ― Exclamó Emma mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba por las piernas, Nino le revolvió levemente el cabello ― Quizás por eso Jade Turtle me agradaba ― Se explicó a si misma sin dejar de sonreír, Nino pudo observar aquel cambio de actitud en ella nuevamente.

― ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Por qué la gente que conozco tiene que estar involucrada en estas locuras? Nino, por dios ¿Sabes lo peligro que es esto? ― Se manifestó, logrando ponerse de pie con una fuerza que no sabía de donde había sacado.

Por su comentario, Nino llegó a la conclusión de que ella sabía la identidad de algún otro héroe, apostaba su caparazón a que ese era Adrien.

― Chloé, por favor, yo lo sé ― Admitió ― ¿Recuerdas ese día en la cafetería? ¡Yo sé que es peligroso, por eso me aleje de Alya! Y sé que es egoísta mostrarme ante ti, pedirte ayuda porque a pesar de que eres odiosa, eres mi amiga, pero te necesito, no confió en nadie más para esto ― Reconoció mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo, identificando una de las dos pequeñas cajitas por los símbolos que diferenciaban a cada una de las partes posteriores ― Necesito que alguien sane a Emma, es la razón por la cual _esa cosa_ encontró este libro, le hizo daño a Emma ― Y con aquellas palabras le tendió la pequeña cajita sexagonal.

Chloé al escuchar aquellas palabras inmediatamente dirigió su vista a Emma, quien se encontraba sonriente ante aquel descubrimiento que para ella había sido abrumador ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa niña?

Su vista volvió a la mano que le tendía Nino junto con aquella caja, sintiendo una completa confusión. Pero, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquellos brazos completamente fríos ¿Realmente aquello había logrado lastimar a Emma? Se preguntó qué había sucedido, como ella podía haber soportado aquello.

Y entonces llegó a su mente aquel dia cuando ella y Marinette salieron hacia el hospital, cuando Emma había sido brutalmente ahogada y nadie sabía nada de lo ocurrido, solo le habían encontrado a media aula completamente empapada.

Una furia incontrolable comenzó a salir dentro de ella, completamente molesta por aquello.

Si podía ayudar a Emma, si podía ayudar a Nino con lo que fuese que le fuera a pedir, lo haría.

Porque de alguna manera intuía que Adrien también estaba involucrado en aquello, que aquello que se hacía pasar por Christine también lo buscaba, aquel pensamiento que a un inicio podría parecer descabellado, era completamente acertado.

Y, después de unos segundos tomo la pequeña cajita.

― Necesito que me expliques lo que pasa, y lo que tengo que hacer, no entiendo mucho pero ― Tragó saliva, intentando encontrar calma ― Si es por ella lo haré ― Puntualizo, señalando con su mirada a Emma.

― Necesitamos sanar a Emma, que tú lo hagas ― Nino señalo la caja que ella ahora tenía en sus manos.

Chloé dudo un poco al abrir aquello, pero cuando lo hizo una intensa luz dorada cegó su vista durante unos segundos.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Disculpen la demora!

Sí, LO SÉ. Perdí el hilo de mi actualización semanal la semana pasada, pero fue por problemas personales, en mi perfil de wattpad hago mis actualizaciones sobre lo que pasa a mi alrededor a mi en lo personal, intento no mezclarlo en las notas de autor para que no sea tedioso.

Bueno, Alec hizo una visita personal a nuestra Alya, tiene una TV antigua por cabeza, este men es excéntrico y tiene una mentalidad algo retorcida.

Revelé en la primera parte la razon por la cual Ladybug y Chat Noir decidieron ocultar sus identidades a pesar de ser una pareja; Sí, Ladybug bajo la influencia de un akuma estuvo a punto de matar a Chat Noir. Luego mostraré eso ;') KE SAD.

¡AHORA SI LLEGÓ POR quien aclamaban! Nino eligio a Chloé, necesita que alguien sané a Emma por que ya se dio cuenta como Gong Gong encontró el libro ¡LA NENA LLEGO SEÑORES!

En fin, los amo, muchas gracias por la espera.


	23. Veintitrés

Ella lo observó expectante, esperando que añadiera algo más a aquello y que se diera por terminada su aparente broma.

Pero simplemente sus ojos no dejaban de estar sobre ella de una manera intensa, era claro que tenia tanto que decir pero que realmente no tenia lo necesario para expresarlo.

— Hablaremos cuando acabe todo esto ¿De acuerdo? — Propuso mientras se armaba de valor y colocaba su mano derecha sobre su hombro.

Intentaba reconfortarlo de alguna manera, porque era obvio que Chat Noir tenía muchas dudas en su mente.

— Solo hazme un favor, Ladybug — Con delicadeza tomo la mano de ella que tenia sobre su hombro, acunándola entre las suyas — En todo momento quédate detrás de mi — Ella estuvo a punto de replicar, pero él no le dejo continuar — No dudo de ti, sé que si hubieses querido en nuestros _encuentros pasados_ me hubieses hecho arena para gato, pero ten en cuenta que ahora Gabriel está desesperado — Añadió mientras pasaba saliva.

Ladybug analizo las palabras de su compañero, comprendiendo que tenía un gran punto.

Según las propias palabras de Chat Noir, Hawkmoth hubiese sido capaz de asesinarla en ocasiones pasadas, incluso aquel trato que habían hecho ambos hombres había sido solo para salvaguardar su vida.

Y aunque fuese en muchas ocasiones un cruel villano, estaba claro que nunca lastimaría más de la cuenta a su propio hijo.

O eso esperaba.

— Aun así, te arriesgarías tú y no creo que sea conveniente, te necesito — Admitió con dificultad, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

— Así como yo a ti, y Emma a ambos, por esta ocasión ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan orgullosa? — Notó como ella hacia un mohín con sus labios, nada contenta con aquel plan, pero a final de cuentas ella sabía que en esos momentos, era lo mejor que tenían.

— Bien — Accedió, recibiendo una sonrisa sincera de él — Solo no pongas en riesgo tus siete vidas —.

Chat Noir llevó la mano de ella hacia su rostro, depositando un suave beso en ella y sorprendiéndose monumentalmente al ver que no hubo rechazo alguno por aquella acción.

— Por ti, tendría hasta nueve vidas que sacrificar — Aquel tono bromista salió de su boca de manera automática, intentando aligerar el ambiente que los envolvía.

Después de todo, se encontraban a una puerta del enemigo y no podían percatarse de ningún sonido fuera de lo normal, aquello solo lograba que las expectativas por la batalla crecieran enormemente.

Y justo antes de colocarse a su espalda y de que el tomara la puerta para poder abrirla, evoco en su mente unas palabras que él le había dirigido, luego de que ambos lucharan con el primer akuma después de siete largos años.

Si, ella aun podía guardar un gran rencor hacia él por no involucrarla, por querer hacer todo aquello por su cuenta y de un modo u otro empeorar la situación, así como mentirle y en parte querer dañarla. Pero durante todos esos años ella se aferro a la idea de que él hubiese huido después de vencer a Hawkmoth, que se encontraba a salvo en algún lugar del mundo porque definitivamente no podría soportar el creerlo muerto.

Porque a pesar que aun tenían miles de asuntos por resolver, Chat Noir estaba en lo cierto, sus corazones se pertenecían mutuamente a pesar de todo el daño que tenían, seguían latentes.

Quizás no de la misma manera que pudieran expresar en su época de adolescentes, por que ambos habían crecido y era claro que tenían a alguien más para profesarle un amor incondicional; Emma, pero aun así ellos definitivamente seguían conectados y no era ninguna clase de lazo místico, solo eran ellos.

Tragó saliva al caer de golpe a la realidad, observando como la espalda de su compañero de aventuras había cambiado notoriamente, cayendo en cuenta que realmente no era un sueño todo aquello, realmente habían pasado los años y, estaba segura que si le decía algo de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida los últimos meses a su yo del pasado, le tomaría por loca.

— Yo te protegeré, tú encárgate del akuma — Le escuchó débilmente, para después observar como el abría de un golpe la puerta.

Dejándolos a ambos con una vista que les hizo perder el aliento.

Había una gran cantidad de aquellos seres que habían dejado atrás, casi comportándose como un verdadero equipo de producción. Unos se encontraban en las cámaras, micrófonos, incluso parecía que checaban el audio, ignorándolos por completo a ambos héroes.

Solo estaban concentrados en una cosa, o más bien, en quienes se encontraban en el escenario de aquel lugar. Al centro se encontraba con lo que identificaron rápidamente como el akuma en turno.

Extravagante, aterrador, sonreía para ellos eso era seguro.

Se encontraba sentado en un gran escritorio de caoba, era claro que aquel numerito era una imitación a algún Talk show actual, él como el presentador.

Y pronto ambos dedujeron que, aun lado de él se encontraba su invitado de la ocasión, acomodada de una manera rigida sobre aquel sofá de cuero y con una expresión de dolor.

Era Alya, que mas que una invitada parecía un rehén.

Sus manos se encontraban sujetando con fuerza el borde de aquel sofá, intentando aliviar algún tipo de dolor que en aquel momento experimentaba. Sus muñecas y hombros parecían estar comenzando a cubrirse por aquella estática que envolvía por completo a las personas bajo el control del Akuma.

Poco a poco desde sus hombros parecía extenderse hasta su rostro, abriéndose paso e intentando entrar a toda costa por sus ojos.

Un grito de dolor inundo el lugar, logrando que ambos héroes intentaran comprender todo aquello y, sobretodo mantener la calma al ver a Alya en aquel estado.

Chat Noir notó de inmediato como el rostro de Ladybug cambio completamente, estaba claro que la furia se hacía notar y no dudaba que en cualquier momento saltaría a hacer una imprudencia.

Levanto su brazo izquierdo para intentar que se tranquilizara, pero en realidad ella no sabía qué hacer.

— Vamos, no es para tanto ¿O sí? — Una mueca de disgusto se formo en el rostro que mostraba aquel televisor que sustituía la cabeza del sujeto — Ladybug, Chat Noir, bienvenidos a mi _talk show_ , estaba haciéndole algunas preguntas a mi invitada, pero ustedes definitivamente son la atracción principal de este programa — Una pequeña risa siniestra salió de él, ambos se comenzaron a preguntar que pintaba Alya en aquella locura — Pero por ahora tendrán que esperar ¿Seran buenos niños conmigo? —.

Chat Noir pensó que su antiguo temor a que alguien pudiera salir de su televisor y atacarlo al más puro estilo de _Samara_ era ahora realmente un juego de niños, por que quien fuese la persona afectada tenía que estar realmente mal.

Era un aura siniestra que ninguna película de terror podía imitar alguna vez.

Añadiendo que todos aquellos que habían sido afectados por el Akuma parecían estar completamente concentrados en el trabajo encomendado, realizar ese retorcido programa que, en aquellos momentos, no tenía idea cuantas personas podían estar observando solo por el morbo.

Y aun así, fuese lo que fuese, realmente tenía un gran enojo o molestia contra Alya, él Akuma básicamente los había ignorado por completo.

Otro grito de dolor fue emitido por Alya a la distancia, logrando que los sentidos de ambos comenzaran a alertarlos.

— ¡Suéltala! — Bramó Ladybug a la par que tomaba su yo-yo de la cintura, lanzándolo hacia donde se encontraban ambos, dejándolo caer como si fuese un mazo gigante y partiendo de un golpe el escritorio donde aquel extraño akuma se encontraba.

Chat Noir la observó de reojo y en ese momento lo supo, ella no había cambiado cuando se trataba de proteger a quienes más quería.

Ya no era derrotar a un Akuma cualquiera, era proteger a alguien importante para ambos.

Tomó su bastón, extendiéndolo de un movimiento y apuntando hacia el frente.

— Tú programa esta cancelado, amigo — Proclamo Chat Noir con una sonrisa triunfante, haciendo un ademan para que se acercara hacia él.

Y así poder su trasero anticuado ¿Por qué elegir un modelo de televisión para su cabeza tan de los años noventa?

— Soy el productor ejecutivo, gato pulgoso — Respondió él, señalándose a sí mismo — Yo busco la verdad y esta será revelada ante todo Francia y ella al igual que ustedes ― Ahora apunto hacia ellos, señalándolos ambos ― Dejaran las mentiras, y todo gracias a Hawkmoth ― Se colocó de pie lentamente, quitándose de su regazo un pedazo de madera que había caído ahí tras el fuerte golpe que había recibido su escritorio.

El yo-yo de Ladybug regreso hasta sus manos, observando hacia el frente con mirada desafíate. Chat Noir supo que en esas circunstancias aunque aquel individuo no se mostrara como una amenaza latente para ellos, pronto lo seria.

Tenía que actuar rápido, no podía dejar que Alya siguiera experimentando aquel dolor y tampoco que ella le viera sufrir así.

― ¡Hawkmoth es el que miente! Te usa para llegar a un objetivo que no tiene pies ni cabeza ― Gruñó mientras observaba al frente, notando como una aura purpura se instalaba frente a él con el claro símbolo de la mariposa, ahí supo que su padre le escuchaba ― ¡Para esta locura y escúchanos! ―.

Una ligera risa salió de él resonando por todo el estudio, era claro que había encontrado divertidas aquellas palabras dichas por Chat Noir.

Además de que era sumamente interesante para él la reacción que Ladybug había tenido, formulándose varias ideas en su cabeza que, cabe decir, eran completamente fascinantes.

Chasqueo sus dedos de forma rápida y sin decir algo más, varias de las personas que se encontraban afectadas por sus habilidades corrieron rápidamente hacia donde ambos héroes se encontraban, acorralándolos para evitar que avanzaran hacia él.

Chat Noir nuevamente se colocó frente a Ladybug intentando protegerla con su propio cuerpo mientras ambos observaban expectantes a las personas que se encontraban en forma de estática, sintiendo un terrible cosquillo en sus columnas.

― Tóquenlos y se encontraran como la señorita Césaire ― Enfatizo de manera irónica, como si los retara a ambos a enfrentárseles ― Y te equivocas, Chat Noir, Hawkmoth quiere la verdad tanto como yo, por eso me convirtió en _Nouvelles Man_ , porque sabe que soy el único que anhela la verdad tanto como él ― Hizo una pausa, tomando las mejillas de Alya entre sus manos y estrujándolas un poco ― Sera llamado un villano, pero ha sido más sincero que ustedes y si desde un principio hubiesen acatado sus deseos, nadie en Paris hubiese sufrido, y ahora bien ― Acerco el micrófono que tenía en su mano hasta quedar frente al rostro de Alya ― No quería usarlo pero tienes una tenacidad de acero ―.

― Vete al demonio ― Espetó con furia, casi como si le escupiera las palabras, logrando que en la pantalla apareciera una mueca de disgusto.

Nouvelles Man colocó el micrófono aún más cerca, rosando de manera brusca los labios de esta mientras ella soltaba un quejido de dolor.

― ¡Alya! ―Ladybug gritó, observando a su alrededor intentando buscar alguna salida, pero era imposible pasar a través de ellos sin tener algún tipo de contacto.

No podía hacer nada en aquellos momentos, no podía salvar a su amiga de aquel dolor.

― Esto es algo personal, señorita Césaire, pero ahora que las cartas están sobre la mesa creo que las cosas están conectadas ― Mencionó mientras hacia un ademan despreocupado, habiendo notado el grito desesperado de la heroína ― Me traicionaste, y por eso, ahora frente a todo Francia dirás las razones de haberlo hecho, lo que te motivo a darme una puñalada por la espalda ― El rostro que se podía apreciar en la pantalla poco a poco parecía distorsionarse de manera extraña.

Como si no pudiese controlar sus propias emociones en aquel momento.

Los ojos de Alya brillaron con un extraño tono purpura, dejando de lado los quejidos y las muecas de dolor, como si se hubiesen esfumado por completo en un segundo.

Ambos habían escuchado aquella frase, pero solo Ladybug le había encontrado sentido alguno.

Y su rostro reflejaba miedo, preguntándose qué clase de efecto había tenido aquel micrófono en ella.

Entonces Chat Noir al ver sus facciones supo que aquello no era nada bueno, no podía comprenderlo pero el rostro de ella no solo demostraba la preocupación que tenía al ver a su amiga en aquel peligro, era algo más, tenía temor por las palabras de aquel Akuma y de las que Alya pudiese decir.

― Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste, fueron mis motivos para traicionarte, de no ser así, su secreto peligraba ― Contestó de manera automática, casi de manera monótona.

― Todo mundo guarda secretos y miente, dime, ¿Cuál era el suyo? ― Pregunto, apuntando nuevamente el micrófono hacia ella.

Quería saberlo todo, quería derrumbarla a ella y a sus motivos.

Después se encargaría de las pestes que Hawkmoth le había encomendado.

Pero no contó con que su cuerpo se paralizara completamente. Por más que intentaba mover su cuerpo le era imposible.

Y poco a poco comenzó a sentir un terrible cosquilleo en su cuello, notando como la estática que pertenecía a su _aparente_ rostro comenzaba a bajar de manera estrepitosa por su cuello, provocándole después de unos segundos un dolor que no podía soportar, puesto que la sensación era similar a enterrar millones de aguja en la piel mientras se encontraban en constante movimiento, incluso podía sentir sus músculos desgarrarse de una manera abrupta.

Chat Noir notó como nuevamente aquella aura en forma de mariposa se posaba frente a Nouvelles Man y rápidamente pudo notar que se encontraba petrificado, tal como le había sucedido a _Le techno logue_ cuando uno de sus ataques estuvo a punto de impactar contra Emma.

Su padre de alguna manera lo estaba protegiendo, tal como lo había hecho con Emma.

Y algo dentro de él le decía que no solo lo hacía con él, también lo hacía por Marinette.

― ¡Luckycharm! ― Escuchó la voz de su compañera y al girar hacia ella, la pudo ver invocando algún objeto que les fuese de ayuda en aquellos momentos.

Y en sus brazos cayó una especie de antena de televisión.

Ambos pudieron observar como los seres a su alrededor comenzaban a alejarse levemente de ellos, deformándose de manera extraña y mostrando un leve tintineo.

― Es hora de sintonizarlos ― Sentenció. Ella notó como la expresión de él se había relajado levemente, preguntándose qué había pasado por su cabeza.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando él le arrebato la antena de su mano y comenzaba a acercarse a aquellas figuras, logrando que poco a poco se alejaran más y más, abriendo rápidamente una brecha para que pudiese pasar sin problemas.

Y cuando así lo hizo, efectuó un giro sobre sus propios talones para seguirla de manera rápida, evitando con aquella antena que alguna otra persona bajo aquel hechizo se acercara a ella, en definitiva aunque no se hubiese cumplido bien su plan, él seguía protegiéndola como ambos habían acordado.

Le hizo gracia que actuaran como un tigre lo haría con el fuego, se alejarían por el pavor. Era curioso como aquella simple antena aérea podría tener aquel efecto en la estática.

Chat Noir observó hacia donde Ladybug había marchado, encontrándose con una escena que no supo distinguir entre algo que le preocuparía o que al contrario, le aliviaría.

Ella le había dado un golpe de lleno con su puño en la pantalla donde aquel Akuma reflejaba su rostro, quebrándola en miles de pedazos de cristal.

E, inevitablemente, rompiendo el lazo que Hawkmoth había creado para detenerlo, logrando que se comenzara a mover levemente después de recibir el impacto del golpe.

Pero reaccionando de manera eficaz, Chat Noir lanzó su bastón hacia la mano donde tenía el micrófono que momentos atrás había utilizado para que Alya se comportara de aquella manera extraña, llegando a la conclusión que en el se encontraba el Akuma.

Logrando así que soltara el micrófono al sentir el impacto de su bastón en su mano, siendo atrapado casi al instante por Ladybug.

Quien termino por destruirlo con ambas manos, liberando de una vez por todas el Akuma que se encontraba dentro.

No había dudas en sus ojos cuando hizo aquello, y se podía decir que había sido de los pocos akumas a los cuales realmente no podía sentir ningún tipo de empatía por las acciones que había realizado de una manera tan cruel.

Y si bien no había sido el Akuma más difícil de derrotar por que este prácticamente no le había dado batalla, sí había resultado difícil al ver lo que este le provocaba a Alya y probablemente a todo parís.

Pero sabía que la razón por la que prácticamente aquel Akuma no había dado una pelea algo más extensa era solamente por Hawkmoth, quien había paralizado a Nouvelles Man en un momento crítico cuando Alya se encontraba por revelar quienes eran realmente.

Y, muy dentro de sí, le agradeció.

Estiro su yo-yo para poder capturar el Akuma y poder purificarlo, liberando una pequeña mariposa blanca que comenzaba a volar hacia el techo, atravesando las paredes y perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

Chat Noir le entregó con cuidado la antena, observando como ella se encontraba ajena a ciertas cosas, era obvio que se encontraba meditando lo ocurrido.

Ella observó el objeto con cuidado para después dirigir su mirada hacia él, quien pudo distinguir la mezcla de emociones que tenía en aquellos instantes.

Giro su cuerpo para poder observar a Alya, quien se encontraba aparentemente desmayada, seguía en la misma posición de antes pero aquella poca estática que aún se encontraba sobre su piel parecía ya no causar daño en ella.

― ¡Miraculous Ladybug! ― Exclamó a la par que lanzaba la antena hacia el aire, que pronto se desintegro trayendo consigo la magia de la reparación.

Las personas que habían sido afectadas se liberaron de aquella capa de estática que cubría sus cuerpos, al igual que Alya quien seguía sin reaccionar ante nada.

Observaron ambos hacia donde se encontraba anteriormente Nouvelles Man, que ahora era simplemente Alec de rodillas en el suelo, sus facciones delataba su extremo agotamiento y que probablemente no recordaba la mayoría de lo sucedido.

La magia del Miraculous podía arreglar muchas cosas, pero las palabras que Alec había dicho cuando se encontraba todavía bajo el poder de Hawkmoth resonaban en su mente, ¿Realmente todo hubiese acabado antes si ellos hubiesen entregado sus Miraculous? Si lo pensaba, era una posibilidad. Adrien nunca hubiese pasado por aquello solo, quizás su madre se encontraría con él y Gabriel no hubiese hecho ninguna acción en contra de los ciudadanos de Paris.

Ellos debían protegerlos, ella debía hacerlo. Recordó el primer encuentro que tuvo con él, cuando Iban había sido akumatizado, de haber hecho lo que él había declarado ante todo París, la tranquilidad nunca se hubiese ido.

― Ladybug ― Escuchó la voz de Chat Noir, la cual la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, alejando aquellos pensamientos que solo lograban perturbar su mente.

Entonces pudo observar como él tenía su puño levantado hacia ella, esperándola.

Y un sentimiento cálido comenzó a expandirse en su pecho.

No podía regresar al pasado, no podía corregir nada y realmente ella no podía asegurar que todas sus acciones efectivamente estaban en un error, simplemente era imposible.

Y no sabía si realmente quería hacer algo como aquello porque de ser así, no tendría a Emma consigo.

Y quizás no lo tendría de vuelta a él.

Porque en esos instantes se pudo dar cuenta que efectivamente él se encontraba nuevamente a su lado, que habían peleado una vez más juntos.

Ellos estaban de vuelta, y aunque aquellos pensamientos parecían poner turbia su mente, simplemente no se podía dar el gusto de aquello, porque tenía muchas cosas que proteger, debían dejar de ver al pasado.

― Bien joué ― Exclamó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras chocaba su puño con el de Chat Noir.

Él al ver su sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

― Bien joué ―.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tarde mucho, lo sé. Fue casi un mes de ausencia, pero quienes pasaron por mi perfil de Wattpad supieron lo que me paso L.

Tuve una cirugía de emergencia, me sacaron la vesicula pero se me complico un poquito. Hacia una semana me pude sentar correctamente y, aunque este capitulo ya estaba listo, me encontraba en mi casa y mi computador lo tenia en mi departamento así que fue algo malo xD

Tengo planeado subir mañana el capitulo 24, de ser posible subir mas o menos un cap al dia o cada dos días, todavía tengo que ponerme al corriente con la escuela y suelo revisar lo que adelanto varias veces para que no se salga nada fuera de la trama.

En unos días explicare mas a detalle en mi blog personal lo que paso, así que si quieren leer la desdichada historia de mi cirugía y como casi me petateo ahí, son bienvenidos. Muchas gracias a todos los que se preocuparon, tampoco tenia una conexión a internet para contestar ;W; intentare hacerlo por la mañana. Muchas gracias por su paciencia!

En fin, volviendo al capitulo. Ya tenían que acabar con el Akuma. El propósito de este, aparte de hacerle daño a Alya, era que ambos vieran que Gabriel no es tan malo, Adrien pudo ver eso, por que también protegio a Marinette ante las cámaras. Y lo derrotaron de una manera media ridícula, como en la serie suele pasar xD.

¿Proximo capitulo? Chloé y Nino harán su trabajo, ya, es todo lo que diré.

Un beso y disculpen la demora ¡Los quiero mucho!


	24. Veinticuatro

Una pequeña y extraña criatura fue visible cuando aquella radiante luz comenzó a aminorar. Sus grandes ojos azules le miraban fijamente, tomándola por sorpresa.

Era muy similar a aquella criatura que acompañaba en esos momentos a Nino y, que suponía, le otorgaba la habilidad de ser superhéroe.

― Uhm ― Escuchó un pequeño murmullo salir de la pequeña criatura quien en aquellos momentos la escudriñaba con la mirada ― Algo malo pasa ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

― Efectivamente ― Esta vez Wayzz respondió, llamando la atención de los presentes ― No tenemos mucho tiempo a decir verdad ― Concluyó mientras le dirigía una mirada tranquilizadora a su portador, intentando darle un poco de fe aunque las cosas se encontraran en un punto difícil.

La pequeña Kwami entrecerró sus ojos, inspeccionando nuevamente a quien tenía frente a ella, su portadora.

― Déjame adivinar ¿El inútil de Gòng Gōng? ― Pregunto ella, girando levemente su pequeña cabeza para poder observar a Wayzz y a su portador, cayendo en cuenta de algo importante que no había notado.

No era Fu.

Y para colmo, aquella pequeña niña que se encontraba prácticamente colgada de él nuevo portador de Wayzz parecía tener una energía turbia a su alrededor, muy similar a la de aquel mal que anteriormente había mencionado.

Entonces supo que realmente las cosas habían ido realmente mal, o tal como Plagg solía decir: _Era una catástrofe._

― Nino, estoy confundida ¿Qué son estos bichos? ¿Qué es eso de Gòng Gōng? ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! ―.

― Soy Pollen, y al parecer soy tu Kwami ― Mencionó mientras señalaba la pequeña cajita que ella tenía entre sus manos, donde la peineta se encontraba ― Y por lo que veo, debemos sanar a esa niña, si no muchos problemas se causaran ― Concluyo cruzando sus pequeños bracitos mientras Chloé la miraba expectante.

Debía admitir que el nuevo guardián tenía estilo, había escogido a una mujer llena de glamour, justo como ella se sentía.

― Ellos son Kwamis, Chloé, Wayzz es quien me permite transformarme junto con esto ― Levantó su brazo donde tenía colocado el brazalete de la tortuga para poder mostrárselo ― Es peligroso, y sé que no debería, pero como te dije antes, no confió en nadie más para esto, necesito tu ayuda ― Llevó su mano libre hacia la cabeza de Emma, revolviendo levemente su cabello.

― Los Kwamis los convierten en superhéroes ¡Serás una heroína, tía Loé! ― Exclamó Emma mientras levantaba su pequeño pulgar hacia ella con entusiasmo.

Aquello hizo que Chloé se preguntará como ella sabía de aquello, era tan solo una niña y no se encontraba aterrada como ella podía estarlo, actuaba con una naturalidad ante aquello que realmente asustaba.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al caer en cuenta que aquella sonrisa se asemejaba más a la de Christine que la que había presenciado momentos atrás con aquella persona que usurpaba su identidad.

¿Ella realmente podía ser una heroína? No lo sabía.

Pero al observar los ojos de Nino y sentir como toda la confianza de él recaía en ella, supo que no debía defraudarlo.

Además, ella ya lo había dicho.

― Te dije que si es por Emma lo haría ― Comentó, ahora observando a la criatura, Pollen ― Dime que tengo que hacer ― Pidió levemente.

Pollen observó cómo sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, pero este era opacado por toda la determinación que sentía.

Sonrió, esa mujer realmente le agradaba.

― Cada Kwami es diferente y tiene habilidades diferentes, Wayzz a su portador le otorga un increíble escudo de energía ― Hizo una pausa ― Plagg y Tikki están activos, así que supongo que has visto que ellos son la creación y destrucción ―.

― Eh sí ― Se dirigió a Nino ― Supongo tu sabes lo que esta cosa, digo ― Una mueca de enfado apareció en el pequeño rostro de la Kwami ― Pollen ― Corrigió ― Puede hacer ―.

Nino asintió.

― Pollen es algo así como el _support_ del equipo en un juego _moba_ ― Explicó, para después observar como el rostro de Chloé mostraba dudas, al igual que el de Pollen ― _¿Dota, League of Legends?_ ― Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Chloé no entendía esos términos, rara vez en su vida había tenido contacto con algún videojuego que no fuese aquel extraño con el que solía jugar en muy pocas ocasiones con Marinette. Y aquello realmente no le gustaba, siempre terminaba perdiendo contra ella o contra Emma y era frustrante.

Pollen suspiró, el pensamiento de que aquel nuevo guardián podía ser algo _tonto_ surcó su mente, pero intento ignorar aquello.

― Lo que el gran sabio guardián te intenta explicar ― Un poco de sarcasmo salió de ella, logrando que Chloé sonriera levemente ante aquello ― Es que yo a ti te otorgaré la sanación, _Royal jelly_ para ser más específicos ―.

Chloé tomó entre sus manos la peineta dorada, observándola con cuidado.

Nino tenía una especie de brazalete en su muñeca, así que supuso que para que aquello funcionara correctamente ella también debía hacerlo, así que mientras Pollen la observaba expectante ella coloco la peineta donde iniciaba su coleta alta.

Suspiró, intentando parecer tranquila.

Aquello realmente podía parecer un sueño. Si miraba en retrospectiva, su deseo más grande en la adolescencia había sido ser como Ladybug, aquella heroína que sin importar que tan malas eran sus acciones siempre había estado ahí para protegerla.

Y ahora podría ser como ella, podría ayudar a su amigo y cuidar de las personas que eran importantes para ella.

¿Sentiría miedo Ladybug cuando se convirtió en heroína por primera vez? Probablemente no.

Así que ella tampoco tenía el derecho a sentirlo.

― Ahora di; "Pollen, transfórmame" ― Añadió mientras hacia un giró en el aire.

Wayzz pensó que aunque Pollen tuviera una leve idea de lo que pasaba, aún así se sentía entusiasmada por encontrarse con una nueva portadora.

― ¿Solo así? Bien ― Tomó aire, dándole un último vistazo a Nino, quien con un movimiento de cabeza la alentó a continuar ― Pollen, transfórmame ―.

Y con aquellas palabras un gran brillo la envolvió, sintiéndose completamente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de un momento a otro se sentía completamente diferente; Podía hacerlo todo.

Aquella era una sensación abrumadora ¿Así se sentiría Adrien cuando comenzó a ser Chat Noir? ¿Qué hay de Nino? Era algo completamente extraño, fuera de sí pero al final de cuentas completamente gratificante.

Cuando el brillo desapareció por completo abrió sus ojos de manera insegura, Pollen, su Kwami, ya no se encontraba frente a ella.

Observó sus manos y brazos cayendo en cuenta que ahora portaba un traje de color amarillo y negro, como si fuese una abeja, tal como Pollen lo aparentaba.

Dirigió su vista hacia el frente y pudo notar la mirada asombrada de Emma, quien le regalaba una gran sonrisa y hacia varios ademanes con las manos intentando contener su emoción.

Por su parte Nino ahora se encontraba con aquel traje verde, tampoco se encontraba su Kwami al cual llamaba Wayzz.

Nino había decidido que él también debía transformarse, de ahora en adelante debían actuar rápido si querían llegar a la mansión Agreste y recuperar el Miraculous faltante.

Esperaba que todo estuviese saliendo bien al otro lado de la ciudad, donde Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban combatiendo para que, cuando llegasen a la mansión Agreste, Gabriel no fuese un problema y pudiesen hablar como personas sin problemas emocionales, lo típico.

― Wow, esto es sorprendente ― Murmuró, dirigiéndose a Nino ― ¿Verdad que soy fantástica? ―.

― Chloé, después podrás admirarte todo lo que necesites ― Añadió con burla, logrando que ella lo fulminara con la mirada, Emma soltó una pequeña risa traviesa. Nino tomo de los hombros a Emma y la colocó frente a él, enculillándose para quedar a su altura ― Emma, tú tía Loé hará algo, pero necesito que estés tranquila ¿De acuerdo? ―.

Emma asintió, preguntándose qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto a su tío Nino, más bien, su tío tortuga.

― Bien, Ehm, no sé cómo funcione esto realmente pero ¿Ocupo esto que tengo en mi cadera? ― Pregunto, colocándose frente a Emma e imitando la posición en la que se encontraba Nino.

― No, Wayzz me dijo que tu poder viene prácticamente del mismo lugar que de Chat Noir, de ti, no de tu arma como sucede conmigo y Ladybug ― Explicó.

Ella tragó saliva, llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza de Emma.

Ambos adultos suspiraron, esperando que todo saliera bien.

― _Royal jelly_ ― Pronuncio débilmente, para después sorprenderse al sentir como de sus manos comenzaba a salir una sustancia pegajosa muy similar a la miel, girando alrededor de la pequeña cabeza de Emma mientras se extendía por todo el cuerpo de ella.

Emma tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se removía ansiosamente y generándole un sentimiento de inseguridad que la embargaba.

Recordó las palabras que había oído en su mente, aquellas palabras que un falso _Chat Noir_ había dicho y sintió terribles ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, debía contener aquel llanto.

Y entonces la charla que había tenido con Adrien en el parque llego a su mente y todo aquello que él le había dicho sobre Chat Noir, lo que él pensaba de ella.

Fue ahí cuando no pudo evitar llorar.

Nino observó con cuidado como las lágrimas que Emma soltaba se dirigían rápidamente hacia la jalea que giraba alrededor de ella, quedando atrapadas.

De un momento a otro el movimiento de la jalea se detuvo, regresando hasta las manos de Chloé y formando una pequeña esfera cristalina que, en su interior contenía líquido, eran las lágrimas de Emma.

La pequeña cayó de sentón en el suelo, limpiándose cualquier rastro de lágrimas que todavía pudiese haber en su rostro con su brazo.

Ambos adultos estaban anonadados, nunca habían visto llorar a Emma de una manera tan abierta.

― ¿Esto era? ― Preguntó, observando la pequeña esfera que se había formado de la jalea.

― Al parecer sí ― Hizo una pausa, dirigiéndose ahora a Emma ― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Pregunto, tomándola de los hombros para poder cargarla entre sus brazos y observar su rostro.

― Sí, olía muy rico ahí dentro ― Admitió con una sonrisa tímida ― Al principio me dio miedo, porque recordé algo muy feo que un falso Chat Noir me dijo en mi mente ― Giro su rostro para poder ver a Chloé ― Pero luego recordé lo que en verdad piensa de mí, gracias tía Loé ―.

Algo de aquellas palabras logró que se sintiera confundida. Más de lo que en esos momentos se sentía. Todo era completamente nuevo y ahora se encontraba ligado a todo.

― Gracias Chloé ― Agradeció Jade Turtle, mientras observaba de reojo a Emma ― Cuando Emma fue atacada, el ente que lo hizo dejo parte de si en ella, así fue que pudo encontrar el libro sagrado ― Añadió mientras que alzaba el libro con su mano ― Ahora está todo medianamente bien ―.

― Nino, ¿Qué le hizo a Christine? ¿Por qué le hizo eso a Emma? ― Preguntó, intentando acomodar las piezas en su cabeza.

― Tiene su cuerpo, y es un problema y, con respecto a Emma ― Añadió un suspiró ― Quiere dañar a las personas importantes para ella, Gòng Gōng es un espíritu que buscaba la destrucción de los Miraculous, lo único que sé es que la señora Agreste lo impidió, Wayzz tampoco sabe mucho ― Concluyó.

― ¿Por qué Emma? Es imposible que Christine la haya conocido ¿Por qué le hizo algo tan terrible a ella? ―.

Jade Turtle guardo silencio durante unos segundos, para después suspirar.

― Emma es alguien importante para Chat Noir y para Gabriel Agreste, es lo que te puedo decir ― Un insistente sonido los distrajo, provenía de la peineta de Chloé ― Bien, ahora buscaremos algunos caramelos para Pollen, después nos dirigiremos a la mansión Agreste ―.

Chloé parpadeo varias veces, confundida.

― Espera ¿Qué? ―.

[…]

Cuando su transformación termino, Nooro cayó en la palma de su mano completamente agotado, pensó entonces que le había exigido mucho a la hora de detener momentáneamente al Akuma.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se preguntó. Realmente él no podía saber que aquella reportera podía tener idea de las identidades de ambos héroes.

No tardó mucho en descubrirlo por las palabras de la mujer, además de que añadía el hecho que la recordaba, era compañera del instituto de su hijo y también era quien manejaba el Ladyblog hacia años atrás, siendo premiada en varias ocasiones como un prodigio.

Maldijo la hora en la que había elegido a Alec Cataldi para aquel trabajo, no solo había sido un completo incompetente, sino que también había puesto muchas cosas en riesgo.

Como las identidades de Chat Noir y Ladybug.

― Hiciste lo correcto ― Escuchó la suave voz de Nooro llamándole, una mueca de inconformidad apareció en su rostro.

― Claro que lo hice, es mi hijo ― Hizo una pausa mientras cerraba sus ojos, pensativo ― Y también la madre de mi nieta ― Finalizó, observando como Nooro comenzaba a levitar frente a él.

El gran ventanal que tenía frente a sus ojos poco a poco comenzó a cerrarse, quedando casi completamente a oscuras en la habitación.

― No es por incitar a malas acciones, maestro, pero pensaba que no le importaría acabar con la vida de Ladybug con tal de obtener su Miraculous ― Nooro bajó la mirada, sintiéndose impotente de no haber podido haber hecho nada en el pasado para evitar aquello ― Sin importarle lo que su hijo pensará ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? ―.

Gabriel observó por unos minutos como Nooro lo veía con nerviosismo, como si aquella pregunta hubiese estado de más y que él podría reprimirle o ignorarlo por aquella pregunta.

― Siempre fui duro con Adrien, buscando que era lo mejor para él y cuando supe que él era Chat Noir, bueno, entre en pánico ― Confesó, sintiéndose aliviado por primera vez en mucho tiempo ― Nunca creí que entre ambos existiera algo realmente fuerte, que era un amor de niños y realmente aun lo creo, aunque él me demostrara lo contrario hacía muchos años ― Hizo una pausa, recordando la primera vez que había visto a Emma y como Marinette se disculpaba de forma atropellada frente a él, pero había quedado embelesado con la sonrisa de la pequeña ― No le haría a Emma lo que Adrien vivió, no la dejaría sin su testaruda madre ― Finalizo en un suspiró, intentando volver a tener el porte serio de hacía unos minutos.

Nooro sonrió ampliamente ante esa respuesta. Había convivido catorce años con aquel hombre, y aunque sus acciones demostraban lo contrario, sabía que era un buen hombre.

Uno que por el amor a su familia había tomado las decisiones equivocadas.

Y ahora, por la misma razón, había tomado la decisión correcta al proteger las identidades de ambos héroes y aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, había estado deseoso que derrotaran a su Akuma por tal intromisión.

Conocía bien a su portador, no era alguien malo. Solo tenía muchos problemas.

Y por lo que sabía, siempre quien lo sacaba de ellos era su amada esposa.

― Tus acciones nunca fueron las correctas, maestro, pero hoy creo que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer ― Nooro hizo una pequeña reverencia ante él, mostrando respeto.

― Aun tenemos cosas que hacer, Nooro ― Añadió mientras acomodaba su pañuelo en su cuello, cubriendo su Miraculous ― Tengo el presentimiento de que vendrán, y no tendré más opción que quitarles los Miraculous yo mismo, sé que Gòng Gōng viene y nada me haría más feliz que sacarlo del cuerpo de Christine ― Afirmo, comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la salida del recinto.

Nooro comenzó a seguirlo por detrás, era claro que las cosas así serian, ellos irían tras él e intentarían detenerlo a toda costa.

Se preguntaba si ambos sabían de la situación, o si entendían que incluso el Miraculous de la mariposa debía luchar junto a ellos, de no ser así no tendrían oportunidad.

Aunque también las cosas estarían difíciles, también ocupaban el Miraculous del pavorreal y ese estaba bajo la posesión de Gabriel y, aunque muchas veces era nombrado como uno de los Miraculous más débiles por sí solo, era una parte fundamental.

Además de que Christine Agreste había podido sellarlo por si sola en una ocasión, sin alguien que pudiese hacer un sellado las cosas para todos serian un desastre.

Solo restaba esperar algún milagro, que su portador dejara la terquedad y el orgullo a un lado.

Aquello que siempre reprochaba a su propio hijo era lo que a él también perseguía, de alguna manera era entendible, Adrien convivio la mitad de su vida solamente con él cuando aquellas actitudes parecían acrecentarse, era obvio que de una u otra manera terminaría siendo el vivo reflejo de su padre en algunos aspectos.

Gabriel colocó la palma de su mano sobre una placa que se encontraba pegada sobre la pared. Un leve resplandor rodeó su mano e inmediatamente un pequeño clic sonó en la habitación, la puerta metálica que separaba aquella cámara con la oficina de Gabriel se comenzó a abrir lentamente.

Todos los secretos de él a final de cuentas se encontraban ahí. Desde la pintura de Christine donde se encontraba su alma, la caja fuerte que ella parecía custodiar y la habitación donde él se encargaba de sentir la energía negativa, que se encontraba detrás de unos maniquís que portaban varios de los diseños que Gabriel había hecho a su esposa en su juventud.

Cuando él mayor de los Agreste salió del lugar, dirigió su mirada hacia la gran pintura de su esposa, buscando encontrar algunas respuestas en ella.

Pero en su lugar se encontró con algo completamente diferente.

La caja fuerte que se encontraba detrás de la pintura se encontraba abierta y ahí, a un costado, se encontraba aquel nuevo héroe sosteniendo el Miraculous del pavorreal y junto a él alguien que conocía muy bien, que sostenia en sus brazos a Emma.

Además de su vista no pudo escapar aquel curioso Kwami que levitaba junto a la caja fuerte, adivinando que aquel ser la había abierto.

― Señorita Bourgeois, suelte a Emma en este instante ― Bramó mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Que creen!

Pues actualice hoy por que es la víspera del estreno de la segunda temporada en España y pues es para darles algo para que pasen las horas de espera ¡Estoy supe emocionada!

Bien, capitulo sencillo que va más que nada sobre mi nena Chloé, siento que es super linda la relación que lleva de amistad con Nino y como él le confía también a Emma mientras trata de proteger a Alya (Sin saber que eso le salio muy mal XD)

Ya sabemos el poder que tiene Pollen, la curación. En muchas culturas la miel suele ser usada en remedios curativos al igual que los aguijones de abeja, de ahí surgió esta idea. Royal Jelly es literalmente la "Jalea real" para la reina ;3

Emma no entiende mucho de lo que pasa, pero es valiente que no se desanima. Por fin pudo llorar con tranquilidad. Y expulsar lo que Gong Gong dejo dentro de ella.

Nooro sabe que Gabs no es malo, solo le paso lo mismo que a Adrien, o es al reves. Estos agreste U_U

Y si, los descubrieron con las manos en la masa. Y gabs con su prioridad, Emma.

Anyways. Disfruten mucho el inicio de la s2 ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Un besote a todos y recuerden, los quiero un buen T3T


	25. Veinticinco

Los brazos de Chloé se afianzaron sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Emma, quien observaba hacia el frente sin despegar su mirada de Gabriel Agreste, así como él la tenía sobre ellos.

Gabriel frunció el ceño al ver que no había respuesta alguna por parte de los presentes. Además de que la mirada que Emma le otorgaba le provocaba cierta incomodidad, revolviendo su estómago y sofocándolo levemente, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

Y había cientos de cosas por las cuales sentirse de aquella manera.

― Señor Agreste, se acabó ― Murmuró Jade Turtle, intentando tener una posición relajada.

El portador del Miraculous de la mariposa vislumbro que él héroe llevaba en una mano el libro que hacía muchos años había perdido, aquel que había encontrado junto con ambos Miraculous en el mismo lugar donde el cuerpo de su esposa se encontraba petrificado en el hielo.

― No ha acabado ― Refutó, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Nooro lo observó preocupado ― No entienden nada ― Añadió, caminando hacia ellos lentamente.

Jade Turtle observó de reojo a Chloé, quien después de unos segundos capto el mensaje y dejó a Emma en el suelo, colocándola a su espalda para así poder protegerla. Jade le tendió el libro sagrado junto con el Miraculous del pavorreal para poder tener las manos libres.

De un movimiento tomó su escudo, a su vez que escuchaba la voz de Chloé quien se había dirigido a Pollen para que la transformara.

Aquello solo logró que una mueca de desesperación se formara en el hombre, aquellos que se hacían llamar héroes no dejaban de aparecer, tenía suficiente ya con Ladybug y Chat Noir para que después de años llegaran dos entrometidos más.

― Claro que sí, por favor escúcheme, no estamos aquí para pelear ― Nino intentó razonar con él, manteniendo una voz tranquila mientras se colocaba frente a Chloé para poder protegerlas a ambas.

Se preguntaba si era capaz de hacer alguna tontería encontrándose Emma ahí, y en aquellos momentos estaba dudando de las palabras de Adrien quien le había asegurado que ella sería su puente a la cordura.

Pero algo dentro de él le decía que quizás eso había enfurecido más de la cuenta al Agreste.

― Ustedes se interponen en mis planes y encima traen a mi nieta aquí ― Siseo con lentitud, encontrándose a unos pasos de Jade ― ¿Y tú crees que los escucharé? ― Añadió.

Jade sintió un leve temor al ver de aquella manera a Gabriel Agreste. Sí bien en su adolescencia siempre fue un hombre que inspiraba temor, la mirada que aquel hombre tenía no era comprada a la del pasado, era sumamente más intimidante.

Pero él no podía dejarse vencer por aquello.

― Sí ― Contestó sin titubear ― Han vencido a tú Akuma, no tienes energías para pelear ― Aseguró confiado mientras una sonrisa altanera aparecía en su rostro ― Estamos del mismo lado, te prometo que te ayudaremos ―.

Gabriel sonrió divertido ante aquel comentario, como si aquello hubiese sido un buen chiste para él.

― Me entregaran a Emma aunque sea por la fuerza ― Bramó, ignorando por completo la cara de fastidio de aquel héroe ― Nooro, transfórmame ―.

El rostro de Jade Turtle cambio completamente cuando Hawkmoth pronuncio aquellas palabras, sintiendo como la sangre se le helaba al ver como el Kwami en cuestión parecía sufrir mientras era absorbido por el Miraculous.

Y cuando finalmente entro en él, pequeñas chispas de un color violeta oscuro comenzaron a salir del Miraculous. Gabriel Agreste hizo una mueca de dolor y en un instante frente a ellos se encontraba el villano, Hawkmoth.

― ¡Deténgase, se hará daño! ― Exclamó el portador de la tortuga al momento que el bastón de su ahora adversario chocaba contra su escudo, logrando arrastrarlo varios centímetros hacia atrás ― Nooro no tiene energía, el Miraculous comenzará a tomar la suya ¡Deténgase señor Agreste! ―.

El rostro de Hawkmoth no parecía inmutarse ante sus palabras, importándole poco o incluso sin creer en ellas. Pero no podía dejar que algo malo pasara, no frente a Emma.

Además, era el padre de su mejor amigo, no podía simplemente dejar que se hiciera daño.

Jade Turtle empujo con fuerza su escudo para poder alejarlo de él lo más que pudiera, lamentablemente solo habían sido unos centímetros.

Wayzz había explicado poco sobre esa situación, solo que realmente era muy peligroso tanto para portador como para el Kwami realizar una transformación cuando el ser mágico no tuviese energía, puesto que el Miraculous comenzaría a succionar la energía del usuario.

No podía hacer nada, solo le restaba esperar que la energía de él se agotara y quedara rendido. Ahí él tendría que actuar con el poco o casi nulo conocimiento del _Chi_ que Wayzz le había explicado en varias ocasiones cuando el Kwami intentaba otorgarle todo el conocimiento que pudiese.

Hawkmoth comenzó a girar su bastón sobre sus manos tal como una hélice, acercándose peligrosamente hacia él. Nuevamente con su escudo pudo cubrirse a la perfección.

― No haga esto frente a Emma, escúcheme por favor, podemos ayudarle ― Él rostro de Jade se mostraba decidido.

Chloé ante aquello solo pudo contener la respiración, sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar levemente. Adrien tenía más peso en sus hombros de lo que podía soportar, por qué ahora estaba segura que sabía de antemano que su padre había sido quien había aterrorizado a París por tantos años, y también tenía el presentimiento que sabía lo que había ocurrido con su madre.

Había atravesado eso solo, y cuando él necesitaba que ella de verdad insistiera, simplemente lo dejo solo.

Y ver el rostro decidido de Jade para hacer algo, para cambiar eso, simplemente le hizo admirarle y desear ser más como él.

Un golpe en secó se escuchó en la habitación, logrando que tanto como Chloé como Emma respingaran en sus lugares.

Chloé pudo sentir como Emma se movía, comenzando a dirigirse a donde se encontraban ambos hombres. La detuvo de los hombros y ella por más que se movía entre sus brazos no pudo liberarse.

Frente a ellas se encontraba Jade, quien se había cubierto nuevamente de un ataque con su escudo, pero que hábilmente había bajado su cuerpo hasta donde Hawkmoth no tenía oportunidad de cubrirse, dándole un golpe de lleno directamente al estómago.

No tenía energía él tampoco, no mucha. Después de todo él ya no era un joven.

Con aquel golpe había logrado que el aire que tenía en los pulmones, dejándolo repentinamente sin un ápice de fuerza.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tambaleándose en el acto y llevando una de sus manos hacia donde había recibido el golpe.

Gabriel intentó dar un paso hacia delante pero una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo paralizándolo en el instante, no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a sentir como sus fuerzas se desvanecían levemente.

Aquello le hizo preguntarse ¿Quién era aquel hombre? No era tonto, sabia los riesgos que conllevaban haber hecho la transformación con Nooro completamente débil, pero a juzgar por sus palabras y sus acciones, él sabía de aquella situación y pudo presentir que incluso más de lo que él en algún momento pudo descubrir.

Cayó de rodillas, ya no como él ser que atemorizaba a París, si no como él mandado Gabriel Agreste, quien había fallado nuevamente para cumplir su meta. Y eso solo lograba frustrarlo por que demostraba una cosa; Nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su familia, siempre lo había hecho _ella_ aunque él no lo supiera, y ahora que había sido su turno no solo había demorado muchos años en cumplir su objetivo, sino que también no lo había conseguido.

Observó a Nooro tendido en el suelo de su oficina, con sus ojos cerrados mientras su respiración era agitada, parecía estar pasándola realmente mal. Estaba sufriendo.

Él por su parte apenas tenía fuerza para estar consiente, aquel golpe había sido para desgastarlo y que su energía fuese consumida más rápido de lo previsto.

Jade Turtle dio unos pasos hacia él, haciendo ademan de querer acercarse a Nooro. Él simplemente levanto su mano con todas sus fuerzas, evitando que siguiera su camino.

Pero, ocurrió algo que ni él ni los presentes se podrían haber imaginado. Emma había acudido hacia él, tomando con delicadeza su mano entre las suyas mientras lo observaba levemente afligida.

― Emma ― Alcanzó a pronunciar, sintiéndose intimidado por aquella mirada que había heredado claramente de Adrien, pero sacando a relucir un carácter que podía identificar como el de Christine.

― Dicen la verdad ― Dijo la pequeña, apretando el agarre ― Te quieren ayudar abuelito, yo también ― Añadió mientras mordía su labio inferior de manera pensativa, buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse ― No entiendo mucho de lo que pasa, tampoco sé por qué mamá quiso que huyéramos, porque a pesar de ser el villano del que todos hablan en la escuela, sé que no eres malo ―.

Él adulto no pudo responder palabra alguna a aquello dicho por su nieta, quien a pesar de todas las circunstancias en las que él le había puesto, se mostraba segura y confidente. Recordó brevemente la primera vez que había decidido actuar, cuando aquella muchachita enfundada en su traje rojo con motas le había desafiado sin titubear, retándolo de una manera sorprendente para la edad que él en aquel entonces le pudo calcular.

Emma había adquirido características completamente únicas a su corta edad.

― No entienden lo que realmente está pasando ― Jade observó como el rostro de Gabriel se había suavizado levemente, y aquello formo una nueva esperanza dentro de él ― Hay algo sumamente peligroso afuera que tengo que enfrentar, si de verdad desean ayudarme, hagan que desistan y me entreguen sus Miraculous ― Sentenció, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible para que Emma no tuviese algún tipo de reacción negativa.

Ella había desviado su mirada hacia la gran pintura de la bella mujer que Gabriel tenía en su oficina, sintiendo como le transmitía una sensación de calidez. Cerro sus ojos, intentando grabarse la sensación que tenía en aquel momento, era demasiado diferente a la ocasión cuando _aquella persona idéntica_ se había presentado ante ella.

― Lo sabemos, bueno, en parte ― Comentó Chloé mientras observaba el libro que tenía en sus manos nuevamente ― Al menos sé a quién se refiere, pude verla ― Gabriel tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo para no sobresaltarse de una manera exagerada.

― Ataco a Emma también, señor Agreste ― Reanudo su acercamiento hacia donde se encontraba Nooro, tomándolo entre sus manos y examinándolo, estaba completamente agotado. Jade notó como aparecía una mueca de horror en su rostro, una que imagino nunca observar en él ― Sé lo que necesito saber y sé que no puede hacerlo solo, somos pilares que solos con un golpe nos pueden derribar, pero juntos es otra historia ― Añadió, colocando su mano en el hombro de él ― Ladybug y Chat Noir están de acuerdo con el plan ―.

Gabriel arqueo una ceja, confundido por aquella revelación.

― Entonces ellos te enviaron con mi nieta, usándola de carnada ― Escudriño con la mirada al héroe, quien movía su mano alrededor de Nooro, concentrándose profundamente.

Aquel comentario descoloco a Chloé ¿Por qué tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir tendrían la brillante idea de enviar a Emma con _Kermit_? Dedujo rápidamente que la idea había nacido desde Adrien quien seguramente se había dado cuenta de la debilidad del diseñador de modas ante Emma, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que Marinette aceptara aquello.

― La idea fue de su hijo, a decir verdad ― Confesó, sonriendo al notar como Nooro comenzaba a despertar.

A decir verdad aquello lo tomaba como un milagro, Wyazz durante las noches solía explicarle un sinfín de temas sobre lo que conllevaba su responsabilidad, y enseñándole una que otra cosa. Una de ellas había sido poder despejar la energía de los Kwamis cuando se encontraran en una situación adversa, o como también le decía, su _chi_.

Y aunque nunca lo había puesto en práctica, se alegraba que funcionara.

― Creo que ser mal padre viene de familia ― Dirigió su mirada hacia donde Emma la tenía clavada hacia un rato, donde el alma de su querida esposa se encontraba reclusa.

― Esperen ¿Padre? ― Preguntó algo exaltada Chloé, quien se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos ― Jade, explícate ― Ordenó.

― Chloé, creo que es mejor que él lo haga ― Murmuró, observando de reojo a Gabriel.

Realmente Adrien había tenido razón, en aquellos momentos ya no se encontraba aquel hombre déspota y extravagante.

― Queen Bee ― Corrigió, Jade Turtle la observó con una ceja alzada ― No me llames por mi identidad secreta, genio ―.

Iba a replicar algo, pero opto por no hacerlo. En aquel caso realmente no tenía sentido, puesto que Gabriel la había visto transformarse y tanto Emma como él sabían quién era, pero no podía evitarlo, se le había subido un poco el ego y era algo natural en ella.

― ¿Me escuchará? ― Se dirigió ahora a Gabriel, quien se encontraba absorto en su nieta. Ella los observaba a ambos expectante.

Meditó un momento, intentando encontrar la respuesta correcta.

¿Sería su oportunidad de hacer las cosas correctamente y alcanzar su objetivo?

Quizás sería su reivindicación por todo el mal que había causado a lo largo de los años, por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a su hijo y sobretodo el alejarle de su hija, sin que ambos lo supieran.

― ¿Quién eres? ― Preguntó.

― Soy Jade Turtle, él guardián de los Miraculous y él mejor amigo de su hijo y sé lo que ha pasado ― Dijo con confianza.

Queen Bee sonrió, su amigo realmente era bueno en su papel. Solo esperaba poder hacer lo mismo, y por las personas que quería lo lograría.

Después ajustaría cuentas con Adrien.

― Oigan ― Emma llamó la atención de los adultos, quienes se centraron en ella, quien soltó el agarre que tenía con la mano de Gabriel ― La mujer hermosa de la pintura me habló ― Soltó sin pensar que aquella palabra dejaría a más de uno completamente confundido.

― Emma, tesoro, las pinturas no hablan ― Intentó aclarar Queen Bee, se sentía realmente incomoda ante aquella información.

― Pero es posible, Emma nos dijo que bueno, la pintura le había dicho donde se encontraba el Miraculous de la mariposa ― Hizo una pausa, para después dirigirse a Gabriel ― ¿Tiene alguna idea? ―.

Gabriel suspiró, realmente las cosas iban a ser de ese modo. Y por alguna razón se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, pero no había opción alguna, él debía proteger a su familia y si no enfriaba su cabeza era claro que volvería a fallar en su objetivo.

― Sí ― Atinó a responder, Nooro le dirigió una mirada tranquila, alentándolo a continuar ― Mi esposa era la antigua portadora del Miraculous de la mariposa y quien encerró a esa alimaña en su cuerpo, para protegerse sello su propia alma en una antigua pintura ― Trató de explicar lo más breve posible, sin entrar en muchos detalles ― Yo la encontré en el antiguo templo donde custodiaban ese libro ― Añadió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Jade le tendió la mano para poder ayudarlo, pero este rehusó la ayuda, logrando por si solo con dificultad.

Él héroe entendió la gran insistencia de él por conseguir los Miraculous de la creación y destrucción, aun guardaba esperanzas. Y el hecho de que Emma pudiese de alguna forma inexplicable comunicarse con el alma de la mujer, era una señal de que aún existía la esperanza.

Emma sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca, de repente una pequeña ventisca había acariciado su cuerpo, su temperatura corporal decenio con aquello y un ligero miedo comenzó a recorrer por su mente.

 _Aquella mujer en la pintura_ le había dicho que se cuidara, que dijera las palabras que había podido compartirle para que los adultos arreglaran ese problema, que su padre y su madre podrían lograrlo.

Y entonces recordó la horrible sensación que experimento a manos de la persona que era idéntica a la mujer de la pintura. Ella no quería que algo así les pasara a sus padres, a su abuelito o a sus tíos.

― Jade, mencionaste que los necesitábamos a todos, pero el Kwami de este broche no ha salido ― Queen Bee observaba el broche con cuidado, recordaba haberlo visto en más de una ocasión, y con las palabras del señor Agreste fue más que obvio que en quien lo había visto había sido en Christine.

― No saldrá con nosotros, somos portadores, necesita alguien que no lo sea para que despierte, es por eso que sigue dormido ― Comentó, tomando su barbilla ― Supongo que el primero que encontró fue el Miraculous de la mariposa ― Gabriel asintió ante esto ― Alguien tiene que portarlo, pero primero deberíamos esperar a Ladybug y Chat Noir, estoy seguro que no tardaran en llegar ―.

― Ambos gastaron su energía con el Akuma, puede que tarden más de lo que esperas ― Añadió Gabriel, sacando de sus bolsillos un pequeño empaque de malvaviscos para después abrirlo y entregarle uno a Nooro, quien lo acepto gustoso ― Recupera energía, yo debo avisar a mi asistente que cancele mis reuniones de hoy, supongo que quieren discutir alguna especie de _plan_ ―.

Jade Turtle asintió mientras lo observaba tomar una gran Tablet que se encontraba al centro de la habitación.

― También tómelo como una pequeña reunión familiar ― Bromeó, intentando aligerar el ambiente. No funcionó, Gabriel solo lo ignoró.

Emma dio unos pasos hacia Queen Bee, quien le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora. Ella pudo adivinar que en la cabeza de la pequeña sucedían muchas cosas, tal como en la suya. Pero ella debía ser su pilar ante toda aquella locura que se estaba presentando ante ellos.

― Tía Loé ― Llamó la pequeña a la adulta, quien bajo levemente su torso para poder quedar frente a ella ― ¿Puedo verlo? ― Preguntó, refiriéndose al broche del pavorreal.

《 _Yo puedo_ _》_ Se dijo a si misma.

Queen Bee tomó el pequeño broche entre dos de sus dedos para poder extenderlo y que la pequeña pudiese observarlo a la perfección. No cabía dudas de que era un broche elegante y, que realmente era muy sofisticado.

Jade observó en dirección de ambas.

Quedando petrificado cuando Emma alzó su mano para arrebatarle de las manos el Miraculous del pavorreal a Chloé.

Esa niña en definitiva era hija de sus amigos, era igual de impulsiva que ambos. Por qué aquello no había sido apropósito.

― ¡Emma, no! ― Dos voces se escucharon en la entrada a la oficina, completamente agitados.

Eran Marinette y Adrien, quienes acababan de llegar.

Y lejos de procesar la idea de que alguien completamente extraña en un traje semejante al de una abeja se encontraba con Emma, o que realmente las cosas se encontraban bajo control tal como había asegurado Adrien, aquello realmente había puesto todos sus nervios y miedos a flote.

Emma había tomado el Miraculous del pavorreal, y de este, un Kwami había emergido.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo listo, justo antes del estreno del nuevo capitulo en Portugal ¿Qué oferton, no?

Pasando a temas más importantes… TENGO UNA SUPER PREGUNTA: ¿No les molesta esto?

Y me refiero a los capítulos con poco o inexistente romance, donde los problemas o los misterios salen a flote y eso, más que nada el ver más de otros personajes. En lo personal, a mi me encanta el no solo enfocarme en dos, por qué las cosas que están pasando los involucran a todos, pero quería saber su opinión. Y no, no por eso cambiaria el twist de la historia o todo el plot, solo quiero saber si de verdad están contentos con todo lo que involucra seguir este fanfic. El romance es mi fuerte, pero esta es la primera historia de manera seria que estoy haciendo para este fandom, y realmente espero que si aprecien estos capítulos.

Gabs quiere hacer lo correcto. Nino good friend asfuck y en mi opinión, lleva muy bien su papel. Lo amo tanto que en mi siguiente fanfic serio este we va a ser el prota, lo juro. Spoiler alert, ya tengo parte de ese, se llama "Los siete". Como que tengo un trauma con ese numero joder.

¿fangirlearon con el estreno de la s2? Yo sí. Fangirle mucho con Juu btw

Y bueno, eso es todo amigos. Realmente APRECIO que se den el tiempo de leerlo, comentarlo y votar los capítulos. Llena mi alma de felicidad. LUEGO TAN BONITOS COMENTS QUE ME HACEN LLORAR, JESUS CRIST ¿Qué HICE PARA MERECERLOS?

Los amo, un beso a todos. Atte: Señorita puntitos u3u


	26. Veintiseis

Todos los adultos en la habitación se habían sorprendido por la repentina acción de la menor, que de un momento a otro le había arrebatado de las manos el Miraculous a Queen Bee y, que justo en el preciso instante, habían llegado los padres de la pequeña.

Marinette lo primero que pudo hacer luego de reaccionar y poder reconocer la figura que ahora se encontraba frente a Emma fue salir disparada hacia ella, hincándose para quedar a su altura y tomando sus hombros.

Ambas estaban a los pies de Queen Bee, quien veía la escena completamente desconcertada y en cierto modo, sintiéndose culpable. No entendía que tenía aquello de malo, pero por el ambiente era obvio que nadie deseaba eso.

Adrien por su parte le dirigió una mirada a Jade Turtle, rogándole que hubiese una manera de cambiar aquello y que Emma no fuese envuelta más en todo aquello.

Sin embargo, él solo negó con la cabeza. No podrían quitarle el Miraculous a Emma a la fuerza, la lastimarían si eso fuese así y estaba seguro de que ella no renunciaría por su propia voluntad. Se comenzó a sentir un completo desastre ¿Realmente era el indicado para aquello? Ahora su pequeña sobrina de tan solo seis años se había visto involucrada más de lo que ya se encontraba, causándoles un gran miedo.

― ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Emma?! ― Exclamó Marinette con un tono de voz entrecortado, intentando entender las acciones de ella, esperando que ella realmente no entendiera las consecuencias de aquello y solo hubiese sido una travesura infantil, pero el silencio que ella le otorgaba y el cómo bajaba la mirada no le otorgaban la respuesta que ella quería ir ― Hija, por favor ― Su mano paso por sus mejillas, limpiando una traicionera lagrima que había derramado.

Adrien se posó a su lado, colocando su mano sobre la de Marinette, intentando darle un soporte.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, él también lo ocupaba.

― Lo siento ― Se disculpó ella e inmediatamente recordó el primer día que entablo conversación con ella, aquel dia donde se había librado de un monumental castigo solo con pedir disculpas ― Quiero ayudarte, a ti, a Chat Noir, al tío Nino, a mi abuelito y a la tía Loé ― Esto último lo dijo observando a la rubia, para después bajar la mirada. Ambos adultos observaron de reojo a la mujer, para después enfocarse nuevamente en su hija ― Soy valiente mamá, yo puedo hacerlo ―.

El pequeño Kwami que se encontraba a un lado de ella descendió hasta quedar posado en su mano, observando a su alrededor con sus ojos que se habían puesto repentinamente acuosos, todo era tan diferente a como recordaba.

Adrien estiró su mano libre hacia Emma, quien lo observó confundido.

― Emma, tú madre y yo hemos cometido muchos errores en el pasado, y definitivamente tú no eres uno de ellos, eres lo más preciado que tenemos ― Le dijo con voz suave, intentando no caer en el pánico que comenzaba a formarse dentro de él ― Déjanos protegerte, entrégame ese Miraculous por favor ―.

Emma se sintió completamente confundida ante las palabras de él, dando unos pequeños brazos hacia atrás y aferrándose al pequeño Kwami azul que parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar presa de la confusión.

Gabriel al observar todo aquello desde unos metros atrás sintió su corazón encogerse, recordando brevemente cuando él le había exigido el Miraculous del gato a su hijo.

― ¡No! Entiende, la hermosa mujer de la pintura me dijo lo que tenía que saber, yo puedo proteger a mamá, a ti también Adrien ― Marinette observaba atónita el arranque de valentía que Emma se encontraba expresando.

Había tanto en ella que conocía tan bien pero que aun así le asustaba, porque su vida no era normal y ahora su hija se encontraba pasando por peligros inimaginables por no poner orden a todo aquello, por ser alguien débil.

Y parecía que Emma solo se hacía más fuerte cada vez. Y eso le asustaba aún más.

― ¡Y tú entiende que no quiero perderte! ― Exclamó levemente desesperado, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas quedando a un lado de Marinette y frente a su hija ― Te tengo conmigo Emma, me perdí mucho de tu vida ― Su voz parecía apagarse poco a poco, logrando que una opresión en su pecho comenzara ― No quiero perderte, no a ti ―.

Y ahí Marinette pudo sentir como su corazón se estrujaba levemente, sintiéndose impotente en aquella situación.

Queen Bee se abrazó a si misma de repente, cortando contacto visual con la conmovedora pero extraña escena que había presenciado, pues de repente se había sentido increíblemente incomoda, sintiendo un escalofrió.

Y de pronto recordó donde había tenido aquella misma sensación de miedo que poco a poco comenzaba a embargarla.

― Jade ― La mujer le hablo a su amigo, quien se había mantenido al margen para poder pensar sobre la ahora nueva y extraña sensación que tenían a cabo ― ¿No notas que la temperatura comienza a descender? ― Preguntó ella, frotándose sus manos contra sus propios brazos para generar un poco de calor.

El héroe pudo notar como de repente el aliento de ella se hacía visible como una pequeña nube de vapor, confirmando las palabras de ella.

Marinette al notar el rostro de preocupación de ambos héroes atrajo a su hija hacia ella, abrazándola con su cuerpo mientras que el pequeño Kwami se acomodaba entre ellas, Adrien se levantó para estar alerta.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― Pregunto el Agreste mayor, sintiendo como su cuerpo iba perdiendo poco a poco calor corporal.

― Cuando llegue al departamento de Marinette se sentía así ― Confesó Queen Bee, ahora dirigiéndose a su amiga ― Estaba preocupada porque no volvías a _Gabriel's,_ así que fui a buscarte, pero me encontré con esta horrible sensación y con alguien, más bien algo ― Hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas ― Era algo con el cuerpo de Christine ―.

Gabriel se sorprendió de que ella hubiese sido capaz de ver el cuerpo de su esposa poseído de aquella manera, incluso le sorprendió que hubiese salido con vida y que además consiguiera obtener un Miraculous.

Después de todo, todos los hombres que habían estado vigilando el cuerpo de su esposa no habían respondido las llamadas hacia unos días, no habían dado señales de vida y era grande la posibilidad de que todos se encontraran muertos.

― ¿Chloé? ― Tanto Adrien como Marinette preguntaron, dirigiendo una mirada inquisitoria hacia Nino.

― Luego les explicaré eso ―.

Nadie más hizo un comentario durante segundos, quedando en completo silencio mientras la temperatura del ambiente comenzaba a bajar rápidamente.

De repente, algo arremetió contra el gran ventanal que Gabriel tenía en su gran oficina, quebrando por completo los cristales de una manera violenta logrando que estos saliesen disparados hacia el interior del lugar.

Jade Turtle tomó de un brazo a Queen Bee y a Gabriel, colocándolos a sus espaldas y poniendo frente a él su escudo para protegerse lo más que pudieran de aquello.

Los pedazos de vidrio volaban como si fuesen balas, siendo acompañados de chorros de agua que habían sido expulsados con gran intensidad.

― ¡Plagg, transfórmame! ― Adrien alcanzó a reaccionar, transformándose en un instante en Chat Noir que, con el uso de su bastón, logró desviar cualquier cristal que fuese en dirección de Marinette y Emma.

Protegiéndolas así a ambas.

El alboroto cesó, dejando a todos en la habitación completamente confundidos y con los nervios completamente alterados, pues se preguntaban que había sido aquello.

Pero era obvio, no era más que un preludio a lo inminente, pensó Gabriel.

Pudo sentir como Emma se removía entre sus brazos, liberándose levemente de aquel abrazo para poder observar a su alrededor, todo mundo se encontraba a salvo.

Pero aun así algo no pasó por alto en su pequeña cabeza, Adrien ya no se encontraba con ellas.

Un terror desmesurado comenzó a recorrer toda su mente, preguntándose si se encontraría bien.

No tuvo que preguntarle a su madre, mucho menos tuvo que preguntarles a los demás donde se encontraba Adrien.

Pues al fijar su vista hacia el frente pudo ver a Chat Noir frente a ellas, dándoles la espalda y bajando con sutileza su bastón, las había protegido.

Su padre se encontraba ahí, frente a ella. Fue entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido en su cabeza y no pudo sentir más que una gran tranquilidad de saber que Adrien se encontraba bien, porque él era quien les había protegido de aquel extraño suceso.

Pues Adrien era Chat Noir, no podía haber otra explicación.

Y Adrien era su padre, por eso él podía saber lo que Chat Noir pensaba, porque ambos eran la misma persona.

― Vaya, no me esperaba una reunión familiar, no tan rápido al menos ― Aquella voz parecía salir de la nada, dejando helado a más de uno.

En especial a Gabriel Agreste, quien podía reconocer esa voz a la perfección pero a la vez notaba que se encontraba distorsionada, no era del todo igual.

Chat Noir palideció cuando de lo que quedaba de ventanal una mujer se comenzaba a erguir con un leve flujo de agua, pasando los pequeños pedazos de vidrio que aun habían quedado adheridos al marco de la ventana.

Era el cuerpo de su madre, aquel que él tontamente había intentado liberar para poder lograr su objetivo; Vencer a Gòng Gōng y recuperar a su madre. Lamentablemente no escuchó al Maestro Fu, así como tampoco lo había hecho con Plagg y Nooro.

― Son unos aburridos, realmente no esperaba que sanaran a la niña ― Comentó, su voz se había distorsionado como si fuese un rugido al final de la frase. Carraspeó antes de continuar ― Me le están poniendo demasiado fácil, más cuando ya sé su pequeño secreto ― Sus pies finalmente tocaron el suelo, disolviendo el agua que se encontraba rodeándolos ― Los Miraculous no son solamente los pilares ¿No, pequeño guardián? También lo son ustedes ― Se burló, sonriendo de manera descarada ― ¡Y yo los puedo matar cuando quiera! ¿Qué no es eso fabuloso? Oh, y no han escuchado la mejor parte, todo es gracias al precioso hijo de Christine ― Una risa chillona salió de la su boca, tomando su estómago como si aguantase las ganas de reír ― Es una preciosa ironía ―.

― Creo que la mejor ironía aquí será que te patearé tu húmedo trasero ¿Qué tal? ― Una sonrisa altanera apareció en el rostro de Chat Noir, girándose para poder observar a Marinette.

Quien se encontraba completamente distraída, preguntándose cómo había obtenido aquella información que solo se podía obtener con el libro sagrado.

― Marinette, deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate ― Jade Turtle había adivinado él pensamiento de su amiga ― Tienes que defender a Emma ― Le recordó, colocándose a un costado de Chat Noir.

Gabriel observó hacia el frente, cada paso que el cuerpo de su mujer daba era una puñalada directamente a su ser, pues no había podido defenderla y ahora que la veía luego de tantos años, lejos de que su cuerpo siguiese congelado y sin mostrar signos de vida, ahora estaba frente a él siendo controlada de una manera cruel mientras su alma se encontraba aprisionada en otro lado.

No tardó mucho en pronunciar las palabras para invocar su transformación, donde su Miraculous absorbió a Nooro y pronto se había transformado en él ser que había aterrorizado a París por más de una década.

Pero en esta ocasión lo hacía por salvar a su familia, porque ya había fallado una vez y no se daría el gusto de fallar nuevamente, aunque tuviese que tener apoyo de un peculiar equipo.

― ¡Tikki, transfórmame! ― La voz de Marinette inundo la habitación, siendo sustituida por Ladybug quien observaba hacia el frente de manera desafiante.

Queen Bee tuvo que armarse de valor para no chillar ante aquella revelación que había ocurrido ante sus ojos y colocarse a un lado de ella.

Las cosas tenían sentido si lo veía en retrospectiva, Marinette era Ladybug y, si se ponía a analizarlo, nadie más que ella podían ser la heroína enmascarada.

Se sintió tonta por no saberlo, por no descubrirlo en el pasado como lo había hecho con Adrien a su tiempo. También deseo con más fuerza borrar sus errores de su adolescencia, pero paró de pensar en aquello puesto que era imposible.

Se encontraba con una postura firme a un lado de ella, quien siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir y que, curiosamente de una u otra manera había terminado siendo su amiga y dándole una razón para ser mejor persona: Emma.

― No sé qué idea te hiciste, Gòng Gōng, pero sabes que no nos puedes vencer a todos, por más que creas saber cosas que te beneficien ― Exclamó Jade de manera firme ― No queremos pelear, si existiera una manera para poder ayudarte estaríamos gustosos de hacerlo ―.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Christine, aquellas palabras habían sido exactamente las que el antiguo guardián le había dicho antes de terminar asesinándolo, después de todo se había despojado de su Miraculous y de ninguna manera le había podido hacer frente, su muerte había sido pura diversión recreativa.

― Claro que puedes ayudarme, guardián ― Levantó sus manos en dirección hacia ellos, los presentes notaron como una torrencial lluvia había comenzado de repente fuera de la mansión Agreste ― Mueran para así yo traer el orden a este mundo infectado por ustedes, ¡Mueran para unir ambos mundos y poder gobernarlos! ― Bramó a la vez que su voz se desgarraba, siendo una mezcla entre un tono armonioso y uno completamente grave.

Gradualmente lo que parecían ser una especie de látigos se habían formado en sus brazos con el agua que se encontraba a sus pies, mientras que por el gran ventanal comenzaba a entrar el agua sin medida, siendo atraída directamente por el cuerpo de la mujer.

Emma sintió un escalofrió, recordándola de su encuentro en su colegio. Había sido la peor experiencia que recordaba, no tenía ganas de volver a vivirla.

Las miradas de ambas cruzaron, Emma no pudo evitar contener su aliento cuando una sonrisa fúnebre apareció en su rostro. Acercó al pequeño Kwami hacia ella cuando su madre se puso de pie frente a ella, protegiéndola junto con su padre.

Observó cómo su abuelito solo podía ver hacia el frente, ahora tenía una gran mascara que cubría su rostro pero aun así podía ver sus ojos y en ellos reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

― Voy a acabar con ustedes uno por uno hasta que el cielo se caiga ¿Pero saben cuál es la mejor parte? ― Preguntó, con un aire de emoción mientras agitaba los látigos que tenía en ambos brazos de manera desmedida, los héroes se pusieron en posición de combate ― Que se mataran entre ustedes ― Y dicho esto, lanzo con gran fuerza sus tentáculos hacia el frente.

Atrapando de un movimiento a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Tanto como Jade Turtle como Queen Bee habían intentado lanzarse hacia el frente, pero al ver el rostro de satisfacción que Gòng Gōng reflejaba a través del cuerpo de Christine supieron que aquello no sería lo más inteligente de su parte.

Hawkmoth se dirigió inmediatamente entre ambos héroes quedando frente a Emma, quien en su rostro tenía el miedo reflejado.

Y él pudo sentirlo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Emma era alguien que rara vez podía decir que experimentaba aquella emoción y, que en aquellos momentos la embargará era algo difícil de no sentir.

― Bien, así me gustan mis pequeños pilares ― Murmuró, observando como los látigos rápidamente se habían expandido y ahora envolvían a ambos héroes en una gran burbuja de agua, ellos luchaban desesperadamente por salir de ahí ― No los mataré, no por ahora, solo quiero darle una lección a la señora Agreste, y también que ellos los maten, después de todo son los Miraculous más poderosos ― Se encogió de hombros al ver como los héroes que tenía en su poder rápidamente perdían la movilidad.

Estaban siendo asfixiados.

― ¡Eres un maldito! ― Exclamó Queen Bee, quien había tomado el curioso trompo que se encontraba en su cadera y lo había lanzado hacia _ella_ con gran fiereza. Lamentablemente una pequeña pared de agua se interpuso en su camino logrando que su arma regresara.

Emma solo podía observar a sus padres mientras poco a poco perdían el aire en sus pulmones. Ella no podía aguantar aquello ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso justo cuando descubría quien era su padre sin la máscara? ¿Por qué aquella mujer era tan diferente a quien le hablaba a través de la hermosa pintura?

― ¿Maldito? ¿Maldito es querer traer un equilibrio? ― Sus facciones comenzaron a mostrar enfado, sin dejar de sonreír de manera burlona ― Te equivocas, yo solo quiero la paz ¿Por qué separar el cielo con esta tierra? ¡¿Querer crear un reino sin fronteras es alguien a quien pueden calificar como maldito?! ― Bramó, dirigiéndose a los portadores ― Quería obsequiarles el verdadero orden natural, y ahora lo haré ―.

Dirigió la mirada al pequeño Kwami que quería ocultarse en ella, intentando encontrar alguna manera de dirigirse ante él.

Se colocó el pequeño broche de pavorreal en su chaqueta, para después volver hacia él.

― Eres Dosuu ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó con voz baja, observando de reojo al frente.

Quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo en aquellos momentos.

― Sí ― Titubeo la criatura ― El cuerpo de Christine está siendo controlado ― Se dijo a si mismo mientras temblaba levemente, sus ojos se encontraban acuosos.

― Ayudaré, así que ayúdame ―.

Dosuu dirigió su mirada hacia el cuadro que se encontraba frente a él, era definitivamente donde el alma de su antigua portadora se encontraba, podía escucharla gritar que aquello era una mala idea pero, a final de cuentas no había otra salida.

Christine quería que encontraran otro portador, no que su aparente nieta tomase aquello como su responsabilidad.

Era igual que ella en ese sentido.

Emma por su parte solo tenía un pensamiento; Si lograba aquello aquel monstruo liberaría a sus padres por completo y traería a la bella mujer de regreso, así todos estarían a salvo.

― Dosuu, transfórmame ―.

Lo último que Chat Noir y Ladybug pudieron oír había sido la dulce voz de su hija pidiéndole al Kwami que la transformara, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Pude acabar la edición antes del estreno del próximo capitulo, genial!

Solo puedo decir que las cosas van un poco mal para todos. Tienen a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, mientras que Emma va a arriesgar su pellejo quieran o no.

Gabs seguro sufre de ver al cuerpo de su amada hacerle daño a su hijo.

Adrien entiende ahora lo que es proteger a un hijo del poder de los Miraculous, iguess.

Y Chloé almenos ya sabe algo más.

¡Y si, Gòng Gōng tiene ideas idílicas! No solo es malo por qué sí. Este tipo esta inspirado en villanos de Naruto en parte, osea, quieren la paz de un modo tan retocido que no es el más correcto que digamos.

Marinette paniqueada, ver a tu hija haciendo peores imprudencias que tú como que shokea.

¡Y que más puedo decir! DE verdad mil gracias por todos sus comentarios en el anterior capitulo! No pude responderlos esta vez por falta de tiempo (Me la pasé entre escribir y escuela, básicamente) Pero realmente me siento muy feliz de que el punto de la historia llegue a ustedes y la disfruten así como yo la disfruto. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo, la neta no los merezco, siempre me dicen cosas tan lindas ¡Y por ello siempre intento traerles el capitulo con cosas nuevas! Estoy segura que el siguiente los sorprenderá…

BTW, ya tenemos 20k en lecturas ¡Yupi! Lectores fantasma, reportense mijos u3u también los amo.

Un besote a todos! Disfruten el capitulo de hoy *C va a ver el streaming*


	27. Veintisiete

Dio una gran bocanada de aire al sentir como el oxígeno en sus pulmones se extinguía hasta el punto de asfixiarla por completo, pero cuando esto sucedió de manera repentina no sentía la necesidad de respirar, como si no necesitará de aquello.

Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que se encontró fue con los de Chat Noir, quien la miraba con una clara expresión de sorpresa.

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente en un espacio completamente extraño mientras ambos levitaban entre la oscuridad.

Chat Noir comenzó a moverse hacia ella en vano, sus movimientos eran torpes y no conseguía poder avanzar en aquel extraño abismo.

― Dame tu mano ― Imploró al mismo tiempo que extendía su brazo hacia ella con la clara intención de alcanzarlo.

Ladybug imitó sus acciones intentando llegar hasta él, se encontraba aterrada. En tan solo unos segundos las cosas habían cambiado tanto y ahora no se encontraban con los demás, solo se encontraban ellos.

Temía por su hija, temía por sus amigos y la seguridad de Gabriel Agreste.

Y ahí, frente a ella se encontraba quien siempre había hecho lo posible por protegerla, incluso en aquellos momentos.

― No puedo ― Se quejó mientras intentaba encontrar algún punto de calma para ella, para no quebrarse puesto que tenían que encontrar alguna manera de salir de aquel sitio.

Otro de sus temores era simple, el perderlo de nuevo.

Quería alcanzarlo y no dejarlo ir, por que quisiera o no era alguien importante en su vida a pesar de todas las circunstancias.

Un gélido escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y pudo notar que él había pasado por algo parecido.

― _Ahora mis niños, duerman_ ― Aquella voz tosca que habían escuchado hacia unos momentos atrás antes de encontrarse en esa infernal situación se hizo presente.

Y, antes de que ambos pudieran reaccionar, sintieron como sus cuerpos eran arrastrados hacia las profundidades de un vasto océano.

 _Sus parpados se sentían terriblemente cansados, hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlos abiertos y al mismo tiempo parar aquel llanto que se hacía cada vez más intenso._

 _Pero es que no podía evitarlo, su corazón se sentía terriblemente afligido._

 _Sintió los brazos de él rodearla por completo y atrayéndola hacia él, acunándola entre su cuerpo y colocando su cabeza entre el pequeño hueco de su hombro._

 _Podía sentir como la envolvía con su calor, protegiéndola de la fría noche de invierno y entregándole su condicional apoyo._

 _Chat Noir simplemente guardaba silencio mientras escuchaba el llanto desconsolado de Ladybug, que había correspondido de manera repentina su abrazo._

― _Aquí estoy M'lady ― Murmuró en su oído para poder reconfortarla._

 _Él no lo sabía, pero el Akuma que habían derrotado aquella tarde había sido su propia madre, quien en un arrebato de ira al ver como Chloé arremetía contra su proyecto escolar, fue un blanco fácil para Hawkmoth._

 _Y había sido difícil para ella, más cuando las cosas se comenzaron a tornar caóticas e intentaba acabar con la vida de los presentes en la feria escolar, como una amenaza para que ellos cedieran sus Miraculous._

 _Su padre se encontraba ahí, y podía jurar que nunca en su vida había sentido tanto terror al enfrentar un Akuma._

 _Y él había estado ahí, como siempre intentando que viera las cosas desde un ángulo positivo, apoyándola._

 _También debía agregar que había logrado salvar a su padre y, que sin su ayuda su madre pudo haber salido gravemente herida, en cambio quien había recibido los golpes fuertes había sido él._

― _Gracias ― Musitó levemente, logrando que aquellas palabras arremetieran contra su pecho._

 _Él se sintió curioso, no entendía la razón del llanto de ella en cuanto lo había visto llegar a su punto de encuentro._

 _No importaba la razón, él siempre estaría ahí para ella._

― _¿Por qué? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, notando como el llanto de ella comenzaba a cesar._

― _No te lo puedo decir ― Dijo ella aferrándose un poco más a él ― Pero, gracias ―._

 _Ese día fue la primera vez que notó que su corazón se aceleraba en su presencia, que sus sentidos eran completamente extraños cuando se encontraba con él._

 _Que todo aquello que sentía en ese instante ya lo había experimentado, pero de alguna forma lo había ignorado durante dos largos años._

 _Hasta ese preciso instante._

― _Puedo vivir con eso ―._

 _Poco a poco su conciencia comenzó a caer en cuenta que aquello no era más que un vivido recuerdo de cuando tenía apenas dieciséis años, observando la sincera sonrisa que su compañero le ofrecía._

 _Que lentamente se comenzaba a esfumar junto a él._

― ¡No, Chat Noir! ― Exclamó mientras la oscuridad nuevamente la envolvía.

 _Pronto escuchó la suave melodía de un grillo, sintiéndose extrañamente relajada._

― _Entonces ¿Algún consejo? ― Le preguntó el héroe, ella de repente tuvo una clara visión de él sentado sobre su balcón mientras mecía sus pies al vacío._

 _Recordaba bien aquello, ese día Alya había tenido una entrevista exclusiva con Chat Noir y ella había sido arrastrada dentro de todo aquello._

 _Muchas preguntas habían salido de boca de su amiga, pero una en realidad le había puesto los nervios de punta; Le preguntó sobre su relación con la heroína._

 _Él reacciono de una manera que nunca pudo prever, se había vuelto de repente un chico tímido que trastabillaba las palabras y no podía hilar bien sus oraciones. Aquello la hizo sonreír._

 _Ella recordaba haberle murmurado una respuesta a la pregunta que él les había planteado, o más bien una petición de algún consejo; Solo sé tú mismo._

 _Y por aquella razón el héroe creyó que quizás podría ser más específica._

― _Ya te lo dije, sé tú mismo ― Respondió nuevamente, a unos metros de él y observándolo de reojo._

― _¿Crees que funcione? ― Preguntó él, girándose para poder verla. Ella supo ahí que él en realidad hablaba completamente enserio._

― _Sí ― No sabía cómo de repente se encontraba dándole ánimos para continuar con su conquista hacía, bueno, ella._

 _Pero un calor en su pecho se instaló cuando murmuro aquella simple palabra._

 _Sin embargo, la sensación gratificante que sentía en su pecho desapareció por completo cuando notó que no se encontraba ya en el pequeño balcón de su vieja habitación._

 _Ahora lo tenía a él bajo sus rodillas completamente aprisionado mientras que con la cuerda de su yo-yo lo comenzaba a estrangular del cuello._

 _Quería llorar, no necesitaba recordar aquello._

 _Jaló con vehemencia su yo-yo infligiéndole aún más daño a su compañero, no podía evitar hacer aquellas acciones puesto que su cuerpo se movía por sí solo._

― _M'lady ― Escuchó un susurro de su parte mientras extendía su mano hacia un costado de él ― Cataclismo ― Con sus pocas fuerzas logró invocar la destrucción, haciendo añicos el tejado donde ambos se encontraban y cayendo de lleno dentro del edificio._

 _Él se había librado del yo-yo que lo mantenía preso, mientras Ladybug intentaba ponerse de pie._

 _El akumatizado en cuestión descendió por el gran agujero en el techo._

 _Un traje estilizado era lo que portaba, así como una máscara completamente blanca; Se hacía llamar Big Boss._

 _Podía controlar a la persona que lograra herir con su lapicero y pudiera recolectar un poco de su sangre, así el maniático podía describir sus acciones en una pequeña agenda que portaba, así había logrado controlar a Ladybug._

 _Ella quería detenerse, pero al ver como el Akuma dirigía su lapicero hacia su agenda el pánico la invadió de nuevo._

 _Pero Chat Noir no dudó en lanzarse hacia él de una manera feroz._

― _¡Deja de controlarla, bastardo! ― Bramó otorgándole un fuerte golpe en su rostro, quebrando levemente la extraña mascara que portaba._

 _Y en un momento de descuido, pudo destruir el lapicero._

 _Ladybug cayó de rodillas completamente agotada, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba ante lo acontecido._

 _Vislumbrando como la escena nuevamente comenzaba a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos junto con ella misma._

― ¡Ladybug, no! ― Escuchó la voz de él, y casi pudo jurar que lo observaba correr hacia ella.

 _Ahora él se encontraba en una profunda oscuridad, corriendo lo más rápido que podía e ignorando que su respiración era prácticamente inexistente, eso no importaba._

 _Ella se había desvanecido ante sus ojos._

 _Y, como si de un juego completamente traicionero se tratará, nuevamente se encontraba frente a él._

 _Su ceño estaba completamente fruncido, era claro que estaba molesta._

― _¡Eres increíble! ― Gimoteo, apretando sus puños ― ¿No te das cuenta lo que casi ocurre hoy? ¡Te pude haber matado! ―._

― _Pero no lo hiciste ― Su boca había hablado por inercia y sin estar consciente de que lo hacía. Era solo un espectador más._

― _No puedo Chat Noir, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos y tampoco podemos saber quiénes somos ― Cerró sus ojos, frustrada ― Pensé que quizás pero no, tenemos responsabilidades ―._

― _Mi responsabilidad eres tú, y también la ciudad ― Añadió al final, tomando la mano de ella ― Tú correspondes mis sentimientos, Ladybug, no te pediré un nombre así como yo no te daré uno, pero entiende que siempre te protegeré ¿No puedes verlo? ―._

― _No necesito que me des razones, Chat Noir, tampoco que arriesgues tu vida por mí ― Intentó soltar su agarre, pero le fue imposible ― No quiero que nada te pase ―._

 _El dio dos pasos para quedar aún más cerca de ella, inclinando su cabeza para poder juntar sus frentes._

― _Sí yo fuera a morir, estaría más que encantado que fuese a tus manos ― Intentó bromear, otorgándole una sonrisa ― Sin nombres, Ladybug, simplemente nosotros dos ― Besó suavemente su frente, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo._

 _Él tomo su rostro entre sus manos para lograr que ella lo observará a los ojos._

 _Y, antes de que él pudiera pensar algo más que en los bellos ojos de ella, sintió una suave presión en sus labios y una calidez que fue para él la entrada directa al mismo cielo._

 _Los labios de ella eran suaves, acomodándose de una forma armoniosa a los de él._

 _Y sin previo aviso se separaron, quedando perdidos entre sus miradas._

 _Había sido el primer beso con ella, claro, del que tenía memoria. Había ocurrido a sus dieciocho años durante una hermosa noche sobre la torre Eiffel._

 _Lo recordaba por completo, porque aquello había dado pie a miles de sucesos entre ellos además de luchar contra el mal._

 _Parpadeo rápidamente, pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron ella ya no estaba en sus brazos._

 _Se encontraba frente a él con sus ojos azules empañados de lágrimas y con su rostro lleno de furia._

— _Por favor, m'lady ¡Tienes que entenderme! — Escuchó sus propias suplicas impregnadas de desesperación, reviviendo aquel amargo sentimiento._

 _Quería parar, decirle que todo estaría bien y que se quedaría con ella a cuidar de Emma, que estarían juntos y lo resolverían juntos._

 _Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, no podía cambiar nada._

— _No, ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Un jodido equipo! — Cada vez que ella hablaba su tono de voz parecía quebrarse al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas amenazaban en salir — Por siete años hemos sido un equipo y — No pudo contener mucho el llanto, Chat Noir solo quería abrazarla, pero le era imposible._

 _Pudo observar como ella se abrazaba a sí misma y sintió un nudo en su garganta._

 _No quería seguir viviendo de nuevo aquel momento, deseaba que parara._

— _¿Y no estas harta? — Preguntó él, tomando una de las manos de ella, intentando acariciarla, pero ella quito el tacto — Siete años luchando contra akumas ¿Para qué? ¡Siete años con todo parís sufriendo! — Exclamo, sintiendo la sangre hervir — Tiene que acabar, no hay necesidad —._

— _¿Y tienes que hacerlo solo? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? — Le reclamo, señalando su pecho con su dedo de manera furiosa._

— _¿Tú confías en mí? —._

— _Con mi vida —._

— _Ladybug — Pronunció, mirando hacia ella y acortando distancia — Siempre te rogué saber nuestras identidades bajo la máscara, aun cuando nosotros comenzamos a ser algo más que compañeros, te seguías negando ¿Eso es confiar en mí? No sólo en tu compañero ¡En tú pareja! — Se sintió estúpido al mencionar aquello. Sabía perfectamente la razón y aun así se comportaba como un idiota, ella lo hacía por él._

— _¡Por qué bien sabes que Hawkmoth cada día era más fuerte! ¿No crees que quería protegerte a ti? ¿A tu familia y a la mía? — Le gritó, alejándolo de ella con fuerza — Aquella vez, cuando éramos jóvenes y yo casi… ¡Oh dios! No podría perdonarme el haberte hecho algo —._

 _Inmediatamente pensó en la familia que ambos pudieron haber formado, en lo que Emma significaba para él._

— _Yo solo quiero protegerte, por qué mi familia eres tú, entiéndelo —._

— _Por favor — Suplico ella, mirando hacia sus pies, temblando por aquel comentario._

— _Lo siento —Murmuro, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él._

 _Besó suavemente sus labios, cerrando sus ojos e intentando grabar cada detalle de ella en su memoria._

 _Desde su aroma, la suavidad de su piel y el calor de su boca._

 _Se separó de ella, inhalando lo más que pudo para tomar el valor._

 _Y cuando ambos se separaron, él levantó su mano a espaldas de ella, dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándola completamente noqueada._

― Lo siento ― Alcanzó a murmurar, sintiendo un dolor intenso en su rostro.

 _Llevó su mano hacia su mejilla notando como esta ardía por el golpe bien recibido._

 _Nino se encontraba frente a él, Alya se encontraba a unos metros de ambos._

 _Su amigo tenía sus facciones completamente deformadas por la furia. Recordó que aquel había sido uno de sus mayores errores en su vida._

― _¡Eres un imbécil, Adrien! ― Bramó, caminando nuevamente hacia él y tomándolo del cuello ― ¿Sabes que era lo que Marinette quería? ¡Ella quería reanudar sus lazos contigo! Apoyarte en lo que sea que estés pasando y hacerte parte de su vida como en el pasado ¿Y tú vas y le respondes así? ―._

 _Habían pasado dos semanas desde su último encuentro con Ladybug, desde la última vez que Chat Noir había rondado por los tejados de Paris y a escasos días de su propia graduación, el momento en el cual partiría._

 _Se portaba como un patán, por que no podía aguantar el ser separado de todo aquello que fue su vida, por egoísmo puro._

― _Nino, déjalo, no vale la pena ― Escuchó a Alya a espaldas de su amigo, llamándolo._

 _En su rostro mostraba decepción, estaba claro._

― _Deberías dejar de entrometerte, Nino ― Murmuró, antes de separarse de él y comenzar su camino nuevamente._

 _Recordando el rostro afligido de Marinette cuando él le había hecho aquel desplante._

 _Y, nuevamente todo volvió a quedar en la oscuridad._

[…]

Una risa fúnebre salió de la boca de Christine, inundando por completo el lugar. Era más que obvio que rebosaba de felicidad por completo.

Tenía ahora a los pilares de la creación y destrucción bajo su control, sus cuerpos solo obedecían sus órdenes y ellos comenzarían el trabajo sucio.

Cuando terminaran con esos molestos pilares se encargaría de aniquilar con sus manos a las dos partes de Nuwa, y así comenzaría su mundo idílico, donde no hubiese separación alguna y donde se podría reinar.

Traería la paz gracias al caos.

Levantó su mano y consigo el pequeño cuerpo de la niña que ahora era portadora del Miraculous del pavorreal, debía admitir que era idéntica a su abuela y era una ironia divertida aquello.

Ella se retorcía en su agarre, puesto que le había tomado de la muñeca para poder acercarla hasta su rostro.

― ¿Qué opinas de que tus padres están lastimando a quienes quieres? ― Preguntó, curiosa por la reacción de la pequeña.

Observó hacia el frente, Ladybug se encontraba arremetiendo contra la portadora del Miraculous de la abeja a tal grado de arrinconarla en algún punto de la habitación la cual en aquellos momentos se encontraba completamente destrozada.

Y por el otro lado Chat Noir no dejaba de atacar a _Hawkmoth_ , quien era apoyado por el guardián. En definitiva había despertado los instintos asesinos del lado de la destrucción, puesto que parecía que no se iba a detener hasta terminar asesinando a su propio padre.

Los portadores estaban sufriendo, el mismo cielo lo podía augurar con la tormenta torrencial que poco a poco le llenaba de más poder.

― Mi mamá y papá no lo harían, no lo harán ― Comentó segura, mientras llevaba una mano a su espalda.

― Pensé que eras inteligente, pero finalmente creo que eres igual de soñadora que tú misma abuela ― Emma frunció el ceño ante esto ― Pero aun así, a ti te mataré frente a ellos, como una pequeña revancha, así que espera ―.

Tomó el pequeño abanico que se encontraba en su espalda, colocándolo sobre el pecho de la mujer.

Gòng Gōng mostró una mueca de alarma a través del cuerpo de Christine, intentando alejar aquella arma de su cuerpo pero no podía, esta había comenzado a irradiar un brillo alrededor de esta.

― Termineé scellant ― Pronunció, rogando poder recordar la frase correcta, pero cuando un cosquilleo en sus manos se hizo presente se sintió feliz por aquello ― Saca a este intruso y trae el alma que pertenece a su cuerpo, Dosuu ― Pidió, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como era soltada y cayera de lleno al suelo.

El abanico que ella había ocupado se quedó en el pecho de la mujer, irradiando cada vez más luz mediante el paso de los segundos.

Tanto Chat Noir como Ladybug se detuvieron, cayendo de rodillas frente a sus oponentes mientras tomaban una gran bocanada de aire y lentamente una ligera capa de agua que les cubría se iba deslizando de sus cuerpos.

Gòng Gōng rugió mientras daba ligeros pasos hacia atrás.

Una gran figura de agua se formó detrás del cuerpo de Christine, esta rugía de manera impetuosa y asemejaba un gran dragón.

Y de un momento a otro la figura se desvaneció, dejando caer una gran cantidad de agua sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.

Entonces ella cayó de frente sin ningún tipo de energía.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, solo dos personas presentes podían saber el significado de las acciones de Emma.

Jade Turtle apoyó a Chat Noir para que este se pusiera de pie, notando lo aturdido que se encontraba, sus ojos se encontraban completamente acuosos y con unas inmensas ganas de soltar en llanto, pero evito aquello cuando observó a Hawkmoth correr hacia donde el cuerpo de su madre se encontraba, junto a Emma.

Hawkmoth se arrodilló, y con un simple susurro su transformación se desvaneció, tomando el cuerpo de la mujer en sus brazos y girándolo para acomodarla sobre él.

Pronto notó como pequeñas gotas de agua abandonaban su cuerpo, haciéndose notar en la piel de su mujer el paso de los años.

― Christine ― Alcanzó a susurrar, antes de observar como sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse con dificultad.

― ¿Gabriel? ―.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo que hacia mucho queria llegar. Bueno, recuerden que las cursivas en este fanfic son recuerdos y todo lo que engloba.

Emma sufrio cuando GongGong le hizo daño, a ellos tambien los hizo sufrir con su pasado y ahora ustedes saben un poco mas de como llegaron hasta este punto.

Emma, jugandole al verga como siempre, pero mira, te resultan mas las cosas que a tus padres. Y, por que Christine este aqui, no quiere decir que gonggong esta derrotado... Pero eso si, no se la esperaba

Termineé scellant es la traduccion literal para finalizar un sellado, este ya no es util y se desecha, por lo tanto lo que sellaste se libera, tal como si rompieras una vasija o en todo caso, a los fans de naruto, como si rompieras el sello que tienen los jinchirikys (?

En un momento contestaré todos sus comentarios del capitulo anterior. Amo cada uno de ellos y el saber que esta historia es emocionante para ustedes. ¡LOS AMO UN CHINGO!

Un beso


	28. Veintiocho

Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando se encontraron con los de ella, abiertos de par en par y observando directamente hacia él, penetrando con su mirada su propia alma.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas, atrayendo el delgado cuerpo de Christine hacia el suyo para asegurarse de que no se alejaría, que aquello en realidad no era un sueño como muchos de los que llegaba a tener, y que como en aquellos, ella se esfumara de sus brazos y volviera a desaparecer.

Ella por su parte se sentía abrumada ante los sucesos, y apenas podía relacionar los hechos. Pero de algo estaba segura, y eso era que tenía la oportunidad de estar con su familia nuevamente.

Entonces sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Gabriel, aferrándose a él.

― Perdóname, Gabriel ― Alcanzó a susurrar ella mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y su hombro, depositando un suave beso en este ― Todo fue culpa mía ― Admitió con pesar, sintiéndose repentinamente agobiada.

― Hablas mucho ― Argumentó él, con una media sonrisa mientras se separaba levemente de ella, observando como el tiempo también había pasado para ella. Pero un pensamiento se encontraba en su mente; Nunca había visto a su esposa más hermosa que en aquel instante, al fin se encontraba con él nuevamente ― Extrañaba escucharte ―.

Unos pasos tambaleantes se escucharon a espaldas de ambos, ella dirigió su mirada y para descubrir que el dueño de aquellos pasos torpes y titubeantes le pertenecía a su hijo, quien en aquellos momentos se encontraba como él gato que muchas veces de pequeño aparentaba ser.

Ella lo sabía, había escuchado las peleas que habían surgido entre Gabriel y Adrien, lo había observado todo como simple espectadora, sufriendo terriblemente la separación que ambos habían causado y también viviendo la gran angustia sobre los constantes peligros a los cuales su hijo se enfrentaba.

Al igual que el dolor de no tener una madre para guiarla.

Cuando él estuvo frente a ellos no tuvo más fuerza para mantenerse de pie y cayó de rodillas, quedando a la altura de sus padres.

Su madre se reincorporo para poder quedar en la misma posición que él, admirando como se había convertido en un hombre y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por haber faltado en gran parte de su vida, porque era algo que no podría compensar nunca en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Posó sus dos manos en los pómulos de él, limpiando con sus pulgares las mejillas traicioneras que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Y ella no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, tenía a su hijo frente a ella finalmente, podría abrazarlo durante el resto de su vida y estar con él.

― Creciste mucho, aunque es obvio, eso tú ya lo sabes ― Soltó ella de manera apresurada, desbordando alegría en sus palabras ― También yo lo sabía, te veía, y bueno, eso también ya lo sabes ― Agregó, nerviosa.

Chat Noir sonrió, llevando su antebrazo frente a sus ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas de manera rápida, logrando en el acto que su madre soltara su rostro.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia su costado, donde Emma ahora se encontraba con el pequeño Kwami en brazos, había perdido su transformación de un momento a otro y ahora se encontraba haciéndole pequeños mimos a la criatura.

No pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en la boca de su estómago, preocupado por la insensatez de su propia hija, algo que en definitiva había aprendido de Marinette y quizás heredado de él.

Porque, después de todo era hija de ambos, y era la perfecta representación de ellos.

Estiró su mano hacia ella, quien la observó confundida. Chat Noir se limitó a sonreírle, incitándola a tomar su mano.

Christine observó aquella escena de reojo, su hijo solo podía expresar un inmenso amor hacia la pequeña niña solo con una mirada, y eso en definitiva le llenaba de paz.

Emma tomó la mano de su padre sin dudar, cargando al pequeño Kwami con una mano, quien al ver a Christine no se tomó la delicadeza de esperar y salió disparado hacia ella, acariciando con fervor su mejilla.

Adrien colocó a Emma frente a él para que su madre pudiera observarla, y luego de un intercambio de palabras con el Kwami, ella enfoco toda su atención a Emma.

Gabriel tomó del hombro a Christine, quien parecía no poder contenerse y, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla.

― Eres preciosa ― Le dijo, mientras repartía una gran cantidad de besos por toda su cabeza.

Por su parte, Ladybug observaba de manera silenciosa el encuentro, completamente contrariada por la acción repentina que Emma había logrado hacer, liberándolos a ambos del control en el que se encontraban.

Un nudo en su garganta se había formado al recordar de repente aquellos sucesos, sintiendo como su mente solo parecía divagar.

Agregando el hecho de que su propia hija había arriesgado su vida, haciendo que su corazón se desembocara ante la sola idea de que algo le hubiese pasado, pues nunca se lo perdonaría, ella era quien debía protegerla, no al revés.

Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, obligándola a subir su mirada para encontrarse con Chloé, o más bien, Queen Bee.

Ella le tendió la mano para que pudiera colocarse de pie, y así fue, tambaleando un poco ante el acto, aun se sentía levemente mareada.

― Emma se parece más a ti de lo que creía ― Admitió, otorgándole una sonrisa sincera ― Incluso tampoco tú tenías en cuenta esto ¿No? ― Cuestión, logrando que Ladybug suspirará.

― Es imprudente, tal como su padre ― Confesó, sintiendo como un calor extraño recorría su cuerpo al expresarse de aquella manera por primera vez.

Y se extendió más aun cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el centro de la habitación nuevamente, observando como su hija era llenada de mimos por la madre de Adrien, su abuela.

― Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, Marinette ― Su tonó de voz sonaba acusador, mientras su mano la había colocado en su pecho simulando estar ofendida.

Ladybug rio levemente.

― Creeme, hasta hace poco yo tampoco tenía idea ― Admitió apenada, mientras rascaba su cabeza. Queen Bee la observo, extrañada y, quizás, cuestionando como era que aquello había ocurrido. Ladybug soltó un bufido ― Mascadas, Chloé, nos cubrimos los ojos con mascadas ― Finalizó, para escuchar la risa próxima de Jade acercarse a ambas mujeres.

― Dejando de lado tus extraños fetiches, creo que en realidad esto sí se convirtió en una reunión familiar ― Queen Bee asintió, dándole la razón.

Ladybug sintió una mirada sobre ella, escudriñándola, y fue entonces cuando se topó con los ojos de Chat Noir, observándola fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y, se sintió feliz por aquello, puesto que hacía muchos años que no le había visto con una sonrisa tan sincera y vibrante de alegría, que logró que su corazón saltara de emoción ante aquel suceso.

Escuchó a su hija reír mientras era abrazada por Gabriel y Christine a la vez, separándose levemente de ellos para llamarla a ella con una mano, pidiéndole que se acercará.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza, recibiendo a su vez una sonrisa por parte de aquella mujer que, para ella seguía siendo todo un misterio, pero una cosa tenía muy clara; Era la felicidad que tanto Gabriel como Adrien habían resguardado tanto tiempo.

Aunque no tenía en mente que, Adrien había encontrado la felicidad tiempo atrás con ella, siendo una más grande ahora en el presente cuando supo por fin de Emma, y de quien era en realidad ella.

Hija del legendario Chat Noir y la increíble Ladybug.

Emma se separó de sus abuelos y pasó de largo por su padre, corriendo con una gran sonrisa hacia el encuentro con su madre para poder arrastrarla consigo hacia donde ellos estaban riendo. Comprendió que aquella era su familia, por lo tanto su mamá tenía que estar ahí, pues ella era el centro de su propia familia.

Ladybug estiró sus brazos, esperando que Emma arremetiera contra ella, para poder comenzar con el gran sermón que había estado mentalizando y, para darle a conocer su castigo por ser tal como ella lo era, alguien que parecía no pensar en las consecuencias.

Pero Emma nunca llegó a sus brazos.

Su pie quedo fijo en el piso, le era imposible continuar su camino puesto que había quedado atrapada de alguna manera, o eso era lo que podía pensar.

Sintió algo comenzar a recorrer su pierna, hasta extenderse hacia su pecho con una sensación completamente fría.

Pudo escuchar a sus espaldas el grito de su padre, al igual que sus pasos rápidos que probablemente se dirigían hacia ella.

Al frente pudo ver como su madre arrugaba su rostro en una mueca que no pudo comprender, lanzando su yo-yo hacia ella.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, muy breve, casi como si fuese la vacuna que le tocaba cada año como a todos sus compañeros de escuela.

Bajó su mirada en dirección de su broche, su Miraculous.

Este se encontraba completamente cuarteado con un pequeño agujero frente a este.

― Dosuu ― Alcanzó a pronunciar, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Su cuerpo dejo de responder al momento que sus ojos se encontraban completamente cerrados, listo para impactarse contra el suelo.

Chat Noir atrapo el menudo cuerpo de ella antes de que golpeara el suelo, acomodándolo sobre sus brazos.

Toco su mejilla y sintió pavor al poder percibir lo helada que comenzaba a estar su piel, a pesar de estar posando guantes.

― Emma, Emma ― Agitó levemente su rostro, intentando lograr que despertara ― Despierta, hey ― Su mirada fue hacia su costado, donde Ladybug había llegado a su lado.

Gabriel no dudó en ponerse de pie, tomando entre sus brazos a su esposa y llamando a su transformación nuevamente al vislumbrar como la tormenta comenzaba a arremeter con más fuerza y los truenos lograban cimbrar el piso.

― No, no, esto no puede estar pasando ― Alcanzó a murmurar, tomando entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de su hija, quien poco a poco iba perdiendo el color ― ¡Emma! ― Exclamó, sintiendo como sus lágrimas no podían ser contenidas ― Por favor ―.

Ambos, como si se trataran nuevamente de un equipo, se enfrentaban a la tarea más difícil que podían experimentar; Que su hija despertará, con el anhelo de que expresara que deseaba dormir un poco más.

Pero Emma no despertaba, ella no respondía al llamado que Marinette estaba acostumbrada a hacer diariamente por qué el sueño de su hija era extremadamente pesado.

Y Adrien se negaba a creer que él no podría vivir nunca aquel momento con su hija, porque ella era alguien totalmente increíble e impredecible, al igual que necia y astuta, al costo de poner su propia vida en juego por ingenuidad.

O quizás, completamente consciente de ello.

Observó con desdén el Miraculous que tenía colocado en su ropa, este parecía caerse a pedazos, pues había sido perforado por completo.

Dosuu, el Kwami con el que Emma había entablado una rápida conversación y que pertenecía a aquel Miraculous, ya no se encontraba más ahí.

Y su hija quien había unido su vida al Miraculous en un arrebato de valentía, comenzaba a deslizarse de sus manos.

Tenía miedo como nunca lo había tenido en su vida, y dedujo rápidamente que Marinette también.

― Una insignificante alimaña, una mocosa que piensa que la vida no tiene consecuencias ― Aquella voz grotesca se hizo presente en el lugar, logrando que las paredes retumbaran ― Digna heredera de ti, Christine ― Una gran masa de agua se comenzó a formar en el centro, comenzando lentamente a tomar forma de un ser con una gran mandíbula ― Y solo por agradecimiento, caerás al final ―.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue extendiendo conforme el agua que se encontraba en el suelo era atraída hacia donde se encontraba la gutural cabeza, quien mientras más se comenzaba a expandir comenzaba a generar una especie de carnosidad alrededor de la figura, siendo una visión grotesca de lo que representaba; Un dragón.

Ladybug acarició el Miraculous del pavorreal, observando una vez más el rostro inerte de Emma.

― Somos la creación y la destrucción, hagamos bien nuestro trabajo esta vez ― Murmuró, levantando su vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su compañero ― Hagámoslo juntos y recuperémosla ―.

Chat Noir tragó saliva al escucharle hablar con una gran seriedad, pues era verdad, ellos debían hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Observó al frente cuando aquel ser se dirigió para arremeter contra ellos con su mandíbula completamente abierta, con el único fin de acabar con ellos.

De manera rápida con una mano tomó la cintura de Ladybug mientras que con su mano libre cargaba el pequeño cuerpo de Emma, esquivando aquel brutal ataque por parte del ser ancestral.

Se colocó a un lado de Jade Turtle al mismo tiempo que soltaba a su compañera, observando de reojo a su madre quien parecía no salir de la sorpresa por los acontecimientos.

― Hermano, necesito que me digas que tienes un plan ― Le pregunto, acomodando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Emma.

Jade al observar el Miraculous de la pequeña completamente destruido solo logró que su estómago se revolviera de una manera inexplicable, aquello había sido culpa de todos, pero el cargaba con una mayor responsabilidad.

Pero, mientras todos estuvieran con vida, mientras la destrucción y la creación estuvieran juntos aun había esperanzas para todos, o eso quería creer.

― El circulo de Wuji ― Chat Noir giró rápidamente su rostro para poder observar a su madre nuevamente, quien se encontraba en brazos de Hawkmoth.

Ella se removió para poder bajar, pero como si se tratará de un látigo, la cola de Gòng Gōng se agitó en su dirección, destrozando por completo una de las columnas del recinto.

Afortunadamente lograron esquivar el golpe.

― Eso lo puede detener, Adrien, tienen que hacer el circulo de Wuji ― Exclamó la mujer, aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposo.

Se sentía en aquellos momentos inútil, no había podido ser de ayuda, y para agregar algo más a la lista era posible que la culpable de que su nieta se encontrara en ese estado era su culpa, puesto que ella se había arriesgado por aquello que ella le había dicho cuando notó que existía una conexión entre ellas, por qué ella podía oírla.

Le sorprendió al principio, puesto que no pensó que una pequeña niña tuviese una conexión espiritual a tal nivel que ni su propio esposo había alcanzado con la meditación en conjunto con el portador pasado.

Pero había una clara respuesta, Emma tenía sus sentidos abiertos hacia las nuevas experiencias, como si lo nuevo no fuese realmente inesperado para ella.

Lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era compartir lo que ella sabía, lo que había adquirido tras años de estudios en conjunto con el maestro Fu.

― El circulo Wuji, la nada ― Murmuró Jade, mientras aterrizaba de un golpe en el suelo, observando como Gòng Gōng gruñía de desesperación ― Aun así, se necesita el Miraculous del pavorreal y del zorro, y ― Guardo silencio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Adrien.

― Ambos ― Señalo a Ladybug y a Chat Noir ― Recuperen a mi nieta, ustedes dos juntos son capaces de todo ― Visualizo el libro sagrado, que seguía en manos del portador del Miraculous de la tortuga, aquello le causo un mal sabor de boca pero dejaría todo eso para después. Tomo el libro sin reparo, para después lanzarlo hacia Ladybug quien logro tomarlo entre sus manos en el aire ― Estoy segura que Fu te enseño a leerlo, o al menos ciertas páginas, háganlo y úsenlo como intercambio ― Ordenó, ahora dándoles la espalda.

― Realmente eres Christine ― Se atrevió a decir Queen Bee, quedando a un lado de la mujer que había sido su rol materno durante toda su infancia y parte de la adolescencia ― Estoy feliz de que estés aquí ― La mujer sonrió, algo aturdida por las palabras de la rubia ― Cuando acabemos con este dragón pasado de moda, te lo explicaré ― Agregó.

Ella asintió, dirigiéndose a Hawkmoth, su marido.

― Dime lo que necesitas que haga, y lo haré ― Declaró con voz firme, elevando su bastón, reto claro para el _demonio_.

― Un Akuma, el que se encuentre más cerca ―.

Hawkmoth sonrió, su esposa tenía una mirada completamente deicida.

En esta ocasión se encontraban haciendo las cosas juntos, no había secretos por parte de ambos y tenía fe en que las cosas resultarían.

Por qué aunque él no hubiese sido elegido, se había adentrado a aquel mundo completamente por ella y en el pasado lo hubiese hecho de igual forma.

Christine comprendió que las cosas quizás hubiesen sido diferentes si ella no hubiese ido sola hasta el Tíbet en busca de venganza, si hubiese sido paciente quizás nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

Pero la palabra hubiera no es algo real, para su desgracia.

Tanto ella como su hijo habían pecado en el mismo error, de una manera completamente diferente, pero tendrían que vivir sus vidas con aquello.

Y esperar que las personas que amaron vuelvan a tener confianza en ellos.

― Como ordenes ―.

Gòng Gōng abrió su mandíbula completamente, un gutural sonido salió de ahí siendo acompañado de miles de estacas de hielo que se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos.

Ahora solo tendrían que esperar el apoyo, protegiéndose unos a los otros.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Planeaba publicar esto mucho más temprano, pero ya saben, wattpad en mantenimiento diciendo que durará solo dos horas pero ya van más de siete ¡Bravo!

Feels? Por fa, no me maten, Emma no esta muerta, anda de parranda. Mamá agreste se hará cargo del desmadre que ella misma causo por no escuchar a Fu. Hawky traera ayuda, akuma viejo vuelva a la escena.

OH! Otra cosa. Inicie una pequeña historia, no seran más de 5 capitulos, quizás 4, se llama "No un villano" hoy publique el prologo y espero pronto publicar el capitulo siguiente para que vean más o menos de que trata.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, son realmente increibles ;3; me siento tan feliz de que la historia les guste de verdad.

BTW; Esta por llegar a su fin, tres o cuatro capitulos y esto se acaba, mejor ya no sigo que me pongo a chillar. ¡Los amo!


	29. Veintinueve

Se detuvo unos instantes puesto que sus pulmones le exigían un momento para poder recuperar el aliento, había corrido ya unos dos kilómetros desde la estación del canal, ningún taxista o servicio público se encontraba disponible.

Todo mundo hacia lo más sensato, refugiarse o huir de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

La lluvia no cesaba, y por instantes se volvía cada vez más fuerte al punto de llegar a sentirla como pequeñas agujas clavándose en su piel.

El río cena había crecido, encontrándose casi en su totalidad, cosa que no se veía desde hace muchos años, apenas podía recordarlo.

El cielo se encontraba completamente oscurecido, los tonos de grises variaban hasta convertirse en un intenso color negro en donde se podía percibir un gran agujero, como si se tratase del ojo de un huracán, pero era más que obvio que no era aquello, porque se podía apreciar que ahí era donde todo el caos se encontraba.

Tomó nuevamente su celular, marcando con dificultad el número de Marinette nuevamente.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Y muy dentro de ella supuso que algo andaba muy mal, y, pensando como la mayoría de los parisinos, aquella tormenta no era causa de la madre naturaleza.

― ¿Alya? ¡Oh, Dios, Alya! ― Una voz sonó a su costado ― Vi lo que ocurrió, todo fue transmitido a nivel nacional ― Hizo una pausa ― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―.

La morena giró su cabeza, encontrándose con Nathaniel quien se encontraba montado en una motocicleta deportiva.

Él se bajó de ella, quitándose la chaqueta que se encontraba un poco empapada para aminorar la lluvia que caía sobre su ex compañera.

― Nath ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, dirigiendo una mirada rápida hacia la motocicleta de este.

Nathaniel tragó saliva, intentando aminorar sus nervios.

Alya era una buena persona, pero su amistad nunca había ido más allá de un breve intercambio de palabras, pero aun así sentía el suficiente aprecio por la reportera como para auxiliarla, sobre todo con lo que acababa de presenciar por la televisión.

Se preguntó si era correcto mencionarle la razón de que fuera el único loco en las calles de parís, cuando todo mundo podía sentir el peligro en el ambiente.

― Busco a Chloé ― Confesó por fin, evadiendo la mirada de ella ― Se suponía que iría a buscar a Marinette, fui a preguntar por ella al _Le Grand París_ pero ella nunca llegó, su padre también se encuentra preocupado ― Finalizó, intentando cubrirse de la torrencial lluvia con la palma de su mano.

― Ella estará bien, yerba mala nunca muere ― Intentó sonar divertida, pero supo que no funcionó al ver el rostro estoico de Nathaniel ― Nath, busca un lugar para refugiarte y perdóname ― Declaró, devolviéndole la chaqueta que él le había colocado sobre su cabeza.

― Alya ¿A qué te refieres? Ven conmigo, puedo dejarte en algún lugar y así ― Pero no pudo terminar su frase, debido a que el puño de la morena arremetió contra su rostro.

Nathaniel se tambaleo un poco llevando sus manos hasta su rostro para intentar aminorar el dolor.

Alya no pensó mucho en sus acciones y de manera rápida se montó en la motocicleta de su ex compañero, arrancándola de un movimiento.

Pronto ella se desapareció de la vista de él.

Un sentimiento de culpa le invadió e intento ignorarlo, aunque realmente se sentía mal por sus acciones. Había estado mal hacerle eso a Nathaniel luego de que él se detuviera, preocupado por ella.

Bien pudo pedir la motocicleta, pero realmente no tenía tiempo, necesitaba llegar con ellos cuanto antes.

Ya luego le compensaría aquello, o quizás Chloé lo haría.

Aceleró, completamente angustiada. Se preguntaba que rayos había ocurrido para que ahora la ciudad se encontrara en caos, con todo el mundo sacudidos por el pánico que aquel extraño ambiente podía causar, porque sí, París había aprendido a lo largo de todos esos años que había cosas completamente normales, y a diferenciar las que podían presentar un peligro, aquellas que Chat Noir y Ladybug podían combatir.

O bueno, eso era en el pasado, pero era claro que después de los últimos eventos ocurridos con ambos héroes, la ciudad volvía a estar en un estado de alerta.

Las calles se encontraban completamente desiertas, tenía que maniobrar de manera rápida para pasar entre los automóviles que habían sido abandonados a mitad de la calle, seguramente cuando todo mundo se dio cuenta que aquel agujero en el cielo no era ni remotamente normal.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar, no tuvo opción que tomarlo con extrema precaución, anhelando que se tratara de Marinette para variar.

Pero al ver el nombre de Nathaniel en la pantalla solo logró que la pequeña esperanza que sentía fuera aplastada.

Aquel breve lapso de tiempo donde no presto atención al frente fue suficiente para que el frente de la motocicleta se estampara contra un taxi, elevando la parte trasera de esta y, finalmente logrando que Alya saliera disparada contra el parabrisas de otro automóvil.

Sintió un poco de ardor en su espalda debido al golpe. Intentó levantarse con cuidado, pero aun así un par de fragmentos del parabrisas lograron perforar una de sus manos que comenzaba a sangrar.

― Siempre tienes que ser descuidada ― Se dijo a sí misma, soltando un bufido de molestia. Había llegado hasta la gran rotonda que se encontraba frente a la mansión Agreste, y desde su posición pudo notar que algo iba mal en el lugar, podía apreciar a medias como un gran ventanal se encontraba completamente destruido, así como leves partículas de polvo siendo apaciguadas por la torrencial lluvia ― Ugh, tan cerca ―.

Intentó levantarse nuevamente, deslizándose por el capó del automóvil hasta tocar suavemente el suelo.

Ella no dudaba en acudir al lugar, sabía bien que ella no tenía ninguna habilidad extraordinaria para poder aportar algo a todos los problemas que seguramente enfrentaban, pero debía estar con Marinette, más cuando sabía que Jade Turtle había llevado a Emma a aquella residencia, no podía estar tranquila.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento con el pensamiento de que algo podría hacer, a fin de cuentas las cosas usualmente salían a su favor.

― _Puedes hacer algo, puedes ayudarlos_ ― Una voz familiar para ella sonó en su mente, logrando que se detuviera abruptamente ― _Conviértete en mi campeón nuevamente, Lady Wifi_ ― Fue entonces cuando supo de quien se trataba aquella voz, era de Hawkmoth.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando pudo visualizar como su teléfono móvil parecía ser cubierto por una masa oscura.

Se sintió contrariada ante aquello, puesto que recordaba bien las sensaciones y emociones que le habían inundado en el pasado cuando había sido akumatizada por el mismo hombre que ahora mismo le ofrecía poder para una causa diferente, pero en esta ocasión el miedo y la ira no eran parte del conjunto de sentimientos que comenzaban a fluir en ella.

Preocupación y valentía, pudo reconocer aquello como propios, pero inevitablemente llegó a pensar que el mismo Hawkmoth había logrado transmitirle sus propias emociones.

Comprendió entonces que había tomado la decisión correcta, que Jade Turtle había triunfado en su misión.

Pero, quizás las cosas se habían salido de control.

Apretó su puño, mirando hacia el frente, decidida.

― Estoy lista ―.

[…]

Un sonoro estruendo se escuchó por todo el recinto, Gòng Gōng no dejaba de arremeter contra las paredes de la gran oficina, que ahora se encontraba destruida casi por completo.

Estaba furioso, había sido separado del cuerpo que le podía dar inmunidad total ante ellos por qué eran humanos, y ellos estaban conectados de alguna forma con la mujer que había intentado tontamente detenerlo por segunda vez. Cuando aquello pasó, pensó simplemente que era una maldita mujer que había arruinado sus planes.

No contó que, posteriormente aquel que era su esposo llegaría hasta donde su encuentro se había suscitado, siendo ahora el portador del Miraculous de la mariposa. Aquello lo vio como un punto a favor, solo le faltaba tomar por completo el cuerpo de ella, además que el mismo se había congelado en aquel último ataque para poder apoderarse de su cuerpo y que no fuese una vasija más.

Y entonces, el hijo de ella había aparecido.

Fue una delicia cuando supo que era portador del Miraculous de la destrucción, y ocupaba su habilidad para poder romper aquello que envolvía el cuerpo de Christine, disfruto ver su desesperación durante el tiempo que se encontraba en el lugar.

Intentaba destruir lo que resguardaba el cuerpo de su madre, se largaba y luego regresaba a intentarlo nuevamente con desesperación.

Sin saber que lo único que lograba era darle energía, y debilitar el cuerpo de ella.

Ahí supo que no se atreverían a dañarla, y, como siempre ocurría, de alguna manera la creación se encontraba unida a la destrucción, teniendo un punto débil en común; Una hija.

Solo que ahora por culpa de aquella unión entre ambos portadores, se encontraba completamente expuesto.

Era demasiado grande, también lento en aquella su forma original. Debía hacer algo al respecto.

Notó de manera eficaz como el escudo del ahora guardián se dirigía hacia su cabeza, un ataque directo que podría ser mortal.

Pero, para Gòng Gōng no.

No se movió, sorprendido a Jade, quien tenía muy en cuenta que un daño físico sería sumamente difícil lograr causarle, pero tenía que ganar tiempo.

El escudo atravesó su gran cabeza, esta había sido partida a la mitad con aquel ataque.

Jade levanto su brazo e inmediatamente su escudo regreso hasta él.

Gòng Gōng se podía asemejar a lo que ellos conocían como un dragón, pero a la vez era completamente diferente. Su mandíbula era mucho más grande, y definitivamente no se parecía en nada a las dóciles criaturas que la cultura china representaba en sus lienzos o historias, donde los dragones bajaban del cielo para traer prosperidad a la humanidad.

El cuerpo de la _deidad_ parecía desintegrarse, mientras que chorros de agua caían directamente al piso mezclándose con la que había logrado entrar debido a la lluvia que suscitaba fuera de la mansión.

Varios cúmulos de agua se formaron, adquiriendo formas inestables para después convertirse en seres humanoides que mantenían su mandíbula abierta, muy similar a la que el poseía.

Eran nueve de ellos, y al frente se encontraba uno que da muy diferente a los anteriores, y al poder apreciar que el gran dragón ya no se encontraba ahí, supuso que _ese_ era Gòng Gōng.

― Siendo yo mismo será difícil aplastar a las sabandijas ― Comentó, extendiendo sus brazos, de estos nacieron una especie de tentáculos que comenzó a agitar salvajemente.

Jade tragó saliva.

― Esto se pondrá feo ― Comentó Chloé, quien había llegado a su lado, tomando de su cadera el arma que a ella le había correspondido, un trompo, que para su opinión, era algo sumamente anticuado ― Pero para ustedes ― Añadió, sonriendo.

En esos momentos ella no podía hacer más que servirle de apoyo a su amigo, no podía curar de Emma porque sus heridas no habían sido físicas por lo que pudo entender, era algo que debía confiarle a sus padres.

Estaba aturdida, pero por el bien de todos y de ella misma no debía demostrarlo. Después abría tiempo para ello.

Jade sonrió nervioso, girando su rostró para observar a sus dos amigos.

Habían recostado a Emma sobre el suelo mientras que las piernas de Ladybug habían servido para levantar su pequeña cabeza, Chat Noir se encontraba a un costado de ambas.

― ¡Traigan a Emma de vuelta! ― Exclamó, para después dirigirse a Christine ― Necesitó que usted se mantenga a salvo, así podremos completar el circulo de Wuji ― Murmuró, para después mirar al frente.

Christine asintió, no muy convencida.

Estaba segura de que el guardián traía consigo el Miraculous del zorro y que su plan era otorgárselo a ella para poder lograr círculo de Wuji, pero se encontraba angustiada por ello, eso significa que cuando Emma estuviera de regreso, ella seguiría portando el Miraculous del pavorreal.

Un nudo en su garganta apareció, no quería eso, por su culpa las cosas habían terminado de aquel modo y no deseaba que su pequeña nieta tuviera una carga como aquella, no quería que estuviera en peligro de nuevo.

Era la felicidad que su hijo tenía, no pensaba arriesgarla.

― Ve con ellos ― Escuchó la voz de Gabriel, completamente sereno mientras separaba su bastón en dos, mostrando la afilada navaja que ocultaba ― Mi campeón está cerca, confió en que harás lo correcto ― Comenzó a caminar en dirección de los jóvenes portadores.

― Gabriel, esta vez lo haremos juntos, lo prometo ― Declaró, comenzando a caminar de manera apresurada hacia donde se encontraba su hijo.

Ladybug tenía abierto el libro sagrado a un lado de ellos, en la página donde mostraban el poder absoluto; La realidad.

Intentaba contener sus lágrimas, pero el nerviosismo que vivía solo empeoraba las cosas. Tenían que ser rápidos y así recuperar a su hija, pero nunca había sido buena en cuanto a la traducción de aquel código. Se lamentó a si misma por no ser más dedicada a lo que el maestro Fu siempre insistía. Era un código, sí, pero este se traducía directamente al chino, y ella no era muy buena en ello.

Se limpió las lágrimas, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire.

― Chat Noir, necesito tú anillo ― Su voz sonaba quebrada, él pudo notar como ella poco a poco perdía su voluntad mientras los segundos pasaban, internándose en un sendero de desesperación.

― Déjame hacerlo a mí ― Suplico, tomando su mano ― Sí existe algún peligro, deja que sea yo quien pase por ello ― Continuo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Emma ― Por favor ―.

Ladybug negó, apretando levemente el agarre que tenía sobre su mano.

― Soy su madre, es mi deber hacerlo ―.

― Y yo soy su padre ― Refutó ahora él, su mirada detonaba melancolía ― Un padre que apenas conoció, que no estuvo con ella, en cambio tú la conoces y eres su todo ― Su voz poco a poco perdía potencia, sintiendo agobio ― Debo hacer algo por ella ―.

Iba a contradecirlo, a decir que ella debía hacerlo y que podía hacerlo sin que nada pasara, que necesitaba que el la cuidara, pero nada de ello pudo salir de su boca puesto que una descarga eléctrica que venía de donde sus manos se entrelazaban le saco de sus pensamientos.

Pequeñas centellas moradas y con un conjunto de dorado comenzaron a envolver sus manos entrelazadas, abrumándolos por completo.

Se observaron a los ojos, completamente confundidos.

― Ambos pueden hacerlo ― La voz de Christine, quien había llegado hasta ellos los sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ella se dejó caer hacia el suelo, sentándose para quedar a su altura ― Son uno, tienen a alguien que los une y desean lo mismo ― Comentó, mientras los observaba con suma alegría. Se estiró hasta poder tener el libro entre sus manos ― ¿Sabes que es lo que se tiene que hacer? ― Se dirigió a Ladybug, ella asintió.

Ladybug observó de reojo a Chat Noir, quien volvió su mirada hacia ella.

― En una mano debería tener algo que represente mi deseo, y en otra el pago por ello, claro, si fuera yo quien portara ambos Miraculous ― Hizo una pausa, intentando concentrarse en ello ― En esencia, sería lo mismo ― Dirigió su mano hacia donde el Miraculous del pavorreal descansaba, sobre el pecho de Emma.

Soltó un jadeo cuando aprecio nuevamente que este se encontraba destruido, llevándose consigo a Emma.

Christine le tendió el libro a su hijo, quien enseguida capto lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo tomó con su mano libre, mientras que la otra seguía entrelazada a la de Ladybug.

― Algo tan valioso como un Miraculous, es el libro sagrado ― Murmuró, acomodando el flequillo de Emma con delicadeza.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Ladybug, esperando que aquello realmente funcionará.

Chat Noir apretó un poco más el agarre de ambos, intentándolo transmitirle un poco de apoyo, animándola a continuar aquello.

― Marinette, traigamos de vuelta a Emma ― Murmuró, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

Ladybug asintió.

― Xiūgǎi xiànshí ― Recitó con dificultad y lentitud para no comer error alguno, la vida de su hija dependía de la pronunciación correcta de aquello.

La mano de ella, que se encontraba sobre el Miraculous del pavorreal comenzó a emitir leve brillo de las mismas tonalidades que las pequeñas centellas salían de sus manos entrelazadas. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, sintiendo un dolor que nunca habían experimentado, quitándoles el aliento por completo.

Pronto el libro sagrado comenzó a desprenderse en cenizas que una leve ráfaga de viento se comenzaba a llevar, desapareciendo por completo.

El brillo poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, al igual que la intensa corriente eléctrica que ambos héroes habían estado experimentando.

Una sensación de alegría los embriago cuando era completamente visible el Miraculous del pavorreal, completamente reparado.

― Emma ― Susurró Ladybug, acariciando levemente su mejilla ― Despierta pequeña ― Le pidió con una sonrisa.

De nuevo el temor llegó a ella, su hija seguía sin responder ¿Había hecho algo mal?

― Un poco más, mamá ― Suplico la pequeña en un susurro, sorprendiendo a los adultos.

Chat Noir sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la escuchó, el color volvía a las mejillas de ella poco a poco, así como sus ojos abrían de manera lenta para obsérvalos con una suave sonrisa.

― Emma, haces que mamá se preocupe ― Comentó él héroe, haciéndole unas pequeñas costillas al costado de sus brazos para que despertara por completo, provocándole una leve risa ― No vuelvas a preocuparnos, pensé que ― Pero fue interrumpido por el dedo de Ladybug, que lo posó con suavidad sobre sus labios.

― Eres muy valiente ― Le susurró a Emma, conteniendo sus lágrimas, que ahora eran de felicidad ― Solo deja de hacer las cosas que mamá o papá harían ¿De acuerdo? ―.

Emma hizo una mueca de inconformidad, para después sonreírles.

― Este bien ― Se levantó, para quedar sentada entre ambos adultos, para después dirigirse a Christine, su abuela ― ¿Lo hice bien? ―.

Christine sonrió, sintiendo como su corazón latía frenéticamente al ver sonreír a su nieta, quien era el reflejo de Adrien cuando tenía su edad.

Su corazón se estrujo al pensar que, por su culpa, su hijo se había perdido los mejores momentos a lado de ella.

― Lo hiciste bien ― Suspiró, debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer para poder salvar a su familia ― Emma, creo que tu madre, tu padre y yo estamos de acuerdo en una cosa ― Tomó su mejilla, acariciándola ― Dame tu Miraculous, déjame ahora a mi ser tan valiente como tú ―.

Y así, poder enmendar sus errores.

La niña observo de reojo a cada uno de sus padres, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el broche.

Llevó sus pequeñas manitas hacia él, desprendiéndolo de su ropa.

― Te pertenece a ti ― Le extendió el broche a Christine, con una leve mueca ― No haga locuras como yo ― Pidió.

Christine asintió, tomando el Miraculous del pavorreal entre sus manos por primera vez en muchos años.

Al tener contacto con este, Dosuu salió disparado del Miraculous.

― ¡Christine! De nuevo eres tú ― Comentó de manera animada, restregando su mejilla contra la de ella ― Lo haremos juntos ―.

― Sí, pero esta vez tendremos apoyo ― Agregó ella, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hijo y la heroína ― Dosuu, transfórmame ―.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, ahora un poco de explicación para lo que este capitulo es.

/ Xiūgǎi xiànshí es la traducción literal al chino de "Modifica la realidad", cosa que tuve que cambiar por que este capitulo ya estaba escrito y quise que, almenos tuviera un poco más de sentido con lo que la serie nos dio en el ultimo capitulo, el poder de la realidad. Así mismo, ambos pudieron hacerlo con sus Miraculous aunque estuviesen separados, tenían un deseo en común y el tenerlo los hacia un solo ser, por que era todo por Emma.

/ El circulo de Wuji se desprende de la filosofía china (De donde sale gran parte de este fanfic), se supone que es el primer estado en el que estuvo el universo, osea la nada, anterior al taiji (O bueno, ying y yang), anterior a la creación y la destrucción y todo lo que vino con ellos. Ya verán como va a funcionar.

/ Sí, le atinaron con Alya, creo que va a ser perfecta con su poder de la pausa que, por ahora, es el único útil. Recuerden que Hawkmoth llamó al más cercano, no al más útil. Perdon por el golpe que le metio al Nath, ella tenia que llegar rápido.

Well, i think is all what you need to now. Ahora estoy confusa con cuantos capítulos terminará esto, puesto que el final aun no lo escribo, así que a un capitulo de finalizar, les avisaré.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Me emociona mucho que salgan con teorías y que también comenten cosas tan lindas.

Los amo,un beso!


	30. Treinta

Un remolino de emociones la envolvió en cuanto sintió una suave brisa sobre su rostro, la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo de manera frenética cuando la luz que se encontraba a su alrededor se apagó instantáneamente.

Observó sus manos, que ahora se encontraban cubiertas por unos largos guantes de azul eléctrico con unas pequeñas líneas rojizas.

Tocó levemente su broche, acariciándolo, añorando todo el tiempo que había perdido. Hēi húdié tenía razón, ella era alguien débil a comparación de los demás pilares, no solo en fuerza, sino también en la voluntad y en el compañerismo que debía otorgar, por eso había fallado.

Quería terminar lo que había empezado, pero su terquedad termino llevando a Gòng Gōng directamente al templo donde se encontraba el libro sagrado, técnicamente había matado a todos los campeones de Hēi húdié, y al mismo también.

― Ustedes dos ― Llamó a ambos héroes ― Protejan a mi nieta, y protéjanse entre ustedes, si uno de los dos cae, el otro también lo hará ―.

Chat Noir tragó saliva, colocándose de pie y observando la espalda de su madre.

La voz de ella sonaba seria, e incluso en sus palabras él fácilmente pudo detectar culpabilidad.

― Mamá ― Pronunció él, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

― Confió en ti, Adrien ― Confesó, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire ― Protege lo que te importa, los errores de tu tonta madre se acabaran aquí y ahora ― Y sin darle tiempo de responder, salto directamente al centro de la habitación.

Queen Bee se encontraba batallando con tres de las horrorosas criaturas formadas a partir del cuerpo acuoso de Gòng Gōng, intentando mantener una distancia entre ella y ellos con su trompo.

Haya atacado varias veces a su cabeza y piernas con este, atravesándolos por completo e incluso había logrado que uno se desvaneciera, pero era en vano. Los cuerpos volvían a tomar su forma, después de todo se encontraban hechos de agua, no podía encontrar nada que pudiese noquearlos o algo por el estilo.

Uno de ellos se dispuso a golpearla de frente, y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como otro se acercaba a su costado.

Entonces levando su pierna derecha, dando un giro con ella en el aire logro separar el brazo de su oponente, para después repetir el mismo movimiento con el siguiente que estuvo a punto de darle un buen golpe.

Tomó aire, todos sus movimientos nacían por instinto, coordinándose a la perfección con sus propios pensamientos.

Estuvo a punto de continuar, llegar hasta donde se encontraba Jade para poder apoyarlo en su lucha, pero un sentimiento de peligro la embriago, obligando a girar su rostro.

El tercero que restaba había lanzado una estaca formada por hielo, directo hacia ella.

Pero nunca llego a estar siquiera cerca, a mitad de su recorrido este se había paralizado a mitad del aire.

Queen Bee observó aquello, confundida.

Tres pequeños rayos de luz pasaron a un costado de ella, llegando directamente hasta donde se encontraban sus hasta ahora oponentes quienes estaban paralizados.

Tragó saliva cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia donde el gran ventanal se había hecho añicos y pronto un recuerdo llegó a ella de su juventud; Completamente paralizada y expuesta al mundo, a merced de quien había logrado humillar y que, a pesar de todo, le había dado la oportunidad de mostrar quien era realmente.

Alya se encontraba ahí, con el traje que alguna vez porto y que tanto temió durante su adolescencia.

― ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Hawkmoth! ― Escuchó a su espalda el grito de Jade, quien daba un fuerte golpe a una de esas criaturas ― ¡De todas las personas! ―.

― Ella estaba en la rotonda frente a la mansión ― Refutó, rebanando a la figura humanoide frente a él, que rápido comenzó a unirse de nuevo dispuesto a atacar ― De todas formas venia hacia acá ―.

― Vaya, de nada por la ayuda, Squirtle ― Mencionó con ironia mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos ― Creo que lo estabas haciendo muy bien ―.

― Mejor eso a que estuviera aquí completamente indefensa ― Christine defendió a su esposo, mientras le cubría la espalda a Jade ― Escuchen, no utilicen sus habilidades, sería inútil, además el estar transformados nos da una ventaja, no puede destruir los Miraculous de esta manera ¿De acuerdo? ― Exclamó, informando a los demás portadores de la información que había adquirido a lo largo de su vida. Un rugido provino de la figura más grande, su mandíbula se abrió logrando liberar un aire completamente gélido ― Aunque si puede matarnos ― Finalizó, mientras se cubría con sus brazos ante el inminente ataque que se avecinaba hacia ella.

Pero la criatura fue detenida con un pequeño resplandor purpura, era la chica a la cual su esposo había llamado como su campeón.

Pronto las criaturas humanoides restantes se encontraban en el mismo estado que las anteriores, completamente paralizadas y solo fue cuestión de un deslizamiento de pantalla.

Hawkmoth sonrió orgulloso de que hubiese sido un campeón útil, sí el chico piedra se hubiese encontrado cerca y hubiese sido el a quien hubiese llamado, sin duda nada hubiera cambiado, pero teniendo a Lady Wifi podrían controlar aquellas criaturas manteniéndolas sujetos a _la pausa_ que ella lograba crear.

Gòng Gōng, furioso, llevó uno de sus tentáculos hacia ella para poder tomarla bajo su control, después de todo ella no era una portadora, era un simple campeón, había matado muchos en un pasado, pero en esta ocasión podría usarlos, no cometería el mismo error.

Jade sintió un agujero en su estómago al observar lo que el _demonio_ trataba de hacer, sus piernas no reaccionaron y un grito intenso salió de su garganta, rogándole que se moviera.

Lady Wifi vislumbro el ataque directo de aquel extraño ser.

― ¡Chica abeja, atrápalo! ― Exclamó desde su lugar, lanzando con fuerza su teléfono móvil donde el Akuma se encontraba.

Queen Bee levantó sus brazos, atrapando el móvil entre sus manos. Un pensamiento ofusco su mente, adivinando lo que ella quería lograr.

No se movió más, esperando que el ataque llegará hacia ella, pues aparentemente no había cambiado su plan.

Gòng Gōng sonrió satisfecho, no importaba si ella tenía o no el aparato, teniéndola a ella lo recuperaría y así podría continuar.

Pero, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de tomarla, ella había desaparecido.

Lady Wifi se volvió a materializar desde su propio móvil que era cargado por Queen Bee, tomándolo con rapidez y apuntando directamente a la criatura, quien no había conseguido ver su rastro.

― Vamos a pasar este momento ― Susurró, lanzando finalmente su ataque hacia él, quien solo pudo reaccionar segundos antes, pero no fue suficiente.

Gòng Gōng se encontraba completamente paralizado.

― ¡Lo hiciste! ― Escuchó a su espalda, era a quien había llamado como _chica abeja_ y ahora se encontraba abrazándola desde su cuello ― ¿Por qué nuestros Miraculous no pueden hacer algo tan efectivo como eso? ¡Serviría mucho algo así! ― Se quejó, mientras intentaba sofocar a su amiga.

Era un arranque de afecto, pero Alya se sentía confundida.

― Solo está paralizado ― Todos giraron hacia donde se encontraba Ladybug, quien se acercaba a pasos lentos y nerviosos, puesto que a su lado caminaba Chat Noir con Emma en brazos, ella había caído dormida casi de inmediato al entregarle el Miraculous del pavorreal a Christine ― Alya no puede vivir toda la vida como un Akuma, cuando Gabriel pierda toda su energía, la _pausa_ no servirá más ― Explicó, dirigiéndose a Jade Turtle ― Necesitamos hacer lo que Christine mencionó, necesitamos que alguien tenga el Miraculous del zorro ― Finalizó, mientras Chat Noir colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.

Cuando pudo ver a Alya entrar al lugar como Lady Wifi supo que Ladybug en cualquier momento podría entrar en pánico, quizás se lanzaría directamente a la batalla aunque era claro que las habilidades de ella lograban que la pelea estuviese a su favor, una sola persona había cambiado el rumbo de todo.

Su madre había sido clara, y aunque no le gustará tenía razón, no podían dejar a Emma completamente sola a merced de aquel demonio, puesto que podría ser una debilidad para todo el equipo.

Se sentía inútil, pero su deber era proteger a Emma y a Ladybug, y así lo haría con su vida.

El rostro de Ladybug se tornó sombrío cuando la vio pelear, pero ella también estaba renuente a abandonar a su pequeña hija, no podían darse el lujo de perderla nuevamente, pero podía entender la desesperación que había sentido, Alya era su mejor amiga después de todo, y había sido un mejor soporte de lo que él pudo ser en todo ese tiempo.

Así que, cuando ella sugirió aquello supo que se refería a su amiga, porque no tenían otra alternativa y definitivamente no iba a poner a Emma en un riesgo en el cual ella misma se había puesto minutos atrás, no soportaría que algo más le pasara. Era difícil para ella, lo sabía, pero también podía intuir que tenía la confianza suficiente en su amiga para sugerir aquello.

― No, ni pensarlo, sé lo que estás pensando y es un rotundo no ―Se apresuró a decir, negando en varias ocasiones con sus brazos ― ¿Estás loca? Encontraremos otra manera ―.

― No es por importunar, pero creo que lo que sugiere es lo más sensato, además si hay una conexión entre ustedes es mejor que tomar a cualquier extraño de la calle ― Atinó a decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Por la expresión de quien ahora era el campeón de Gabriel pudo atinar que ella estaba de cierta manera _acostumbrada_ a tratar con los héroes.

― Es mi mejor amiga ― Añadió Ladybug, a lo que Alya le sonrió ― Y lamento mucho que te veas envuelto en esto, al igual que me enoja mucho que me hayas ignorado cuando te dije que fueras a casa ― Lo ultimó salió de su boca con un tono de enojo.

― Yo la verdad agradezco que seas así de testaruda, Alya ― Agrego Chat Noir con una sonrisa.

― No ― Declaro Jade, sintiendo como todas las miradas se centraban en él ― Pensaré en otra forma, alguien más ―.

― Espera, espera ― Interrumpió Alya, quien no cabía de entender lo que sucedía ― Sí ellos confían en mí y básicamente te dicen que soy su última opción ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? ― Preguntó, caminando hacia él héroe y apuntándolo con su dedo, directamente a su pecho ― Ellos me conocen, saben de lo que hablan ―.

Jade apartó su dedo de su pecho, observándola con determinación.

― No, no lo saben ― Sentencio ― Te arriesgas cuando te dicen que no lo hagas, te intentas hacer la heroína cuando puedes salir herida y solo Dios sabe que tan testaruda eres ― Soltó, comenzando a perder los estribos ― ¿No puedes entender que no quiero que te pase nada? ― Confesó, colocando sus manos a cada uno de sus hombros ― Estuvimos a punto de perder a Emma ¿Qué me asegura que no te perderé a ti? ―.

Ella aguantó un poco la respiración ante tal confesión, grabando cada una de las palabras que él héroe le dirigía, mientras escudriñaba las facciones que eran ocultas por aquel antifaz.

― ¿Nino? ― Preguntó al fin, observando como el desviaba la mirada.

Ella le tomó del rostro, obligándolo así a verla.

― Alya, por favor solo déjame hacer las cosas, hiciste suficiente ya ― Mencionó, señalando a las criaturas que ella había logrado detener ― Confió en ti, solo entiende que lo único que quiero es protegerte ―.

Entonces ella pudo entender parte de la razón por la cual se había alejado, él realmente tenía miedo. Unió en su mente el incidente del maestro de Marinette y supo que aquel había sido el detonante principal, él simplemente no quería que algo así le ocurriera por estar cerca.

Ella acaricio su rostro, regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

― Me proteges, siempre lo has hecho ― Comentó mientras por su mente pasaba de manera fugaz la ocasión que él le había logrado salvar de un intenso choque, aquel día que ella había descubierto en parte la identidad de Chat Noir ― Esta vez déjame ayudarte en lo que hace falta, nada malo me pasara si estas a mi lado ―.

Jade suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Chat Noir quien le otorgo una sonrisa, demostrando que se encontraba ahí para apoyarlo, no estaba solo.

― Wayzz, por favor ― Murmuró, para segundos después perder su transformación frente a todos. Gabriel lo reconoció de inmediato como una antigua amistad de su hijo, sorprendiéndose que, de una u otra forma, todos en la habitación tenían una clase de vínculo con los portadores de la creación y destrucción.

Ella lo observó llevar su mano hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando de ahí una pequeña cajita hexagonal que, aun con dudas, tendió ante ella.

― Tendremos que hablar sobre esto después ― Murmuró ella, mientras tomaba la pequeña cajita en su mano libre, observando el extraño símbolo que se encontraba en la tapa.

― Eso mismo digo yo ― Declaró Queen Bee, quien observaba aquella escena con una sonrisa.

Nino rio levemente.

― No lo abras aún, tienes que permanecer como Lady Wifi unos momentos más ― Explicó, para después dirigirse a Christine ― Wayzz no logró explicarme todo sobre el circulo Wuji, quien sabía todo eso era el maestro Fu, pero ― Hizo una pausa, notando como el rostro de la mujer se oscurecía levemente ― Usted lo sabe ¿O me equivoco? ―.

― Así es ― Suspiró. Gabriel colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo ― Fu me lo enseño en cuanto supo de mi enfrentamiento con él, claro, después de regañarme por mi error de dejarlo en Italia, pero era joven y no entendía de consecuencias ― Explicó ― Es la nada, o básicamente lleva a la nada, debemos crear un circulo alrededor de lo que tenemos que enviar a la nada ― Finalizó.

― Eso es fácil, ¿Por qué nadie antes lo hizo? Eso hubiera ahorrado bueno, todo este problema ― Chat Noir se atrevió a comentar, alzando una ceja, confundido.

― Hijo, tanto tú como Ladybug son un balance, creación y destrucción ― Chat Noir asintió ― El bien existe, pero para que ocurra tiene que existir también él mal ―.

― Efectivamente, como dice Christine, existen muchas fuerzas oscuras en el mundo, el circulo de Wuji se ha usado en repetidas ocasiones, pero simplemente vuelve al plano donde fue condenado, la tierra ― La voz de Wayzz sonaba ansiosa, y durante varios segundos no despegó su vista del ser que mantenían paralizado ― Pasaran siglos para que vuelva, si es lo que te preocupa Chat Noir ― Agregó, observando como el rubio reflejaba angustia en su rostro.

Un silencio inundo el lugar ante la declaración del Kwami, aunque tanto Christine como Nino sabían de aquel resultado, no se podía hacer nada más.

Era el balance que se le había dado al mundo, era la constante lucha de la luz y oscuridad que mantenían a flote el equilibro.

Nino tenía fe en el futuro, debía poner mucho esfuerzo para transmitir todos esos conocimientos a las generaciones venideras, para qué, cuando se enfrenten a cualquier mal incluido a aquel demonio, las cosas puedan salir a favor de la humanidad.

― Hay que hacerlo rápido ― Agregó Hawkmoth ― No sabemos si realmente la _pausa_ de Lady Wifi podría durar para siempre con este monstruo ―.

Los pasos de él retumbaron por todo el lugar. Caminaba con delicadeza, evitando pisar los escombros que prácticamente se encontraban por todas partes, colocándose a un costado del ser quien yacía aun inmóvil.

Hawkmoth sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose embargado por el orgullo y esperando que Hēi húdié fuese capaz de ver aquello, uno de sus campeones había logrado inmovilizar al temible demonio, esperando así que las heridas que el antiguo portador tenia al saber que sus propios campeones habían sido asesinados por la criatura, sanaran por fin.

Después de tantos años, el triunfo había llegado.

Christine llegó a su lado, observándolo atravesó de aquel antifaz que cubría sus ojos. Aún no podía creer que realmente se encontraba ahí, frente a él.

― Wayzz, transfórmame ― En un parpadeo frente a Alya apareció el héroe al que ella le gustaba llamar de diferentes maneras, por qué al principio noto como aquello le podía molestar, y sí, el ego de Nino podía ser herido por ello.

Ambos tomaron su lugar, posicionándose frente al rostro de Gòng Gōng, quien mantenía su mandíbula completamente abierta, reflejando la desesperación y furia que tenía contenido dentro de él.

Jade dentro de él sintió pena por él ser ancestral, había estado con vida desde el inicio de los tiempos y solo por una pequeña venganza tendría que vivir de aquella manera, sin ser capaz de llegar al cielo, viviendo aquello una y otra vez durante la eternidad, solo para conservar el equilibrio que el mismo había destruido hacia muchas eras.

Queen Bee se posiciono junto a Alya, quien seguía portando los poderes de su Akuma y sonrió para ella.

Ladybug y Chat Noir observaron desde la distancia, ambos se encontraban a unos metros de ahí. Habían dejado a Emma recargada en una de las paredes que se encontraban estables, ella se encontraba profundamente dormida, y aunque ambos se sentían angustiados sabían que no debían preocuparse, ella continuaba respirando y probablemente se encontraba terriblemente cansada.

― No puedo creer que lo logramos ― Soltó él de la nada, girando su rostro para encontrarse con él de ella ― Yo realmente lamento todo, y sé que hay errores que debo reparar ― Calló cuando pudo notar una leve sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

― Todos los cometimos, pero, antes de hacer algo más, terminemos esto ― Susurró, señalando a los demás portadores que se encontraban formando un circulo.

Chat Noir se colocó de pie, ayudando a Ladybug a recomponerse.

Ambos observaron donde Emma se encontraba descansando, antes de encaminarse hasta donde los demás se encontraron.

Tomaron su lugar en el círculo que los cuatro portadores se habían acoplado junto con Alya, quien mantenía cerrada la pequeña cajita de madera, y entonces fueron seis.

Debajo de sus pies una pequeña línea se comenzó a formar, conectándose los unos con los otros, creando un verdadero círculo bajo ellos.

Pero no estaba completo, se encontraba abierto donde Alya.

Ella suspiró, mientras que todo mundo contuvo la respiración en cuanto ella abrió por fin la cajita cuando Jade asintió con su cabeza, indicándole que era tiempo de que lo hiciera.

Inmediatamente una suave luz salió de ahí, logrando que ella se pusiera levemente nerviosa.

Un Kwami se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, y este solo frotó sus pequeños ojos para después apreciar el lugar donde se encontraba, topándose con Gòng Gōng frente a él.

El Kwami dejo escapar un chirrido debido a la sorpresa, lleno directamente hacia el rostro de Alya.

― Wow ¿Pero qué demonios paso aquí? Sí sabes a lo que me refiero ― Comentó, apuntando a la figura demoniaca.

― Algo malo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda ― Murmuró, logrando poder separar a la criatura de su rostro para poder apreciarle mejor.

Tenía la apariencia de un zorro, pero en miniatura y, obviamente pudo distinguir las características de un Kwami, las había aprendido bien al observar a Tikki.

El Kwami murmuró algo, levemente nervioso pero ella no fue capaz de entenderlo.

― Me llamo Trixxy ― Suspiró, observando nuevamente a su alrededor ― Por lo que ha pasado, supongo que sabes cómo transformarte ― Alzó una ceja, cuestionándola.

― Sí ― Dirigió una mirada a Jade, quien le volvió a alentar. Tomó con cuidado el collar y logro colocárselo alrededor de su cuello, esperando que las cosas salieran tal como debían salir ― Trixxy, transfórmame ―.

Una energía abrazadora se disparó desde su pecho hasta sus extremidades, sintiendo como su propio teléfono móvil que aun tenía en su poder era destrozado por esto, liberando con ello el Akuma en cuestión.

Gòng Gōng finalmente pudo moverse, un gutural rugido salió de él, buscando la abertura del círculo.

Donde Alya se encontraba.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella, este se cerró frente a sus narices.

Las criaturas que antes había formado se encontraban fuera del círculo, pero pronto estas comenzaron a desplomarse, quedando solo como grandes charcos de agua que eran atraídos por su cuerpo original.

No dejaba de intentar atravesar aquel círculo y dañarlos, pero una gran barrera se había formado alrededor, evitando que pudiese hacer algo más.

Y poco a poco, se fue desvaneciendo nuevamente.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sí, hasta aqui llego nuestro querido o no tan querido demonio llamado como un instrumento y parte de la mitologia china, pero solo para esta epoca, el seguira causando un gran desastre en el futuro (Y no uno cercano, además) es un ciclo que se tiene que cerrar y que el mismo se metio solo por el simple hecho del poder, lamentablemente los humanos tienen que cargar con ello.

¿Saben por qué esta medio facil el vencerlo? ¿El por qué lo hicieron tan rapido? Por algo que llevo recalcando durante todo el fanfic; Trabajo en equipo y confianza.

Christine y Hēi húdié fallaron cuando se enfrentaron a él por que no eran un equipo, y Hēi húdié tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos, termino muerto por su arrogancia. Además de que Christine no confio en Fu y por sus ovarios fue y armo el desmadre. Sí, las cosas igual hubieran pasado, pero quizas lo hubiesen detenido antes y ni Adrien hubiese pasado por aquello, ni Marinette, pero como se cometo, el hubiera nunca existira.

Chat Noir falló nuevamente por que todo lo hizo solo, sí, era un "Team" con su propio padre pero no existia la confianza, y existian demaciadas asperesas, aun al final de este capitulo estan ahi, pero la confianza que no se tenian se restauro.

Nino entendió que debia confiar en Alya, tal como Marinette confiaba en ella.

Chloé obtuvo las sorpresas de su vida, ella ya sabia que onda con adrien/chat noir pero descubrir que le hacias boliche a tu idolo durante el instituto y que ahora es de tus mejores amigas es algo inimaginable, y ni hablar de que su hija es tambien de tu gran amigo al que quisiste olvidar por ser alguien tan cerrado con sus aspectos.

Ahora no fallaron, por que trabajaron como equipo.

Y, existe una frase que me encanta; "We are not a team because we work together. We are a team because we respect, trust and care for each other." - vala afshar

 **"No somos un equipo por que trabajamos juntos. Somos un equipo por que nos respetamos, confiamos y nos cuidamos entre nosotros"**

Y eso, mis amigos, fue más que suficiente para que los pilares pudieran cerrar el ciclo de GongGong nuevamente.

Ahora, entre otras cosas, no estoy segura si este sera el penultimo o antepenultimo capitulo, puesto que este y el capitulo final son lo que no he escrito pero ya tengo las ideas en un borrador desde hace algun tiempo. Así que, el siguiente capitulo puede llegar a ser el final.

Espero de todo corazon que no les haya desepcionado esto, que intente hacerlo tal a mi pensamiento de como funcionan estos tontos y del nuevo "mundo magico" que intente meter aqui.

Un beso, saben que los amo!


	31. Treinta y uno

Por algún extraño motivo, ella podía sentir una sensación de ansiedad recorriéndole desde el pecho hasta las puntas de sus pies, tenía miedo, pues de un momento a otro la oscuridad la consumió, sin saber que era lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo como sus pulmones se reabastecían de oxígeno, abriendo finalmente sus ojos.

Encontrándose directamente con los de Adrien.

― Ya veo donde Emma heredo lo dormilona ― Comentó, observando de reojo hacia su espalda donde ella se encontraba en brazos de Nino, puesto que aún no había despertado.

― ¿Gòng Gōng? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, intentando reincorporarse, se encontraba totalmente tendida en el suelo, recargada sobre el pecho de Adrien.

― No está ya ― Declaró con una sonrisa que logró que el corazón de ella latiera un poco más de prisa ― Perdiste el conocimiento, al igual que mi madre, pero todo está en orden ― Explicó ― Bueno, casi todo ― Su mirada hizo un recorrido por él lugar, se encontraba completamente en ruinas, empapado además.

Pero el sol había comenzado a salir, claramente no era importante.

Marinette mordió su labio inferior, para después lanzarse sobre él, abrazándolo sobre el cuello.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras no dudaron en salir mientras ella se aferraba a él, golpeando levemente su espalda.

― Eres un idiota, un completo idiota ― Bramó, intentando controlar sus emociones ― La próxima vez que quieras hacer algo estúpido por ti solo, me encargaré de patearte tu trasero ―.

Adrien dudo durante unos segundos, pero después correspondió el abrazo, atrayéndola suavemente hacia él.

Era la primera vez en todos esos años que la tenía así de cerca, que la tenía sin sus máscaras de por medio.

― Aun así, soy tu idiota, buginette ― Se defendió, soltando una leve risa. Marinette se tensó al escuchar aquel peculiar nombre.

Ambos escucharon una queja a sus espaldas, era Plagg, quien se encontraba sobrevolando la cabeza de Adrien, acompañado por Tikki.

― Chico, realmente tienes que hacerle caso, solo mira este desastre ― Exclamó el Kwami, dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba Trixxy, quien se encontraba descansando en el hombro de Alya ― Tuvieron que llamar al zorro con problemas de identidad ¿Sabes lo grave que es eso? ― Exclamó, señalándolo con sus pequeñas patitas.

Trixxy fruncio el ceño, ignorando por completo al Kwami negro, se sentía lo suficiente agotada como para discutir con él.

Ambos se separaron, observando como Tikki se acercaba a ambos y con sus pequeñas manitas los tomaba de sus mejillas.

― Me alegro que estén de vuelta, juntos ― Comentó ella, logrando que a ambos se les subieran levemente los colores.

― Tikki, no estamos ― Pero Marinette fue interrumpida, Adrien le había callado colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

― Aun no ― Sentenció, comenzando a ponerse de pie, estirando una mano para poder ayudarle.

Ella la tomó sin dudar, siendo jalada hacia él de manera repentina para poder ponerla de pie de un solo movimiento.

Por su parte, Chloé en cuanto había perdido la transformación de Pollen había corrido hacia donde Christine se encontraba en cuanto despertó, recibiéndola así con un fuerte abrazo.

Gabriel pensaba que, durante muchos años había protegido minuciosamente aquel salón de cualquier cosa, todo por su esposa, y ahora le importaba poco que se encontrara destruido, porque Christine había vuelto y en definitiva ahora nada podría llevársela de nuevo.

― Creo que, bueno, es hora de que hable sobre todo esto ― Titubeo un poco, acariciando levemente la mejilla de Chloé, quien sonrió ante el contacto ― O más bien, disculparme ― Se corrigió, bajando levemente la mirada.

― Mamá, las cosas ya pasaron, por favor ― Adrien alcanzo a murmurar mientras caminaba lado a lado con Marinette ― Todo resulto bien ―.

― No, Adrien, cometí errores, te hice pasar una vida de soledad a ti y a tu padre, y aunque no fuese lo que yo deseaba, te alejaste de quien era ya tu familia, con quien estabas comenzando a formar una ― Hizo una pausa, observando de reojo a Chloé quien seguía prendada a ella ― Te alejaste de tus amigos, de todo ― Un nudo en su estómago se empezó a formar en ella cuando pudo percatarse de una mueca de dolor en el rostro de su hijo ― Y no solo los afecte a ustedes ― Comentó, refiriéndose a todo París, a Emma en especial.

― Deberías escucharla Adrien, bueno, todos ustedes ― Se atrevió a agregar Alya, acariciando con su dedo el pequeño mentón de Trixxy ― Tu madre tiene derecho a sacar todo lo que viene cargando ¿No lo crees? ― Atinó a decir mientras tomaba a Emma de brazos de Nino, quien la miraba confundido ― Me haré cargo del pequeño monstruo dormilón, creo que yo ya interferí lo suficiente ― Lo último lo comentó observando a Marinette con una disculpa implicada, aun se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido, sus acciones solo lograron que Gabriel alias Hawkmoth supiera la identidad de su amiga, poniéndola en peligro.

Gabriel asintió, dándole la razón a la mujer.

― Puedes llevarla a la antigua habitación de Adrien ― Murmuro ― Al subir las escaleras es la primera puerta a la derecha ―.

Alya sonrió en agradecimiento, para después dirigirse nuevamente hacia Nino.

Dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de Nino, quien pronto sintió como su corazón se desbordaba de alegría ante la acción de Alya, pues aunque aún tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y sobre todo donde él debía disculparse, parecía que ella hubiese entendido todo.

― Por mi parte, creo que ha sido suficiente magia y sucesos extraños para mí en un día ― Comentó Chloé, abanicándose con su propia mano logrando hacer reír de una manera sincera a Christine ― Tengo una vida por delante para ponernos al corriente con todo, creo que esto debe ser entre ustedes ― Agregó, señalando a Adrien y Marinette ― Y tú ― Dirigió su mirada hacia Nino ― Así que, si me disculpan, tengo que ir con dos mujeres imprudentes ―.

Se separó con lentitud de Christine, caminando hacia donde Alya se encontraba.

― No te queda mal el amarillo después de todo ― Alya sonó algo burlona, porque Chloé rodo los ojos ― Oh, por cierto, quizás deberíamos devolverle su motocicleta a Nathaniel, la estrelle con un automóvil por accidente ― Fue lo último que se escuchó de ambas mujeres, en conjunto de un leve grito de Chloé que no pudieron entender realmente.

Marinette sintió un vacío en su pecho al ver como Emma se alejaba en brazos de su amiga, realmente aún tenía un gran miedo de que aquello solo hubiese sido un sueño, que ella en algún momento hubiese perdido la conciencia mientras intentaban traer a Emma y que todo había fallado, no soportaba el verla partir.

La mano de Nino se posiciono sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su corto cabello para que ella pudiera concentrarse en la realidad.

― Estará bien, no ― Hizo una pausa ― Esta bien ― Corrigió.

Marinette asintió ante las palabras de su amigo, pero aun así era difícil.

No podía soportar sus propios pensamientos, o el mismo recuerdo de creerla perdida.

Un carraspeo los saco de sus pensamientos, poniendo atención a quien había emitido ese sonido; Gabriel Agreste.

― Creo que, quien realmente debe disculparse aquí soy yo ― Admitió, observando de reojo a su hijo ― Cometí muchos errores, haciéndote pagar a ti y a la señorita Dupain-Cheng durante muchos años ― Agregó, intentando que su voz no saliera quebrada, pero fue en vano ― Fui testarudo, que pensó que la única verdadera felicidad la tendrías junto a tu madre, aunque la estabas alcanzando ya, a ambos, les pido una disculpa ―.

Gabriel sintió como las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, sin poder decir algo más.

Christine se limitó a observarlo, buscando su mano para poder entrelazarla con la suya, sintiendo la pena de su esposo. Después de todo, ambos habían cometido un error tras otro que terminaron involucrando a su hijo en un juego peligroso, logrando lo que ellos deseaban evitar: Que sufriera.

― Las cosas no se arreglaran con una disculpa, señor Agreste ― Marinette observó al frente, confrontándolo por primera vez de manera directa sin algún miedo de por medio ― Olvidar todo lo que causo, en lugar de encontrar alguna solución, será algo imposible ― El recuerdo de ella tirando de la cuerda de su yo-yo para asfixiar a Chat Noir volvió a su mente de manera fugaz, logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera ― Tiene que demostrarlo con Adrien para que pueda perdonarlo ― Susurró, tragando saliva ― Es lo único que yo le puedo ofrecer de mi parte, señor Agreste ―.

― Solo espero que algún día lo haga ― Guardo silencio durante unos segundos ― Yo tenía toda la intención de hacerle daño, pensaba que realmente sería algo fugaz en nuestras vidas, pero me equivoque terriblemente ― Agregó con sinceridad.

― También yo me equivoque en muchas cosas, de las que ahora me arrepiento señor Agreste, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado, solo no olvidarlo para no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro ― Adrien la observó de reojo, estoico ante las palabras de Marinette.

Seguía siendo la misma en cierta parte; alguien completamente valiente, con un gran sentido de la justicia además de carismática, pero también había cambiado mucho.

Y dolía el saber que no había estado ahí. Pero como ella había mencionado, debía corregir sus errores y así, conocer a la mujer en la que se había convertido.

Por la cual su corazón seguía latiendo, de una forma diferente, pero igual de intensa.

Aún seguía conmocionado por que ella fuese la mujer a la que le profeso amor durante mucho tiempo, pero no podía pedir a nadie mejor.

― Ahora tienen tiempo suficiente para poder sanar las heridas ― La voz de Nino los alcanzo, que reflejaba completa seriedad en su rostro.

Christine dirigió su mirada hasta el brazalete del ahora guardián de los Miraculous, el que en el pasado le había pertenecido a su maestro. Suspiró con amargura, algo le había ocurrido, era lo más sensato de pensar. Y no sabía si realmente le gustaría saber aquello.

Pero, había cosas que él debía saber.

Acarició el rostro de Dosuu suavemente, el pequeño Kwami le lanzo una mirada inundada de tristeza, sabiendo cuales eran las intenciones de su portadora.

Y en cuanto ella retiro el pequeño broche de sus gastadas prendas, este desapareció.

Estiró su mano hacia el nuevo guardián, entregándole el Miraculous por fin.

Nino lo tomó entre sus manos, levemente confundido.

― Fu me eligió cuando era una adolescente, en aquel tiempo yo vivía en Roma con mi familia ― Relató. Una mirada melancólica apareció en sus ojos ― Roma es un lugar cargado de creencias, al igual que de religión, por eso es un gran imán para espíritus y energías negativas, por eso Fu me entregó el Miraculous del pavorreal, yo ignoraba que hubiese alguna otra razón, pero él había sentido que algo andaba mal, no solo las típicas posesiones ― Explicó con detalle, recordando las veces que había logrado sellar seres de oscuridad, trayendo una calma a la ciudad ― Yo le falle cuando en lugar de advertirle de Gòng Gōng, lo enfrente yo sola, y creí ganar ― Sus palabras se apagaron levemente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hijo.

― Supongo que él se liberó ¿No es así? ― Nino rompió el inminente silencio que había caído.

Christine asintió.

― Sí, lo metí en una vasija ¿Puedes creer lo tonta que fui? Las vasijas se rompen ― Una risa fingida salió de sus labios, se estaba esforzando por sonar divertida ― Me busco, completamente molesto y me encontró, pero prefirió hacerme sufrir ― Hizo una pausa, aprontando el agarre que tenía con Gabriel en sus manos ― Arrastró el automóvil con Gabriel y Adrien dentro del rio Sena, y si no fuese por Fu, ellos no estarían aquí ― Declaró con pena, conteniendo las lágrimas con su mano libre. Gabriel se sobresaltó por aquello, él sabía bien de eso, ella lo había mencionado a Hēi húdié, pero oírlo de su boca era completamente distinto ― No lo recuerdan, gracias a Fu también, pero aun así fui testaruda e hice lo que pensé que era mejor ― Agregó, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas que habían salido de manera inconsciente ― A lo que quiero llegar, es que no lo merezco, y no lo merecí ― Finalizó.

Adrien al ver como su madre se había vuelto de una manera un ser frágil, no dudo en caminar hacia ella y abrazarla, cubriéndola por completo con sus brazos. Ella ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas, y correspondiendo el abrazo de su hijo, se permitió llorar por mil motivos.

Desde sentirse completamente mal por sus errores, horrorizada por todo el daño que causo y que pudo causar, hasta la inmensa felicidad que sentía por abrazarlo una vez más.

Ya no era mismo niño que había dejado atrás, pero seguía siendo su hijo.

― Quizás ― Comentó Nino, sonriendo ante la acción de su amigo ― Pero Fu le eligió en el pasado por algo, y hoy pudiste enmendar lo que hizo mal, aun así, respetaré su decisión ― Hizo una pausa, dirigiéndose ahora a Gabriel Agreste ― Y, por otro lado, creo que lo más sensato sería que el Miraculous de la mariposa estuviese conmigo, señor ―.

Él solo pudo asentir ante aquello, después de todo el había tomado el Miraculous de alguien que había perecido ante aquel demonio, agregando que aterrorizo la ciudad durante muchos años.

Llevó ambas manos hacia el cuello de su camiseta, Nooro lo observaba con una mirada distante.

― A ti también te debo una disculpa, Nooro ― Le dijo, mientras su mirada bajaba, arrepentido ― No era tu propósito, pero siempre me fuiste fiel, te agradezco por eso ―.

El Kwami sonrió ante las palabras de Gabriel, sintiéndose revitalizado por aquello.

― De todo corazón espero que seas feliz, Gabriel ― Y, de un movimiento, retiro el Miraculous de sí.

Nooro desapareció, y él realmente esperaba que pudiera descansar apropiadamente.

Nino extendió su mano hacia Gabriel, quien sin dudar, deposito el Miraculous en la mano extendida del guardián, quien sonrió satisfecho ante esto.

― Las cosas resultaron bien ― La mirada molesta de Marinette llegó hasta él, dándole a entender que no habían ido tan _bien_ del todo ― Bien, solo resultaron ― Se corrigió ― Por ahora, creo que usted debe descansar, señora Agreste, y ustedes dos ― Señalo a sus amigos, quienes se encontraban separados por la situación ― Tienen que hablar ―.

Christine soltó una suave risa, completamente a favor de las palabras del guardián y los gestos que ambos adultos se dedicaron.

― No te preocupes, que si ellos no ponen de su parte, me encargaré que lo hagan ― Declaró, caminando hasta donde Marinette se encontraba ― ¿Estás de acuerdo? ― Le guiño un ojo de forma cómplice, llevándola hasta un costado de Adrien.

― Sí, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar ―.

[…]

Adrien cerró la puerta tras de él, limitándose a solamente observar a Marinette quien se encontraba recostada sobre su antigua cama, observando a Emma dormir plácidamente.

― ¿Dónde están Tikki y Plagg? ― Preguntó Marinette en un tono suave, para evitar despertar a Emma.

― Mi madre los está alimentando junto con Alya, todos están cansados ― Explicó, comenzando a caminar hacia ella ― Chloé se fue, llamó a una grúa para que vinieran por la motocicleta de Nathaniel, estaba molesta con Alya por ello ― Rio levemente mientras tomaba asiento a los pies de Marinette ― ¿Sabías que tienen contacto? Fue una sorpresa, ya sabes, una vez intento eliminarla ― Agregó, Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por él, se encontraba distante de muchas cosas.

― De hecho, no fue hace mucho, Nathaniel ayuda a Chloé enseñándole un poco de Bodypaint ― Se reincorporo un poco, sentándose en la cama de él ― Pudimos dejar esto para después ¿Sabes? Tú madre está aquí, deberías estar con ella ―.

Él guardo silencio durante unos instantes, rascando su nuca de manera nerviosa.

― Ella no te dejaría irte hasta que hablemos lo que tengamos que hablar ― Hizo una pausa, ella acomodo su flequillo, dejándolo levemente anonadado ― Y, para ser sinceros, yo tampoco ―.

Marinette tomó aire, puesto que aquellas palabras lograron que el oxígeno saliera de sus pulmones de manera repentina.

― El dia que te fuiste, no ― Pauso, levantando su mano para que él le diera un poco de tiempo ― El día en el que Chat Noir desapareció de mi vida, fue el día que me enteré que esperaba a Emma, solo estaba esperando a que la noche llegará para decírtelo ― Adrien quizá agregar algo, pero nuevamente Marinette le pidió tiempo ― Tenía mucho miedo de poner en peligro a mi bebé, pero sabía que contigo podría lograr lo que fuese ― Las manos de él se hicieron puños ― Al final, no volviste, así como tampoco Hawkmoth ―.

― Marinette, yo no tenía idea ― Alcanzó a pronunciar, buscando la mano de ella para poder estrujarla con las suyas, acunándola.

― Lo sé ― Le respondió, acariciando con su mano libre la propia ― Estaba enojada, triste, pero me habías protegido de una u otra manera ―.

― Y todo lo que hice fue por ese motivo, protegerte ― Admitió, aunque era algo que ella sabía con total plenitud ― Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido cuando mi Padre descubrió que yo era Chat Noir, sabía perfectamente lo que yo sentía por ti, fue cuando las cosas se salieron de control y yo, simplemente no quería perderte, no a ti ― Su mente comenzó a divagar por completo, recordando a la perfección la noche que él había desaparecido para Ladybug ― Por eso me fui al Tíbet, a intentar encontrar una forma de liberar el cuerpo de mi madre y derrotar a Gòng Gōng, pero no fue posible, entonces llegó a París, aparentemente siguiéndome ―.

Durante todos esos años, él no había hecho más que ir y venir de aquel templo, intentando encontrar alguna manera de lograr su objetivo sin ocupar el Miraculous de Ladybug, sabía que tenía que existir otra forma, pero cuando le comentó todo aquello al maestro Fu, él como era de esperarse, desaprobó tal idea.

Y se fue sin más, tal como su propia madre lo había hecho años atrás.

― Te fuiste de París semanas después, en ese entonces como Adrien cambiaste mucho ― Atinó a decir, observando de reojo a Emma quien había soltado un sonoro suspiro entre sueños ― Pero, por todo lo que pasabas, ahora entiendo tú actitud al menos un poco ―.

Él soltó las manos de ella, llevándolas hasta su rostro para poder cubrirlo completamente, dejando caer sus hombros en señal de arrepentimiento.

― Fui un idiota contigo, siendo Adrien o siendo Chat Noir ― Para Marinette aquello sonó como una disculpa, así que llevó una mano hasta su hombro para que irguiera su rostro nuevamente. El tragó saliva al verla tan tranquila ― Marinette, yo ― Hizo una leve pausa para tomar el valor suficiente ― Nunca deje de amarte, lo sabes ¿Verdad? ―.

Ella bajó levemente el rostro, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar frenéticamente sin ningún escrúpulo.

Cuando él volvió, solo pudo pensar una cosa; Ponía su vida de cabeza con su presencia, y justamente aquello se estaba manifestando.

― Adrien, por favor, no creo que sea el momento adecuado ―.

― Entonces ¿Cuándo lo será? Marinette, sigues teniendo sentimientos por Chat Noir, quien, afortunadamente soy yo ― Intentó bromear, recibiendo una mirada atónita de ella ― Somos padres de una increíble niña quien merece una familia ― Volvió a tomar su mano ― Una que yo deseo más que nada desde que era adolescente ―.

Marinette pensó entonces que la vida en ocasiones podía jugar con su vida, por qué durante su adolescencia ella había soñado tener una familia con él, su antiguo amor del instituto.

Nunca imagino que ambos habían logrado en parte aquel deseo, tenían una hija que los unía.

― Somos sus padres, pero han pasado tantos años que apenas nos conocemos. Los sentimientos son importantes, sí ¿Pero qué pasa con todo lo demás? Desconfiamos el uno del otro, Adrien ― Intentó razonar con él. Adrien aún era un hombre que se dejaba doblegar por sus sentimientos y no por los hechos.

En parte se alegró de que eso no hubiese cambiado de él.

― Entonces aún tienes sentimientos por mí ― Una sonrisa galante apareció en su rostro, su pecho se inflo de alegría cuando ella no negó nada.

― No cambies de tema, por favor ―.

― Bien, no me iré por las ramas, pero, podemos intentar conocernos, esta vez de verdad, sin las máscaras ― Deslizo suavemente su mano sobre su mejilla, a lo que ella respondió cerrando sus ojos ante aquel cálido tacto.

― No puedo prometer nada, para mi es importante mi hija, y no quiero que se ilusione sí las cosas realmente no funcionan ― La voz de la razón volvió a su mente, para ella su hija se encontraba primero que su traicionero corazón ― Podemos ser amigos, con una hija en común, que conozcas a Emma ―.

El hizo una leve mueca ante tal propuesta, después de todo, ellos habían reanudado su amistad hace no mucho tiempo.

Pero se ocultaban cosas, o más bien eran asuntos que no pretendían compartir.

― Emma me importa también, Marinette, es nuestra hija ― Musitó con una sonrisa en sus labios, entendiendo la preocupación que nacía en el pecho de Marinette ― Ya somos amigos ¿Recuerdas? ― Se movió levemente de la cama para poder quedar un poco más cerca.

Colocó su frente sobre la de ella, un gesto que recordaba bien de años atrás.

Ella se estremeció ante el contacto.

― Sí, nuestra hija ― Se corrigió a sí misma, pues Adrien tenía razón, él era su padre y eso no se podía dudar.

Ninguno de los dos hablo durante unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando el suave contacto de sus frentes y sus respiraciones entremezclándose.

El único sonido que podían escuchar era la respiración acompasada de Emma.

― Marinette, quiero pedirte algo ― Su voz sonó como si de una plegaria se tratara.

Ella observó sus ojos a través de sus pestañas, dudando si aquella petición sería algo _normal_.

Aunque, lo que ellos tenían y habían tenido nunca pudo entrar dentro de aquella categoría.

― ¿Uhm? ―.

Adrien tomó ligeramente la nuca de ella con su mano derecha, acariciándola con sus pulgares.

― Permíteme besarte ― Ella con un reflejo quiso separar aquel contacto que tenían, pero la mano de Adrien en su nuca la regreso con suavidad hasta él, ella sin poner resistencia ― Solo una vez, después será todo como tú quieras, pero permítemelo ― Suplicó con suavidad.

Marinette parpadeo, intentando acomodar sus ideas. Luego llevó su mirada hasta los labios entre abiertos de él, esperando por una respuesta positiva.

No pudo evitar recordar su primer beso, aquel que él si podía recordar. Completamente inexpertos, pero poco importaba aquello. Entonces recordó la última vez que compartieron aquello que el pedía, sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

― Solo no te vayas de nuevo, por Emma ― Hizo una pausa, tomando aliento ― Y por mi ¿De acuerdo? ―.

Adrien asintió mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, su corazón latía frenético al igual que sus pensamientos iban y venían.

Acarició levemente su mejilla, la sensación era la misma que muchas otras veces, pero había algo diferente.

Y entonces, sin pensarlo mucho se inclinó, descansando sus labios sobre los de ella de forma suave.

Marinette lo recibió, cerrando sus ojos y llevando sus propias manos hasta él rostro de él, acoplando sus propios labios a la presión que tenía.

Adrien la besaba suavemente, sin prisa, moviendo sus labios de manera pausada, grabando aquella sensación en su memoria. No era un beso torpe como la primera vez, pero tampoco era un beso apasionado como él último que habían tenido. Era cálido y casto, que los inundo de sentimientos.

Ambos se separaron con lentitud, mostrándose una cálida sonrisa el uno del otro y poco a poco alejándose.

― Una niña no debería ver cosas así a mi edad, pero debo acostumbrarme si mi papá besará más seguido a mi mamá ― La suave voz de Emma los descolocó por completo, dirigiendo una mirada hacia la pequeña.

Seguía acostada en la cama, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ambos adultos no evitaron sonrojarse ante el comentario de ella.

Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Emma se levando de un movimiento de la cama, llegando hasta ellos con dos pasos y abrazándolos por el cuello.

Estaba con sus padres, y se sentía feliz, eso era lo importante.

Además, si ellos se encontraban ahí haciendo _eso_ , quería decir que las cosas habían salido bien.

Marinette y Adrien respondieron el abrazo de su hija, quien ahora parecía estar completamente energizada.

― Tienen que contarme muchas cosas ― Les susurró ella, definitivamente quería saber más sobre su padre.

Habían perdido mucho tiempo, pero aún quedaba mucho por delante.

[…]

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, y ahora mismo estoy a las lágrimas por qué solo resta escribir el final de esta historia.

No me pondré muy sentimental, es más, me abstendré de comentar algo sobre este capítulo, dejaré que ustedes lo hagan.

Y, nos vemos en el final.


	32. Final

Llevó su mano hasta su sien, masajeándola con delicadeza para poder aminorar el dolor de cabeza que había aparecido de repente gracias a los balbuceos de su hijo.

― Adrien ¿Quieres parar por favor? Entre tantas vueltas y frases que no llevan a nada me estás dando jaqueca ― Se quejó, logrando que el aludido se detuviera de repente ― Si hablas con más calma, te podré entender ― Agregó para que se tranquilizara, y así poder descansar su propia vista.

Las cosas entre ellos habían sido ásperas desde la adolescencia de Adrien, podría recordarlo bien. Incluso existió un punto de quiebre entre ambos, donde después de las terribles cosas que Gabriel había cometido, Adrien incluso lo llegaba a ver como un desconocido más.

Ese ultimo año ambos podrían decir que las cosas habían mejorado. Las disculpas de Gabriel habían sido distintas, y tal como Marinette lo había dicho, no solo bastaría eso para que las heridas sanaran. Afortunadamente el mayor del Agreste entendió aquello, recuperando poco a poco la confianza y cariño de su propio hijo.

No era fácil, quizás aún tenían mucho camino por recorrer, después de todo aquel tiempo que habían perdido nunca lo podrían recuperar.

Pero ambos eran padre e hijo, cosa que nunca podrían cambiar.

― Sí, lo siento ― Se disculpó, sentándose en una de las sillas del gran comedor de la mansión, dejando caer sus brazos a la mesa, logrando que su padre respingara ― Solo estoy confundido, lo que tenemos entre Marinette y yo es algo, pero no sé qué es aún ― Susurró, claramente desesperado ― ¿Crees que es buen momento para pedirle matrimonio o es algo apresurado? ―.

Gabriel intentó no soltar una sonora carcajada ante la confesión de su hijo, en su lugar lo disimulo con una suave tos.

― Adrien, creo que esto tuvo que ser antes de que Emma naciera ― Intentó bromear, pero la mirada fulminante de su hijo logró que pasara saliva, nervioso ― Mira, cuanto tú pienses que es el momento adecuad lo será, ya dependerá de su respuesta ― Hizo una pausa, inspeccionando el rostro de su hijo ― Además, se han tomado las cosas con suficiente calma, desde mi punto de vista ― Se atrevió a comentar.

― Yo realmente ya me veía con un nieto más, a decir verdad ― La voz de Christine les llamo la atención a ambos hombres.

Caminó desde la entrada del comedor hasta donde se encontraban sentados. Gabriel en la cabecera, mientras Adrien se encontraba a un costado.

― También yo ― Confesó Gabriel, sonriendo en cuanto su esposa se recargó sobre su hombro.

El rostro de Adrien adquirió un tono completamente rojizo ante las palabras de sus padres, por lo que suspiró para poder entrar en calma.

― Sí, también yo, debería contarles como estos dos mocosos concibieron a Emma ― Plagg salió de la chaqueta de cuero de Adrien, quedando frente a ambos adultos ― Por cierto, Gabriel, este muchacho profano tú hogar, también robó varias mascadas de tu estudio ― Añadió, ahora volando en zigzag debido a que Adrien intentaba atraparlo para que dejará de hablar sobre aquello.

― ¡Plagg, por favor! ―.

Gabriel se acomodó los lentes, claramente incomodo por aquello, pero a final de cuentas pensó que su hijo de cierta manera era _ingenioso_.

― Vamos Adrien, déjalo que termine ― Alentó Christine, reflejando emoción en su rostro ― No maltrates al pobre de Plagg ― Un leve regaño salió de ella al ver como intentaba que volviera dentro de su chaqueta.

Plagg se logró escapar de entre las manos de Adrien convirtiéndose intangible, llegando hasta donde Christine se encontraba.

― Por todos los quesos ¿Por qué Fu te dio al tonto pájaro y no a mí? ― Bramó.

Adrien lo observó con una mueca de desagrado, vaya que Plagg era mimado por su madre.

― Entonces, ¿Vas a pedirle matrimonio a Marinette? ¡Creo que sería algo increíble! ― La mujer retomó el tema, moviendo de manera brusca el hombro de Gabriel, intentando contagiarle su emoción ― ¿Cuándo lo harás? ¡Oh! Antes tienes que hablar con sus padres, aunque ella ya sea una mujer tienes que hacer las cosas correctamente ¡Muero por saber su reacción! Y por supuesto que tú padre diseñara el mejor vestido para ella ― Las palabras de la mujer se a galopaban a medida que hablaba, sin tomar algún tipo de descanso, como si el oxígeno de sus pulmones fuese infinito de alguna manera.

Calló de manera repentina en cuando Gabriel colocó su mano sobre sus labios, ahí entendió que estaba apresurando las cosas, como era típico en ella.

― Gracias Papá ― Suspiró, ahora entendía como su padre se sentía minutos antes de que su madre llegará ― Quiero hacerlo, de verdad, solo que tengo algo de miedo ¿Dudas? No, no tengo dudas, pero solo puedo pensar que si es el momento adecuado, sí ella esta lista porqué ¿Cómo puedo definir nuestra relación? Sí, somos amigos que tienen una hija y sé que tenemos sentimientos fuertes ― Hizo una pausa, tomando una gran bocanada de aire ― Creo que, estoy confundido ― Finalizó.

Christine sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo, se encontraba completamente emocionado, y a la vez aterrorizado.

― Amigos, tienen una hija, con sentimientos correspondidos, que también tienen una historia de amor junto con encuentros pasionales porque ¿De dónde salió mi hermosa nieta? ― Comenzó a enumerar, dándole un leve toque de picardía ― Y que además duermen juntos ― Finalizó, colocando sus manos a los costados de su cadera.

― ¿Cómo sabes? ―.

― Hijo, mi nieta me cuenta todo ― Inflo su pecho orgullosa ― Tranquilo, sé que no ha visto nada vulgar, pero sí sé que han dormido los tres juntos, e incluso sé que lo han hecho solos, y quien sabe que más cosas ― Añadió.

Plagg soltó una risita cómplice. Adrien solo pudo bufar ante aquello.

― Creo que a lo que tu madre quiere llegar, es que te estas tardando ―.

Adrien asintió ante las palabras de su padre. Él ya no era un niño, pero cuando pensaba en ello su estómago se revolvía de la misma manera que la observó junto a él, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, donde comprendió que no era un _crush_ o un enamoramiento pasajero, comprendió que la amaba.

― Adrien, creo que tienes que acompañarme ¿Sí? ― Christine se levantó en dirección a su hijo, tomándolo de un brazo para levantarlo de su asiento.

Ambos rubios se alejaron y salieron por la puerta del gran comedor, Gabriel solo pudo sonreír al ver la interacción de ambos.

Y que no cabía duda que ahora su hogar era más ruidoso, pero amaba esto.

[…]

― ¡Alya, quítame a esta criatura de encima! ― Una voz algo chillona sonó por el recinto, se trataba de Trixx, quien volaba a gran velocidad a través de la sala de estar.

Emma la seguía de cerca, intentando atraparla.

― ¡Hey, ven aquí, tienes que ayudarme junto con Tikki lo que usaré esta tarde! ― Daba pequeños saltitos para poder alcanzarle, pero ahora se encontraba a una altura que, en definitiva, no podría hacer nada.

― Emma, deja de molestar a Trixx, ella no está acostumbrada a tus ― Llevó su dedo hasta su mentón, pensativa, hasta que encontró la palabra adecuada ― Muestras de cariño ―.

Emma hizo una mueca al escuchar aquello, sintiéndose derrotada, observo como Trixx hacia un gesto y enseñándole la lengua, en señal de triunfo.

― Vamos Emma, yo te puedo ayudar, Trixx es algo difícil, más que Plagg ― Ella rio ante el comentario de Tikki, quien comenzaba a dirigirse hacia su habitación ― Vamos, o estaremos retrasadas ¿Verdad, Marinette? ―.

― Sí, mientras más rápido estén listas, mejor ― Respondió desde la cocina, entregándole un vaso con agua a Alya, mientras comenzaba a beber del suyo.

Alya enarcó una ceja, observando el nerviosismo de su amiga.

― ¿Y bien? ― Preguntó, logrando que Marinette se ahogara con el agua que estaba bebiendo ― Estábamos en que Adrien se comporta extraño y tus inminentes miedos al compromiso ―.

― Alya, no es miedo al compromiso, es otro tipo de miedo ― Refutó, dejando su vaso en la pequeña barra ― Además, no puedes decirme eso tú, rechazaste una vez la propuesta de Nino ― Se defendió.

Su amiga fingió ofenderse, llevando una mano a su pecho.

― Sí, pero ahora estamos felizmente casados ― Señalo su dedo anular, donde portaba su argolla de matrimonio ― Quizás estas exagerando, él es igual de testarudo que tú ―.

― Alya, está actuando extraño ― Comentó, completamente abrumada ― Él está nervioso cuando pregunto sobre cualquier tema en específico, además ¡Le pregunto a Nino sobre cómo elegir un anillo de compromiso! ¿Te suena algo normal? ―.

― Pues, sí ― Admitió, intentando restarle importancia ― El hombre es un buen padre, ama a su hija y sobretodo te ama a ti, es un excelente amante ― Marinette rodó los ojos ― Ambos enmendaron sus errores ¿Qué tiene de raro formar una familia contigo? Bueno, más bien formalizarla ―.

Marinette suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabras para poder expresarse.

― Que debemos llevar las cosas con calma, y no sé si sea el momento ― Intento sonar tranquila, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios.

Y Alya le entendía, había estado en su misma situación.

Bueno, muy diferente, pero era algo parecida.

― Entonces ¿Cuándo lo será? ¿Cuándo tengan otro hijo? Por que como van ustedes, off, ¿Recuerdas esa vez en mi baño? ― Marinette respingó, su rostro adquirió nuevas tonalidades de rojo que Alya desconocía ― Chloé nos da la magnífica noticia de que al fin sale con alguien normal y ¡Boom! Tú y tu gato copulando en mi baño ―.

― ¡Alya, por favor! Emma está aquí ― Llevó sus dos manos a su rostro, cubriéndose totalmente.

― Afortunadamente no sabe el significado de esa palabra, aún ― Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, llevando su mano hasta las de su amiga para que descubriera su rostro ― No es un enamoramiento, ustedes se aman ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Tú misma lo has dicho, el pasado se queda atrás ― Aquellas palabras de ánimo reconfortaron a Marinette que ni ella misma se esperaba ― Además, si se diera el caso de que él te propusiera matrimonio, creo que ya era hora de que intenten ser felices ―.

Marinette rio ante el ultimo comentario de Alya, sintiendo como un peso se le quitaba de encima.

― Pero ya soy feliz, Alya ―.

Alya apretó sus labios, intentando no soltar un fuerte sollozo. Ella ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de su propia boca le hizo sentir una emoción que pocas veces había podido experimentar en su vida, logrando que un deseo de llorar se instalara en ella, pero debía evitar aquello o arruinaría su maquillaje.

Marinette dio la vuelta a la pequeña barra, para poder estar a un lado de ella y abrazarla para poder reconfortarla.

Un ruido logró que ambas reaccionaran, era el teléfono de Alya.

― Es Nino, está ya abajo ― Mencionó con dificultad, limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas que se estancaron en sus ojos.

― Bien, iré por Emma ― Comenzó a caminar en dirección del cuarto de su hija, pero se detuvo a medio pasillo.

Ahí estaba ella, con una bonita falda de color lila y una ligera blusa de tres cuartos de un curioso color verde y con una pequeña chaqueta de mezclilla en sus pequeñas manos.

― ¿Qué tal me veo? ― Dio un pequeño giró, logrando que los holanes de su falta dieran vuelo durante unos segundos.

Marinette sonrió, estirando su mano para que llegara hasta donde ella, y así lo hizo.

― Perfecta ― Tocó su nariz a modo de juego, cosa que le hizo sonreír ― Tu tío Nino nos espera, será mejor irnos si no quieres que tus abuelos se impacienten ―.

Emma asintió, completamente emocionada, todos estarían ahí, por ella.

[…]

Cuando la puerta se abrió ante él, pudo ver como el rostro amable de Sabine Cheng cambiaba a uno completamente alegre.

― Adrien ¡Pasa! Te estábamos esperando ― Comentó animadamente mientras se abalanzaba para otorgarle un fuerte abrazo ― Emma está ansiosa, y que decir de Marinette ― Bromeó, haciéndose un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Él sonrió apenado ante su acción. Los padres de Marinette siempre lo trataron con cariño y respeto, él sentía una gran admiración hacia ambos, y esta creció cuando ellos entendieron la situación que ambos les habían planteado acerca de, pues, ellos y Emma. Claro, omitiendo varios detalles que no eran necesarios, como la inminente destrucción de todo, cosas sin importancia.

Sabine comentó que ella muchas veces había sospechado de que Adrien fuese el Padre, incluso en el ultimo incomodo encuentro que tuvieron un año atrás incluso pareció que sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, pero espero lo necesario para que ambos le dijeran a ella y a su esposo, Tom.

Él, por su parte, se encontraba contrariado por aquello y ofuscado por la situación. Marinette explicó que había decidido no mencionar el nombre del padre durante todos aquellos años por una gran pelea que habían tenido, donde tiempo después él se tuvo que marchar del País por asuntos de importancia.

Sí, recibieron un sermón por parte de Tom, pero aquella explicación pareció ser suficiente para él después de un tiempo, al notar como Adrien tomaba su rol como padre; Desde llevarla al colegio, recogerla en la panadería para llevarla con sus padres hasta la manera en que la consentía y, lo más importante era que Emma era feliz con todo aquello.

Por supuesto que, desde el principio notó que algo había entre ambos, e incluso estuvo tentado de advertirle a Marinette que tuviese cuidado y no llevará las cosas demasiado rápido. Se sintió satisfecho cuando ella, sin tener mención alguna por parte de su padre, lograba mantener las cosas bajo su control. Y pronto se dio cuenta que Adrien Agreste se encontraba loco por su hija.

Lo demostraba cada segundo, incluso él llego a pensar que de sus poros solo podía salir cariño para su hermosa Marinette, fue entonces cuando fue aceptando el cambio de relación de ellos, poco a poco claro está, después de todo, quería lo mejor para su hija.

― Muchacho ¿Por qué la tardanza? ― Tom le guiño un ojo, sabía perfectamente que había llegado levemente tarde por que tenía asuntos que realizar.

Adrien tragó saliva, las cosas entre él y el padre de Marinette en ocasiones podían ser algo tensas, pero suponía que era algo normal, él cuidaba de su hija.

Se imaginaba a sí mismo, tomando la suave y a la vez ruda actitud de Tom Dupain cuando Emma creciera.

― Tuve unos pendientes ― Murmuró estrepitosamente.

Tom golpeo suavemente la espalda de Adrien, intentando otorgarle algo de valor y ánimos.

Aquella mañana había llegado a su panadería mientras ellos trabajaban, siendo acompañado por su madre Christine.

Su propósito no había sido otro más que llegar y pedir la mano de Marinette en matrimonio, la bendición de ambos padres.

Después de una breve charla entre ambos hombres, siendo observados por Sabine y Christine, Tom decidió que era hora de dejar de hacer sufrir al muchacho, dándole por fin una respuesta afirmativa.

Era todo lo que quería oír en aquellos minutos.

Su madre le había inspirado todo el valor necesario para poder tomar la decisión, y pronto sabría la de Marinette, su respuesta.

― Me comenzaba a preocupar ― Christine se colgó de su hombro, guiñando su ojo tal como Tom lo había hecho anteriormente, logrando que él susodicho soltará una sonora carcajada.

Intentó no caer en las provocaciones de su propia madre para avergonzarlo, entonces se acercó hasta donde se encontraban Marinette y Emma, sentadas en la sala de estar del hogar del matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, acompañados de Chloé y Nathaniel.

La rubia lo primero que hizo al verlo llegar fue mostrarle la lengua, para luego sonreírle de manera cómplice, pues ella había conseguido la medida de anillo de Marinette para él luego de insistir mucho. Ambos, Chloé y Nathaniel le habían acompañado hasta la joyería para escogerlo, luego de que Nino no supo darle un consejo adecuado, él anillo de compromiso de Alya lo habían elegido Marinette con ayuda de Chloé, Nino no tenía idea.

― ¡Llegaste! ― Emma se acercó hasta él con rapidez, él la tomo por los costados y la levanto en el aire para después darle un fuerte abrazo y plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

― No me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada ― Era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba con ella, su cumpleaños número siete. Emma sonrió ante la frase de su papá ― ¿Te dio tu abuela mi regalo? Lo mande con ella, no dejes que tu abuelo Gabriel se robe el crédito ― Murmuró a su oreja con soslayo, intentando que sus padres no lo escucharan.

Emma negó con su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Adrien enarcó una ceja ante la reacción de su hija.

― ¿Preguntaste por él? ― Interrogó nuevamente Adrien, recibiendo nuevamente una respuesta negativa.

― Ya me diste mi regalo, papá ― Aseguro ella, acercándose lo más posible a la oreja de él ― La tía Chloé me lo dijo ¡Y es el mejor regalo del mundo! ― Susurró ella.

Adrien palideció de un momento a otro, girando su rostro para encontrarse con el de Chloé, haciéndose la desentendida ante lo que fuera que Emma le había dicho.

Era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba con Emma, el primer cumpleaños que podía decir que pasaba en familia, y por eso sin pensarlo mucho, decidió que ese día lo haría.

Quería que los próximos cumpleaños de Emma estuviesen juntos, que aquel fuese el principio.

Y, con la sonrisa encantadora de su hija pudo encontrar la valentía que por ratos parecía irse.

― Ehm, Marinette, antes que nada, me gustaría hablar en privado contigo ― Murmuró, dejando a una Emma sonriente en el piso, dirigiéndose directamente los brazos de su _Tía Loé_.

Ella, por su parte asintió, sintiendo sus piernas comenzar a temblar con completo nerviosismo y como el color rojo comenzaba a inundar su rostro.

― Claro ―.

[…]

Adrien había tomado su mano en cuanto abandonaron el edificio donde los padres de Marinette Vivian, guiándola hasta donde él planeaba llegar.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada durante el trayecto, ambos sintiéndose abrumados.

Llegaron a los escalones del Colegio Françoise Dupont, ahí fue donde Adrien se detuvo, girándose sobre sus talones para poder observar de frente a Marinette, quien tenía una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro.

Ella se tomó un momento para apreciar el lugar, donde en su adolescencia había vivido increíbles momentos junto con sus amigos, junto con Adrien.

Había sido la etapa de su vida donde él había llegado, donde puso su mundo de cabeza por primera vez.

― Adrien ¿Qué? ― Pero no pudo terminar su frase, el calló sus labios con los propios, plantándole un delicado y tierno beso en estos.

Su manera más efectiva de silenciarla.

― Escucha, Marinette ― Tomó aire, intentando que las palabras no se ahogaran en su boca ― Cometí muchos errores, y no hay noche en la que no me arrepienta de ellos porque me alejaron de ti, y simplemente no voy a dejar que nada mas lo haga ― Hizo una pausa, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de ella, quien se encontraba atónita ― Lo nuestro nunca necesitó de una etiqueta, solo éramos nosotros ― Una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro, buscando en el interior de su bolsillo la razón por la que había llegado tarde ― Aun así, quiero pasar cada fiesta de cumpleaños de Emma junto a ti, y es la primera vez en mi vida que deseo una etiqueta para nosotros ― Colocó la pequeña cajita roja de terciopelo frente a ella ― Y por eso, aquí donde te convertiste en mi más preciada amiga, quiero pedirte ahora, como la mujer que amo ― Aclaró, sintiendo su garganta un poco seca. Abrió lentamente la cajita que tenía entre sus manos, demostrando su contenido ― ¿Tú? ― Pero la pregunta queda en el aire al sentir como los brazos de ella lo rodeaban.

Le había tomado por sorpresa, en definitiva.

Ella lo abrazaba, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y atrayéndolo hacia él.

Tenía miedos, como toda persona, pero al escuchar sus palabras simplemente la sensación de que realmente aquello no importaba para nada la invadió, reaccionando como un impulso el querer tenerlo entre sus brazos.

No eran dos jóvenes enamorados, esa etapa había pasado muchos años atrás para ellos.

Y lo sabía muy bien, por qué lo que ambos sentían era amor, y la prueba era que aquel sentimiento, por más que permaneció escondido durante muchos años en ellos, nunca desapareció.

― Quizás puedo tener miedos, pero todos ellos desaparecen en cuanto abres la boca ― Soltó de repente, con una suave risa. Él la atrajo hacia sí, saliendo de su ensoñación con sus palabras ― Quiero que estés ahí, con ella y conmigo ― Finalizó, separándose levemente de él para poder observarlo.

Adrien se encontraba atónito ante su respuesta.

― Marinette, eso, ¿Eso es un sí? ― Murmuro en un titubeo, ella formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

― Sí, Adrien ―.

Comenzó a sentir una descarga de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, lo único que se vino a su mente para liberarla fue besarla.

Rodeó su cintura con su mano libre, atrayéndola hacia él lo más posible, moviendo sus labios a un ritmo suave y dejando que los de ella se amoldasen a los suyos.

Ambos sonrieron contra los labios del otro, sin terminar aquel beso que, a pesar de ser como los otros, se había sentido diferente.

― Te lo dije ― Musitó él, aún sin separar sus labios de los de ella. Marinette arqueó una ceja ― Que tú corazón aun me pertenecía ―.

Ella recordó sus palabras, justo cuando el había decidido volver, cuando su mundo se volvió a poner de cabeza.

― No seas arrogante, oxigenado ― Alcanzó a decir, antes de que el volviera a profundizar el beso.

Sus labios se movían a un solo compas, tal como siempre lo habían hecho, siendo tan rítmicos sus movimientos que solo podían sentir un cálido calor en su pecho ante ello.

Adrien se separó, plantando un beso en su nariz de forma suave.

― Debemos volver, Emma desea su regalo de cumpleaños ―.

― Pensé que tú mamá se lo había entregado antes de que llegaras ― Cuestionó, notando como él habría nuevamente la pequeña cajita que tenía entre sus manos.

― Me refiero a esto ― Una sonrisa juguetona salió de sus labios mientras señalaba la cajita de terciopelo, dejando ver un hermoso y delicado anillo de compromiso.

Un anillo ligeramente delgado de oro, adornado por un bello diamante de color rosa pálido al centro, acompañado de dos más de color blanco a sus costados.

― Tú color es el rojo, pero sé que tu favorito es el rosa, buginette ― Explicó, mientras tomaba el anillo entre sus dedos.

Marinette sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, tenía miedo de desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Él tomo su mano con delicadeza, atendiéndola y así, pudo colocar la pieza en el dedo anular, deslizando el anillo con suavidad.

Admirando como ella ahora lo portaba.

― ¡Mamá! ― La voz de Emma a una calle de distancia los saco de su ensoñación, ella agitaba fuertemente la mano desde la ventana del departamento ― ¡¿Aceptaste?! ― Preguntó con ensoñación la niña, quien era rodeada por los adultos, atiborrando la ventana.

Ambos sonrieron ante la impaciencia de Emma.

― ¡Sí! ― Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Logrando así que una pequeña revuelta de alegría se diera al interior del departamento, mientras Emma no paraba de dar pequeños saltitos de alegría en su lugar.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al lugar donde todo mundo estaba frenético, no sin antes tomarse de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

Siempre lo supieron, amoldaban a la perfección.

Aunque en su adolescencia ambos no podían entender la razón de aquello, ni mucho menos poder explicarlo, pero realmente no necesitaban una explicación.

Habían perdido mucho tiempo, pero aún les quedaba mucho más por delante para terminar de corregir sus errores, para no volver a cometerlos en el futuro y sobre todo, adorar lo que tenían a su alrededor, desde lo que habían recuperado hasta lo que habían ganado.

Quedaba mucho para ellos, lo merecían por todas las circunstancias a las cuales enfrentaron.

Lo más importante era que estaban de vuelta, juntos. Quizás no como antes, pero aprenderían con el paso del tiempo.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La verdad, no sé que decir. Cuando comencé a escribir este fanfic me encontraba en mi trabajo (Aka, cuando aun trabajaba) y, a decir verdad no esperé recibir tanto apoyo, tantos comentarios que me alentaban a seguir escribiendo cada día, a darle todo lo que podía ofrecer a este fanfic. Basicamente, esta fanfic me inspiró a seguir adelante, a hacer todos los Oneshots que tengo en mi biblioteca, este fanfic me conectó con personas increíbles.

Y no saben como agradezco cada lectura, cada voto, cada comentario, muchas veces me ayudaron a salir de un oscuro agujero donde en ocasiones llegó a caer por mis propios problemas, y es algo que nunca podré retribuírselos.

El final quería hacerlo simple, quería que hubiese un happy ending por que, después de todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de este fanfic lo merecían, perdieron mucho tiempo por sus errores y por errores ajenos, pero aun tenían mucho por delante y quizás no la oportunidad para recuperarlo, pero sí para aprovechar lo que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Sinceramente espero haber cumplido sus expectativas a lo largo de este fanfic, haberlos hecho lagrimear, reir, enojarse e incluso maldecir es lo que en muchas ocasiones me propuse, esperando que disfrutaran leerlo así como yo al escribirlo.

Y, espero también entiendan unos grandes puntos que en todo el fanfic intente dar a entender; La confianza se gana, el amor puede no ser suficiente en ocasiones pero si uno quiere hacer que funcione, puede hacerlo. El trabajo en equipo siempre es indispensable, y el tiempo no se puede recuperar, no pierdan nunca el tiempo.

Así que, hemos llegado al final, y nunca me habia sentido más complacida con un fanfic.

Confesion: Almenos yo y mi beta (Mi novio) Lloramos con este final, el mientras lo revisaba y yo mientras lo escribia, quizás fue la emocion de terminar este camino que comenzó en mayo y acabo hoy en noviembre.

Confesion2: Queria un final diferente, de hecho Emma si iba a morir, pero mi beta me recomendó que no era algo disfrutable, e incluso yo al final aborrecí la idea, tenían que tener felicidad en su vida. Todo fue gracias a él.

Confesion3: Voy a llorar con sus comentarios.

¡Muchas gracias por todo! Un besote, y no olviden que los amo.

.

.

.

 _[ We are back ― Finalizado ]_


End file.
